Faux semblants
by Emy-Lyne
Summary: Bella est nouvelle au lycée de Forks. Elle fait la connaissance du groupe de Tanya mais aussi des deux Cullen, l'une passant pour une folle, l'autre pour un geek. Saura-t-elle faire fit des apparences et des conseils plus ou moins avertis de ses "amis"?
1. Chapitre 1 Rentrée

Le réveille se mis a sonner, me sortant d'un doux rêve où un magnifique jeune homme m'embrassais a en perdre haleine. Je soupirais. Il n'y aurais pas de magnifique jeune homme aujourd'hui, j'allais entrer dans mon nouveau lycée où je serais le centre de l'attention durant toute la journée. Je détestais ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'était venu habiter avec mon père a Forks pour que ma mère et son nouveau mari Phil puissent s'aimer librement, sans moi dans leur pattes. Je sentais déjà que le soleil de Phœnix allais me manquer.

Je me levais de mon lit péniblement, et entrais directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je me lavais les cheveux avec mon shampooing a la fraise et son odeur emplis complètement la cabine de douche. Une fois propre je sortie et m'habillais d'un jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt a manches longue blanc cassé. Je descendis les escaliers et me rendis a la cuisine où je trouvais Charlie finissant son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour Bella, alors, prête pour ton premier jours de cours ? me demanda-t-il

- Pas vraiment, mais je n'ais pas trop le choix ! Lui répondis-je en faisant la moue

- Je suis sur que ça va bien se passer, et si jamais quelqu'un t'embête, tu n'a qu'a me le dire et je m'en chargerais. Me lança-t-il en tapotant son arme de service.

Je souris.

- Je préfèrerais éviter que la fille du shérif ne sois obliger d'allé voir son père au parloir d'une prison ! Ris-je

- Ouai, moi aussi.

Je me sorti un bol ainsi que le paquet de céréales et le lait et me mis a table. Il me restais suffisamment de temps pour prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement avant de partir pour le lycée.

Mon père se leva et mis sa veste.

- Je part au poste, on se vois ce soir. Me lança-t-il

- Oui, je préparais le diner.

- Tu es formidable. Sourit-il

La porte claqua et je me retrouvais seule dans la cuisine. Je fini mon bol, pris ma veste et sortie dans le froid mordant d'un mois de mars a Forks.

Ma vieille camionnette m'emmena sans encombre devant le bâtiment en briques rouges où les élèves se presser de rentrer pour se réchauffer. Je me garais sur le parking et éteignis le moteur. Ça y ais, j'y était, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je soufflais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et descendis de la voiture. Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat et je sentais déjà des regard peser sur moi. A l'accueil, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année me dévisagea alors que je m'avançais vers elle.

- Bonjour, je suis nouvelle et j'aimerais avoir mon emplois du temps. Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Bien sur, tu dois, être Isabella Swan ! s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant de toute ses dents.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle me tendis mes papiers en me souhaitant une bonne journée et je me rendis a mon premier cours. Math en salle 206. J'errais un moment dans les couloirs afin de trouver la dite salle et je la repairais juste avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Le prof était déjà là et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne me demande pas de me présenter devant toute la classe. Il n'en fit rien, m'indiquant simplement une place libre a côté d'un fille blonde. Je m'empressais d'allé m'asseoir, dit poliment bonjour a ma voisine et me tournais vers le tableau.

- Salut, me lanca ma voisine. Je m'appelle Jessica, tu doit être Isabella, la fille du chef.

- Bella, rectifiais-je.

- Si t'a besoin d'aide pour quoi que sois demande moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Répondis-je en esquissant un petit sourire.

Le prof se mis a parler et la conversation s'arrêta là. Je suivis le cours tant bien que mal, je m'avais jamais été douée pour les mathématiques. La cloche retentie et je me dirigeais vers mon second cours quand Jessica s'approcha de moi.

- T'as quoi maintenant ?

- Heu… Histoire et toi ?

- Anglais, dommage on sera pas ensemble.

Elle regarda mon emplois du temps et m'indiqua la direction de ma nouvelle salle tourna les talons et disparu au coin du couloir.

J'entrais dans la salle, me présenta au professeur, puis alla m'asseoir a une place vise. J'était entrain de sortir mes affaires lorsqu'une petite brune ressemblant a un lutin vain se placer a mes côtés.

- Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle, je suis Alice, tu es Isabella ?

- Juste Bella.

J'avais une impression de déjà vu ! Ca allais être comme ça toutes la journée ?

- C'est super qu'on soit a côté, on va pouvoir papoter. C'est rare que quelqu'un soit assis a côté de moi, a croire que j'ai la peste. Alors comment sa se passe ce premier jour ? Pas trop stressée ? T'as pas a tant faire, tu va être l'attraction du lycée durant quelques jours puis autre chose attirera l'attention et tu pourra soufflé. Tu aime l'histoire. Moi non, je suis assez nulle dans cette matière si j'ai besoin d'aide je pourrais te demander de m'aider ?

Elle avais débiter son monologue a une vitesse folle, n'attendant même pas mes réponses a ses questions.

- Mademoiselle Cullen ! L'apostropha le professeur. Pourriez vous écouter le cours et laisser mademoiselle Swan faire de même. D'autant plus que votre moyenne ce trimestre est assez désastreuse !

- Oui monsieur. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Waou, c'est vraiment une bavarde celle là, je sentais que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, j'allais de cours en cours, me présentant a différentes personnes. J'avais deux cours en commun avec Alice et je me retrouvais une fois de plus a ses côtés. Elle était plutôt sympathique passé la surprise de son débit de paroles.

A la pause déjeuner je me rendis a la cantine. Je pris un plateau, le remplissant avec divers plats mais je savais que je ne mangerais pas tout. Je me retournais pour trouver une table libre et je vis Alice me faire de grand signes pour que je la rejoigne. J'allais avancer dans sa direction quand quelqu'un m'attira en arrière. Je me retournais et trouvais Jessica, tout sourire.

- Vien manger avec nous, on t'as garder une place. Me dit-elle en m'entraînant vers une table ou un petit groupe était déjà assis. Je te présente Mike, Eric, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Tyler et Tanya.

Je les saluais et me laissais tomber sur la chaise rester libre.

Le dénommé Mike me lança un sourire qui se voulais charmeur mais qui ressemblais plus a une grimace. Je lui retournais un petit sourire et commençais a manger.

- Alors Bella, m'apostropha Jessica, tout c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, sa va. J'ai fait connaissance avec Alice Cullen, on a deux cours en commun, elle est assez sympa.

- Hum hum, mauvaise réponse s'exclama Tanya.

- Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter les Cullen. Ils sont trop bizarre. M'expliqua Jessica

- Alice est folle a lier, et c'est pas une blague. On dit que tout les étés elle rentre en établissement spécialisé et elle y reste pendant toutes les vacances ! renchéri Lauren.

- Et son frère, c'est pas mieux ! Un vrai geek. Il ne vis que pour ses bouquins et son ordinateur. M'informa Tanya.

- Bref, abstient toi de tout contacts avec eux si tu veux un bon conseil. Repris Jessica.

J'hochais la tête en froncant les sourcils.

Alice ne m'avais pas paru aussi folle que ça. C'est vrai qu'elle avis l'air sur vitaminé mais au point d'être interné tout les étés… Je m'était toujours méfié des « on dit », en ayant souvent été le sujet dans mon ancien lycée. Je me ferais ma propre opinion.

L'Après midi se déroula comme la matinée, je me présentais aux professeurs puis a mon voisin de table. Je rectifiais mon prénom a chaque fois, ce qui commençais a sérieusement m'agacer. J'avais un cours en commun avec Mike et Tanya. Ils ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle durant tout ce lapse de temps, je les trouvaient un peu collant. C'est soulager que je regagnais mon domicile ce soir là. Mon père n'étant pas encore rentré, je lui préparais un plat de spaghettis bolognaise puis je montais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et recopier quelque cours que j'avais manquer. Lorsque mon père arriva il me posa milles questions sur ma première journée mais je ne répondais que vaguement, peu encline a m'étendre sur le sujet. Une fois le repas terminer je montais dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit, mon I-Pod dans les oreilles. C'est comme ça que je m'endormie.


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre du 3ème type

Bonjour tout le monde, merci pour vos review, ça faite très plaisir! C'est ma première fic alors j'appréhendais un peu^^

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne posterais pas tout les jours mais j'esseyerais de le faire dès que je pourrais.

Je vous laisse lire la suite et vous retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec quelques courbatures, j'avais dormis complètement habillée en travers de mon lit. J'allais prendre une douche avant de partir pour le lycée. Mon père étant déjà partis, je ne mangeais qu'une barre de céréales.

J'étais en avance ce matin, je me dirigeais vers un banc devant le lycée et sortie mon vieux livre d'orgueil et préjugés usé jusqu'à la trame a force d'avoir été lu. J'était absorbé par ma lecture lorsque j'entendis une petit voix fluette m'interpeller. Levant la tête je reconnu Alice qui descendais, coter passager, d'un vieux tacot qui avais tout a envier a ma vieille Chevrolet rouillé. Pour une fois, une voiture me fit plus pitié que la mienne. Je lui sourie et elle se jeta littéralement sur moi.

- Bella !

- Alice !

- Comme je suis contente de te voir, j'espère que ta journée d'hier n'a aps été trop affreuse. Me demanda-t-elle

- J'ai connue mieux je doit dire. Répondis-je en toute franchise

- Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on soit amie, presque personne ne nous parle ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, on a pas la peste !

J'avais ma petite idée là dessus mais je ne dit rien, ne voulant pas la blesser. Alors qu'elle continuais de parler de sa soirée riche en rebondissement, son père ayant annoncé a sa mère qu'ils partaient faire un voyage de deux semaines pour leur anniversaire de mariage, mon regard fut attiré par le conducteur du vieux tacot qui sortais de l'habitacle. Je n'eu le temps de voir qu'une tignasse cuivré que Tanya se plantais devant moi.

- Salut Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Me demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard dédaigneux en direction d'Alice

- Je discutais un peu en attendant le début des cours. Répondis-je le plus gentiment possible.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention avec qui tu veux avoir des conversations. Lança-t-elle Tu viens on va en cours. Et elle partis en direction de l'entré du bâtiment.

- Désolé. Dis-je penaude à Alice

- Ce n'est pas toi d'être désolé et ne t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude, c'est notre lot quotidien a mon frère et moi. Ne les fait pas attendre, tu te prendrais des réflexions.

Elle sautilla plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à moi et me fit un bisous claquant sur la joue avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire

- On se vois en cours. Et elle partis.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en placer une, comme toujours avec elle ! Je me retournais et allais voir le groupe qui était maintenant au complet et apostrophais Tanya.

- Pourquoi tu lui parle comme ça ? Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache !

- Mais, je ne lui ais pas parler ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est complètement folle ! Mon père dit que ses parents sont horriblement déçus, ils s'en veulent d'avoir mis au monde un enfant comme elle ! Quand a Edward, il ne vaux pas mieux !

Tout le monde se mis a rire. Pas moi. La cloche sonna et tous se dirigèrent vers leur classe. J'avais Mathématique avec Angéla et me mis a coter d'elle. S'était une fille assez timide, qui ne parlais pas pour ne rien dire et j'appréciais ça. Le prof étais en retard, alors elle me parla.

- Tu sais, Tanya n'est pas vraiment méchante, elle ne le fait pas exprès, elle est comme ça. C'est dans sa nature de critiquer, elle a toujours entendu ses parents dire du mal de tout le monde alors elle a pris le courant.

- Pas vraiment méchante hein… Je pense qu'une personne comme elle doit avoir un fond assez pourris pour parler comme ça.

Je me repris

- Je suis désolé, je parle d'une de tes amies, c'est déplacé.

- Non, elle n'est pas vraiment une amie, plus une connaissance.

- Pourquoi tu reste avec elle alors ?

Elle rougis et baissa la tête.

- Tu va me trouver ridicule !

- Pas du tout, dit moi. Elle avais piquée ma curiosité.

- Bah… enfaîte si je reste c'est pour… Ben.

- Oh, je vois, dis-je en souriant. Et lui, il est au courant de se que tu ressent ?

- Non ! Me cria-t-elle précipitamment. Et il ne doit pas l'être, je ne lui plais sûrement pas mais je veux garder son amitié.

- Et s'il ressentais la même chose pour toi ? Se serais bête de passer a coter !

Nous ne pûmes pas continuer car le prof arriva enfin et la torture commença, les math et moi, ça fait deux !

A la sonnerie je quittais Angéla pour mon prochain cours, qui étais la biologie. Les élèves étaient déjà installé et je m'assis a une paillasse libre, au fond de la classe. Je sortie mes affaire pendant que le prof, M. Molina, distribuais des polycopiés. Il commença son cour et je prenais des notes quand la porte s'ouvris. J'entendis le prof parler mais ne relevais pas la tête de ma copie, trop occupée à finir mes notes.

- Et bien Monsieur Cullen, ravi de voir que vous vous joignez a nous.

- Désolé du retard Monsieur, mais la prof de chimie m'a retenu.

Je levais la tête brusquement en entendant cette voix magnifique, ténor doux et sensuel. Et ce que je vis me surpris au plus haut point. J'avais imaginé tombé sur un apollon aux allure de dieu grec mais la personne devant moi ressemblais a une caricature du geek américain. Cheveux cuivré qui n'avais pas vu le coiffeur depuis au moins un an, tombant sur ses épaules, barbe de trois mois en fouie, lunette double foyer a monture noir super épaisse, chemise bleu sous un pull a carreaux multicolores en laine et pantalon marron trop grand. J'en restais sans voix. Le prof ne lui fit pas de reproche mais lui demanda d'aller s'assoire. J'entendit plusieurs élèves ricaner en lui lançant des sobriquets tel que « p'tit intello » ou « homme des cavernes ». Il vain s'asseoir a la place libre a coter de moi et sorti ses affaires. Le prof repris le cour et je me replongeais sur ma copie sans toutefois être concentré sur ce que disais M. Molina. Si j'avais bien entendu il s'appelais Cullen, comme Alice, j'en déduit qu'il devais s'agir d'Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me pris mais je me tournais vers lui et lui demandais :

- Tu es Edward c'est ça ?

Il me jeta un regard en biais

- Oui, pourquoi, tu veux te moquer toi aussi ? me demanda-t-il abruptement

- Heu non, répondais-je surprise. Je connais Alice et comme j'ai entendu que vous aviez le même nom de famille…

- Et alors ? Me coupa-t-il Oui je suis son frère, le plus gros geek que la terre n'est jamais porté et ma sœur est la plus folle a liée de l'univers. Ne te donne pas la peine de me parler pour cracher ton venin, je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se dit sur nous. Alors lâche moi et laisse moi travailler !

- …

J'en restais bouche bée. Moi qui voulais simplement savoir qui était le frère d'Alice je me retrouvais accuser de participer a tout les ragots que j'avais entendu. Je me retournais vers le tableau encore abasourdie et ne lui parlais plus de l'heure. La cloche retentie et je rangeais mes affaires. En sortant de la salle je trouvais Mike et Tyler qui m'attendais dans le couloir. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi au même moment où Edward sortais de la salle. Mike le bouscula et ses livres se répandirent sur le sol. Tout les élèves autour de nous ricanèrent et Tyler félicita Mike qui était mort de rire. Edward leur lança un regard noir et se mis a ramasser ses bouquins. Je me baissais pour l'aider. Il me regarda par dessus ses lunettes et je vis deux émeraudes me fixer intensément mais trop furtivement que je cru avoir rêver. Mike et Tyler m'appelèrent.

- Allé Bella, laisse le se débrouiller tout seul. Me dit Tyler

- Oui il adore les bouquins, les ramasser ne lui fera pas de mal. Renchéri Mike

J'allais les envoyer balader quand Edward me parla a voix basse

- Va y, je me débrouillerais. Tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça. Ne les fait pas trop attendre.

Il avais dit ça gentiment, se qui me surpris. Je me relevais et lui adressais un regard contrit avant de me retourner et de partir en direction de la cantine.

Je ne voulais m'énerver avec personne mais je commençais a me dire que je n'avais pas choisi les meilleures personnes avec qui trainer.

* * *

Voilà, Edward est enfin apparu. Pas trop déçu par son look?^^

Dite moi si vous détester le groupe de Tanya vous aussi ou s'il n'y a que moi qu'ils énerve? :-p

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre et en attendant, il y a un petit bouton qui vous attend juste en bas!


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

Et voilà encore un chapitre aujourd'hui, décidément vous êtes gâté!^^ Bon, là c'est par ce que j'ai le temps, que je suis inspirée et que mon fils est sage. Après je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster régulièrement.

Merci a tous ceux qui m'on laissé des review, mis en alerte ou en favoris, ou les trois a la fois!^^ Je lis toutes les review même si je ne répond pas, mon fils m'accaparent les trois quard du temps! le quard restant j'écrit cette fic et je vis ma vie^^

Je vous laisse avec se chapitre trois, vous m'en direz des nouvelles^^ On se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

Je me traînais derrière les deux abrutis que j'appréciais de moins en moins, direction la cantine. Je pris un plateau et y mis une salade, un œuf mimosa et une pomme, je n'avais plus très faim à cause de se que j'avais vu ce matin. Comment des gens peuvent-ils faire ça à quelqu'un sans raison ? Et le pire c'est que je n'avais rien fait, rien dit pour défendre Edward, j'étais resté là, comme une idiote et je n'en étais que plus énervée.

Mike voulu absolument porter mon plateau, je le laissais faire, si ça pouvais l'amuser. En arrivant à table, je m'assis à coter d'Angela, Mike s'assis comme par hasard à mes coter, Tyler en face de moi, Jessica était déjà installée, elle me jeta un regard noir mais quand elle vis que le la regardais elle me fis son plus grand sourire. Puis elle détourna le regard et dévora Mike des yeux. C'était donc ça, elle était jalouse, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, elle n'avais aucun soucis à se faire, Mike ne m'intéressais pas du tout ! Tanya arriva quelques minute plus tard, ses cheveux blond cascadant parfaitement sur ses épaules, à peine couverte par un débardeur qui devais être taillé pour une fille de 12 ans. Elle s'assis à coter de Jessica ce qui laissa une place vide à droite d'Angela où Ben se posa. Je jetais un regard à mon amie et je la vis rougir. Et bien, Ben lui faisais vraiment de l'effet, et au vu du regard qui lui portais, c'était partagé. Je lui en toucherais deux mots quand nous serions seules.

Mike et Tyler racontèrent à la tablé l'épisode des livres d'Edward et tout le monde ris, sauf Angela, et je vis que Ben se forçais un peu. Ils n'étaient donc pas tous pourris finalement, j'en fus heureuse pour Angela, Ben semblais être un gars bien. Lauren et Eric arrivèrent plus tard. Elle, complètement décoiffée et lui a moitié débraillé. Personne ne posa de questions mais des sourires étaient sur tout les visages. L'après-midi j'avais cours avec Alice, j'avais hâte d'y être, se qui me surpris. Je m'assis à la même place que la dernière fois et Alice s'assis a coter. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, comment ça va depuis ce matin ? Me demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Pas si bien que ça. Mon frère s'est encore fait embêter ce matin. Dit-elle avec une moue

Je baissais la tête.

- Oui, je suis au courant, j'étais là. Mais je n'est rien fait pour l'empêcher.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit

Je relevais la tête

- Il t'as dit que je n'avais rien fait ?

Il devais me détester

- Non, il m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé à ramasser ses livres, il te trouve gentille pour une Tanya's girl.

- Une quoi ?

Je devais avoir mal compris, qu'est se que s'était que ça ?

- Une Tanya's girl. C'est le nom qu'on donne aux filles du groupe de Tanya. Les garçons sont des Tanya's boy.

- Ok, mais ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je ne suis pas un mouton, je n'est aucune envie de ressembler a Tanya !

- Tu ne l'aime pas ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- Pas vraiment, je me demande ce que je fait avec eux tous. A part Angela et Ben ils sont tous si imbus d'eux même et détestable.

- T'as qu'a venir avec nous alors !

- Je ne voudrais pas abandonner Angie, elle a du mal elle aussi.

- Ok, fait comme tu le sent, si tu veux te joindre a nous n'hésite pas.

- Merci.

L'heure d'histoire passa rapidement, entre Alice qui me parlais mode et accessoires et le prof qui la grondais à plusieurs reprise. C'était assez marrant tout ça !

Les deux dernières heures de cours étaient consacré au sport. Je détestais ça ! Je m'y rendis en traînant les pieds. Aujourd'hui c'était volley, super, j'était nulle !

Le prof fit l'appel et je tiquais sur le nom de Cullen. Edward était ici ? Il fallais que j'aille m'excuser. Nous fîmes des échauffement et je me rapprochais d'Edward. Il n'était pas difficile à repérer avec son jogging bleu et son tee-shirt mauve, trop grand pour lui. Quelle harmonie des couleurs !

Le prof nous donna un ballon et nous devions nous faire des passes deux par deux, je me mis prestement à coter de ma cible pour m'entraîner avec lui. Il leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Je pris le ballon, me mis face à lui au bout du terrain et m'appliquais pour lui envoyer la balle mais elle ne voulu pas allé où je voulais et atterrie sur la tête d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'excusais précipitamment et ramassais le ballon, puis le renvoyais, cette fois sans encombres, à un Edward qui cachais mal son hilarité. Je fronçais les sourcils et fit la moue.

- Je suis désolé mais tu es trop drôle Bella ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux rires

- Ravis que je t'amuse ! répondis-je un sourire dans la voix. Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui concerne les ballons et le sport en général.

- J'ai remarqué !

Je ris avec lui, je devais vraiment avoir l'aire pitoyable !

Nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux et continuâmes nos passes. Nous jouions depuis un petit moment et je décidais de me lancer.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Lui lançais-je

- Je t'ais dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Me rappela-t-il

- Je sais mais… j'aurais pu leur dire d'arrêter, de te laisser tranquille mais je ne l'ais pas fait ! Continuais-je

- Je t'en ais empêcher si tu te souviens bien ! Je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuie. Tu es nouvelle et tu a déjà un groupe d'amis, tu es intégrée et je ne veux pas t'enlever ça. Pas à cause de moi !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne leur dit rien ? Pourquoi tu te laisse faire ? Lui demandais-je un peu agacé

- Ca fait un ans et demi que ça dure ! Au début on réplique et puis au bout d'un moment on se lasse de répéter tout le temps les mêmes choses. On essaye de ne pas y faire attention même si c'est dure parfois, comme ce matin. On se dit qu'ils vont se lasser un jour alors on attend.

- On ? Tu veux dire qu'ils font des sals coups à Alice aussi ?

- Bien sûre ! Tu croyais qu'ils allaient l'épargner ?

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venais de me dire. Alors comme ça ils étaient, Alice et lui les souffres douleurs de la Tanya's bande depuis un an et demi. Jamais ne n'aurais pu supporter ça aussi longtemps. Ils étaient trop gentils, ils fallais qu'ils se rebiffe !

Nous continuâmes l'entraiment en silence puis nous commençâmes les matchs où je ne jouais pratiquement pas, préférant rester à l'écart pour ne blesser personne. Edward jouais plutôt bien mais on aurais dit qu'il se retenais de jouer mieux.

A la fin du cours je partie me changer dans les vestiaires et retournais à ma camionnette pour rentrer chez moi.

Il commençais à pleuvoir, rien de bien inhabituel à Forks me direz vous, je me garais dans l'allé et me dépêchais de courir jusqu'au porche pour m'abriter. La voiture de patrouille de mon père était là, il était donc déjà rentré. J'ouvris la porte et lançais un « bonjour » retentissant. Mon père me répondit de la cuisine, je m'y rendis. Il était assis à table, un dossier devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors ma chérie, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Très bien, mentis-je. Et la tienne ? On dirais que tu es plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir ! remarquais-je

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que deux bras m'encerclèrent et je me sentie soulever de terre. Je hurlais sous le coup de la surprise. Un rire tonitruant me répondit, me calmant instantanément, je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où !

Du calme Bella !

Emmett !

Je lui sautais dans les bras une fois qu'il mût reposer.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ? lui demandais-je

Tu n'est pas contente de revoir ton cousin adoré ? me dit-il boudeur.

Bien sur que si gros bêta ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas a te voir ! Je croyais que tu avais cours à Seattle.

Oui à la base je devais suivre ma scolarité là bas mais tu connais ta tante, elle ne peux pas rester longtemps sans bouger. Comme elle voulais partir en France et que je ne voulais pas l'accompagner, j'ai demander à Charlie si je pouvais m'installer chez vous le temps de finir le lycée.

C'est vrai ? Et tu ne m'a rien dit ! M'exclamais-je, heureuse.

Je me tournais vers mon père.

Oui ma chérie, c'est vrai ! Et Emmett voulais te faire la surprise.

J'était trop contente pour dire quoi que se soit, je me jetais au coup de mon cousin adoré.

Emmett était mon confident depuis toujours, le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Sa mère était la sœur de mon père mais on ne la voyais que rarement. Durant notre enfance elle était partie faire le tour du monde et avais laisser Emmett à mon père. Il était là pour me protéger et m'aider, pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Et puis mes parents avaient divorcé et ma mère m'avais emmené avec elle à Phenix et on ne se voyais plus que pendant les vacances. J'étais si heureuse qu'il reste avec nous !

Tu va venir au lycée de Forks alors ? Lui demandais-je

Oui, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle ! Me répondit-il, tout fière de lui, les yeux pétillants.

Nous dînâmes tous ensemble, mon père ayant commander des pizza, je n'avais pas eu à cuisiner. J'en appris plus sur la vie d'Emmett loin de moi. Il avais une petite amie, Rosalie, qui devais arriver demain, elle et son frère devais aller vivre chez leurs parrains. Leur parents étant alcooliques, les services sociaux leur avaient retiré la garde de leur enfants. Leurs parrain et marraine avaient étés ravis de les accueillir. Ils seraient donc au lycée demain. J'avais hâte de voir quelle genre de fille avais su dompter mon ours préféré.

Après le dîner, je montais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs pendant que les deux hommes regardais un match de base-ball sur l'écran plat.

* * *

Alors? Quand penser vous? Emmett est là maintenant, plus que deux à insérer dans l'histoire ^^

Laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé et si vous voulez la suite!

Biz et à bientôt


	4. Chapter 4 Amis et ennemis

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu!

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Le lendemain je fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit de casseroles qui s'entrechoc.

- Emmett ! hurlais-je

- Oui ma belle, c'est moi ! S'exclaffa-t-il. Il est l'heure de se lever, de se doucher, de manger et d'aller au lycée !

Je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête.

- Laisse moi encore dormir un peu !

Il me retira mes couvertures d'un coup sec et je me levais d'un bond, lui lançant un regard menaçant.

- Fait pas ta tête de mule et dépêche toi de t'habiller ou je mange tout le petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé !

- T'as fait le petit déj' ?

- Oui et j'ai très faim !

Je me dépêchais de me laver et de m'habiller, prenant un jean, un débardeur et un pull et descendis à la cuisine. Mon père étais attablé avec Emmett, ils mangeaient des œufs, du bacon et des pancakes. Une assiette m'attendait avec un verre de jus d'orange.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? Demandais-je à Emmett

- Et ouais ! Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ?

Je frappais mon poing sur son épaule mais je crois que j'eu plus mal que lui !

Je mangeais rapidement se qui m'était destiné et je dois avouer que c'était délicieux mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire, il prendrait la grosse tête et serais insupportable après.

C'est Emmett qui m'emmena au lycée dans sa jeep. Je lui ais dit que c'était trop voyant pour moi mais je n'eu pas le choix quand il me porta sur son épaule et m'attacha de force sur le siège passager. Arriver au lycée quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous mais je n'y fit pas attention. Je remarquais un cabriolet rouge garé un peu plus loin et Emmett se dirigeais vers celui ci.

- Hey attend ! Lui criais-je. Où tu vas ?

- Voir ma Rosie !

Il sautillait presque en marchant, je réprimais un rire.

Il tapa à la vitre conducteur et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. La porte s'ouvris et une blonde sculpturale descendis de la voiture. Cette femme était vraiment magnifique. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Emmett et je pu assister au plus chaud des baiser qui devait être interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Je détournais le regard, gênée.

- Ma Rosie, tu m'as maqué ! lui dit Emmett

- Toi aussi mon gros nounours. Lui répondit-elle

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? Leur demandais-je

Ils répondirent en même temps :

- Trop longtemps !

S'ensuivi un autre baiser langoureux.

- Ils se sont quitté hier matin, autant dire une éternité pour eux ! M'appris une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retournais pour voir qui avait parlé et je tombais sur un grand blond aux cheveux légèrement frisés. Il ressemblait à Rosalie, j'en conclue que ce devait être son frère.

- Salut, je m'appel Jasper, je suis le frère de Rosalie. M'informa-t-il

- Bella. Je suis la cousine d'Emmett. Me présentais-je

- Ravi de te connaître. Emmett nous a beaucoup de parler de toi.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit ! Le prévins-je en souriant

- Tu n'as jamais mangé de verre de terre alors ? Demanda-t-il en riant

- J'ai bien peur que se soit la vérité cette fois ! Dis-je dépité. Ils vous a parlé de ça aussi ? Constatais-je

- Oui, et de pleins d'autres choses aussi !

- Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers nous.

Rosalie parla en premier.

- Alors mon chéri, tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Si, bien sur. Rosalie voici Bella, ma cousine. Bella, je te présente Rosale, la femme de mes rêves.

- Enchanté Bella. Me dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- De même. Je lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu connais déjà Jasper à ce que je vois.

- Oui, on a fait connaissance pendant votre échange de salive. Me moquais-je gentiment.

- La salive de ma Rosie est tellement bonne ! Déclara Emmett

- Eurk ! Emmett, tu pourrais t'abstenir des détails ! M'exclamais-je

- Oui, si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous ça nous arrangerais. Enchérit Jasper. C'est vrai quoi, c'est ma sœur !

- Vous êtes vraiment des petites natures tout les deux ! Se plaignis mon cousin.

La sonnerie retentie et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos salles de cours.

Je n'avais cours avec aucun d'entre eux ce matin, par contre je devais me coltiner Mike durant les deux heures de chimie. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de me toucher la main et je dut m'esquiver à chaque fois. Il me répugnait vraiment d'autant plus qu'il espérait paraître sexy en me lançant des regards qu'il voulait langoureux. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait un strabisme prononcé additionné d'une mycose oculaire. Rien de très appétissant donc.

A la fin des cours de la matinée je me dirigeais vers la cantine, je devais y rejoindre mon cousin, Rosalie et Jasper. Ils étaient déjà là quand j'arrivais devant la porte.

- Et bien Bells, on a faillie t'attendre ! Me lança Emmett en tapotant du pied.

- Ne m'énerve pas trop où tu auras affaire à moi ! Le menaçais-je.

- Hou, j'ai peur, je tremble regarde !

Il me montra sa main qu'il faisait exagérément bouger pour mimer les tremblements. Je lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre mais il ne broncha pas. Nous nous mîmes à rire tout les deux, Rosalie et Jasper se lancèrent des regards désespérés. Nous prîmes nos plateaux, et j'essayais de nous trouver une table libre quand je vis Alice me faire des grands signes, assise à sa table avec Edward. J'allais dans sa direction mais quelqu'un me retins par le bras. Je me retournais et vis Tanya, Jessica et Lauren. Tanya parla la première.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas allé t'asseoir avec les deux microbes là bas j'espère ?

- Heu si, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Répondis-je, gardant mon calme.

- Non, tu va venir avec nous. On t'attend tous à notre table.

- Non, je veux déjeuner avec mes amis et Alice et Edward. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

- Je t'ais dit que tu allais venir manger avec nous, tu n'as rien à redire à ça ! S'emporta-t-elle. Et puis tu nous présenteras tes amis ! Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire cette fois ci.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous les présenter.

- Mais enfin, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! Dit-elle en serrant les dents mais toujours avec un sourire figé.

- Pas ceux-là. Répliquais-je

Elle s'approcha de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Ecoute-moi bien petite sainte ni touche, tu va ramener tes fesses avec nous et nous présenter tes amis si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire a moi.

- D'accord ! Je vais t'en présenter un tout de suite.

Je me retournais vers mes compagnons, restés à l'écart.

- Emmett. L'appelais-je

Il vain se placer à mes côtés en bombant le torse et croisant les bras, lançant un regard noir a Tanya.

- Je te présente Emmett, mon cousin. Il est très protecteur avec moi, il n'aime pas que des personnes m'ennuis.

Elle fixait Emmett avec des yeux ronds, exprimant surprise et inquiétude. Puis elle tourna les talons, non sans un dernier regard dédaigneux à mon encontre, emmenant avec elle Jessica et Lauren.

- Cool ! M'exclamais-je. Seulement trois jours dans ce lycée et j'ai déjà des ennemis !

- T'inquiète ma belle, je te protège. Me rassura mon cousin.

Je jetais un regard vers la table ou se trouvais les deux Cullen. Ils n'avaient pas raté une miette de la joute verbale qui c'était déroulé quelques instants auparavant. Alice me fit signe de les rejoindre. Je me dirigeais vers eux, suivis par mes trois amis.

- Salut. Leur lançais-je

- Bonjour Bella ! Me répondit Alice toujours aussi joyeuse.

Edward se contenta d'un signe de tête, le nez plongé dans son assiette de pâtes.

Je décidais de leur présenter mes amis.

- Heu, je vous présente…

- Rosalie ! S'exclama Alice. T'as finalement retrouvé ton amoureux, je suis si contente pour toi !

- Merci Alice, je crois que je n'aurais pas tenue un jour de plus sans lui !

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demandais-je complètement perdue.

- Bien sur ! Me répondit Alice, comme si c'était évident. Se sont nos cousins, enfin pas vraiment mais c'est tout comme.

- Nos parents sont amis. M'informa Jasper. Carlisle est mon parrain et Esmée la marraine de Rosalie.

- Oui et ils sont venus habiter chez nous quelque temps. On est réunis comme quand on étaient petits ! Renchérie Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ok, mais vous connaissez Emmett aussi ?

- Non, on à pas encore eu ce plaisir ! Me répondit Alice

- A force que Rosalie nous en parle c'est tout comme.

Ca, c'était Edward, il avait enfin desserré les dents. Je me surpris à voulais qu'il parle encore. Le ténor de sa voix me plaisait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Je lui jetais un regard. Il avait toujours une drôle de dégaine avec ses pulls en laine et ses grosses lunettes, sans parler de ses cheveux ! Et cette barbe ! Pourquoi ne se rasait-il pas ?

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le rire d'Alice. Ils étaient tous assis, j'étais la seule debout devant la table, et je fixais Edward depuis un petit bout de temps. Je crus apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier, mais avec cette barbe, je pouvais me tromper.

* * *

Alors? Bien, pas bien, nul... A vous de me le dire!


	5. Chapter 5 Troubles

Merci encore une fois pour vos review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir!

Je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais comme j'ai pas mal de chose à faire ce week-end j'aurais peut être pas le temps alors je préfère vous le mettre maintenant.

Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que vous lisez dans ma fic, j'ai eu plusieurs messages qui s'en "plaignaient". Alors je lance un appel:

Je cherche une beta pour me relire et me corriger. Si quelqu'un est interessé dite le moi dans une review. Je ne sais encore pas trop utiliser toutes les fonctionnalités de ce site alors je ne sais pas si on peut communiquer pas messages mais on s'arrangera d'une façon ou d'une autre!^^

Sur ce je vous laisse lire le chapitre 5 en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Biz

* * *

Je m'assis précipitamment aux côtés de Rosalie. Alice me fixait avec un sourire en coin, Jasper regardais Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se bécotaient encore et Edward était retourné à la mastication de ses spaghettis. Je décidais de manger moi aussi mais Alice m'interrompis.

- T'es amoureuse en ce moment Bella ?

Je recrachais le peu de salade que j'avais mangé, Edward s'étouffa avec une pâte et le regard des trois autres se posèrent sur moi, visiblement intéressé.

- Heu… Non. Répondis-je. Pourquoi tu me demande ça d'un coup ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît alors ? Elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Je décidais d'en faire autant.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit intéressant !

- Oh si, moi ça m'intéresse ! S'exclama Emmett.

Il ne pouvait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche pour une fois !

- Ma vie sentimentale ne regarde personne à par moi ! Répliquais-je

- Ok, ok, ne t'énerves pas Bella, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. S'excusa Alice.

Je retournais à ma salade. Pourquoi m'avait-elle posée ses questions ? En quoi ça les regardes si je suis attiré par quelqu'un ? De toutes façons je n'ais personne en vue. Alors pourquoi je ne lui ais pas simplement répondu non quand elle me l'avait demandé ? Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard d'Edward qui le baissa immédiatement. Il doit me prendre pour une folle de m'énerver pour rien comme ça. J'en ais rien à faire de toutes façons !

A la sonnerie, je me rendis en cours de Biologie. Des microscopes étaient installés sur chaque paillasses, j'en conclue qu'on avait TP aujourd'hui. Edward arriva quelques minutes après moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés comme la dernière fois. M. Molina rangeas ses notes puis nous dit :

- Des cellules de racines d'ognons, voilà ce qu'il y a sur vos lamelles. Séparer les et classer les selon de degrés de mitose. Et la première équipe qui aura fini remportera le droit de se taire jusqu'à ce que les autres ais finis. Compris ? Allez-y.

Je me tournais vers mon coéquipier. Il fit glisser le microscope jusqu'à moi. Il avait des mains délicates mais fortes, avec de longs doigts fin, des mains de pianiste. Je me demandais s'il jouait du piano. Une fois de plus, je fut sortie de mes pensées, par Edward cette fois.

- Honneur aux dames. Me dit-il de sa voix grave.

Non, il fallais que j'arrête de penser à sa voix, ça n'allais pas être possible sinon.

Je bégayais.

- Heu… Oui… D'accord.

Je pris une lamelle et la positionna sur la platine puis je jetais un coup d'œil dans l'oculaire.

- C'est la prophase. J'allais retirer la lamelle pour en mettre une autre mais il m'arrêta.

- Je peux vérifier ? Me demanda-t-il timidement

- Oui bien sûre, va-y.

Il attira à lui le microscope puis regarda ce que j'avais déjà identifié. Il releva la tête et me sourit.

- C'est bien la prophase.

- Je sais.

- Excuse-moi, mais d'habitude en TP je suis tout seul. Et pas quand TP d'ailleurs.

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure mais je l'avais quand même entendue. Il était seul à chaque cours alors ? A moins qu'il parle de la vie en générale ? Il avait le regard triste mais se repris bien vite. Il changea la lamelle et nous continuâmes le TP. Nous avions terminé les premiers, je décidais donc de parler un peu, pour mieux le connaître.

- Vous habiter en ville avec Alice ?

Oui je sais, question débile mais c'est tout ce qu'il me vains a l'esprit à ce moment là.

- Non, notre maison est à la sortie de la ville, il faut prendre un petit chemin dans la forêt.

- Oh ! Vous devez être tranquille alors.

- Oui, assez. J'aime bien cet endroit. Alice aussi mais elle préfèrerais qu'il y ais des boutiques a côté ! Il rit.

- J'espère que je ne l'ais pas blessé tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, pas après elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Elle te considère déjà comme sa meilleure amie.

Sa meilleure amie ? On ne se connaissait que depuis trois jours. Mais bizarrement j'en étais heureuse.

Le cours se termina et je quittais Edward pour rejoindre Angela en Mathématiques.

Elle était déjà installée quand j'arrivais. Elle attendit que je sois assise pour me parler.

- Tu sais que tu ais la femme à abattre maintenant ?

- Pardon ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Tanya ta ajouté à sa liste noire. Et tout ceux qui y on figuré on eu pas mal d'ennuis.

- Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire. On ne peu pas obliger des gens à faire nos quatre volontés. Peu être qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a voulu de Jessica et Lauren mais moi non, je ne suis pas comme elles. Et je ne peu pas supporter qu'elle se moque impunément des gens comme elle le fait avec Alice et Edward.

- Tu as raison, j'ai de plus en plus de mal moi aussi.

- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Tu ne lui dois rien !

- C'est elle qui m'a parlée en premier quand je sui arrivée. Elle m'a un peu prise sous son aile.

- Tu n'ais pas de Forks ?

- Non, je suis arrivée il y a 3 ans. Je l'ais connue au collège.

- Mais tu n'ais pas obligé de rester si tu ne la supporte plus. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de venir avec nous ?

Je la vis rougir, j'avais compris !

- Ben. Répondis-je à sa place.

- Oui. Affirmât-elle, rougissant de plus belle.

- Je suis sûre qu'il te suivrait si tu partais.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Je sais pas, peu être par ce que tu lui plais ?

- Non, je ne lui plais pas, c'est pas possible. Tanya lui à fait des avances et il l'a repoussé, alors si une fille comme elle ne peu pas l'avoir, je ne peu pas non plus.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'ai bien vu comme il te regardait ! Fait moi confiance.

Elle me regarda.

- D'accord, je te crois.

- Pour la Tanya's bande tu fais comme tu veux, je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que se soit. Si tu veux rester avec eux, reste, on pourra se parler quand même. Et si tu veux venir avec nous tu sais que tu es la bienvenue.

- Merci. T'es une amie.

Nous décidâmes de suivre un peu la fin du cours, j'avais déjà assez de lacunes dans cette matière pour ne pas en rajouter.

Emmett me ramena chez nous et je me promis de prendre ma voiture demain. Il conduisait vraiment trop vite et trop brusquement pour moi !

Arrivé à vendredi, j'étais soulagé. Le week-end approchait et je pourrais me reposer de toute l'agitation du lycée. C'était sans compter sur Alice qui arrivaient en sautillant à la cantine.

- J'ai eu une idée ! Lança-t-elle à la tablé.

- Oh, ça craint. Lâcha Edward.

- Tous aux abris ! Enchéris Emmett en faisant mine de se cacher sous la table.

- Très drôles les garçons ! De toutes façons ça ne vous concerne pas !

- Ouf, on y a échappé cette fois ! Souffla Edward.

Il paraissait vraiment soulagé ! Ca me fit peur. Qu'est-ce qui nous attendais ?

- Alors voilà les filles, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping a Port Angeles demain. Et après Bella viendra dormir à la maison, papa et maman ne sont pas là mais je les ais appelés et ils sont d'accord.

- Ca c'est une bonne idée Alice ! Applaudit Rosalie.

- Ca aurais été avec plaisir Alice, dis-je déçue, mais samedi soir je vais chez les Black avec Charlie. Il doit me présenter Sue, ma peut être future belle-mère.

En effet, Charlie m'avait appris qu'il voyait une femme depuis quelques temps et qu'il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup.

Alice parue déçue. Je repris.

- Mais samedi après-midi je suis libre, on pourra quand même faire les magasins. En plus il faut que je m'achète des vêtements plus chauds pour résister au froid de Forks.

- Super, on se fera la soirée le week-end prochain alors ! Dit-elle en ayant retrouvé le sourire. On passe te prendre demain à 9hOO pétantes !

Edward se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé !

Je ne lui répondais pas, me sentant enivré par son parfum. Je ne l'avais jamais sentis. Je ne me voyais pas entrain de le reniflé non plus, mais il était si proche de moi à ce moment là qu je ne pu faire autrement. Je rouvris les yeux, les ayant fermés sans m'en rendre compte et croisais le regard d'Edward, enfin, plutôt ses lunettes.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, dis-je précipitamment. Ca va, je me demandais juste ce qu'Alice allait faire de si terrible demain. Mentis-je

Il était toujours penché vers moi et je me retins de ne pas respiré son parfum a grandes goulées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Je devenais folle ou quoi ?

* * *

Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Bella? Croyer vous qu'elle deviens folle?

Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça en attendant le prochain chapitre.^^

Bisous bisous


	6. Chapter 6 Journée shopping

Bonjour tout le monde, hauts les coeurs, voilà le chapitre 6!

Je remerci Ceriise de bien vouloir être ma beta. Elle n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre, je le lui ais envoyé hier mais je n'ais pas eu de réponse, et comme je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre au plus vite il ne sera pas corrigé. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez. J'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois, je ne vois pas toutes les fautes et être une bille en orthographe, ça n'aide pas.^^

Plusieurs personnes se demandes si Edward va rester comme ça jusqu'a la fin ou s'il va se transformer de grenouille en prince charmant. Et bien je ne vous le dirais pas!^^ Vous verrez par la suite.

En attendant, je vous laisse lire, je reviens quand vous aurez fini.

* * *

Je fut réveillé ce matin là par une tornade brune qui me sauta dessus. Charlie avais fait rentrer Alice et Rosalie et les avait conduits jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Debout la marmotte, il est l'heure d'allé faire les magasins ! Claironna-t-elle

- Alice, pas maintenant, laisse moi dormir encore un peu. Lui demandais-je encore endormie.

- Non, non, non ! Les boutiques n'attendent pas. Aller, à la douche !

- Mais il est déjà 9hOO ?

- Dans pas longtemps ! Eluda-t-elle

Je me tournais vers mon réveille, surprise qu'il n'est pas sonné à 8h30 comme je l'avais réglé.

- Alice ! Grondais-je. Il est seulement 7h30 ! J'ai besoin de sommeil moi !

- Je sais mais je me suis dit que plus on partirais tôt, plus on pourra faire de magasins avant que tu ne rentre ! Et en plus on doit déposer Emmett chez moi, il passe la journée avec Jasper et Edward.

J'entendis Rosalie soupirer. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Elle avais les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre de mon cousin.

- Je crois qu'il dort encore. Lui dis-je avec un sourire amusé. Il serait content d'avoir un réveil en douceur.

Son visage s'illumina et je la vis fondre vers la porte, l'ouvrir doucement et la refermé sans bruit.

Je cherchais Alice du regard et la trouvais le nez dans mon armoire.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Dit-elle dépité. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette armoire ! Il n'y a que des vieilleries là-dedans !

- Mais pas du tout !

Je me levais et allais la retrouver.

- Quel est le dernier vêtement que tu ais acheter ?

Je réfléchis et lui sortis un jean bleu délavé.

- Je l'ais acheté il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Quand exactement ?

- Heu… Y a trois ans je crois.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle. TROIS ANS ? Mais tu te fiche de moi ?

- Ne cris pas comme ça ! Et non, je ne me moque pas de toi.

- C'est pas possible, il faut tout revoir là !

- Mais ils sont très bien mes vêtements !

Elle me regarda avec un air désespéré et tendit la main dans l'armoire. Elle en sortie un tee-shirt vert kaki dont le col était détendu et avais un trou sur une des manches. Elle leva un sourcil.

- Je le met dessous mes pulls, personne ne le voit. Me justifiais-je.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend. On se doit d'être impeccables de la tête aux pieds !

Je ne répondit rien, préférant me taire plutôt que de m'attirer ses foudres.

- Tiens, met ça.

Elle me tendit un jean noir et un débardeur avec un pull blanc.

- C'est ce que tu as de moins vilain.

Je pris ce qu'elle me tendait et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Après avoir traîné Rosalie hors de la chambre d'Emmett, nous étions partis direction la maison des Cullen pour déposer ce dernier. Enfin, déposer est un grand mot, j'aurais du dire jeter ! Il avait eu trois seconde top chrono pour ouvrir la portière, descendre de la voiture et refermer la porte, avant qu'Alice ne démarre. J'avais juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une grande bâtisse blanche aux larges baies vitrées que déjà nous repartions sur le petit chemin de terre par lequel nous étions arrivées.

- Tu abuse Alice, je n'ais même pas eu le temps d'embrasser Emmett une dernière fois ! Se plaignis Rosalie.

- Vous avez eu tout le temps de vous bécoter durant le trajet. Et puis tu le reverras bientôt.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte comme le temps passe lentement quand il n'est pas là.

- Oh ça va, on en a pour tout au plus 9h.

Je tiquais.

- QUOI ? 9H ? DE SHOPPING ?

- Non! Il faut compter 1 heure pour faire l'aller-retour. On aura que 8h pour faire toutes les boutiques.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas me trimballer de magasin en magasins pendant 8 heures ? Demandais-je en jetant un regard horrifié à Rosalie qui me sourit en hochant la tête.

- Non, tu auras une demi-heure à midi pour déjeuner. Me répondit-elle comme si ça devait me rassurer.

Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'Edward voulait dire. Je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je m'étais engagé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse arriver à Port Angeles en seulement une demi-heure mais avec Alice tout était possible. Elle avait conduit très vite et quand je le lui avais fait remarquer, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle pouvait encore aller plus vite. Je l'en avais dissuadé avec l'aide de Rosalie. Nous ne comptions pas mourir tout de suite.

Alice connaissait toutes les boutiques de la ville et dans chacune d'elles, elle me proposait divers vêtements dont certains que je n'oserais jamais porter. Rosalie était plus raisonnable, elle me choisie un jean slim noir et un sous pull blanc cassé que j'essayais et, trouvant le tout très joli, je l'achetais. J'achetais également deux paires de chaussures dont une avec talon, sur ordre d'Alice, une robe bleu nuit qui mettait mes formes en valeurs dixit Alice et plusieurs T-shirt. Rosalie me traîna dans un magasin de lingerie après avoir aperçu mes sous-vêtements lorsque j'essayais la robe.

- Ma Bella, comment veux-tu faire craquer quelqu'un avec de pareilles horreurs sur toi ?

- Je ne compte faire craquer personne ! Me défendis-je.

- Il n'empêche que tu ne peux plus porter ça.

Elle me désigna un portant.

- Là tu trouveras des dessous pas trop provocants mais très jolis, tout à fait ton style.

Je regardais le-dit portant et en effet, je trouvais trois ensembles très mignons à prix abordable. Je remarquais, exposé sur un mannequin, un magnifique ensemble noir avec de la dentelle rouge sur le haut des bonnets et de la culotte. Je m'avançais et regardais le prix. Beaucoup trop cher pour moi, dommage, il me plaisait vraiment. Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui avait presque dévalisé le magasin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse pour payer tout ça. Je remarquais qu'elle avait acheté l'ensemble qui me plaisait tant, Emmett allait être content.

Nous sortîmes de la boutique mais je ne vis pas Alice. Je n'eu pas le temps de poser la question que Rosalie m'entraînait vers un magasin pour homme.

- Où on va ? Lui demandais-je, bien que cela paraisse évident.

- Là.

Elle me désigna la boutique du menton.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire là dedans ?

- On va rejoindre Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique et je vis Alice se tenir devant un portant de chemises. Nous la rejoignîmes.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ton style. Lui dis-je en riant

Elle se tourna vers moi et me tira la langue.

- C'est pas pour moi bécasse. Tu préfère quelle couleur, la bordeaux ou la grise ?

- Elle sont jolies toutes les deux.

- Oui je trouve aussi, bon je prends les deux.

- C'est pour qui tout ça ? Lui demandais-je en désignant son panier plein à craquer de vêtement à la pointe de la mode.

- Pour Edward.

- Je doute qu'il mette ça.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui achète ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

- Je lui achète toujours quelque chose quand je fais les magasins.

- Mais s'il n'y met pas ça ne sert à rien.

- J'espère à chaque fois qu'il y mettra. Dit-elle, un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait aimer quelque chose et le porter. Ca lui irait tellement bien.

Elle semblait vraiment attristé en disant cela mais elle retrouva bien vite le sourire.

- En tout cas il à un dressing plus fourni que le tien lui.

- Mais j'ai acheté pleins de chose déjà !

Je lui montrais mes sacs et elle sembla satisfaite.

Rosalie et elle firent encore quelques magasins puis il se fit tard et nous décidâmes de rentrer. Je ne devais pas être en retard ce soir pour aller chez les Black.

Les filles me déposèrent devant chez moi et m'aidèrent à porter tout mes sacs. J'avais fait du shopping pour les quinze prochaines années. Je remarquais que la voiture d'Edward était garé dans l'allée. En entrant dans la maison je trouvais Emmett, Jasper et Edward devant un match de base-ball.

- Vous êtes tous là ? Leur demandais-je après leur avoir dit bonjour.

- Oui, Emmet à du venir se changer après avoir manger un morceau de gâteau comme un cochon. Nous informa Jasper.

- Je ne m'en serais pas mis de partout si quelqu'un me m'avais pas fait sursauter quand je mangeais. Dit Emmett en lançant un regard à Edward qui fit mine de ne rien entendre.

J'essayais de l'imaginer avec les vêtements qu'Alice lui avait acheté. Il serait sûrement mieux qu'avec ses pulls infâmes.

Rosalie se jeta dans les bras de son cher et tendre et tout le monde eu le droit d'assister à un baiser fougueux. Alice et Jasper se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils n'allaient pas rester très longtemps séparé ces deux là. Edward s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- J'ai horriblement mal aux pieds mais c'était une journée plutôt agréable. Ta sœur et complètement folle tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, ça fait dix sept ans que je la connais.

- T'en a du courage.

- C'est pas du courage, c'est que je n'ais pas le choix !

Nous rîmes. Alice nous jeta un regard puis déclara qu'ils devaient rentrer.

Une fois qu'il furent partis j'allais prendre une douche et m'habiller pour la soirée. En cherchant un de mes nouveaux sous-vêtements je tombais sur un sachet avec un petit mot dessus. Je le lus :

_J'ai vu que tu le regardais avec envie._

_J'espère que la taille sera la bonne._

_A très bientôt._

_Rosalie_

J'ouvris le sac et je vis l'ensemble noir à dentelle rouge. Je souris. Je comprenais pourquoi Emmett était fou d'elle, elle était généreuse et surprenante, douce et sauvage. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallais.

* * *

Alors? Gentille cette Rosalie hein?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Faite le moi savoir avec le petit bouton du bas, d'accord il est petit mais c'est pas une raison pour l'oublier. Aller, hop, hop, hop, au boulot! Ya pas de raison qu'il n'y ais que moi qui écrive ici!^^

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Biz


	7. Chapter 7 Soirée chez Sue

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7! Je sais, j'ai tardé à l'écrire mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, mon bou de chou et la reprise de mon travail ça n'a pas été simple. Et je doit avouer que j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre!^^ Il est plus court que les autres mais c'est un chapitre quand même!^^

Merci pour les review que vous me laisser, ça me fait énormément plaisir, continuer comme ça, j'adore!

Bref, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire. Rendez-vous en bas.

Petit PS: Merci à Ceriise pour sa correction.

* * *

J'étais plongée dans mon armoire, ne sachant pas comment je devais m'habiller. Ce soir j'allais rencontrer la femme qui plaisais tant à mon père, je devais faire bonne impression. J'optais finalement pour le jean slim noir et le sous-pull blanc cassé que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui, autant profiter des nouveaux vêtements que j'avais.

Mon père nous emmena dans sa voiture de patrouille, direction la Push, la réserve des indiens Quileutes. Charlie était nerveux, je le voyais à sa façon de serrer le volant. Je décidais de le rassurer un peu.

- Je suis sûre que Sue est très gentille.

- Oui, elle l'est. Et même plus.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'angoisse comme ça ?

- Je ne m'angoisse pas, je suis juste un peu nerveux. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

- Si elle est comme tu me l'as décrite alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Oui. Elle à deux enfants aussi.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- J'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu n'a jamais eu de frère ni de sœur, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes… à l'écart.

- Pourquoi je devrais me sentir à l'écart ? Je suis assez sociable tu sais.

- Oui je sais mais, ça te fait beaucoup d'un coup, je t'en demande peut être trop à la fois. Accepter une nouvelle femme dans la vie de ton père et ses enfants en plus. Je sais que se n'est pas facile pour toi.

- Papa, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Si cette femme te plaît, alors elle me plaira ! Ses enfants aussi.

Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

Arrivé à la réserve, il stoppa la voiture devant une maison en bois dont la peinture rouge s'écaillait à différents endroits. Malgré cela elle était coquette et paraissais douillette. Les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur. Je vis une ombre à la fenêtre qui disparue alors que Charlie éteignais ses phares. Mon père descendit de la voiture et j'en fis de même. Bien que je lui aie assuré que je n'avais aucun problèmes avec le fait qu'il ai une nouvelle femme dans sa vie, j'étais quand même assez nerveuse à l'idée de la rencontrer. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Elle avait déjà deux enfants, une fille de plus la dérangerais peut être. Et si ses enfants ne m'appréciaient pas non plus ? J'ai toujours été fille unique, la seule personne se rapprochant d'un frère était Emmett, je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans qui dévalais les escaliers pour venir dans notre direction. Il se posta devant mon père et moi et se présenta.

- Salut, je m'appel Seth, vous devez être Charlie.

Il serra la main de mon père avec enthousiasme. Puis il reprit.

- Et toi tu es Bella, ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi.

Il semblait ravi de nous voir, ce qui me mit à l'aise et me fit sourire.

- Seth ! Tu pourrais au moins les laisser arriver tranquillement, le réprimanda une fille qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

- Mais je les laisse arriver, je me présentais juste. Répondit-il comme un gamin pris en flagrant délits, la main dans le pot de confiture.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se posta devant nous. Je suis Leah, la sœur de Seth, contente d'enfin faire ta connaissance. Maman n'arrête pas de parler de ton père et de sa fameuse fille revenue d'Arizona pour vivre avec lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien, tu en connais plus sur moi que moi sur toi ! Répondis-je.

- Leah et Seth Clearwater, j'espère que vous n'ennuyer personne avec vos histoires !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années venait d'apparaître sur le perron. Sa robe blanche contrastait avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus par une queue de cheval haute où deux mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage. C'était une belle femme.

Mon père lui répondit.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sue, nous avons été très bien accueillis.

- Ils se sont bien tenus pour une fois alors. Sourit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Sue. Je suis vraiment ravie de te rencontrer, Charlie ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet!

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en prenant la main qu'elle me tendait.

Nous montâmes les marches menant à la maison et entrâmes dans la demeure. Nous atterrîmes dans une grande pièce servant à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon. Les murs blancs étaient décorés de divers tableau représentant la nature et les animaux, en particulier les loups. Le mobilier semblais ancien mais en très bon état et s'intégrait parfaitement au reste. Sue, Leah et Seth se dirigèrent vers la petite cuisine ouverte après nous avoir invités à nous asseoir autour d'une grande table ovale en bois, recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Je tirais une chaise et mon père pris place à côté de moi. Je me penchais vers lui et lui demandais :

- Je croyais que leur nom était Black, pas Clearwater. Je me suis trompé ?

Mon père ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais c'est Sue qui le fit à sa place. Elle était revenue, un plateau où les verres s'entrechoquaient à la main.

- Clearwater est le nom de mon ex-mari. Nous avons divorcé il y a dix ans et j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille qui est Black. Leah et Seth on gardé le nom de leur père.

- Ouais, même s'il se fiche pas mal de nous ! Grogna Leah, qui était elle aussi revenu avec son frère.

- Il vit en Europe, il ne peu pas venir autant qu'il le voudrait ! S'énerva Seth.

- Il n'ais jamais revenu ! La dernière fois que tu l'as vu tu avais quatre ans ! Repris Leah.

- Les enfants, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous disputer. On a des invités. Les sermonna Sue.

J- e suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète. M'excusais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Tout trois s'assirent autour de la table et la conversation repris, plus détendue cette fois.

Le repas était délicieux et digne d'un thanksgiving. Sue avais vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle et Charlie se dévorais des yeux, ils se retenaient de se sauter dessus à cause de notre présence mais si nous n'étions pas là, je suis sur qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde.

La soirée se termina et il fut l'heure de rentrer. Nous remerciâmes la maîtresse de maison pour son repas. Sur le perron, Charlie et Sue s'accordèrent un au revoir plus long, mais avec juste un petit baiser. Je vis Seth et Leah rouler des yeux.

- Mais embrassez vous comme il faut, vous en mourrez d'envie depuis le début de la soirée ! S'exaspéra Leah.

Ouais, roulez-vous un bon patin et on en parle plus ! Renchéris Seth.

- Seth ! S'écrièrent en même temps les deux amoureux.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. Mon père quitta sa bien-aimée à regret et nous montâmes en voiture.

- Alors ? Comment tu la trouves ? Me demanda mon père, les yeux rivés à la route.

- C'est une femme très gentille, douce, calme, et par-dessus tout, amoureuse. Exactement ce qu'il te faut !

- Merci ma chérie. Elle t'aime bien aussi tu sais.

- C'est par ce que je suis un ange ! Me vantais-je un tout petit peu.

- Ouais, fait croire ça à qui tu veux mais rappel toi que je suis ton père. J'ai déjà vu ton vrai visage. Me taquina-t-il.

- Oui mais fait gaffe, il pourrait réapparaître à tout moment.

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Cette soirée avais vraiment été agréable, mon père était amoureux et j'en étais ravie pour lui. Il le méritait.

* * *

Alors cette petite soirée chez Sue? J'espère que ça vous à plu, moi perso je suis pas très contente du résultat mais bon.

Dite moi ce que vous en penser avec une petite ( ou une grande) review!

Biz à tous


	8. Chapter 8 Se faire belle pour quoi?

Voilà le chapitre 8! Je l'ais mis rapidement ce coup-ci vous avez vu?^^ Il est un peu plus long que le précédant, j'espère que vous serez content!

Merci pour vos review, je suis toute contente quand je vous lis!

Merci aussi à Ceriise pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je m'ennuyais en ce dimanche matin. J'avais fait le ménage, mis une machine en route, étendu le linge propre, fait la cuisine pour midi et il n'était que 10h20. J'étais vraiment en forme, si bien qu'à six heures du matin j'étais réveillé. Charlie s'était levé à 8h. Je l'avais réveillé avec l'aspirateur. Je m'étais excusé mais il ne m'avait rien reproché. Il était parti chez Sue, elle lui manquait déjà. Quant à Emmett, il n'était pas rentré cette nuit, il était sûrement avec Rosalie, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je décidais de regarder la télé et je m'affalais sur le canapé plus que je ne m'y assis. Je passais dix minutes à zapper sur les deux cent chaînes du câble mais rien ne retins mon attention. J'appuyais sur le bouton veille de la télécommande quand la sonnette de la porte d'entré retentie. J'allais ouvrir, en jetant un regard dans le miroir de l'entré. J'étais en jogging et débardeur, mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens malgré ma queue de cheval. Tans pis, ça ira comme ça. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et j'ouvris la porte. Je me figeais sur le seuil.

- Bah alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueil sa meilleure amie ?

Je me poussais pour laisser entrer Alice, suivie de Jasper, de Rosalie, d'Emmett et d'Edward. Tout le groupe était là, pomponné comme des princes et moi je ressemblais à Cendrillon avant l'intervention de la bonne fée.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui car on t'emmène. Me prévint Alice.

- Heu non mais tu comptes m'emmener où ?

- Nul part habillée comme ça en tout cas ! Monte dans ta chambre, je t'ais prévu une tenue. Me dit-elle en me montrant le grand sac qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Y a quoi là dedans ?

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, on se charge de tout. Rosalie tu viens ?

- Bien sur !

Elles me poussèrent toutes les deux dans les escaliers, direction ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur Rosalie ferma la porte et elle et Alice se tournèrent vers moi. Elles faisaient vraiment flipper comme ça, on aurait dit qu'elles allaient me sauter dessus. Alice pris la chaise de mon bureau et m'ordonna de m'assoir dessus. Je ne bronchais pas et obéis. Rosalie ouvrit le sac et en sortit des bandes blanches, des gants ainsi qu'un petit pot blanc. Je me demandais ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ça.

- Je descends faire réchauffer ça, j'en ais pas pour longtemps. Nous prévint-elle.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous compter me faire ? Demandais-je complètement perdue.

- T'occupes, met plutôt ça sur tes yeux.

Elle me tendit deux rondelles de concombre qu'elle avait sortis d'une boite en plastique. Je m'exécutais. Elle me tira ensuite les cheveux en arrière et les attachas avec un élastique puis elle m'étala une sorte de pâte épaisse sur le visage. Ne voyant rien j'en déduis que c'était un masque. J'entendis la porte se rouvrir et se fermer.

- C'est prêt ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Super, on peu commencer !

- Qu'est-ce qui peu commencer ? Demandais-je sans toutefois obtenir de réponse.

- Enlève ton pantalon. M'ordonna Alice.

Je sursautais.

- Quoi ?

- Enlève ton pantalon. Répéta-t-elle

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu verras, c'est rien de bien méchant.

J'obéis à l'aveuglette, me levant pour retirer mon jogging et me rassis. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise d'être à moitié nue devant les filles, même si je savais qu'elles ne me jugeraient pas. Mon visage devait être rouge cramoisie s'il n'y avait pas toute cette pâte étalée dessus. Je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir mis de beaux sous-vêtements ce matin. Je sentis Alice enlever le masque qu'elle m'avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt sans toutefois ôter les rondelles. Puis elle me souleva une jambe et y étala quelque chose de chaud, cette sensation était plutôt agréable, puis elle appuya dessus.

- Respire un bon coup et serre les dents. Me conseilla Rosalie.

Je voulu lui demander pourquoi mais tout ce qui sortis de ma gorge fut un hurlement de surprise et de douleur. Je me levais d'un bon, enlevais les rondelles de concombres de mes yeux et fixais mes deux bourreaux.

- Non mais vous êtes folles ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et rebondit contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière. Emmett arriva en trombe dans la chambre, essoufflé et le regard en alerte.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama-t-il.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui et je vis débarquer à mon grand damne Jasper et Edward, tout aussi affolé l'un que l'autre.

- On à entendu un cri, quelqu'un s'est fait mal ? Demanda Jasper.

- Mais non, ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est juste Bella qui est un peu douillette. Répondit Rosalie.

- Un peu douillette ? M'emportais-je. Non mais vous auriez pu me prévenir au lieu de faire des cachotteries pareilles ! J'au crue que j'allais mourir !

Bon, j'exagérais un peu mais je n'avais pas été loin de faire une crise cardiaque.

Je remarquais que Jasper avais détourné les yeux et Emmett était assez embarrassé. Edward quant à lui avais les yeux, ou les lunettes, ça dépend de comment vous voyez les choses, rivés sur moi, des rougeurs sur ses joues et déglutit difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à ceux là ?

- Bon, on va vous laisser terminer, on vous attend en bas, nous informa Emmet, gêné.

Il se détourna puis sortie de la chambre, suivi de près par Jasper. Edward était toujours figé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il y a un problème Edward ? Demanda Alice, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il reprit instantanément ses esprits, bafouilla un petit non et sortis précipitamment en faisant claquer la porte.

Je me tournais vers Rose et Alice qui se regardaient d'un air entendu en souriant.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces trois là ? J'ai loupé un épisode ? Demandais-je bêtement.

Alice me répondit.

- Ma petite Bella, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde tes jambes. Me conseilla Rosalie.

Je baissais les yeux et vis mes jambes nues, puis je remontais le regard et il se posa sur ma culotte en dentelle blanche. Oh mon dieu ! Je relevais la tête et croisais les visages hilares de mes deux futures ex-amies.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir ? M'insurgeais-je.

- Ce n'ai pas si grave, tu as des jambes superbes. Essaya de me rassurer Rosalie.

- Mais je n'y crois pas. Je me suis montrée à moitié nue devant des garçons ! Emmett, passe encore, il est comme mon frère. Mais Jasper et Edward ! Oh mon dieu ils on du me trouver ridicule ! Me morfondais-je en faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre.

- Il y en a un qui n'avait pas l'air de te trouver ridicule en tout cas. Ricana Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont Edward te mâtait ? Fit Rosalie surprise.

Je repensais à sa réaction. C'était pour ça ? Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie !

- Tu fais une montagne d'un petit rien du tout ! S'énerva Alice.

- Je ne sortirais plus jamais de ma chambre ! Continuais-je.

- Oh que si tu va sortir de ta chambre mais avant finissons ce que nous avons commencé ! Dit Alice en me tirant par les pieds.

Je décidais de me laisser faire, j'étais trop préoccupée pour protester. Pendant que Rosalie et Alice s'acharnaient à épiler mes poils de jambe, qui ne devaient pas être très nombreux vu que je n'étais rasé la veille, mon esprit vagabonda en tout sens et s'arrêta sur Edward. Est-ce qu'il m'avait vraiment mâté, comme l'affirmait Rosalie, ou était-il juste surpris de me voir dans cette tenue ? Que pensait-il de moi maintenant ? Est-ce que je lui plaisais ? Cette question stupide me sortie de ma rêverie. Bien sur que non, il ne s'intéressait à aucune fille. Même Tanya ne lui plaisait pas alors moi !

- C'est terminé, tu es nette comme moi à présent ! Sautilla Alice.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si transcendant là dedans mais enfin. Elle reprit.

- Bon, maintenant à la douche, ensuite tu mettras les vêtements que j'ai apportés.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et m'enroulais dans une serviette moelleuse. Je revins dans ma chambre ou Rosalie et Alice m'attendaient assises sur mon lit.

- Tiens, met ça. M'ordonna Alice en me tendant un shorty et un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir.

Elles se tournèrent pour me laisser enfiler tout ça avec un minimum d'intimité.

Le shorty était beau et j'étais à l'aise dedans. Le haut était assez impressionnant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une taille de bonnet en plus.

- Je ne peu pas mettre ça ! M'exclamais-je. On dirait que mes seins sont énormes !

- C'est un push up ma belle. M'informa Rosalie. Les mecs adorent ça !

Elles ne me laissèrent pas le temps de protester d'avantage. Rosalie me leva les bras et Alice me fit enfiler une robe bleue nuit. Elle me poussa ensuite sur la chaise, me mis face à elle et dégaina son immense trousse à maquillage. Rosalie se posta derrière moi et entrepris de dompter mes cheveux. Dix minutes plus tard elles avaient terminés et Alice me fit mettre une paire d'escarpins noirs aux talons vertigineux.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire porter ça ?

- Enfile-les au lieu de râler ! C'est des Dior ! Ca te fera une silhouette d'enfer.

- Ça me fera peu être une silhouette d'enfer mais si je me casse la figure je serais nettement moins sexy.

- T'en fait pas, on s'y fait rapidement, c'est comme si tu portais des pantoufles.

Je fis la mou, j'étais très septique, mes pantoufles étaient très confortables mais n'avaient rien à voir avec ses engins de torture. Alice me les enfila de force mais à peine avais-je tenté de me lever que je trébuchais.

- Ok, j'abandonne, t'avais raison Rosalie. Dit Alice dépitée.

- Je le savais. Répondit fièrement Rosie.

Elle se dirigea vers le grand sac qu'elle avait apporté, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortie une paire de ballerines bleues assortie à la robe.

- Met plutôt celle-ci, je pensais bien que tu serais plus à l'aise avec ça. Ce sont des Chanel, très classe !

- J'espère que je ne les abîmerais pas.

Je les enfilai et me levai. Là je me serais vraiment cru dans mes pantoufles ! Les filles me dirigèrent ensuite vers mon miroir.

- L'heure de la révélation a sonné ! Gigota Alice.

Je fis encore un pas et me tournais pour faire face à mon miroir. Et je restais bouche Bée. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué où des mèches parfaitement ondulées cascadaient dans mon dos. Certaines retombaient de part et d'autre de mon visage, l'encadrant avec douceur. Alice avait tout misé sur mes yeux, qui étaient mis en valeur par un dégradé de blanc et de gris, rehaussé par le mascara noir. Mes lèvres étaient légèrement rosées et le gloss leur apportait un peu de brillance. Je découvris également la robe dans laquelle j'étais. Deux bretelles retenaient le décolleté tout à fait raisonnable de cette robe, le tissu était plissé tout autour de la poitrine. Un bandeau la soulignait joliment. Puis elle s'évasait délicatement jusqu'à mes genoux laissant légèrement dépasser le voile qui la recouvrais. Je me tournais vers mes deux amies, qui étaient apparemment ravies du résultat.

- Je vous adore ! Leur dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras. Vous m'avez rendu belle !

- On ne t'a pas rendu belle, tu l'étais déjà avant, nous n'avons fait que te sublimer ! Me répondit Rosalie.

Je m'écartais d'elles et me regardais une fois de plus dans le miroir. Une question me traversa l'esprit. Est-ce qu'Edward allait aimer ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de me le demander plus longtemps que Rosalie me poussa vers la porte.

- Si tu te demandes ce que va en penser Edward on va le savoir tout de suite !

Je la regardais incrédule, comme avait-elle deviné ? Alice passa devant moi et Rosalie lui emboîta le pas. Elles descendirent les escaliers et je les suivis.

- Mesdames et messieurs, et surtout messieurs, s'écria Alice, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter notre tout dernier chef-d'œuvre, j'ai nommé Bella !

Je descendis les marches, espérant ne pas tomber. Je vis Jasper me sourire et s'incliner légèrement devant moi. Emmett me siffla et leva les deux pouces en l'air. Je souris, mais je n'étais pas totalement détendue. Il manquait encore un avis, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était celui qui me semblais le plus important. Il se tenait en face de moi, les mains le long du corps, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne disait rien. Il ne me souriait pas. Il était figé. Je sentie ma gorge se serrer et je détournais le regard. Je ne lui plaisais pas, je le savais. Et d'ailleurs lui non plus ne me plaisait pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attachais autant d'importance à ce qu'il pensait de moi ! Je m'énervais toute seule.

- Allez, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit y aller ! S'écria Alice, qui avait vu mon malaise.

- Où ça ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- Ca c'est une surprise ! Me répondit-elle mystérieuse.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entré où Alice me tendit un long manteau noir. Edward n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

- Alors Eddie, tu rêve ? Lui demanda mon cousin en lui donnant une grande tape, qui se voulait amicale, dans le dos.

Celle-ci ne fus pas si amicale que ça puisque Edward suffoqua et eu du mal à reprendre son souffle tandis que ses lunettes s'envolèrent de son nez pour aller s'écraser au pied du canapé, cinq mètres plus loin, dans un tintement harmonieux de verre brisé. Emmett se couvris la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire, Edward, dépité regardait les restes de ses lorgnons gisants sur le sol, Jasper et Rosalie hésitaient entre rire ou garder leur sérieux. Alice quant à elle avait plutôt l'aire satisfaite, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Moi, je ne savais que penser jusqu'à ce qu'Edward pose ses yeux sur moi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit. En ce moment je ne pouvais que contempler les magnifiques émeraudes qui me faisaient face. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux mais quand il détourna le regard je savais ce que je pensais maintenant. Emmett était un bienfaiteur sans le savoir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant!

Je vais mettre des photos de la coiffure, du maquillage et de la robe de Bella sur mon profil, vous pourrez allez voir à quoi ça ressemble comme ça.

J'attend vos review, comme d'hab'^^

Biz à tous


	9. Chapter 9 Lunettes or not lunettes?

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va chez vous? Moi bien bien! je pète la forme! Enfaite je crois que c'est plutôt la fatigue mais bon, ça tout le monde s'en fou!^^ On est pas là pour ça!

Alors voilà le chapitre 9. Beaucoup m'on demander si Edward allais avoir des lentilles. Et si je vous disais qu'il à une paire de lunette toute moche de rechange, qu'est ce que vous diriez?

Vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre ce qui va se passer, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.

Merci à Ceriise pour sa correction hyper rapide!

* * *

- Aller, tout le monde en voiture, on à un petit détour à faire avant d'aller à la maison !

Alice entraîna tout le monde à l'extérieur de la maison, que je fermais à clé après avoir laissé un mot à l'attention de mon père. Emmett avait pris sa jeep, Rosalie était montée avec lui. Alice, Edward, Jasper et moi montâmes dans la « voiture » d'Edward. Je ne comprenais pas comment un engin pareil pouvait encore rouler. C'est Alice qui prit le volant vu que sans ses lunettes Edward n'y voyait rien.

- On va où maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Chez l'opticien ! Nous dit fièrement Alice.

Edward se contracta. Elle reprit.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais m'échapper ? On à fait un marcher et il est tant que tu l'honores.

- Emmett va me le payer ! Siffla Edward.

- Tu devrais plutôt lui dire merci !

- Je ne te connais que trop bien pour savoir que je vais souffrir.

- Mais non, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

- Je n'aime pas tout ses trucs, ce n'est pas naturel !

- Tu crois peut être que Internet et les ordinateurs son naturels ?

- Eux au moins ils me fichent la paix !

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, t'y voix rien sans lunettes !

Edward capitula et Alice était très fière d'elle. J'osais poser la question qui me trottait en tête.

- Heu, de quel marché vous parler ? Et on est dimanche, toutes les boutiques sont fermées !

- Pas a Forks, certaines sont ouvertes le dimanche matin. Et on à fait le marché que quand ses horribles lunettes seraient hors d'usage, ce qui vient justement de se produire, ce serait moi qui choisirai les nouvelles ! Me répondit Alice.

- Elle veut me faire porter des lentilles ! Se plaignis Edward.

- Mais c'est très beau les lentilles, tu peux même changer la couleur de tes yeux ! S'excita Alice.

- Non ! M'exclamais-je.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur moi. Je n'aurais peu être pas dû être aussi brusque. Je repris.

- Il ne faut pas tricher avec la couleur de ses yeux. Imagine qu'une fille craque pour tes yeux alors que tu porte des lentilles de couleur. Elle sera déçue quand tu ne les porteras plus !

Piètre mensonge ma pauvre Bella, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Non mais je vous jure ! La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il cache ses magnifiques émeraudes qui lui servaient accessoirement à voir, autrement dit ses yeux. Jasper et Alice ne furent pas dupes mais Edward s'en contenta.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous nous arrêtâmes sur le parking de l'opticien de Forks. Tout le monde entra dans la boutique où les murs étaient recouverts par des centaines de paires de lunettes. Un vendeur d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha de notre petit groupe.

- Edward Cullen ! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici ! Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunette ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- A cause d'Emmett oui. Lui répondit-il

- Grâce à Emmett, rectifia Alice, c'est moi qui vais choisir pour lui ! Vous avez des lentilles ?

- Bien sur, suivez-moi.

Il nous conduisit jusqu'à un comptoir et s'assit sur une chaise. Je remarquais qu'Emmett était entrain d'essayer des montures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Rosalie qui l'avait aussi remarqué lui lança un regard désespéré et lui mis une claque derrière la tête.

Le vendeur vanta les mérites des lentilles, moins contraignante, plus discrète, on peu les garder toute la journée… mais il prêchait une convertie, Alice avait son choix ! Edward boudait, n'écoutant pas la moitié du monologue du vendeur. Je posais une main sur son épaule et il se raidi. Je la retirais aussitôt. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse comme ça à chaque fois ? Il ne m'appréciait peut être pas tant que ça.

L'opticien lui tendit une paire de verre de contact et il les scruta, septique. Puis un sourire en coin releva ses lèvres.

- On va en prendre plusieurs ! L'informa Alice, comme ça si tu en perds un ou deux, ou trois, ou plus, tu en auras toujours ! Dit –elle tout fièrement.

Edward fit la moue. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. J'eu une idée.

- Et pourquoi ne pas prendre aussi une paire de lunette ? Après tout il y en a de très jolies, et si un jour il à mal aux yeux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il pourra toujours les porter.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée approuva Alice.

Edward me regarda et murmura un merci avec un grand sourire. Enfin, j'y avais droit !

- Bella, viens par la ! M'appela Alice du fond de la boutique.

Comment était-elle arrivée là bas aussi vite ? Je me dirigeais vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle me demanda de tenir un petit plateau. Je le pris entre mes mains et nous fîmes le tour du magasin. Elle posait toutes les montures qui lui plaisaient sur le plateau, autant dire une bonne trentaine ! Ensuite elle me prit le plateau des mains, se posta devant Edward et lui ordonna d'essayer tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Il le fit de mauvaise grâce au début puis se lassa prendre au jeu. Alice avait des goûts bizarres parfois. Edward voulait mon avis à chaque fois, ce qui ne fit plaisir. Il essaya une paire dont les montures étaient bleues électrique, je secouais la tête. Une autre était blanche avec des zébrures vertes. Je plissais le nez et fit la moue. Quelle mouche avait piqué Alice ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, portant des montures énormes, rouge avec des poids rose. J'éclatais de rire, lui aussi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ces montures ! s'insurgea Alice

- Je sais. Lui répondit Edward. C'est moi, tu ne trouves pas qu'elles mettent mes yeux en valeur ? Lui demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux, la bouche en cœur.

Elle leva les yeux ciel.

- Arrête de faire le pitre et met plutôt ça !

Il ajusta ses nouvelles montures et se tourna vers moi pour savoir ce que j'en pensais. Ses dernières étaient très fines, d'une couleur argentés elles mettaient réellement son regard en valeur. Je souris et levais mes deux pousses en l'air. Il paru satisfait et Alice aussi. Le vendeur revint vers nous après qu'Alice l'eu appelé. Elle lui tendit les montures et il décréta que les lunettes seraient prêtes samedi prochain, le temps de monter les verres dessus. Alice sorti sa carte de crédit et alla payer. Nous l'attendîmes Edward et moi près de la sortie.

Il se penchant vers moi et me chuchota :

- Merci. Si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurais eu le droit qu'aux verres de contact.

Son doux ténor murmuré à mon oreille me fit fermer les yeux et des petits papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre. Je sentie son souffle chaud dans mon coup lorsqu'il me demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui oui. Balbutiais-je en reprenant mes esprits.

De quoi on parlait déjà ? Ah oui.

- Ne me remercie pas, je trouve que ses lunettes te vont très bien, tu es très beau avec.

Je le vis rougir. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment dit ça tout haut ? Mais quelle quiche !

- Enfin, je veux dire qu'elles te vont mieux que les autres… pas que les anciennes n'était pas belles, elles étaient bien mais pas sur toi… enfin, tu ne les mettais pas en valeur…

Tais-toi Bella, tu t'enfonces en racontant encore plus de conneries. Me maudissais-je intérieurement. Alice arriva ce qui me permit de me taire. Je soufflais. Non mais quelle bécasse, à trop vouloir qu'il pense que je ne le trouvais pas beau il va croire que je le trouve vraiment très laid.

Nous sortîmes du magasin et je vis Rosalie avec une paire de lunette toute neuve. Emmett et Jasper relevèrent la tête vers nous et nous pûmes remarquer que leurs yeux avaient changé de couleurs. Ils étaient à présent de couleur or grâce à des lentilles de couleur.

- C'est la classe non ? Nous demanda Emmett.

- Tu va faire peur aux enfants comme ça ! Lança Alice.

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous ressembliez à des psychopathes. Les nargua Rosalie

- Je trouve qu'Emmett ressemble à un psychopathe. Dit Alice. En revanche je trouve que ça rend Jasper… sexy !

Tout le monde la dévisagea. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh et puis tant pis, j'en peu plus ! Souffla Jasper.

Il fondit sur Alice, pris son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise au début. Elle lui rendit ensuite son baiser en fermant les yeux. Je détournais le regard et croisais celui d'Edward. Il souriait et murmura un « enfin !» qui semblait très sincère. Rosalie souriait elle aussi et lança un « trop mignon » en penchant la tête sur le côté. Emmett semblait abasourdit, il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Mais ils font quoi ces deux là ? S'exclama-t-il

- Je crois que ça se voit. Lui répondit Rosalie.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé comme ça quand tu m'as vu avec les lentilles ?

- Par ce que tu ressemble à rien avec ça !

- Ah je ne ressemble à rien ! Et bien ça en sera fini des câlins !

- Oh non mon Roudoudou ! Supplia Rosalie en se jetant au coup d'Emmett.

- Roudoudou ? S'esclaffa Edward. Très viril comme petit nom !

- Je m'en fiche, moi au moins j'ai une copine ! Lança Emmett en embrassant sa bien-aimée.

Edward se renferma aussitôt. Quel idiot cet Emmett, c'était vraiment mesquin comme remarque.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais si on y allait maintenant, on s'ennuis à vous voir vous roulez des pelles ! Lançais-je

- Bah faites pareil. Me répondit Alice entre deux baisers avec Jasper.

J'échangeais un regard avec Edward. Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Au contraire, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il ne le fit pas. Je baissais la tête et regardais mes pieds.

- Bon, on ne va pas attendre une heure qu'ils aient fini de se bécoter. Râla Edward. Viens !

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et sa chaleur irradia dans ma paume. Il m'entraîna vers sa voiture et démarra.

- Hey ! Vous allez où vous ? Nous interpella Alice.

C'est Edward qui répondit car je devais l'avouer, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- A la maison !

- Non ! tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Je dois être là !

- Suis-moi alors.

Je vis Alice se détacher précipitamment de Jasper, se diriger vers Emmett et Rosalie qui s'embrassaient encore et les séparer assez violemment.

- Aller, hop hop hop, on y va, on pas plus le temps de s'embrasser !

- Hey ! Doucement ! Répliqua Emmett.

- Non pas doucement justement, Edward va emmener Bella à la maison et je dois arriver, si ne n'ais avant, en même temps qu'eux, c'est pas juste si je vois pas la réaction de Bella, c'est moi qui est tout préparé !

- Du calme le lutin ! Répondit mon cousin. On y va. C'est pas avec son vieux tacot qu'il nous prendra de vitesse !.

Ils montèrent tous dans la jeep et avant que celle ci ne démarre, Edward avais déjà amorcé la première. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'était la surprise que m'avais concocté Alice.

* * *

Alors, heureuses?^^ petit à petit sa prend forme tout ça! Dite moi donc se que vous en pensez de tout ça!

Petite question, je me tate à faire un chapitre ou un bout de chapitre du point de vu d'Edward. Qu'en penser vous? Je tente ou pas?

Reviewtez moi, j'adore ça!^^

Biz


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise d'Alice

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 10! Haut les coeurs!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. je sais je me répète mais j'aime vous le dire!^^

Il y aura un petit PDV d'Edward, vraiment pas long mais c'est mieux que rien!^^

Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen se déroulait dans le silence. Edward était concentré sur la route et n'avait râlé que lorsque Emmett l'avait doublé sur la quatre voies. Je me doutais bien que sa vieille voiture ne ferait pas le poids face à la jeep mais j'étais heureuse d'être là, seule avec lui, même s'il ne disait pas grand chose. Il avait allumé l'autoradio et un cd de musique classique s'était mis en route. Je me laissais emporter pas les douces notes de violon et de piano qui s'élevaient dans l'habitacle. Le parfum d'Edward était diffusé dans toute la voiture et je m'en enivrais. Oui, j'étais vraiment bien ici, si bien que sans m'en rendre compte je poussais un soupir et murmurais :

- Edward.

- Quoi ?

Oups ! J'avais parlé tout haut. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je nie ?

- Je n'ais rien dit !

- Si, tu m'as appelé.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je devais rêver.

Je le vis sourire.

- Tu rêve de moi alors ?

- Non ! Je… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Ok ok, j'ai compris, t'en fait pas. Tu étais dans la lune.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je baissais les yeux. J'étais vraiment nulle ! Je relevais la tête pour voir Edward. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la route, les sourcils froncés. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser.

PDV Edward

Voilà, tu es content ? Tu en as la preuve maintenant, tu ne lui plais pas ! Tu ne plais à personne mon pauvre Edward ! Je me giflais mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je la taquine ? Mais je n'avais pas pus m'en empêcher. Je l'avais entendu m'appeler avec tellement de douceur et de sensualité que ma virilité s'était réveillée, j'avais dut lutter de toute mes forces pour lui répondre le plus naturellement possible. Et quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé en prononçant mon prénom, j'aurais sauté en l'aire si je n'avais pas été dans ma voiture. Mais elle avait démentie tellement vite quand je lui avais demandé si elle rêvait de moi que le doute n'était pas permis. Je ne lui plaisais pas.

Je serrais plus fort le volant entre mes doigts. Pourtant, il y a certain moment où elle avait l'aire intéressé. Et elle avait avoué qu'elle me trouvait beau avec mes nouvelles lunettes. Mais là encore, elle avait vite démentie.

Je devais arrêter de me faire des illusions, une fille comme elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Elle était si belle, si douce. J'adorais la voir sourire. Quand je l'avais vue ce matin descendant les escaliers, j'en étais resté sans voix. Une princesse n'aurait pas été plus élégante. J'aurais au moins pu lui dire qu'elle était belle, que ça lui allait bien, n'importe quoi mais non. Rien n'était sortis. Et que dire lorsque je l'avais surprise en petite culotte et vu ses longues jambes, fines et galbés à la perfection. Là encore je m'étais ridiculisé, ma réaction n'avait pas échappé à Alice et Rosalie. Elle devait me prendre pour un imbécile.

Un raclement de gorge me sortis de mes pensés. Je me tournais pour voir Bella.

- On est arrivé, tu ne descends pas ?

- Si si. Répondis-je en ouvrant ma portière.

Je la vis faire de même. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés et nous attendaient sur le pas de porte.

- Ah, enfin, on à cru que vous vous étiez perdus ! Lança Emmett

- Ou arrêtez dans un sous bois ! Dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda Emmett.

- Pour rien mon amour.

Il s'en contenta. Heureusement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle explique se sous-entendu devant tout le monde et surtout pas devant Bella. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle, je voulais garder son amitié. J'avais déjà assez souffert à cause d'une fille, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence.

- Aller Bella ! Ouvre ta surprise ! Chantonna Alice.

- Heu, je veux bien mais dit moi ce que je dois ouvrire. Répondit Bella, totalement perdue.

- La porte de la maison ! L'informa Alice, comme si s'était évident.

Bella s'avança sur le porche, pris la clé que lui tendais Alice et ouvris la serrure. Je voyais qu'elle appréhendait ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte et je la comprenais. Venant d'Alice, il faut toujours se méfier, tout est possible avec elle, elle serait capable de ressusciter les Beatles pour ton anniversaire si tu étais fan.

Bella poussa la porte en même tant qu'un petit cri. Elle se tourna vers nous avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Bah ça se voit non, c'est une fête ! Lui répondit Alice toute guillerette.

- Mais, pour quoi faire ?

- Pour fêter ta venue !

Bella haussa un sourcil et me lança un regard interrogateur. Je hochais la tête. Oui, Alice avait prévu une fête en l'honneur de Bella. Je sourie. Alice aimait vraiment beaucoup Bella, elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle l'avait vue. Et elle était toujours très enthousiaste avec ses amies, donc quand elle m'avait fait part de son envie de fêter la venue de Bella je n'avais rien trouvé à redire. J'espérais seulement que Bella apprécierait mon cadeau.

PDV Bella

Tout ce que je pouvais dire s'était waouh ! Alice avait fait les choses en grand. Dans la maison tout les mures étaient blancs, mais ils étaient rehaussés par des tentures turquoise, suspendu tout les mètres. Des bougies étaient allumées dans tout les recoins de la pièce et diffusaient un doux parfum de vanille. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle tenait tant à arriver avant moi. Une grande table était dressée dans le fond, une nappe blanche la recouvrait et un chemin de table turquoise la traversait. Posé dessus, des dizaine et des dizaine d'amuse bouche et de petits canapés n'attendaient que d'être mangé. Emmett s'en chargerait sans problème ! Je vis une énorme chaîne hi-fi dans un coin de la pièce, à coter d'un immense téléviseur. Je pense qu'en regardant un film avec ça, si Angelina Jolie avait un bouton sur la joue on le verrait de suite. Des roses blanches étaient regroupés en bouquet un peu partout dans la pièce lui donnant un petit côté romantique.

- Alice, tu es folle. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Mais non, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, enfin c'est tout comme.

Je m'avançais dans la pièce pour permettre aux autres de rentrer. Rosalie partie mettre un peu de musique, Emmett se rua sur le buffet et Jasper et Alice recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Edward vains se placer à mes coter.

- Et encore, on l'a un peu freiner, elle voulait louer un groupe de rock ! M'apprit-il

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle est abandonnée l'idée !

- Tu n'aime pas le rock ?

- Si mais il y des limites. Allé voir un concert je serais pas contre mais avoir un groupe à domicile, j'aurais été trop gênée.

- Aller viens, profite un peu de la fête pour faire plaisir à Alice.

- Mais, c'est se que je comptais faire.

Il me pris la main encore une fois et m'emmena devant le buffet.

- Mange, tu dois avoir faim.

- Et comment le sais tu ?

- Lu lorgne dessus depuis que tu es entré.

- Moi qui croyais que tu avais des dons de télépathe, c'est un rêve qui s'écroule !

- Désolé de te décevoir.

- C'est rien, je m'en remettrais.

Je remplis une assiette de différent amuse bouche et allais m'assoire sur une chaise. Rosalie dansait au centre de pièce avec Emmett au son d'une musique langoureuse.

- Tu ne veux pas danser ? Me demanda Edward qui s'était assis à mes coter.

- Pas sur cette musique en tout cas !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- D'une je ne sais pas danser et de deux il faut être deux pour danser ça.

- Je me dévoue si tu veux.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahie. Danser collé serré avec Edward Cullen. C'était une proposition très alléchante néanmoins, je ne voulais pas me déhancher sur ce genre de musique. Ca ne me correspondais pas du tout.

- Non, désolé. Lui répondis-je en mordant dans une lamelle de carotte.

Il baissa la tête et paru déçu. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir blessé. Il se leva et disparu derrière une porte que je supposais être le cuisine. Alice et Jasper se séparèrent enfin et Jasper pris la même direction qu'Edward.

- Rosalie, qu'est ce que c'est que cette musique de dévergondé ? Demanda Alice

- C'est ma chanson préférée.

- Enlève ça tout de suite, je ne compte pas faire une orgie maintenant !

- Tu compte en faire une plus tard alors ? S'esclaffa Emmett

- Bien sur et tu seras de la partie ! Le taquina Alice

- Avec plaisir !

Rosalie lui mis une claque derrière les oreilles.

- Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ?

- Mais non ma tourterelle, tu es le miel sur ma tartine, la confiture sur mes crêpes, mon oxygène, ma vie !

- T'en fait trop Emmett, c'est pas naturel ! Mais c'est gentil. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Jasper revins avec Edward. Ils portaient tout les deux des paquets enveloppés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandais-je méfiante.

- C'est tes cadeaux ! Me répondit Alice, tout naturellement.

- Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire !

- Non mais c'est une fête en ton honneur et une fête sans cadeau n'est pas une fête !

- Drôle de façon de voir les choses.

- Oui et c'est la mienne.

- Ouvre mon cadeau d'abord ! Lança Emmett.

Jasper me tendit un paquet rectangulaire. Je l'ouvris et découvris un autoradio dernier cris.

- C'est pour ta camionnette, tu auras enfin une stéréo décente pour ce vieux tacot !

- Non, on ne critique pas.

- Ca c'est le mien. Me dit Rosalie en me tendant un sachet bleu et rose.

Je regardais à l'intérieur et refermais aussitôt le sac.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demanda Emmett

- Des… trucs de filles !

- Oh Bella, tu peux leur montrer ils sont grands ! Me dit Rosalie en m'arrachant le sachet des mains. Je lui ais acheter quelques sous-vêtements et des nuisettes.

Elle sortie une nuisette bleu nuit très courte du sac et l'exhiba devant tout le monde.

- Tu ne va tout de même pas porter ça ? Me demanda Emmett

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit Rosalie.

- Par ce que c'est trop court !

- Tu ne te plain pas quand je porte des trucs similaires.

- Ouais mais, t'es pas ma cousine !

- Et alors, Bella n'a pas le droit de plaire ?

- Tu veux qu'elle plaise à qui ?

- Je sais pas moi, à Edward par exemple. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

- Tu ne la trouve pas jolie cette nuisette ? Lui demanda Rosalie.

- Heu… si, elle est très jolie.

- Et tu n'aimerais pas voir Bella la porter ?

Il vira au rouge cramoisi. Je décidais de m'interposer.

- Bon, ça suffit. Personne n'est concerner par mes sous-vêtements et mes petites tenues.

Je pris le sac des mains de Rosalie et le refermais.

- Merci Rosalie, c'est très gentil. Je détaillerais tout ça quand je rentrerais.

- Comme tu veux.

Jasper me tendit un autre paquet.

- C'est de la part d'Alice.

- Oh oui, ouvre-le, ouvre-le ! Sautilla Alice.

Je défit le papier cadeau et en sorti un ensemble magnifique. Une jupe blanche m'arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux avec des boutons tout le long de la hanche et un haut dos nu noir avec des lacets blanc dans le dos.

- C'est magnifique Alice !

- C'est moi qui les ais fait, j'espère que la taille sera bonne, j'ai fait ça à l'œil !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui à fait ça ? Lui demandais-je ébahie.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu es vraiment très douée !

- C'est pour ça que je veux entrer dans une école de stylisme après le lycée !

- Tu y arriveras, c'est certain.

Je posais les vêtements sur une chaise et pris le dernier paquet que Jasper avait encore en main.

- Celui-là c'est le mien. Me dit-il

Je le déballais Et y découvris un magnifique livre relié des hauts de hurlevent. Poser dessus il y avait une petite enveloppe, je l'ouvris et découvrit un bon d'achat dans une grande librairie de Port Angeles.

- Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrire alors si tu l'as déjà tu peux aller le changer. Et avec le bon d'achat au moins je suis sur que tu prendras ce qu'il te plaira. Me dit Jasper.

- Merci, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Mon édition est un peu abîmée à force de l'avoir lu, et celui ci est magnifique.

- Edward, où et ton cadeau ? Demanda Alice.

- bah, enfaîte… Commençât-il gêné.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! S'insurgea Alice.

- Non, je l'ais mais, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau.

- Hein ?

- Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, je reviens.

Il partis en direction des escaliers en revint une minute plus tard une guitare à la main.

- Oh, chouette ! S'écria Alice. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on t'as pas entendu !

Rosalie s'assie en tailleur sur le sol et tout les autres l'imitèrent. Je fit de même. Edward s'installa sur une chaise, et commença à jouer. Je reconnue une chanson de Sting, « It's probably me ». Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et je dois avouer que j'étais envoûté. Les paroles se répercutèrent comme un écho dans mon esprit et je me demandais s'il les prenait pour lui.

If the night turned cold and the stars looked down

_Si la nuit devenait froide et que les étoiles regardaient en bas_

And you hug yourself on the cold cold ground  
_Et que tu te collais sur le sol froid froid_

You wake the morning in a stranger's coat  
_Tu te réveilles le matin dans le manteau d'un étranger_

No one would you see  
_Tu ne trouverais personne_

You ask yourself, who's watched for me  
_Tu te demandes, qui a fait attention à moi_

My only friend, who could it be  
_Mon seul ami, qui peut-il être_

It's hard to say it  
_C'est dur à dire_

I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
_Je déteste le dire, mais c'est probablement moi_

When your belly's empty and the hunger's so real  
_Quand ton ventre est vide et que la faim est si réelle_

And you're too proud to beg and too dumb to steal  
_Et que tu es trop fière pour mendier et trop bête pour voler_

You search the city for your only friend  
_Tu cherches partout dans la ville pour ton seul ami_

No one would you see  
_Tu ne trouverais personne_

You ask yourself, who's watched for me  
_Tu te demandes, qui a fait attention à moi_

A solitary voice to speak out and set me free  
_Une voix solitaire pour parler tout haut et me libérer_

I hate to say it  
_Je déteste le dire_

I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
_Je déteste le dire, mais c'est probablement moi_

You're not the easiest person I ever got to know  
_Tu n'es pas la personne la plus facile que j'ai connu_

And it's hard for us both to let our feelings show  
_Et c'est dur pour nous deux de montrer nos sentiments_

Some would say I should let you go your way  
_Certains diraient que je dois te laisser aller ton chemin_

You'll only make me cry  
_Tu ne me ferais que pleurer_

Well if there's one guy, just one guy  
_Et bien, s'il y a juste un gars, juste un gars_

Who'd lay down his life for you and die  
_Qui donnerait sa vie pour toi et mourrait_

I hate to say it  
_Je déteste le dire_

I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
_Je déteste le dire, mais c'est probablement moi_

When the world's gone crazy and it makes no sense  
_Quand le monde devient fou et que ça n'a plus de sens_

There's only one voice that comes to your defense  
_Il y a juste une voix qui vient à ta défense_

The jury's out and your eyes search the room  
_Le jury délibère et tes yeux cherchent dans la pièce_

And one friendly face is all you need to see  
_Et un gentil visage est tout ce que tu as besoin de voir_

If there's one guy, just one guy  
_S'il y a juste un gars, juste un gars_

Who'd lay down his life for you and die  
_Qui donnerait sa vie pour toi et mourrait_

I hate to say it  
_Je déteste le dire_

I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
_Je déteste le dire, mais c'est probablement moi_

I hate to say it  
_Je déteste le dire_

I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
_Je déteste le dire, mais c'est probablement moi_

Il avait chanté le dernier couplet en me lançant des regards tristes puis, quand la dernière note mourus dans sa gorge il releva la tête. Alice se leva et applaudit, suivie par Rosalie et Jasper, Emmett donna une tape dans le dos d'Edward comme à son habitude mais moins fort que la dernière cependant. Je me levais à mon tour et allais le remercier.

- C'était très beau, merci

- Ce n'est pas un vrai cadeau mais…

- Ca ma fait très plaisir, je t'assure. Et tu as une très belle voix, tu devrais chanter plus souvent.

- Merci. Me dit-il avec un regard gêné.

- On fait un jeu ? Proposa Alice.

- Oui, un action ou vérité ! Proposa Rosalie.

- Non, un trivial poursuite ! Quémanda Jasper.

- Pourquoi pas un bras de fer ? Demanda Emmett.

- On ne peu pas faire un bras de fer tous ensemble ! On va jouer aux mimes ! Décida Alice.

- Et comment on fait les équipes ? Demanda Jasper.

- On va faire par couple. Rosalie sera avec Emmett…

- Oh bah on va perdre alors ! Se plaignit Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Par ce que tu es nul en mime.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Bah on verra.

- Ensuite, Jasper sera avec moi, et pour finir Bella et Edward serons ensemble.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon coéquipier. Il me sourit. J'étais assez bonne en mimes, j'allais savoir si s'était aussi son cas.

Alice partie en direction de la cuisine et en revint avec un saladier, des feuilles de papier et des stylos. Elle découpa les feuilles en petits morceaux et nous en distribua trois chacun.

- Alors, chacun écrit un mot sur ses papiers, ensuite on les met dans le saladier. On tire un mot au hasard et on doit essayer de le faire deviner à son partenaire en le mimant. On ne doit pas parler ni faire de son ou autre. Par contre on a le droit d'utiliser des objets ou même de se servir d'un autre joueur.

- On connaît les règles Alice. Fit remarquer Emmett.

- Oui mais comme ça c'est claire pour tout le monde ! Il n'y aura pas de triche sous peine de disqualification. On à trente secondes pour faire deviner un mot, pas plus, pas moins.

Une fois le saladier remplis de papier elle me le tendit.

- A toi l'honneur, tu es la plus jeune.

Je pris un bout de papier, le lu et me levais.


	11. Chapter 11 Mimes

Voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu trop longtemps!^^^

Je pense qu'il y à un passage qui vous fera plaisir, du moins je l'espère!

Je vous retrouve en bas pour blablater encore un peu. En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Je devais faire deviner le mot « biberon » à Edward. Je mis mes mains devant moi, comme si j'en tenais un et me mis à téter dans le vide.

- Boire ? Proposa Edward

Je fit non de la tête.

- Téter ?

J'acquiesçais puis tendis mes bras devant moi pour lui montrer l'objet imaginaire.

- Un biberon ?

- Oui !

- Dix secondes, parfait ! Dit Alice. A Rosalie maintenant.

Elle piocha, lu le papier puis se leva. Elle fit mine de s'assoire dans le vide, tendit ses mains en avant et serra les poings puis fit bouger ses bras parallèlement autour d'un cercle imaginaire.

- Danser ? Proposa Emmett.

- Non.

Elle baissa son bras droit, serra son poing puis releva l'avant bras d'un geste rapide.

- Conduire !

- Oui ! S'exclama Rosalie en sautant au cou d'Emmett.

- Quatorze seconde, moins bien mais bien quand même. A moi maintenant.

Elle pris un morceau de papier puis s'allongea sur le dos après l'avoir lu. Elle écarta ses jambes, les plia et les ramena près de son corps. Puis elle releva le buste et fit mine de forcer.

- Accoucher !

- Presque.

- Accouchement !

- Oui c'est ça ! Dit Alice en se relevant. Douze secondes, c'est bien mon amour.

- Qui n'a mis que des mots en rapport avec les bébés ? Demanda Emmett.

Rosalie leva la main.

- Je patiente comme je peux ! Tu sais bien que j'en veux au moins cinq.

- Oui bah patiente encore ! Répondit Emmett.

- A Edward maintenant. Dit Alice en tendant le saladier à ce dernier.

Il lança un « facile », avant de se lever. Il mis une main devant sa bouche, écarta l'index et le majeur, inspira entre ses doigts, les retira puis souffla longuement.

- Fumer ? Proposais-je.

- Exacte.

- Six secondes, on à un nouveau record ! S'exclama Alice

- Ils ont que des mots faciles ! Lança Emmett.

- Pioche au lieu de râler, tu sais pas sur quoi tu va tomber. Lui dit Rosalie.

Il pris un papier, le lu et ouvris la bouche.

- Comment je peu lui faire deviner ça ?

- Débrouille-toi, attention je lance le chrono.

Emmett resta debout, mis ses mains en coupe et mima une boule.

- Une balle ?

- Non.

- Une bille ?

- Non

Au milieu de cette boule, il fit mine de relever quelque chose avec son pouce et son index.

- Un fil ?

- Non.

- Un rat ?

- Non.

- Mais je sais pas !

- Réfléchie !

- Mais fait autre chose !

- Je peu pas !

- Temps écoulé ! Lança Alice.

- S'était quoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Pédoncule ! Comment tu veux que je mime ça ? Qui à mis un mot pareil ?

- C'est Edward, c'est sur, y a que lui pour utiliser un mot pareil !

- Faut bien corser la chose ! Se justifia ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

J'aimais le voir sourire comme ça, son visage s'illuminait instantanément.

C'était au tour de Jasper. Il pris un papier, se leva et se mis à sautiller dans tout les sens.

- Une puce ?

- Non.

- Un kangourou ?

- Non.

Jasper mis ses mains dans ses cheveux, et en releva les pointes sur les côtés, puis sautilla encore.

- Une perruque ?

- Non.

- Un oiseau ?

- Non.

- Temps écoulé. S'écria Rosalie.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda Alice à Jasper.

- Toi ! Dit –il en riant.

- Mais je saute pas de partout comme ça !

- A peu de chose près si !

Alice croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

- Oh allé, boude pas, tu es la plus belle, tu es inimitable ma chérie. Se racheta Jasper.

- Merci mon amour. Dit Alice en retrouvant le sourire.

- Allé, à Bella. Dit Rosalie.

Je piochais, ouvrais le papier et me figeais. Comment j'allais faire deviner ça ? Je me levais et mis mes bras devant moi comme pour étreindre une personne puis je fit bouger mes lèvres dans le vide.

- Embrasser ? Demanda Edward.

- Non

- Bécoter ?

- Non

Il fallait que je fasse autre chose. J'eus une idée mais je ne savais pas s'il allait apprécier. Après tout, Alice avait dit qu'on pouvait se servir d'un autre joueur ! Je m'assis devant Edward, murmurais un désolé et collais ma bouche à la sienne. Puis j'entrouvris les lèvres et fit glisser ma langue sur les siennes. Une décharge électrique me parcourue le corps quand il fit jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Cette sensation était divine et j'eus du mal à me séparer de lui. On était entrain de jouer et le temps était compter. Je m'écartais de lui, haletante, et vis que tout le monde nous regardais avec des yeux ronds. Edward avait toujours les yeux fermer. Quand il les ouvris, son regard était sombre et j'y décernais… de l'envie ?

- Alors ? Lui demandais-je.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Heu… rouler une pelle ?

- Oui !

J'attendit qu'Alice annonce le temps mais elle ne fit rien, je me tournais et vis qu'elle nous regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis lentement elle annonça :

- 29 secondes, c'était juste !

Je me rassis mais n'osais plus relever la tête. Tout le monde nous regardait. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

- Waw ! S'exclama Emmett. Le premier patin d'Edward en direct live !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Je lui avais pris son premier baiser ? Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant moi ?

- Mais non, gros bêta ! Dit Rosalie. Il a déjà de l'expérience le petit Eddie !

- Rosalie ! Grogna Edward.

- Je me tais. Désolé.

J'étais rassurée. Mais en même temps un peu jalouse. Il était déjà sortis avec une fille alors. Elle avait eu le droit de l'embrasser, de toucher ses lèvres. Moi je ne lui avais pas demandé son avis, je lui avais volé ce baiser. J'eu soudain honte. S'il ne voulait pas que je l'embrasse c'était raté. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'invite à le faire.

Le jeu se poursuivis mais j'étais moins enthousiaste et j'essayais de le cacher. Malgré cela Edward et moi avions gagner haut la main. Puis il fut l'heure de rentrer car il y avait cours le lendemain. Emmett restait dormir chez les Cullen avec Rosalie mais il me fallais un chauffeur car je n'avais pas pris ma voiture.

- Edward va te raccompagner ! Lança joyeusement Alice.

Je me tournais vers celui-ci.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pas du tout, je vais chercher ma veste et on y va.

Je mis mon manteau, remerciais tout le monde et sortie dehors avec Edward. Il m'ouvris la portière passager et je trouvais ce geste très galant. Je montais à l'intérieur de la voiture et il s'installa au volant. Il mis la clé sur le contact et la tourna mais rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya mais ce fut pareil. Il sortit, leva le capot et de la fumé s'en échappa. Il appela Rosalie qui sortie de la maison. Elle se pencha sur le moteur, tripota quelque chose à l'intérieur puis releva la tête.

- Là je peu rien faire pour toi. T'as plus qu'à changer de voiture !

- Mais y a vraiment rien à faire ?

- Non, désolé, elle est complètement morte !

- Et si je l'emmène chez un mécanicien ?

- Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

- Pas du tout ! Mais j'y tiens à cette voiture.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un vieux tacot tout rouillé ! Je me demande comment il pouvait encore rouler.

- C'était la voiture de mon grand-père paternel. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il m'a appris à conduire avec ça quand j'avais cinq ans. Bien sur il faisait les pédales et tenait le volant mais il me mettait sur ses genoux et je pouvais faire semblant.

- Désolé je ne savais pas.

- C'est pas grave. T'as raison, je vais en acheter une autre. Depuis le temps que mes parents veulent m'en payer une pour fêter mon permis !

- Super ! S'écria Alice qui nous avait rejoint, ainsi que Jasper et Emmett.

- Comment je vais conduire Bella ?

- Prend la mienne, elle fonctionne au moins ! Dit Alice.

Elle lui lança les clés.

- Edward, c'est moi qui vais choisir ta prochaine voiture !

- Non, je ne crois pas non !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une Porche jaune canari.

- Mais tu ne sais pas choisir les voitures, tu va encore prendre un truc horrible qui n'avance pas !

- C'est Bella qui choisira. Décréta Edward.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Dit moi une lettre de l'alphabet. Me demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Ok. Heu… « V ».

Il réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

- Merci Bella.

- Mais de rien, ravis d'avoir pu t'être utile.

Il se dirigea vers la Renault Megane 3 coupé sport d'Alice et monta à l'intérieur. Je le suivis et il démarra en trombe. J'eus le temps de saluer tout le monde d'un geste de la main avant de voir la grande maison blanche s'éloigner peu à peu.

Je me tournais vers mon chauffeur. Il était concentré sur la route, les yeux fixés sur le part-brise. J'allais parler lorsqu'il me devança.

- Pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure quand on jouait…

- Oui, je suis désolé. Le coupais-je. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. C'était bête de ma part, j'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Mentis-je.

- Tu regrettes alors ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça.

Je le vis serrer les dents et hocher la tête.

- Je suis désolé. M'excusais-je encore une fois.

- C'est pas grave. C'est rien, t'en fait pas.

Le reste du trajet, qui fut plus court qu'à l'allé, se passa dans le silence. La voiture d'Alice était plus puissante que celle d'Edward, il conduisait plus vite. Il se gara devant chez moi mais laissa le moteur tourner.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer un moment ? Lui demandais-je, en espérant qu'il répondrait oui. Je ne voulais pas le quitter maintenant, pas déjà.

- Non, je vais rentrer. Il commence à être tard. Me répondit-il.

- D'accord. Dis-je déçu. Alors à demain.

- Oui, on se voit au lycée.

- Oui.

Je ne savais pas comment le quitter. L'embrasser sur la joue, le saluer de la main… J'ouvris la portière mais il me retins par le poignet. Je me tournais vers lui et il posa lentement ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- A demain Bella. Me dit-il de son doux ténor.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. Je sortie de la voiture, refermais la porte et me dirigeais vers le porche. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour le voir enclencher la marche arrière et partir en direction de la sortie de la ville. Je rentrais chez moi le cœur un peu plus léger. J'avais hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

Alors, quand pensez-vous? Bien, pas bien?

J'ai mis une photo de la voiture d'Alice sur mon profil. C'est une mégane RS Trophy. Je sais pas si elle est en vente partout mais je me suis dit qu'Alice, étant une Cullen, il était fort probable qu'elle puisse l'avoir!^^

Petite définition de pédoncule: En botanique, on appel pédoncule la tige, parfois appelée queue, qui porte les fleurs, puis après la fécondation, les fruits. Prenez en exemple la cerise. Le pédoncule de la cerise, c'est sa queue. C'est claire?^^

Vous trouvez peut être Edward "méchant" d'avoir mis ce mot mais c'est arrivé dans une partie de mimes que l'on faisais avec ma famille. Et ba allez faire deviner ça, c'est pas évident!^^

Voilà, vous avez toutes les explications!^^

Noubliez pas la petite bulle en bas.

Biz à toutes (et tous?).


	12. Chapter 12 Une très bonne journée

Bon, comme vous avez étés super gentilles et sages, je ne peu pas résister à l'envie de vous postez le chapitre 12 dès maintenant.^^

Ca évolus tout doucement entre nos deux tourteraux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Je me réveillais en sueur ce lundi matin. Edward entait tout mes rêves et ils n'étaient pas tous sages comme des images. Je ne croyais pas que mon imagination pouvait m'emmener aussi loin dans mes fantasmes. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un, du moins physiquement, mais je savais que je désirais Edward, tout dans mes rêves me le faisait comprendre. Ca allait être dur de le regarder en face aujourd'hui alors que j'avais rêvé de lui toute la nuit et pas que dans des situations très catholiques. Je sortie de mon lit et allais prendre une douche froide. Cela me remis les idées en place. Mon père n'était pas rentré cette nuit, on aurait dit un vrai adolescent. Il m'avait téléphoné hier soir pour m'informer qu'il restait chez Sue toute la nuit. Son ton était interrogateur, il m'avait demandé la permission. J'étais sa fille, s'il voulait forniquer avec sa chérie, qu'il le fasse. Je m'ôtais cette idée de la tête, imaginer mon père entrain de faire des papouilles avec Sue se n'était pas pour moi.

Je déjeunais tranquillement puis partie pour le lycée. Arrivé à destination je trouvais tout le petit groupe sur un banc, à m'attendre. Je remarquais deux personnes de plus ce matin, en m'approchant je distinguais Angela et Ben. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils se tenaient la main. Je sourie.

- Salut tout le monde ! Alors, j'ai loupé un épisode ? Demandais-je.

- Oh Bella, je te remercie, tu avais raison. Me dit Angela.

- Bien sur que j'avais raison, j'ai toujours raison ! Me vantais-je. Ca c'est fait quand ?

- Samedi. Ben m'a invité au cinéma et à la fin du film, il m'a embrassé. Me répondit Angela en se penchant pour donner un baiser à son cher et tendre.

- Je suis super contente pour vous.

- Et j'ai encore une bonne nouvelle ! Me dit Alice.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ben et Angela vont rester avec nous maintenant, ils ne font plus partis de la Tanya's bande !

- C'est vrai ? M'écriais-je heureuse.

- Oui, on lui à bien fait comprendre qu'on aimait pas la façon dont elle traitait les gens. Elle nous à dit que si ça ne nous plaisait pas on avait qu'à partir. C'est ce qu'on à fait. M'informa Ben.

- Ca c'est un lundi qui commence bien !

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se dirigea vers son premier cours. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste car j'étais à côté de Jessica. Après tout, je n'avais qu'à l'ignorer.

J'entrais dans la salle et m'assis à ma table. Elle n'était toujours pas là. Je sortis mes affaires et attendis que le prof arrive. Je vis passer une silhouette fine devant moi et la chaise à mes côtés fut tirée en arrière dans un bruit métallique. Jessica avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- T'es fière de toi je présume ? Me lança-t-elle.

- Je pourrais te répondre si je savais de quoi tu parlais. Lui répondis-je calmement.

- D'Angela et Ben !

- Ah, ça ! Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

- C'est toi qui leur à mis ses idées dans le crâne !

- Mais qu'elles idées ? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

- Te fou pas de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Je sais que c'est toi qui a obligée Angela à draguer Ben pour l'entraîner à venir avec vous tous !

- Oulà, il faut arrêter de fumer la moquette le matin, c'est pas bon pour le cerveau, aussi petit soit-il !

- Je t'interdis de me traiter d'idiote !

- Ah, tu as compris le sous-entendus, c'est bien, tu n'as pas du trop fumer alors.

Je la vis se tendre et lever sa main prête à me frapper.

- Mademoiselle Stanley ! Que comptez-vous faire avec votre main ? Gronda le professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Elle m'a insulté !

- Je n'ais rien fait ! Elle s'est traitée toute seule d'idiote !

- C'est vrai monsieur ! Lança un élève que je ne connaissais pas.

- Oui, on a tout entendue. Dit une fille au fond de la classe

- C'est Jessica qui s'est énervée contre Bella ! Renchérie une autre.

- Très bien. Mademoiselle Stanley, chez le directeur et tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, j'ai dit tout de suite !

Elle pris le mot que lui tendait le professeur et sortie de la classe. Je me tournais vers mes sauveurs et les remerciais d'un hochement de tête. Oui, vraiment, ça allait être une bonne journée.

La matinée se passa calmement, je ne notais pas d'autres incidents majeurs. A la sonnerie de midi je me dirigeais vers la cantine en compagnie d'Alice.

- Alors ? Me demanda celle-ci. Y a-t-il un garçon qui te plais dans ce lycée ?

- Alice ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me tenir au courant !

- Tu es trop curieuse, ça te jouera des tours un jour.

- Si tu élude ma question c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un !

Je pris un plateau et y disposais quelques aliments ainsi que de l'eau. Alice repris.

- Laisse moi deviner. Est-ce que c'est Mike ?

- Mais t'es pas bien ? Ce mec est horrible ! Pas physiquement mais dans son crâne il n'y a que du vent !

- Bon, bon, ok. Hum… Eric ?

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Ok. Et si je te disais… Edward ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis.

- Tu ne nie pas à ce que je vois ! J'ai visé juste ?

- Pas du tout ! Mentis-je. Mais je ne veux plus parler de ça.

Nous arrivâmes à la table où tout le monde était déjà installé. Je remarquais qu'il manquait Rosalie et Edward, je demandais à Alice si elle savait où ils étaient.

- Rosalie l'a emmené choisir une voiture. Me répondit-elle.

- Maintenant ?

- Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait, ça ne sera pas long. Et puis ils ont fini les cours à onze heures ce matin, ils sont partis directement après.

- Ok.

Je commençais à manger mes brocolis quand Emmett entama une bataille de boulettes de pain avec Jasper et Ben. Alice s'en reçu plusieurs dans les cheveux, Angela se cachait derrière Ben et moi j'étais assez éloignée d'eux pour ne pas me faire avoir. Après avoir terminé nos repas respectifs nous sortîmes sur le parking pour attendre que Rosalie et Edward reviennent.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien lorsqu'une Volvo argenté flambant neuve se gara sur le parking. Il en descendit une Rosalie toute contente et un Edward septique.

- Alors ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Sautilla Rosalie.

- Waw ! S'exclamèrent Emmett, Jasper et Ben en même temps.

- Elle est super belle ! Lança Alice.

- Oui, très jolie. Ajoutais-je.

Angela hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Je suis pas sûre… Dit Edward. C'est assez ostentatoire non ?

- Ostenta-quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle est très bien cette voiture ! Répondit Alice.

- Elle est un peu voyante pour Forks non ?

- Elle te plaisait bien pourtant quand tu l'as essayé !

- Oui, et elle me plaît toujours, mais… Ca ne me correspond pas.

- Bien sur que si ! Si quelque chose te plaît, ça te correspondra forcément. Lança Alice.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil rapide et je rougis en repensent aux situations dans lesquelles nous étions tout les deux des mes rêves.

- D'où tu sors ça toi ? Demanda Emmett.

- C'est un proverbe chinois !

- Ca ressemble pas à un proverbe chinois !

- Ok, je l'ais inventé, mais c'est la vérité !

- Bella, qu'est-ce que t'en pense toi ? Me questionna Rosalie.

- Je la trouve très bien, elle a de la classe.

Elle se tourna vers Edward.

- Bah tu vois !

- Ouais. Capitula-t-il.

- Et en plus c'est Bella qui a choisi le model !

- Hein ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, rappel toi, hier Edwrad t'as demandé de choisir une lettre de l'alphabet, et tu as dit « V ». Il a choisi une Volvo !

- Oh, c'était pour ça ! J'avais pas compris. Avouais-je.

La cloche retentie pour annoncer la reprise des cours et nous nous y rendîmes tous d'un pas traînant. A la fin de la journée, je me rendis sur le parking pour prendre ma camionnette et renter chez moi. Edward était adossé à sa nouvelle voiture, les mains dans les poches, il fixait le sol. Je le détaillais un court instant. J'imaginais sa mâchoire carrée derrière sa barbe, repensais à ses lèvres si douces lorsque je les avais goûtées. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac et je décidais d'arrêter là ma contemplation. Je décidais de le taquiner un peu.

- Alors, on joue les play-boy maintenant qu'on a une nouvelle voiture ?

- Il releva la tête et un sourire un coin étira sa bouche lorsqu'il me vit. J'adorais ce sourire.

- J'ai le droit de frimer un peu pour une fois ! Rigola-t-il.

- N'en fait pas trop quand même, ça fait pas naturel venant de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait naturel venant de moi ?

- Ta simplicité. Ta patience. Ta capacité à écouter les autres. Ta gentillesse. Tes yeux.

Je baissais la tête et me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Je m'étais arrêté avant de dire « tes lèvres ».Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, il m'avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de naturel chez lui pas de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! Je sentie mon visage s'empourprer. J'osais un regard dans sa direction. Le sien était brûlant. Comme dans mes rêves. Non ! Arrête avec ça Bella ! C'est peut être simplement de la colère. Ou du désir ? Je secouais la tête. Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- J'ai ma voiture.

- Je sais. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je ferais comment pour venir au lycée demain ?

- Je viendrais te chercher.

- Pas bête !

- Je sais. Alors ?

- C'est d'accord.

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas aller me blottire dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il m'ouvris la porte passager comme il l'avait fait la veille et je le remerciais. Une odeur de cuir neuf me submergea. Je préférais nettement l'odeur de son ancienne voiture, la sienne.

- La galanterie se perd, tu dois être un des rares hommes sur cette terre à faire ça. Lui dis-je une fois qu'il se fut installé au volant.

- Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je trouve ça normal, d'ouvrir la porte à une belle femme.

Il baissa la tête un instant, puis mis le contact et démarra. Alors il me trouvait belle ? Je jubilais intérieurement. Mais c'était peut être juste une façon de parler, car je doute qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose si la fille était moche.

La même musique que la veille se fit entendre et il baissa le son.

- Non, laisse.

- Tu aimes bien ?

- Oui, je trouve ça reposant. J'aime bien le piano, j'aurais aimé savoir en jouer.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre.

- Je n'aurais pas la patience. S'il faut apprendre le solfège, puis l'instrument j'en aurais pour des années ! Et la coordination n'est pas mon fort.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

- Tu joue du piano ?

- Un peu.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

- Tu ne l'as pas demandé.

- Je ne demande pas souvent aux gens s'ils jouent du piano. C'est pas la première chose à laquelle je pense.

Il sourit. Je repris.

- Et tu joues quoi ?

- Un peu de tout. Des compositions, du Mozart, du Beethoven…

- Tu composes ? Le coupais-je.

- Quelques trucs. Mais c'est pas super.

- Tu me feras écouter un jour ?

- Si tu veux.

Il arrêta sa voiture. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis qu'on était déjà arrivé. Mon père n'était pas encore là.

- Tu veux entrer un moment ? Lui proposais-je.

- Pourquoi pas. Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne le voulais pas !

Il sortit de la voiture et je fit de même. Il me laissa passer en premier et j'ouvris la porte. Je le laissais entrer puis refermais derrière moi. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non.

Sa voix était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Tu veux manger un truc ?

- Non. Ce que je veux c'est toi.

Je me retournais, surprise. Son regard brûlant me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi, enlaça ma taille de ses mains et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondit à son baiser avec fièvre, ayant rêvé de ce moment toute la journée. Il me souleva et enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité gonflée pour moi et des petits papillons s'envolèrent dans mon bas ventre. Il m'amena jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et m'y fit assoire. Il commença à faire remonter sa main le long de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine.

- Bella. Souffla-t-il.

- Mum. Gémis-je

- Bella ! Répétât-il plus fort. Mais sa voix n'avais plus rien de sensuel.

- Bella ?

J'ouvris les yeux… et me retrouvais devant sa voiture.

- Bella, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il me regardait l'aire inquiet.

Oh ! Ne me dite pas que je venais de rêver éveillé ! Si ça continuait comme ça j'allais me retrouver à crier son prénom en pleins cours. Mais ça avait pourtant l'aire si réel. Je me décidais à lui répondre, en étant sur d'être rouge pivoine.

- Oui, tout va bien, je… pensais à quelque chose. Dis-je en me dirigeant sous le porche.

Tu es sur ?

Oui, ne t'en fait pas, ça va.

Il s'était rapproché de moi et était très près, beaucoup trop près. Je me dépêchais à ouvrire la serrure. Je le laissais entrer en premier puis refermais la porte derrière moi. Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour me servire un verre d'eau. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais mis ma tête dans le congélateur.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non.

Je me figeais. Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Non, merci.

Je sentie sa présence derrière moi, très près. Je fermais les yeux en sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

- Tu ne veux rien ?

- Si. Commença-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas me le donner.

Je rouvris les yeux en le sentant s'éloigner.

- Dis toujours.

- Non, je ne t'embête pas avec ça.

J'allais insister quand j'entendis la porte d'entré se refermer.

- Ma puce, tu es là ? Demanda la voix de mon père.

- Dans la cuisine. Lui répondis-je.

Je vis Charlie entrer et s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fixait Edward d'un air interrogateur.

- Je te présente Edward Cullen. On a des cours en commun. Répondis-je à sa question muette.

Il serra la main que lui tendait mon fantasme sur pied et sourit.

- Tu es le fils de Carlisle ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Appel moi Charlie. Ton père est un ami à moi.

Je fut surprise de cet élan de gentillesse venant de mon père.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Où est ta voiture ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ais laissé au lycée, Edward m'a raccompagné.

-Elle est en panne ?

- Non mais Edward a une nouvelle voiture et il a voulu me la faire essayer.

- Et comment tu vas aller au lycée demain ?

Edward lui répondit.

- Je viendrais la chercher chef Swan.

- Charlie. Le repris mon père. Très bien. Je vous laisse, il y a un match à la télé.

Il disparu dans le salon.

- Je vais y aller. Me dit Edward.

- Tu ne veux pas rester dîner avec nous ?

- Non, Alice et les autres doivent m'attendre.

- D'accord. Dis-je un peu déçu.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte. Il sortit dehors mais se retourna. Et comme la veille, il m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Bella. A demain.

- A demain Edwrad.

Il monta dans sa voiture, démarra et disparu à l'horizon.

Je rentrais et touchais ma joue, là où il avait posé ses lèvres.

- Il te plaît ce garçon. Me dit mon père qui était apparu devant moi.

- Pas du tout. Niais-je un trop farouchement.

- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Papa !

- Je suis content pour toi ma chérie. Ca a l'air d'être un gars bien. Mis à part sa tenue il a l'air normal.

- Papa ! Répétais-je.

- T'en fait pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

Je sourie et lui pris le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

- Ca ne serre à rien de me soudoyer, je t'ais dit que je ne dirais rien.

Nous rîmes. Oui vraiment, ça avait été un lundi plein de surprises.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Quand pensez vous? Bella à de drôles de rêves quand même!^^

Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les relations physiques, j'espère que ça allais.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la suite!^^ En attendant, lassez moi des review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir!

Biz


	13. Chapter 13 Sport et vestiaires

Hey, hey, hey, voilà déjà le chapitre 13, je suis inspiré en ce moment!^^

**Phika**, tu voulais savoir si Bella avais honte d'aimer Edward, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre!^^

Merci à tout le monde pour vos gentilles review, je ne m'en lasse pas!^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure.

* * *

J'avais juste fini de déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Je me dépêchais d'allé ouvrir et découvrais un Edward souriant. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Je lui sourie également.

- Bonjour. Me salua-t-il de sa douce voix.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je repensais à ma rêverie d'hier et je rougie. J'espérais que je n'allais pas remettre ça aujourd'hui, il finirait par me prendre pour une folle. Je pris ma veste et fermais la porte à clé derrière moi, mon père étant déjà parti pour le poste. Je m'installais dans la nouvelle voiture d'Edward et il mit le contact. Elle démarra au quart de tour.

- Alors ? Tu es content de ton acquisition ? Lui demandais-je.

- Très, elle est facile à conduire et pas si voyante que ça en faite.

- Tu ne regrettes pas alors ?

- Pas du tout. En plus elle me permet d'emmener une très belle femme au lycée ce matin.

Je baissais la tête et rougie.

- Arrête. Dis-je gênée.

- Tu n'apprécie pas les compliments ?

S- i mais, ça me gênes.

- Je vois ça. Me dit-il en souriant et en caressant brièvement ma joue d'un revers de la main.

Je frissonnais à son contact. J'en avais la chaire de poule, je voulais qu'il me touche encore.

**PDV Ewdard**

J'étais parti en avance ce matin car je devais aller chercher Bella et j'avais hâte de la revoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris hier dans sa cuisine mais j'avais faillis lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais il ne le fallais pas, elle ne voudrait plus me parler ensuite.

J'étais monté dans ma Volvo et avais conduit assez vite pour arriver devant chez ma belle. Je me garais mais ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ensuite. Klaxonner, attendre qu'elle sorte ou allé sonner à sa porte ? J'optais pour la dernière solution. Je sorti de ma voiture et allais cogner contre la porte d'entrée. A peine deux secondes plus tard elle s'ouvrait sur une Bella magnifique. Je lui souris et elle me le rendit. Si je ne parlais pas, on allait rester planter là comme deux idiots.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Etais-je si repoussant qu'elle n'osait pas me regarder ?

Elle pris sa veste sur le porte manteau puis referma la porte. Je m'installais au volant pendant qu'elle s'asseyait côté passager et mis le contact. Le moteur se fit doucement entendre.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle. Tu es content de ton acquisition ?

- Très, elle est facile à conduire et pas si voyante que ça en faite. Lui répondis-je.

- Tu ne regrette pas alors ?

- Pas du tout. En plus elle me permet d'emmener une très belle femme au lycée ce matin.

Mais qu'est ce que je racontais ? Si je voulais cacher mes sentiments c'est pas comme ça que j'y arriverais !

- Arrête. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Cette tendance au rougissement était très craquante. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille comme ça.

- Tu n'apprécie pas les compliments ? Lui demandais-je.

- Si mais, ça me gêne.

- Je vois ça. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pus empêcher ma main de caresser sa joue rougie.

Je la senti frissonner à mon contact. Je retirais ma main. Elle devait être dégoûté pour avoir une chaire de poule pareille. Décidément, tout me disait que je la répugnais. J'en avais encore une fois la preuve.

- Tu as froid ? Lui demandais-je quand même, pour essayer de me rassurer.

- Non, ça va.

C'était bien moi qui lui avais donné ces frissons alors. Je serrais la mâchoire. Ce que je pouvais être bête parfois. Comment je pourrais plaire à une fille pareille ? Elle pouvait avoir tout les garçons qu'elle voulait, elle avait un choix infini, et je n'en faisais sûrement pas parti.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle, je mis l'autoradio en marche pour me changer les idées. J'avais fait un cd de mes compositions au piano pour l'écouter et pouvoir voir s'il fallais améliorer quelque chose ou pas. Je voulu appuyer sur le bouton stop mais Bella m'arrêta. Sa main se posa sur la mienne et une décharge électrique me traversa le corps.

- Laisse. Me dit-elle. Je n'ais jamais entendus ce morceau, il est de qui ?

- De moi. Répondis-je gêné.

- C'est vrai ? Il est très beau.

- Merci, mais il n'est pas parfait.

- Moi je le trouve parfait. Me sourit-elle.

Je souris à mon tour. C'est sûr, j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle.

**PDV Bella**

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée et je sortie de la voiture d'Edward. Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence, seulement troublé par la mélodie qui s'échappait des enceintes. Il était vraiment doué pour la musique, malgré ce qu'il me disait. Il se sous-estimait. Nous nous séparâmes pour le premier cours.

Ce matin, je commençais par deux heures de math avec Angela. Elle qui d'habitude n'était pas bavarde s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle me parla de son week-end avec Ben, de sa soirée d'hier avec Ben, elle m'apprit que Ben était venu la chercher ce matin. Elle me dit que Ben était gentil. Ben était drôle. Ben était romantique. Ben était beau. Ben, Ben et encore Ben ! Elle dut voir mon agacement car elle se stoppa sur sa lancé.

- Je t'ennuis avec mes histoires hein ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis super contente pour toi.

- Mais tu en a marre de m'entendre parler de Ben.

- C'est que… Je n'ais jamais vécu ça avec personne. Je t'envie.

- Et avec Edward, ça n'avance pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me parle d'Edward ?

- Oh, j'ai bien vu comme tu le regardais. Dit moi qu'il ne te plaît pas.

- On ne peu rien te cacher !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?

- Il ne voudra jamais de moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

- Je sais pas, je suis banale comme fille.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je fonce avec Ben, et tu avais raison. Alors je te donne le même conseil.

- Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Mais je l'ais fait. Et c'était ton conseil !

- Oui, je suis plus douée pour donner des conseils que pour les suivres.

- Tu as honte ?

- De quoi ?

- De l'aimer lui ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Il n'ait pas à la pointe de la mode dirons-nous.

- Ca va te paraître bizarre mais je le trouve aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

- Alors va-y.

- Mais s'il ne ressent rien pour moi ? Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, elle est importante pour moi.

- Fait comme tu le sens. Prend ton temps. Mais n'attend pas trop non plus.

Le professeur interrompit notre conversation en m'interrogent sur les vecteurs. Bien sur, je me trompais dans réponse se qui me valus un : « Si vous écoutiez le cours au lieu de bavardez vous auriez trouvé la réponse ».

J'enchaînais ensuite avec la biologie. Arrivé dans la salle je me plaçais à côté d'Edwrad qui était déjà arrivé.

- Salut. Lui lançais-je.

- Salut.

- Ton premier cours s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, c'était assez intéressant. La littérature française est étonnante.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Le prof arriva et nous nous tûmes. Il nous rendit les corrigés du TP de la semaine dernière. Nous avions la meilleure note. Il nous félicita ce qui nous valus quelques moqueries de la part des autres élèves.

- Bienvenus dans mon monde. Me sourit Edward.

- Ravies d'en faire partie !

Le cours se termina et nous nous rendîmes ensemble à la cantine. Je me sentais toute petite à ses côtés, il était vraiment grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Il me laissa passer devant lui à la cafétéria. Je pris un plateau et y disposais une assiette de salade, une part de lasagnes et une pomme. Quelques élèves se chamaillaient dans la file et se bousculèrent. Edward fut poussé en avant et me percuta de plein fouet. Je perdis mon équilibre et allais tomber lorsque je sentie un bras puissant m'enlacer la taille pour me retenir. Je fut redressé et mon dos fut plaqué contre une surface dure. En levant les yeux je vis que c'était le torse d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de lui, son souffle me chatouillait la joue.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

- Je ne t'ais pas fait mal ?

- Non.

Je sentais la chaleur de sa main sur mon ventre et mon cœur s'accéléra ainsi que ma respiration. Sa bouche était à seulement quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je n'avais qu'à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir y goûter. Je repris mes esprits. Non, il ne fallait pas. Et puis, il y avait trop de monde. Je ne pouvais pas lui voler un autre baiser devant tout ses gens. J'avais déjà été assez gêné que nos amis nous fixent comme ils l'avaient fait alors en plein milieu de la cantine… Je me dégageais à regret de son emprise. Il se redressa et pris son plateau. Je pris le mien et nous partîmes à la recherche de notre petit groupe. Ils étaient tous installés à une table et nous attendaient. Je m'assis sur une chaise et Edward pris place à mes côtés. Alice n'arrêtait pas de babiller sur ce week-end. J'étais invité à le passer chez les Cullen et elle s'appliquait à choisir chaque activités que nous ferions ces jours là.

A la fin du repas, je filais en cours d'histoire avec Alice où elle se fit réprimander à force de parler en même temps que le prof. Ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas tout les deux. A la fin, elle me tendit un sac en plastique.

- Tu donneras ça à Edward, c'est son tee-shirt de rechange pour le sport, il l'a oublié ce matin. J'ai oublié de lui donner à midi.

- Oui, je lui donnerais.

- Merci. A demain.

- A demain.

Puis je me rendit en sport où Edward était déjà. Nous avions encore volley et nous refîmes équipe.

Le prof, nous fit faire des matchs deux par deux. Je ne touchais presque pas la balle, me contentent de l'éviter et laissais Edward s'en charger. Il était vraiment doué, il sautait au filet et smashait à une force incroyable. Notre équipe gagna tout les matchs et je n'y étais pour rien. Une fois le cours fini, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires. J'entrais dans celui des filles et lui, dans celui des garçons. Je pris mon temps pour me laver, quand je sortie des douches il n'y avait plus personne dans le vestiaire. Je pris mes affaires de rechanges dans un sachet plastique et trouvais le tee-shirt d'Edward dans mon sac. J'avais oublié de lui donner. Je m'habillais en vitesse, mis mes affaires sales dans le sachet, sortie du vestiaire et frappais à celui des garçons.

- Edward, tu es toujours là ? Demandais-je.

Personne ne répondit. Je décidais d'entrer, après tout, j'avais frappé.

Je poussais la porte mais ne vis personne. Par contre il y avait toujours le sac d'Edward, il devait encore être là. J'allais appeler de nouveau quand je le vis apparaître devant moi. Il tenait une serviette dans sa main pour se sécher les cheveux et une autre était nouée autour de sa taille. Tout ce que je pensais à ce moment là était « Waw ». Il avait un corps parfait, son torse était musclé à la perfection. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Ses pectoraux étaient discrets mais présents et ses abdos auraient fait se damner un saint. Il me regarda, surpris.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comme à mon habitude.

- Heu… Ta sœur m'a donné ça. Dis-je en lui tendant le sac. C'est ton tee-shirt de rechange, tu l'as oublié ce matin.

- Oh, merci. Me dit-il en prenant le sac.

Il regarda à l'intérieure pendant que moi, je regardais la petite goutte d'eau qui glissait de son cou, passais sur ses pectoraux, se dirigeait sur ses abdos et allais s'écraser sur le haut de la serviette noué un peu trop haut à mon goût. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Se que j'aurais aimé être une goutte d'eau.

- Bella ?

Je sortie de mes pensées en espérant qu'il ne m'ais pas vu le mâter de la sorte.

- Oui ?

Edward me regardait, les sourcils froncés, les joues rougies.

- Ce n'est pas mon tee-shirt.

- Quoi ?

Je lui pris le sac des mains et regardais dedans. Oh mon dieu ! Je lui avais donné mes affaires de sports et le premier que l'on pouvait voir était ma petite culotte. Je virais au rouge pivoine.

- Désolé, je me suis trompé de sachet.

Je tirais le sien de mon sac.

- Tien, c'est celui là.

- Merci. Me répondit-il gêné.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Oui, d'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- A demain Bella.

- A demain. Lui répondis-je en me retournant.

Il était aussi penaud que moi. Je sortie en courant presque pour rejoindre le parking.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Des avis? Positifs, négatifs, je prend tout!^^

Bein qu'il sois négligé, Edward à toujours un corps de rêve!^^

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, mais en attendant, je veux des reviews!^^

Biz à tout les lecteurs.


	14. Chapter 14 Chewinggum collé

Waw, 13 reviews pour le 13ème chapitre! Vous l'avez fait exprès petits coquins?^^

Alors voilà le chapitre 14! AH AH AH!

Vous allez peut-être (j'ai bien dit peut-être) appréciez Tanya, du moins un court, très court, instant. Mais je n'en dit pas plus!^^

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça donne envie de continuer et de vous faire aimer encore plus ma fic^^

Bonne lecture mes agneaux, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Le mercredi était mon jour préféré car on avait pas cours l'après-midi. Charlie m'attendait dans la cuisine, assis sur sa chaise, l'air tendu. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Bonjour papa.

- Salut ma chérie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu n'ais pas encore au poste ?

- Il faut que l'on ais une discussion tout les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, j'espère.

- Je comprend pas. Avouais-je confuse.

- Mon père pris une longue inspiration puis souffla lentement.

- Il faut que l'on parle de… de ta vie… sexuelle.

- Papa ! M'exclamais-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Mais il faut en parler.

- J'en ais déjà parlé avec maman, elle m'a tout expliqué.

- Mais tu as grandi depuis. Et les choses ont changées.

- On fait plus pareil maintenant ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

- Si, si, c'est toujours la même chose mais il existe d'autres moyens de contraception.

- Et le premier est l'abstinence ?

- C'est le plus sûr en effet. Mais, il y aussi, le préservatif, la pilule, l'implant, le stérilet, le préservatif féminin…

- Arrête papa ! Le coupais-je.

Je me demandais comment il connaissait tout ça ! Il s'était renseigné avant ou quoi ?

- Je t'ais pris des échantillons au planning familial.

- Quoi ?

Il sortit un sachet en papier de sa poche et vida son contenu sur la table. Je vis une dizaine de préservatifs, quelques ovules contraceptifs, deux ou trois préservatifs féminins et des dépliants sur le stérilet et autre contraception. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et ne se referma pas.

- Tu auras le choix comme ça. Si tu choisis la pilule, tu peux te rendre…

- Je sais où je peux me rendre. J'y crois pas. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Bon, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Dit-il en se levant.

Il sortit de la cuisine et enfila sa veste de shérif.

- Et, tu en ais où avec cet Edward ? Me lança-t-il innocemment.

- Nul part, je te rassure.

- Je pensais qu'il te plaisais.

- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Par ce que tu vas être en retard.

- D'accord. Alors à ce soir ma chérie.

- Bonne journée papa.

Je regardais la table jonchée de contraceptifs. Si quelqu'un entrait maintenant, il me prendrait pour une nymphomane ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de tout ça ? Je les remis dans le sachet en papier et les fourra dans un tiroir. Je verrais ça plus tard, pour le moment, il fallais que j'aille au lycée.

Je trouvais Alice qui m'attendait devant la salle de mon premier cours. Mike entra en nous lançant un regard de biais.

- Tu viens chez nous cet après-midi ? On pourra s'amuser. Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Super, tu montras avec Edward, il t'emmènera directement après les cours.

- Je peux pas, j'ai un devoir à terminer, mais je viendrais dès que j'aurais fini.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- D'accord, ça marche. A cet aprèm' alors.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle disparue en sautillant au coin du couloir.

Je rentrais en cours et m'assis à ma place habituelle, c'est à dire, aux côtés de Mike.

Je fus surprise car il ne chercha pas à me draguer, ni à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou à me chercher des noises, comme Jessica. Il ne m'adressa la parole que pour me demander si j'avais une gomme et si je pouvais lui prêter un taille crayon.

La matinée passa rapidement. A la sonnerie de midi, je me dirigeais sur le parking. Je remarquais qu'Edward marchais devant moi, il ne m'avait pas vu. Je pressais le pas pour le rejoindre.

- Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

Il se retourna et un sourie naquis sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Je vais chez vous cet après-midi. L'informais-je.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il n'était pas le frère d'Alice pour rien.

- Non, je dois terminer un devoir de math. Je viendrais après, je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Ok, comme tu voudras.

Arriver sur le parking, je le vis froncer les sourcils en regardant au loin. Je me tournais pour voir se qu'il regardait comme ça. Adossées contre sa voiture se trouvais Tanya, Jessica et Lauren. Je fronçais également les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient encore inventer ?

Nous nous approchâmes quand Tanya nous vit.

- Ah, voilà les deux amoureux ! Lança-t-elle.

Ses deux groupies gloussèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tanya ? Lui demanda abruptement Edward.

- Mais rien. J'avais juste remarqué une nouvelle voiture, je voulais savoir à qui elle appartenait. Répondit-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum comme une vache.

- Et bien tu le sais maintenant.

- Oui, et je vois aussi que tu n'as plus tes lunettes. Tu essayes de t'améliorer ? Ca ne servira à rien, tu seras toujours aussi laid !

Je vis Edward serrer les poings.

- Arrête Tanya, t'as rien d'autre à faire ? Lui demandais-je. Une manucure ? Une pédicure ? Une séance de botox ? Des implants mammaires à regonfler ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Je sourie.

- Méfie-toi petite sotte, je pourrais faire beaucoup d'ennuis à ton père. Me menaça-t-elle.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Pourtant tu devrais. Mon père a de très hautes relations !

- Et ton père sait il que toute l'équipe de basket du lycée t'es passé dessus ? Sans compter l'équipe de foot, celle de base-ball, la majorité des supporters, ainsi que le coach et M. Lanvin, le prof d'art plastique ?

Elle fut rouge de colère. J'étais très fière de moi. Je sentis la main d'Edward me caresser le dos. Sensation divine.

- Très bien, venez les filles, on à rien à faire avec des abrutis pareils.

Elle passa devant nous, non sans m'avoir bousculée au passage. Puis, elle s'arrêta, se retourna, se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de nous et se planta devant Edward.

- Un petit cadeau. Lui dit-elle en lui collant son chewing-gum dans les cheveux.

Puis elle explosa de rire imitée par les deux hyènes qui l'accompagnais.

J'étais bouche bée. Edwrad n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réalisé non plus. Il regarda ses cheveux et serra les dents.

- Je peux aller lui exploser la tête contre un mur ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Et l'écraser avec ma voiture ? Personne ne saurait que s'est moi si je prends la fuite.

- Je n'aimerais pas te voir en prison.

- Ton père est shérif, il pourrait m'aider.

- Je ne pense pas, il respecte la loi.

- Dommage.

Il me regarda et souris.

- Alice va être folle de joie. M'apprit-il. Elle va sûrement aller remercier Tanya demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis le temps qu'elle veux que je me coupe les cheveux !

- Son rêve va devenir réalité.

- Oui.

Il me regarda d'un air grave.

- Je ne veux pas te faire bâcler ton devoir de math mais, pourrais-tu venir le plus vite possible cet après-midi ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas le vrai visage d'Alice. Elle va vouloir me couper les cheveux elle même et quand elle tien un ciseau entre ses mains, le résultat est pas beau à voir.

Je ris.

- Je viendrais à ta rescousse dès que possible.

- Merci.

Je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette.

- A tout à l'heure. Me lança-t-il.

Je lui fis un signe de la main.

Une fois chez moi je me préparais un repas vite fait puis je fis mon devoir en mangeant. Mon père ne rentrait pas à midi, il avait trop de travail, il mangeait au poste le plus souvent.

A deux heures j'avais fini mon devoir, fait la vaisselle et passé un coup de balais au rez-de-chaussée. Je décidais d'aller voir si Edward ne souffrais pas trop. Je montais dans ma camionnette, direction la maison des Cullen. Je faillie louper le petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la végétation et qui menait à l'habitation.

Je me garais dans la cour, arrêta le moteur et descendis de la voiture. Je frappais à la porte d'entrée mais n'eu aucune réponse. Je recommençais mais toujours rien. Je décidais d'ouvrir la porte, après tout, j'étais invité.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je assez fort.

Des voix étouffées me parvenaient. Je m'approchais de l'escalier et écoutais.

- Non ! Cria une voix masculine.

- Mais laisse toi faire ! Je te promet que je ferais ça bien ! Répondit une voix féminine cette fois.

- Je te connais par cœur !

- Assieds-toi !

Je décidais de monter les marches et de voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Pas question !

J'arrivais au premier étage et les voix étaient plus claires. Je vis une porte entrouverte où de la lumière filtrait.

- Arrête ou je dis tout à Bella !

- Non !

Je poussais la porte et trouvais Edward debout contre le lavabo et Alice avec une tondeuse électrique à la main.

- Me dire quoi ? Leur demandais-je.

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers moi.

- Bella ! Lança Alice joyeuse. Tu es venue !

- Oui, je suis monté vu que personne ne me répondait en bas.

- Et tu as bien fait.

- Alors, tu devais me dire quoi ?

Elle lança un regard à Edward qui lui fit les gros yeux.

- Enfaîte… je devais te dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui coupe les cheveux ! Un vrai bébé !

- Je connais tes expériences capillaires pour en avoir vu les conséquences sur tes pauvres poupées Barbie ! Expliqua-t-il.

- Mais je vais juste te couper un peu les cheveux. Il faut bien enlever ce chewing-gum !

- Tu va me raser la tête, t'as pris la tondeuse !

- Bon, calmez-vous ! Leur dis-je. Alice, si tu permets, je me chargerais de la coupe de ton frère.

- D'accord, tiens prend ça.

Elle me tendit la tondeuse électrique.

- Non, je préfère prendre les ciseaux.

Edward me les tendit.

- Bon, je vais en bas, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini. Dis Alice en sortant et en refermant la porte.

Je me tournais vers Edward.

- Merci. Me dit-il. Je ne sais si j'aurais pu m'en défaire tout seul.

- De rien, je ne voulais pas te retrouver chauve comme un oeuf !

Il sourit.

- Aller assieds-toi. Lui dis-je en lui montrant une chaise.

Il s'assit, je lui mis une serviette sur les épaules pour ne pas qu'il ais des cheveux de partout et pris les ciseaux.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai déjà coupé les cheveux de mon père et ceux d'Emmett. J'ai même fait une coupe à ma mère une fois.

- OK. Mais ne coupes pas trop court s'il te plais.

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ta future coupe.

Il se tu et je pu commencer à couper. Tanya n'avait pas collé son chewing-gum trop haut, je pouvais donc lui laisser une petite longueur de cheveux. Je passais et repassais mes mains dans sa tignasse cuivrée sans jamais m'en lasser. Edwrad regardait ses cheveux tomber sur le sol avec un air dubitatif.

- T'en fait pas, je coupe que ce qui est nécessaire.

Il opina.

- Où est Rosalie ? Demandais-je.

- Avec Emmett et Jasper. Ils sont allés louer des films au vidéo club pour cet après-midi.

- C'est une journée DVD ?

- Alice ne t'as prévenue ?

- Non.

- Tout les mercredi après-midi on loue trois-quatre films et on les regardent en se goinfrant de pop corn, de bonbons et autres sucreries.

- Super diététique tout ça ! Ris-je.

- C'est pour ça que je fais du sport. Je ne veux pas me transformer en bibendum.

- Tu fais du sport ?

- Oui, un peu d'abdos de temps en temps et un footing presque tout les matins. Ca me permet de m'aérer l'esprit, de penser à autre chose.

- Waw, c'est pas moi qui ferais ça ! Je vais prendre trois kilos cet après-midi et je vais les garder pendant un bout de temps !

Il rit.

- Tu seras parfaite même avec trois kilos de plus.

Il baissa la tête. Je rougie. Alors il me trouvait parfaite ? Non, rêve pas ma vieille, il a dit ça par pure politesse.

Une fois la coupe terminée, je passais une dernière fois ma main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un petit côté négligé. Il était parfait.

- Voilà, j'ai fini, tu peux te regarder.

Il se leva et se plaça devant le miroir.

- Waw, c'est super ! Me dit-il en souriant.

- Ravie que ça te plaise. Ce n'est pas trop court à ton goût ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Mais, je suis sensé les coiffer comment ?

- Comme ça. Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

Il refit le geste avec sa main et je trouvais ça hyper sexy. Je me mordillais encore la lèvre inférieure. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse ça sans arrêt et je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps de lui sauter dessus. Je le vis se pencher vers moi, son souffle caressa ma joue et son parfum m'enivra. Je fermais les yeux. Allait-il m'embrasser ?

- Merci, Bella. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis je sentie ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue, à environ deux centimètres de ma bouche. Embrasse-moi espérais-je. Il se recula. Raté.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je n'ais rien dit.

- Si, tu as murmuré quelque chose à l'instant.

Oh non ! Ca n'allais donc jamais s'arrêter ? J'avais une fois de plus parler à voix haute. Je me maudissais. Il fallais que je trouve quelque chose. Un truc bidon.

- Heu… j'ai dit…

- Vous avez fini là dedans ? Demanda Alice en frappant à la porte.

Ouf, sauvée !

- Oui, on descend. Lui répondit Edward. Tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et descendîmes les escaliers. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice étaient dans le salon. Quand ils virent Edward, ils sourirent tous. Alice tapa dans ses mains, Rosalie sautilla sur place, Emmett et Jasper se contentèrent de lever les pouces.

- Et bien Bella, tu as fait un travail formidable ! Me félicita Rosalie.

- J'aurais coupé plus court. Dit Alice en riant.

- Non, c'est parfait comme ça. Plus court ça n'aurait pas été très beau. Répondit Rosalie.

- Bon, vous allez vous extasier toute la journée sur les cheveux d'Edward ou on peu regarder les DVD ? Demanda mon cousin.

- Vous avez choisi quoi ? S'enquit Alice.

- On a pris Die Hard 4 pour les garçons, Boys and Girls pour les filles et on en a pris un dernier pour tout le monde Pirates des caraïbes. Enuméra Jasper.

- Tu préfère quoi Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- J'aime bien tout. J'ai une petite préférence pour Die Hard quand même.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Edward.

- Oui, j'aime bien les films d'action et Bruce Willis est assez intéressant à regarder. Ris-je.

- Très bien, alors on va commencer par du Bruce Willis, après on mettra Freddie Prinze Jr. et on terminera par Orlando Bloom et Johnny Depp. Annonça Alice.

Nous nous installâmes sur les immenses canapés devant la télé. Alice se blottie dans les bras de Jasper et Rosalie s'installa sur les genoux d'Emmett. J'étais seule sur un canapé attendant qu'Edward mette le premier film. Il vain s'asseoir à mes côtés et appuya sur la touche play de la télécommande. Le film commença et je me plongeais dedans. J'adorais la quadrilogie Die Hard en particulier le dernier. Au milieu du film, Edward se leva et disparu dans la cuisine. Il en revint avec tout un tas de friandises. Alice s'en servis une pleine poignée. Rosalie et Jasper furent plus raisonnables quant à Emmett il pris un saladier à côté de lui. J'en pris une petite poignée et Edward se rassit mais plus près que tout à l'heure. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradier de son bras gauche et ma jambe frôlait plusieurs fois la sienne. Je regardais les deux couples sur l'autre canapé. On devait être bien dans les bras de celui qu'on aimait. J'aimerais me blottire contre Edward, le sentir me caresser les cheveux, lui faire des bisous dans le cou, passer ma main dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Je soupirais. Edward se pencha à mon oreille et me demanda.

- Tu t'ennuis ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ais entendu soufflé.

- Oh, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Comme toujours. Me répondit-il en souriant.

Il se redressa et je me replongeais dans le film.

* * *

Alors? Heureuse?^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé la conversation entre Charlie et Bella, ça m'a bien amusé de l'écrire!^^

Vous aimez Tanya maintenant ou toujours pas? Moi j'ai cru l'apprécier un moment mais non, ça passe pas!^^

Dites moi tout avec une review!

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous bisous


	15. Chapter 15 Fin de soirée

Waw! 110 reviews! Je suis trop contente! Merci tout le monde!

Alors voilà le Chapitre 15. J'èspère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore merci à tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews, on se vois en bas.

* * *

Le deuxième film se termina et je me levais. J'avais mangé plus de bonbons que durant les dix dernières années, il me faudrait un mois pour m'en remettre. Je regardais la pendule qui affichait dix-neuf heures trente.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, on a cours demain.

- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer maintenant ? On a pas vu le dernier DVD ! Me demanda Alice.

- Je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard, mon père va se demander où je suis.

- Téléphone-lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon téléphone portable sonnait. Je regardais qui était le correspondant et vis que c'était mon père. Il devait être rentré et se demandait où j'étais. Je décrochais.

- Allô, papa ?

- Oui ma chérie c'est moi. Je ne vais pas rentré manger ce soir, Sue m'a invité.

- Oh.

- Donc ne m'attend pas pour manger. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis chez les Cullen, j'ai passé l'après midi ici. Je ne rentrerais pas tard.

- Très bien. Amuse-toi bien alors.

- T'en fait pas pour ça.

- Bise ma chérie.

- A demain.

Je raccrochais.

- Bon, finalement je reste. Dis-je.

- Youpi ! S'écria Alice. Je vais préparer des croque-monsieur et après on regardera Pirates des Caraïbes.

Elle disparue dans la cuisine suivie de Jasper. Je n'étais pas sûre que manger était une très bonne idée après avoir engloutie toutes ses sucreries. Mais quand je sentis la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine mon ventre gargouilla.

- Et bien ! Me dit Edward. On dirait que quelqu'un a très faim.

- Je n'ais pas beaucoup mangé à midi. Avouais-je.

- Tu vas voir, Alice fait de merveilleux croque-monsieur. Enfaîte, elle ne s'est faire que ça. Rit-il.

- J'ai tout entendu ! Cria Alice de la cuisine.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Ris Edward.

- Tout le monde ne peu pas être un cordon bleu comme toi ! Dit-elle.

Il rit.

- Tu cuisines ? Lui demandais-je.

- Un peu, j'aime bien quand j'ai le temps.

- Mais tu es l'homme parfait ! As-tu d'autres talents cachés ?

Il me donna le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et me fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Je rougie.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça… Me justifiais-je.

Il rit.

- Calme-toi Bella. C'était pour rire.

- Te moques pas de moi !

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Je pourrais te demander de me montrer tes talents !

- Je te les montrerais avec plaisir.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Tu es tenté alors ?

- Oui, tu as l'air très prometteur.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ferais une démonstration.

Je rougie. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer. Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ? Je n'étais pas contre une nuit avec Edward mais là tout de suite, ça allais trop vite.

- Je te laisse le temps de t'exercer encore un peu, je veux que se soit parfait pour moi !

- Ça le sera. Me répondit-il en souriant.

- Attention, chaud devant ! S'exclama Alice qui arrivait avec un grand plateau remplit de nourriture.

Je lançais un dernier regard à Edward qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire en coin.

Nous mangeâmes ce qu'Alice nous avait préparé et je dois dire que c'était très bon. Ensuite Rosalie mis le dernier film et je m'installais confortablement au fond du canapé. Je dus voir les dix premières minutes du film, ensuite je m'endormis.

**PDV Edward.**

J'avais déjà vu ce film des dizaines de fois, je le connaissais par cœur. Alice voulait toujours le louer pour nos mercredis DVD. Je crois qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de Jack Sparrow. Johnny Depp et Orlando Bloom allaient commencer à se battre lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête et tombais nez à nez avec le front de Bella. J'avais bien vu qu'elle commençait à fatigué mais le film avait débuté il y a seulement dix minutes. Si avant j'étais concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à la télé, maintenant je ne l'étais plus du tout. Je sentais le parfum de fraise qui s'échappait des cheveux de Bella. Elle se blottie plus étroitement contre moi. Savait-elle où elle était ? Non, bien sûr, elle dormait. Je déglutis difficilement. Décidément je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler quand elle était dans les parages et la sentir aussi près de moi réveillais mes instincts primaires. Je respirais calmement. Il fallais que je garde mon calme.

A peine eus-je formulé cette bonne résolution dans mon esprit qu'elle soupira de manière très sensuelle. Oh mon dieu, je ne tiendrais jamais ! Elle bougea pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable et une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mon cou. Elle était chaude et douce. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me touche encore, qu'elle m'embrasse comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

Je ne vis pas la fin du film, n'étant plus assez concentré. Quand il fut fini, je n'osais pas réveillé ma belle endormie.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demandais-je à Alice.

- Je sais pas. Montes-la dans ta chambre, elle dormira là cette nuit.

- Et si elle se réveille ? Elle va se demander où elle est.

- Tu dormiras avec elle.

- Hein ?

- Pas dans le même lit mais tu dormiras sur le canapé dans ta chambre, il est confortable en plus.

- Ouais. Mais il faut prévenir Charlie, il va s'inquiéter sinon.

- Je vais lui envoyer un message. Nous prévins Emmett en sortant son téléphone.

Je pris lentement Bella dans mes bras pour ne pas la réveiller et montais les escaliers. Je poussais la porte de ma chambre du pied et la posais sur mon lit. Elle n'allait pas dormir toute habillée ? J'appelais Alice et Rosalie et elles lui enlevèrent son jean et son tee-shirt après m'avoir fait sortir de la chambre.

Quand je rentrais à nouveau, Bella était sous mes couvertures et dormait comme un loir. Je pris une couette et m'installais sur le canapé quand j'entendis Bella m'appeler.

- Edward.

- Oui ? Répondis-je.

- Edward. Soupira-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux pour la regarder. Elle dormait toujours. Elle parlait dans on sommeil. J'allais peut être apprendre des trucs intéressants.

- Mum, Edward, ne part pas. Reste avec moi.

Où voulait-elle que j'aille ?

- S'il te plais. Continua-t-elle.

Je décidais de lui répondre, ça la calmerais peut être.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je serais toujours là.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui. Je resterais tant que tu voudras de moi.

Je la vis sourire dans son sommeil et je souris à mon tour. Je me tournais sur le canapé pour trouver une position confortable et m'endormis tout de suite, je ne l'entendis pas murmurer une dernière phrase.

- Je t'aime Edward.

PDV Bella.

Je me réveillais lentement, j'étais si bien dans ces draps tout doux. Sans ouvrir les yeux je m'enfonçais un peu plus sous les couvertures. Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre et me réchauffait le visage. Et ce parfum que je sentais me grisait. Je sentais l'odeur d'Edward partout autour de moi. Edward. J'avais rêvé de lui toute la nuit. J'entendis du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Mon père était déjà levé ? Attendez une minute, comment j'étais rentré hier soir ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout ce dont je me rappelais c'était un minuscule bout de film puis plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux mais ne reconnus rien autour de moi. Je me dressais sur le lit. Les draps gris glissèrent sur moi et je découvris que je portais un tee-shirt qui n'était pas le mien. Trop large pour moi, il était bleu avec écrit « Blue lagoon » sur la poitrine. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Oui, c'était celui d'Edward, son tee-shirt de rechange après le sport. Je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son parfum. Puis je tournais la tête pour détailler la pièce où j'étais. Les murs étaient gris et une frise noir courait au milieu, sur un des pans de mur, une immense baie vitré laissait entrer le maximum de lumière. Une grande bibliothèque était installée sur un autre mur et un canapé était placé à côté. Je me figeais. Allongé sur ce canapé, Edward dormait paisiblement. Et il était torse nu, un bras pendant dans le vide, la couverture lui cachant le bas du corps. Il était beau, j'aurais voulu le réveiller en douceur avec un baiser mais je me retins. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte quand le réveille se mis en route. Un bip strident se fit entendre et Edward sursauta, tombant du canapé. Je ris et il se redressa immédiatement, totalement désorienté. Je m'arrêtais bien vite lorsque je vis qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir divinement moulant. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ce corps parfait. Je me mordillais la lèvre et entendit un petit rire moqueur. Je levais le regard, non sans admiré son torse parfait au passage et tombais sur les yeux rieurs d'Edward.

- J'espère que ce que tu vois te plais ?

Je rougis. Il m'avait vu ce coup-ci, il faut dire que je n'avais pas été très discrète. Je décidais de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- C'est très intéressant en effet.

- Ravis que ça te plaise. Tu n'ais pas mal non plus. Me répondit-il en faisant glisser son regard sur mon corps.

- Hein ?

Je baissais les yeux et vis que son tee-shirt m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'essayais tant bien que mal que garder une contenance mais ma gêne était extrême.

- Te moques pas, c'est pas gentil. Lui dis-je.

- Mais je ne moque pas. Tu es très belle.

Je baissais les yeux. Je n'avais jamais aimé mon corps et le fait qu'il me voit ainsi dénudée me mettais mal à l'aise, même s'il essayait d'être gentil en me complimentant.

Il dut voir mon malaise car il détourna très vite la conversation.

- On va déjeuner ? Je te déposerais chez toi avant d'allé au lycée pour que tu puisses récupérer tes affaires de cours.

- Mais, j'ai ma voiture.

- On ira plus vite avec la mienne.

Je hochais la tête puis demandais.

- Qui m'a déshabillé hier ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, les filles s'en sont chargées.

- Ok.

J'étais soulagé.

- Pourquoi j'ai dormi là ?

- Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, et comme on ne voulait pas te réveiller on a penser que ça ne te dérangerais pas de dormir ici. On s'est trompé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je suis extrêmement gêné.

- Il ne faut pas. Et tu es mignonne quand tu parles en dormant.

Quoi ? J'avais parlé en dormant ? Je baissais les yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Tu avais peur que je parte.

Je fermais les yeux. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé cette partie de la nuit.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il me sourit.

- Allons déjeuner avant que ton cousin n'engloutisse tout.

- Oui. Mais, je ne peux pas descendre comme ça.

Il allas dans son armoire, en tira un short et un tee-shirt et me tendit le short.

- Tiens, met ça en attendant.

Il enfila le tee-shirt et je mis le bas qu'il me proposait. Il m'ouvrit ensuite la porte et je sortie de la chambre. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et nous rendîmes dans la cuisine où tout le monde se trouvait déjà.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Lança Edward.

- Salut vous deux. Répondit Alice.

- Bien dormis ? S'enquit Rosalie.

- Très bien, merci.

Je saluais tout le monde d'un geste de la main.

- Vous arrivez à temps, Emmett allait manger les derniers pan-cakes.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama mon cousin.

- Tu en as déjà mangé une douzaine ! Lui fit remarquer Alice.

- Et alors ? Il faut que je me nourrisse pour entretenir ce corps de rêve !

- Si tu mange trop ton corps n'aura plus rien d'un rêve !

Il lui tira la langue.

- Tu veux manger quoi ? Me demanda Edward.

- Tu as des céréales ? Demandais-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il se dirigea vers un placard, sortit deux bols, et me demanda.

- Chocolat, fruits rouges ou nature ?

- Quoi ?

- Tes céréales, tu les veux au chocolat, aux fruits rouges ou natures ?

- Nature, avec du lait.

Il posa un bol devant moi, sortie la brique de lait du frigo et le versa dans mon bol puis y mis les céréales. Il fit pareil pour lui.

- Merci. Dis-je.

- De rien.

Je levais la tête pour voir où étaient les autres et vis qu'ils nous regardaient avec des petits sourire.

- Quoi ? Leur demandais-je.

- Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit. Demanda Emmett.

- Vous êtes comme un vrai petit couple tout les deux ! Fit remarquer Jasper.

- On a simplement dormi cette nuit, rien de plus. Dit Edward.

Rosalie nous lança un regard soupçonneux.

J'engloutis mes céréales rapidement et demandais si je pouvais prendre une douche.

- Oui, tu sais où est la salle de bain. Me répondit Edward.

- Oui, merci.

Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier, grimpais les marches et entrais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et ôtais à regret le maillot d'Edward. J'entrais dans la cabine de douche et commençais à me laver avec un gel douche pris au hasard. Dès que je l'ouvris l'odeur emplis mes narines et j'avais l'impression qu'Edward était à côté de moi. Ça devait être son savon. Il ne m'en voudra pas si je me lavais avec.

Une fois propre je me séchais avec une grande serviette moelleuse. C'est là que je remarquais que je n'avais pas d'habits. Je m'enroulais dans la serviette et sortie de la salle de bain. J'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward et le trouvais les cheveux mouillés, torse nu, entrain de boutonner son pantalon. Il avait du se laver dans une deuxième salle de bain et décidément, ses abdos n'auraient bientôt plus de secrets pour moi. Je m'éclairci la gorge et il releva la tête.

- Bella ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste que… je n'ais pas de vêtements. Dis-je gêné.

- Je crois qu'Alice a laissé ça pour toi. Me répondit-il en me montrant un tas d'affaires sur son lit.

Je m'avançais et me penchais pour regarder tout ça. Il y avait deux jeans, un noir et un bleu, une jupe blanche et trois hauts différents. Il y avait également trois ensembles de sous-vêtements différents. Elle m'avait laissé le choix et je l'en remerciais. Je pris le jean bleu, le pull noir et l'ensemble le plus sage et me tournais vers Edward. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt bleu et rouge et avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Son regard était sombre et je cru qu'il allait se jeter sur moi. Mais il se reprit et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Je m'habillais rapidement, coiffais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et redescendis au salon.

Edward m'attendait assis sur un canapé.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je.

- Ils sont déjà partis. Me répondit-il.

- Quoi ? Je suis en retard ?

- Non, Alice voulait passer à la boulangerie avant. Elle voulait absolument manger une tarte aux abricots. Me répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle a de drôle d'idée des fois.

- Des fois ? Sourit-il.

- Allons-y avant d'être vraiment en retard. Il faut encore passer chez moi.

Il se leva pris sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Je pris mon manteau et le suivi.

Il faisait bon aujourd'hui et le soleil était de sorti. Je passais rapidement prendre mes affaires de cours et nous nous rendîmes ensuite au lycée. Nous arrivâmes pile au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans le bâtiment et nous sortîmes de la voiture en pressant le pas pour nous rendre en cours.

- A tout à l'heure Bella. Me dit Edward en partant dans un couloir opposé au mien.

Je lui fit un signe de la main et entrais en classe.

* * *

Alors? J'aurais bien aimé trouvé Edward à moitier nu moi!^^

Vous avez aimé? J'espère en tout cas.

A très vite pour un autre chapitre en attendant, reviews s'il vous plais =)

Biz


	16. Chapter 16 Première soirée

**Oyé Oyé brave gents, voilà le chapitre 16. Je pense qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses, ça me fait énormément plaisir, c'est ma cocaïne à moi^^**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à très vite en bas.**

Le week-end approchait à grand pas et j'en étais ravis. Nous étions déjà vendredi après midi et dans une heure les cours se terminaient. J'étais en histoire avec Alice et comme à son habitude, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Heureusement que je m'en sortais plutôt bien dans cette matière pour ne pas avoir à être attentive plus que ça. J'appris qu'Edward allait me raccompagner chez moi pour que je puisse prendre mes affaires pour le week-end et que je dormirais chez eux ce soir et demain. J'en avais parlé à Charlie qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénients. Au contraire, il pourrait inviter sa chérie à la maison sans être dérangé. Ça me faisais bizarre d'appeler Sue « sa chérie » mais je m'y faisais petit à petit.

La sonnerie retentie et nous sortîmes de la salle, Alice en tête. Elle était toujours dehors avant tout le monde, une vraie flèche. Sur le parking, adossé à sa voiture, m'attendait Edward, toujours aussi beau. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux avait fait se retourner plusieurs têtes ses deux derniers jours et Tanya le regardait souvent en plissant les yeux. Elle avait besoin de lunettes ? Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt fière de moi, il était encore plus beau comme ça. Prochaine étape, lui faire raser cette barbe. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre mais une chose était certaine, j'allais y arriver. Je me dirigeais vers mon chauffeur alors qu'Alice partait rejoindre Jasper.

- Alors, contente d'être en week-end ? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui, plutôt. Je suis fatigué. Répondis-je en baillant.

- Je vois ça. Dit-il en riant. Mais tu n'es pas encore couché. Tu va venir chez nous et Alice ne va te laisser allé dormir de si tôt.

- Il faut simplement que je me détende un peu, ça ira après.

- Bonne chance.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour te détendre avec Alice sur le dos.

- Ça va être si terrible que ça ?

- Tu verras bien. Répondit-il énigmatique.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière et je montais dans sa voiture. Elle avait pris son odeur et j'en étais ravis. Il roula vite jusqu'à chez moi et je pris mes affaires rapidement, Charlie n'étant pas encore rentré, je lui laissais un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour lui rappelé où j'étais.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Me demanda Edward une fois revenue dans la voiture.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- S'il te manque quelque chose Alice se fera une joie de te prêter ses affaires.

- Elle est trop gentille. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Gentille mais folle.

- Mais gentille quand même.

- Surtout folle !

Je ris. Il l'a connaissait mieux que moi alors il devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévue pour ce week-end ?

- Je sais juste qu'on aura droit à une soirée pyjama avec jeux en tout genre et une sortie sur la plage s'il fait beau. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Je hochais la tête. Elle avait gardé le mystère alors.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison des Cullen. Elle s'élevait toujours aussi majestueusement entre les branches des arbres.

Edward s'empressa de descendre pour m'ouvrire une fois de plus la portière. Bien que je lui ais dit que se n'était pas la peine il s'entêtait à le faire. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison où des voix nous parvenaient. Tout le monde était déjà là.

- Ah Bella ! Tu es enfin là ! S'exclama Alice.

- On s'est quitté il y à peine une demi-heure !

- Oui mais c'est long ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu n'as pas tout prévu ? Demanda Edward surpris.

- Si mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez des suggestions. Très bien alors on commence par faire tout nos devoirs. Je sais, c'est pas très marrant mais au moins ils seront fait. On aura pas le temps pour ça ce week-end.

Tout le monde approuva et nous commençâmes à travailler. Nous avions un devoir d'histoire avec Alice et je l'aidais un peu car elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Nous finîmes rapidement et Alice se chargea de commander le repas.

- Ce soir on se fait une soirée pyjama ! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir raccroché le téléphone. Tout le monde va se mettre en tenue de nuit, allé. Venez comme vous dormez d'habitude.

- Je dors toute nue moi, je viens déshabillée ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Non ! Tu mets ce que tu portes avant de te coucher.

- Un peignoir ça va ?

- Oui mais garde tes sous-vêtements.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Emmett. J'aime quand ma Rosie est nue.

- Oui mais nous on s'en passerait bien ! Répondit Alice.

- Et pour ceux qui dorment en caleçon ? Demanda Edward.

- Tu mets un tee-shirt.

- Ok.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les escaliers et je les suivi.

- Bella, tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain si tu veux. Me dit Alice.

- Où dans la même pièce qu'Edward si tu préfère ? Intervint Emmett.

Je rougie, oui, j'aurais peut être préféré mais il ne fallais pas que je l'avoue.

- Je vais prendre la salle de bain ! Répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de le voir tout nu ? Ricana mon cousin.

- Non, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes hormones si je le vois déshabillé ! Répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Emmett se tus, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Bien fait !

Je pris mes affaires et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que j'avais pris un pyjama potable. Je me l'étais acheter avant de venir à Forks. Il était en satin bleu foncé et avait un peu de dentelle sur les manches et le col. Quand je ressortie de la salle de bain je croisais Edward. Il portait un tee-shirt noir sur un boxer noir également. Très sexy. Nous arrivâmes au salon où Alice avait étalé une dizaine de coussins sur le sol et tout le monde était assis dessus. Emmett portait un peignoir, comme Rosalie. Je n'osais pas imaginer s'il avait mis quelque chose dessous. Alice avait une nuisette prune et Jasper un caleçon bleu avec un tee-shirt blanc. Je m'assis sur un coussin et Edward pris place à mes côtés. Il me sourit. Je lui rendit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Vas ouvrir au livreur de pizza qui va sonner à la porte. Répondit Alice. Edward, répond au téléphone, sûrement papa et maman.

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Personne n'avait sonné et le téléphone était muet. Rosalie se leva et se dirigea dans l'entrée. La sonnette retentie et elle ouvrit au livreur de pizza. Edward se leva également et le téléphone se mis à sonner. Il décrocha.

- Allô ? Ah Maman ! Ca va ?

Comment elle avait fait pour deviner tout ça ? Je regardais Jasper qui souriait. Rosalie revint les bras chargés de cartons de pizza. Elle les plaça au milieu de nous et ouvris les couvercles. L'odeur qui s'en dégageaient me fit gargouiller l'estomac. Edward se rassit après avoir raccroché.

- C'était papa et maman. Ils rentrent dimanche dans l'après-midi.

- Cool. Ils se sont bien amusés au moins ? Demanda Alice.

- Comme des petits fous !

Je regardais tout le monde tour à tour.

- Vous allez me dire comment Alice a réussi à deviner que le livreur allait venir et que le téléphone sonnerait ?

- J'ai un don. Me répondit Alice. Je peux voir l'avenir.

- Tu n'as aucun don. Répliqua Edward.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Elle a commandé des pizzas pour 19h30 et le livreur n'est jamais en retard. Et avant de sonner, il y a une lumière rouge qui clignote sur le téléphone. Et mes parents appels tout les soirs à la même heure. Il n'y a rien de magique là dedans.

- Oh, on peu rigoler un peu ! Ronchonna Alice.

Je ris. J'étais vraiment une imbécile.

Nous mangeâmes les pizzas qui étaient délicieuses puis Alice nous fit part de ses projets.

- On va jouer à action ou vérité ! Clama-t-elle.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Emmett. C'est LE jeu des soirées pyjama par excellence !

- Justement, ce ne serait pas une vraie soirée pyjama si on y jouait pas !

Il leva les yeux ciel mais ne répliqua pas.

- Et il y a une règle en plus. On à le droit de refuser de faire une action ou de répondre à une question maximum deux fois. La troisième on est obligé de la faire. Ok ?

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

- Alors ? Qui commence ? Demanda Rosalie.

- On fait plouf-plouf ? Demanda ironiquement Emmett.

- Non, c'est moi qui commence puisque c'est moi qui nous ais tous réunis ce soir ! Décréta Alice. Alors, je vais commencer par… Bella !

Ça m'aurait étonné !

- Action ou vérité ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Vérité.

- Qu'as tu pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vue ?

- Je me suis dis que tu étais une grande bavarde ! C'était en cours d'histoire et tu n'as pas arrêté de parler ! Dis-je en riant.

- Ça me va. A toi.

- Alors, Jasper. Action ou vérité.

- Mum… vérité.

- Depuis quand es-tu amoureux d'Alice ?

- …

- Tu prends un joker ?

- Oh allé répond ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

- Bah, enfaîte… ça va faire sept ans.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Alice. Et tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi !

- C'est débile !

- Ok, alors Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Depuis quand tu es amoureuse de moi ?

Elle vira au rouge pivoine.

- Joker.

- Non, t'as pas le droit, j'ai répondu moi !

- Bon ça va, ça fait dix ans !

- Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit toi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'avais peur aussi !

- Oh, on se calme les amoureux ! Intervint Emmett. Vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre, ça devrait vous rassurer.

Alice et Jasper se regardèrent dans les yeux, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent goulûment.

- Bon, bah c'est bon, on à compris ! Râla Emmett. A qui le tour ?

- A moi ! Dit Alice. Emmett, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

Elle se leva, alla à la cuisine et en revint deux minutes plus tard avec un bol et une cuillère.

- Tiens, mange ça. Dit-elle à Emmett.

- C'est quoi ?

- Goûtes.

Il renifla le contenu du bol et plissa le nez.

- Ça pu ce truc !

- Joker ?

- Non !

Il pris la cuillère et avala une grande bouché de la mixture d'Alice. Il fit une grimace dégoûtée.

- Ah ! C'est horrible, y a quoi là dedans ?

- Moutarde, citron, sel, œuf, mayonnaise, vinaigre, sucre, jus d'ananas, ail en poudre et café.

- Beurk ! J'en ais mangé une cuillère t'es contente ?

- Oui. A toi.

- Edward, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Es-tu toujours puceau ?

- Emmett !

- Répond.

- Oui.

- Oui tu réponds ou oui t'es puceau ?

- Oui je suis puceau ! Content ?

- Très ! Je savais déjà la réponse mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. Ria Emmett.

Edward lui lança un regard noir. Moi j'essayais de cacher le sourire qui voulait étirer mes lèvres. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille, je serais peut être la première. Ressaisis toi Bella ! Rien ne te dit qu'il veut le faire avec toi !

- Rosalie, action ou vérité ? Demanda Edward.

- Vérité.

- Quelle est la chose la plus ridicule qu'est fait Emmett pendant que vous faisiez… la chose ?

Elle commença à rire en repensant à un souvenir. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- Une fois, on était en soirée et il m'avait demandé de ne rien porter sous ma jupe…

- Oh, Rosalie pitié ! S'exclama Jasper.

- Quoi ? Je répond à la question. Donc j'étais nue sous ma jupe mais j'avais mis un collant par ce qu'il faisait quand même froid. Quand on est rentré à la maison, on a voulu faire l'amour mais Emmett était tellement pressé de passer à l'action qu'il a oublié que j'avais un collant et je n'ais pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Il s'est fait mal en essayant de rentrer et m'a filé mon collant. J'ai tellement ris qu'on a pas pu faire l'amour après!

Emmett bouda.

- T'avais dit que tu raconterais ça à personne.

- Oui mais là j'étais obligé, on m'a posé une question.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur les lèvres et il lui rendit finalement son baisé.

- Bon, à moi. Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Va t'habiller avec les affaires d'Edward.

- Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas m'aller du tout. Je vais ressembler à un sac à patate !

- Tu prends un joker ?

- Non, j'y vais.

Elle monta les escaliers et les redescendit deux minutes plus tard vêtue d'un short à carreaux multicolores, et d'un t-shirt vert dont elle avait retroussé les manches et noué le bas pour le remonter à hauteur du nombril.

- Voilà !

- Même avec ça elle a la classe. S'extasia Jasper.

- A moi. Dit Alice. Edward, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Mum… Frappe Emmett de toutes tes forces.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver à l'hôpital ! Si je le frappe il va me frapper aussi !

- Tu utilise un joker ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Alors tu n'as plus qu'un joker maintenant. A toi.

- Jasper, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Vas mettre des sous-vêtements d'Alice sur tes habits.

- Culotte et soutif ?

- Oui, les deux.

Jasper disparu puis revint quelques seconde plus tard affublé d'un soutien-gorge rose sur son t-shirt et d'une culotte bleue électrique sur son caleçon.

- Jasper, tu aurais au moins pu coordonner les couleurs ! Dit Alice dépitée.

- J'ai pris ce qui me venait sous la main. Se défendit-il.

- Ca te va très bien. Ris-je.

- Tu es très classe comme ça ! Renchérie Rosalie.

- Ah ah ah. Rigolé bien, on verra quand ce sera votre tour. En attendant, Rosalie action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Coupe-toi les cheveux au bol.

- Non, jamais de la vie ! Joker ! Bella, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Durant tout le week-end tu devras dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward.

Je rougie. Fallait-il que j'accepte ou que j'utilise un joker ? Ca me tentais bien de dormir avec Edward, même énormément mais le voulait-il lui ? Je lui jetais un regard. Il avait rougi aussi. Oh et puis zut, j'en avais envie !

- Pas de problème. Répondis-je.

- Ok, on surveillera. Me prévint Alice.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- A toi.

- Edward, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Quel est ton plus grand secret en ce moment ?

Il réfléchit un instant mais au moment où je cru qu'il allait répondre il dit :

- Joker.

- Quoi ? Oh allé, avoue ton secret !

- Non, je ne peux pas, désolé.

- Tu n'as plus de joker ! S'écria Alice.

Ah, c'est vrai il avait utilisé les deux. Je souris. Il sera obligé de faire ce qu'on lui dira au coup suivant.

- Emmett, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

Edward se leva, alla dans la cuisine et en ressorti trente secondes plus tard avec un tube de chantilly. Il le tendit à mon cousin.

- Vide-toi ça dans le caleçon.

Il regarda Edward puis la bouteille et capitula.

- Quel gâchis ! Une si bonne chantilly ! Dit-il en se levant.

Il écarta les pans de son peignoir, desserra l'élastique de son caleçon et appuya sur le tube. Il poussa un cri lorsque la chantilly jaillie. Une fois le tube vidé, il le tendit à Edward mort de rire et s'assis avec un bruit assez repoussant.

- A moi. Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- A quel âge as-tu eu ta première relation sexuelle ?

Elle ne réfléchie pas.

- A 17ans, il y trois jours exactement.

- Waw, c'était avec Jasper alors ?

- Bah oui, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il est cocu ! Lui dit Rosalie.

- Et oui, c'était avec mon Jasper et c'était super !

- On veut pas en savoir plus ! S'exclama Edward.

- Bon, à moi. Bella, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Va mettre une tenue plus sexy.

- Mais j'en ais pas.

- Je t'en ais mis une sur le lit d'Edward. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait prévu son coup ! Je me levais et montais les escaliers. Je parcouru le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward et poussais la porte. Sur le lit il y avait effectivement une nuisette assez courte et très décolleté de couleur bleue nuit. Alice allait me payer ça ! Je quittais mon pyjama et enfilais le micro bout de tissus. Mon dieu, personne ne pouvais porter un truc pareil sans être gêné ! Je me décidais à redescendre au salon. Je m'arrêtais en hauts des marches, pris une grande inspiration et descendit rapidement.

- Waw Bella ! Très sexy ! S'extasia Rosalie.

J- 'ai bien choisi ! Se félicita Alice.

- C'est trop court ! Dit Emmett.

- Moi je la trouve très bien. Intervint Jasper.

Seul Edward ne parla pas. Il était figé, les yeux fixés au sol, les joues rougies. Je savais que ce genre de truc ne m'allait pas. Je m'assis sur mon coussin et eu une idée.

- Bon, c'est à moi. Edward, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

Parfait, exactement ce que je voulais. Je le regardais dans les yeux.

Rase-toi.

* * *

**Alors? Contente ou pas? Je vais vous faire marriner un peu donc je ne posterais le chapitre suivant que dans un mois! (rire sadique activé) Mouahahahaha! (Rire sadique désactivé).**

**Non, je plaisante, je vais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. Quoique, se serais marrant, pour moi, bien entendus^^**

**En attendant que je me décide sur la durée de votre calvaire dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre avec une review. Vous recevrez un énorme bisous pour chaque review que je recevrais.**

**A très bientôt, ou pas^^**

**Biz à tous**


	17. Chapter 17 Fin de soirée

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous en ce beau jour de février? Moi ça va.^^

Comme promis, un gros bisous pour chaque review alors: BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BIOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS BISOUS. Voilà, j'ai plus de lèvres maintenant, c'est malin!^^

Je ne vous est pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre finalement, je trouvais ça trop sadique^^

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure en bas.

* * *

_- Bon, c'est à moi. Edward, action ou vérité ?_

_- Action._

_Parfait, exactement ce que je voulais. Je le regardais dans les yeux._

_Rase-toi._

Il se renfrogna instantanément. Aucun sourire ne venait éclairer son visage.

- Alors ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non. Me répondit-il.

- Edward, tu n'as plus de joker. L'informa Alice.

- Je sais mais je dis non quand même.

- On ne change pas les règles.

- Alors je ne joue plus.

Il se leva. Alice continua.

- Il va bien falloir que tu te rase un jour ou l'autre !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ?

- Tu es mon frère et se sont tes amis.

- Et alors ? C'est mon corps, ma vie !

Il commençait à s'énerver et s'était de ma faute.

- On se préoccupe de toi car on t'aime et on veut que tu sois heureux !

- Je suis très bien comme je suis !

- Arrêtes, tu te cache derrière ta barbe mais il faudra bien que le masque tombe et que tu te dévoile un peu plus ! Si tu pense à elle, tu sais que c'est du passé. Il faut oublier.

- Fichez-moi la paix !

Il tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers. Je me levais, c'était à cause de moi qu'il n'était pas bien, il fallais que je m'excuse.

- Bella, attend. Me retint Alice. Laisse le un moment. Il a besoin de d'être seul.

Je me rassis.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai gâché la soirée. M'excusais-je.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. Il faut que je t'explique.

Elle jeta un regard à Rosalie et Jasper qui hochèrent la tête.

- Avant tout, tu dois savoir qu'il y a un petit moment de ça, Edward et Mike étaient de très bons amis.

- Quoi ? Mike Newton ?

- Oui, ce Mike là.

- J'ai peine à le croire.

- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Bon, il y a trois ans, au lycée, Edward était fou amoureux d'une fille, Irina. La cousine de Tanya. Elle était grande, blonde, belle et Edward était grand et beau également. Il se rasait en ce temps là.

Elle sourit.

- Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un an. Elle était très gentille, on l'appréciait tous. Elle est souvent venue dormir à la maison. Mais elle se moquait de nous. Elle n'était pas sincère. Un jour, Edward l'a surprise avec Mike. Ils s'embrassaient dans un coin sombre du lycée. Mike a toujours nié l'évidence mais pas Irina et je l'en remercie. Edward a eu le cœur brisé, il se voyait déjà marié avec trois enfants, il a toujours été comme ça. Une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble Irina a commencé à nous pourrire la vie. Elle l'insultait, le faisait passer pour un moins que rien. Ca lui en a fichu un coup et il s'est peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Sa barbe est une façon de prendre de la distance par rapport aux gens. Il ne veut plus être blessé.

- Je comprends.

Elle retrouva un petit sourire.

- Mais il a changé depuis quelques temps. Il s'ouvre un peu plus.

- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

- A cause d'une fille. Je crois bien qu'il est amoureux.

Je me glaçais. Alors il aimait déjà quelqu'un. J'essayais de garder une contenance.

- Et, tu sais qui c'est ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus. Me répondit-elle.

- C'est bien alors.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains. S'il était amoureux c'était très bien, je devrais être contente pour lui.

Je me levais. Il fallais que j'aille m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du lui demander de se raser.

- Tu crois que je peux monter maintenant ? Demandais-je à Alice.

- Oui, vas-y, il doit être calmé.

Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et montais à l'étage. J'allais dans sa chambre mais ne trouvais personne. J'allais redescendre quand je vis de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'approchais et poussais la porte.

- Edward ? Demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas mais il était bien là, torse nu, dos à moi, il fixait le miroir en face de lui.

- Edward ? Rappelais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda surpris. Il tenait un tube de mousse dans une main et un rasoir dans l'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rase à cause de moi.

- Je voulais m'excuser… Commençais-je.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Me coupa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi borné. Alice a raison, il faut que j'arrête de me cacher derrière cette barbe, ça ne m'a rien apporté de bien.

Il avait un regard triste et je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me précipiter et le prendre dans mes bras Je m'approchais lentement de lui.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, il y a peut être bien une chose que tu peux faire.

Il me regarda avec des yeux de cocker.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant le rasoir.

- Tu veux que je te rase ?

- Oui, je suis pas sur d'y arriver tout seul.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas se raser ?

- C'est pas que je ne sais pas me servir d'un rasoir, mais je ne suis pas sur de ne pas changer d'avis en plein milieu.

- Se serais bête, tu aurais l'air de quoi avec une moitié de visage rasé ? Ris-je.

Il rit lui aussi.

- Alors ?

- Oui, je vais t'aider mais tu ne bouge pas, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

Je pris le rasoir qu'il me tendait et la bombe de mousse à raser. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire d'angle et je me plaçais entre ses jambes. Je ne pensais pas à la position dans laquelle nous étions car je ne voulais pas perdre le control. Je regardais le tube de mousse.

- J'en mets combien ? Demandais-je ?

Il me regarda, pris ma main dans la sienne et la mis paume en l'air. Puis il pris la main qui tenait la bombe et me fit appuyer dessus pour mettre une grosse noix de mousse dans ma main.

- Voilà. Me dit-il.

- Merci.

J'étalais ensuite la mousse sur ses joues, son menton, son cou et sous son nez puis je pris le rasoir. Edward ferma les yeux et releva la tête pour me faciliter la tâche. Je posais la lame sur le haut d'une joue et la fit glisser jusqu'en bas. Je répétais ce geste plusieurs fois pour que la peau soit totalement lisse. Une fois la première joue terminée, je passais à la suivante.

Je donnais un dernier coup de rasoir sur le menton d'Edward et j'avais terminé. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et j'en profitais pour le détailler. Il était tellement beau que je cru que je rêvais. Pourquoi avait-il caché cette beauté durant toutes ses années ? Sa mâchoire était carrée, comme je l'avais deviné, sa bouche était encore plus attirante maintenant. Mes doigts se posèrent de chaque cotés de son visage si doux maintenant sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me penchais sur le visage d'Edward, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche. Mes lèvres étaient à une dizaine de centimètres des siennes lorsque je me rappelais de ce qu'Alice avait dit. Il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Je me reculais rapidement, reprenant mes esprits et espérant qu'il n'ais rien remarqué.

- Ca y est, j'ai terminé. Balbutiais-je les joues rougies.

Il se leva et alla devant le miroir. Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers moi.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Voilà, je suis de retour.

- J'en suis très heureuse. Lui souris-je.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Il faudrait qu'on descende, les autres vont commencer à s'inquiéter. Dis-je pour sortir de cet endroit confiné où je me trouvais en présence d'un apollon.

- Tu as raison.

Il s'approcha de la porte et je le suivis. Mais il s'arrêta, se tourna et me fit face. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Je fermais les yeux, respirant son parfum. Il se détacha de moi et ouvrit la porte. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et retrouvèrent nos amis qui se chamaillaient. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Edward ils se turent tous instantanément.

- Alors ? Demanda Edward gêné. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Tu te fiche de nous ? Demanda Alice. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la noix ?

Edward la regarda, perdu.

- Je suis trop contente de te retrouver, mon petit frère chéri ! Lui dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Oh, du calme. S'exclama Edward en riant. Et puis je suis ton grand frère.

- On s'en fou, je suis plus mûre que toi, c'est ça qui compte !

- Si tu veux.

- Je te trouve vachement mieux comme ça ! Lança Emmett. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'ais rendu aussi moche pendant tout ce temps.

- Merci Emmett, c'est très gentil !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Rosalie lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Excuse ce nigaud, il n'a aucun tact ! Le prévins Rosalie.

- J'ai cru remarquer ça en effet.

- Bon, on l'a termine cette partie ? Demanda Alice.

- C'est mon tour ! Dit Edward.

Nous nous réinstallâmes sur les coussins et il se tourna vers Jasper.

- Jasper, Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- J'ai remarqué de la teinture brune dans la salle de bain. Teins-toi les cheveux en brun.

- Quoi ? Oh non !

- Tu prends un joker ?

- Non, je vais le faire mais tu me le paieras !

Il se leva et monta les escaliers, puis au bout d'une minute il appela Alice.

- Alice, viens m'aider, je sais pas comment on fait !

- J'arrive !

Elle se leva.

- Ah, je vous jure, les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans nous ?

Elle grimpa au premier étage puis redescendit cinq minutes plus tard avec Jasper qui portait sa teinture sur ses cheveux.

- Il faut laisser reposer trente minutes avant de rincer. Nous prévins Alice.

- Ok, à moi. Dit Jasper. Rosalie, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Quel était ton surnom en primaire ?

Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu vas le regretter.

- Bah vas y répond. Rétorqua Jasper.

- En primaire on m'appelait Gloubiboulga.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Par-ce qu'en primaire je n'étais pas comme maintenant. J'avais un appareil dentaire et des kilos en trop.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Les autres gamins disaient que quand je courais, mes bourrelets faisait les mêmes mouvements que le gloubiboulga que préparais Casimir.

- Ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts maintenant. Dit Emmett.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que tu es splendide ma chérie.

- Oh mon bébé, t'es trop mignon. Répondit Rosalie en embrassant mon cousin.

- Bon, ça suffit les effusions ! Râla Alice.

- Ok. Répondit Rosie. Alors Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Je disais pas ça pour ça.

- Oui mais moi je t'ais posé une question alors répond.

- Action.

- Fait le poirier pendant cinq minutes, si tu tombes, tu dois recommencer du début.

- Vous êtes sadique Rosalie Hale !

Alice se leva, se plaça contre un mur et fit le poirier. Elle tenu une minute puis tomba. Elle recommença et cette fois tins cinq minutes.

- Voilà, j'ai réussi ! A mon tour, Edward, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

Elle eu un sourire diabolique.

- A partir de maintenant tu ne t'habilleras plus qu'avec les vêtements que je t'ais acheté.

- Elle a le droit de me demander ça ? Demanda Edward.

- De toute façon c'est elle qui invente les règles alors elle va te dire que oui. Répondit Jasper.

- Ok, je mettrais ce que tu m'as acheté. Capitula-t-il.

Alice tapa dans ses mains. Elle était très fière d'elle. Moi aussi.

Après plusieurs autre action et vérité nous décidâmes d'allé nous coucher car il était déjà une heure du matin. Jasper s'étant lavé les cheveux, nous avions eu l'honneur de le découvrir brun et je dois dire que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Nous étions tous dans le couloir et je me souvins que je devais dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et vis qu'il était gêné, lui aussi avait du s'en souvenir. Alice nous lança un bonsoir très suggestif. Tout le monde alla se coucher et bientôt je me retrouvais seule avec Edward, dans la chambre de celui-ci.

- Bon… heu…il y a un coté que tu préfères ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas spécialement. Lui répondis-je. Et toi ?

- Non.

Nous restâmes un petit moment face à face à nous jeter des regards embarrassés. Puis Edward repris la parole.

- Bon et bien, je t'en pris, allonges-toi, fait comme chez toi.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'allongeais du coté gauche. Je me pelotonnais sous les couvertures et Edward vint me rejoindre. Il était droit comme un i, figé de son coté.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Il éteignit la lumière et poussa un soupir. Je devais le gêner, il ne voulait sûrement pas de moi dans son lit. Je me tournais sur le coté, lui tournant le dos. Il fallais que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui car je n'avais aucune chance, et maintenant qu'il ressemblait à un dieu vivant je me trouvais bien banal face à lui. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées, pas très enthousiasmes.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Détesté? Ni l'un ni l'autre? Dites moi tout avec une review!

Moi perso, je trouve ce chapitre un peu court mais il fallais que je l'arrête ici.

Bisous tout le monde et à très bientôt.


	18. Chapter 18 Samedi matin

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.

Vous êtes gâtés cette semaine, vous avez droit à un deuxième chapitre!^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je me répète à chaque fois mais c'est que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Bon allé, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

J'étais bien, j'avais chaud. Je me tortillais pour m'enfoncer un peu plus sous les couvertures. J'entendis un grognement. J'écoutais mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Je trouvais une position plus confortable et un autre grognement se fit entendre. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et me souvins d'où j'étais. Je poussais un soupir et allais refermer les yeux quand je sentis un poids chaud sur ma poitrine. J'écarquillais les yeux et regardais sous les couvertures. Une main était posé sur mon sein droit, le tenant fermement. Je voulus me dégager quand un grognement me fit stopper tout mouvement. La prise sur mon sein se raffermie, me faisant pousser un gémissement. Je sentis un corps se serrer contre le mien. Edward. Son souffle caressa la peau de ma nuque. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on fichait dans cette position ? Il me prenait pour son doudou ? A bien y réfléchir cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Je tentais un mouvement mais il me serra plus étroitement contre lui et je pus sentir une bosse au creux de mes reins. Cette situation était de plus en plus embarrassante. Je fermais les yeux en sentant le parfum d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas profiter de cette situation, ça ne serais pas correcte. Il dormait et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je respirais lentement, tentant de trouver une solution. Je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir dans cette position. Je tentais un regard vers le réveille et vis qu'il était cinq heures du matin. La main d'Edward resserra une fois de plus sa prise et je sentis mes pointes se durcir. S'il continuait j'allais perdre le contrôle. Sa virilité se pressa contre mon dos et il poussa un autre gémissement. Si quelqu'un entrait maintenant il aurait une sacrée surprise.

Je ne bougeais plus depuis un petit moment lorsqu'une envie pressante pointa le bout de son nez. Il fallait que je me dégage. Je n'avais pas pris cette résolution depuis deux secondes que les lèvres d'Edward frôlèrent mon épaule. C'était tellement bon d'être si proche de lui. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse consciemment. Je tentais de me glisse en douceur hors du lit mais un éternuement stoppa mes mouvements et réveilla Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il endormis.

- -C'est rien, c'est moi, j'ai éternué. Désolé.

- Oh, c'est rien.

Il se figea en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions. Sa main sur ma poitrine, son sexe contre mes reins. Il s'éloigna rapidement.

- De… désolé. Balbutia-t-il.

- C'est pas grave. Répondis-je gêné.

Je me levais et me rendis à la salle de bain. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de sortir et retournais dans la chambre. Edward n'était plus là, sa place était vide. Où était-il ? J'eus un frisson et je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine pour me réchauffer un peu. J'allais me recoucher lorsque j'entendis des notes de musiques résonner dans la maison. Je tendis l'oreille mais ne reconnaissais pas le morceau. Je ressortis dans le couloir et remarquais que la musique paraissait venir du deuxième étage. Je grimpais lentement les escaliers et vis une faible lumière filtrer sous une porte au fond du couloir. D'ici, les notes semblaient sortires d'un piano. Je poussais la porte et trouvais Edward assis devant un piano à queue noir magnifique. En m'entendant rentrer il s'arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers moi.

- Je te dérange ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout. Répondis-je.

- Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors je suis monté ici. Jouer me détend.

Je ne me demandais pas ce qu'il devait détendre, je l'avais bien sentie tout à l'heure.

- Je peux t'écouter ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Je m'assis sur le banc près de lui et il recommença à jouer. Je reconnus une de ses compositions que j'avais déjà entendu dans sa voiture. Je frissonnais de nouveau.

- Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu. Avouais-je. Avec ce que ta sœur me fait porter je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Dis-je en lui montrant la mini nuisette dans laquelle j'étais.

Il sourit puis enleva son tee-shirt et me le tendis.

- Tiens met ça, il est chaud.

- Merci.

Je le pris et l'enfilais en inspirant son parfum au passage. J'eus un peu moins froid. Je me réchauffais totalement quand je posais mes yeux sur l'apollon torse nu à coté de moi. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure quand il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Arrête ça, tu vas finir par te faire saigner. Me dit-il de sa voix grave.

Je libérais ma lèvre de l'emprise de mes dents et il la caressa du bout de son pouce.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Me sourit-il.

Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était sexy et de l'effet qu'il me faisait ? Il se tourna vers son piano et posa ses mains sur les touches du clavier. Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Les premières notes, aiguës, s'enlaçaient lentement formant une musique mélancolique mais belle et touchante. Puis le contre chant se mêla à la mélodie et la compléta parfaitement. Je me laissais bercer par cette musique, si bien que sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis contre l'épaule d'Ewdard.

Je me réveillais aux chants des oiseaux, sous les couvertures moelleuses du lit d'Edward. Comment j'étais arrivé ici ? Je tournais la tête et vis mon apollon me faisant face, couché à côté de moi, sa main sagement posé sur l'oreiller. Je souris. Il était beau quand il dormait. Réveillé aussi d'ailleurs. Il remua un peu et ouvris les yeux puis me sourit.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

- Tu as bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Comme un bébé.

- Je me suis endormie quand tu jouais du piano non ?

- Oui.

- Et comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- Je t'ais porté.

Je rougie. C'était évident.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir.

- Je n'avais qu'à pas te jouer une berceuse.

- C'est toi qui l'as écrite ?

- Oui.

- Elle est très belle.

- Merci, je l'ais écrite en m'inspirant d'une personne.

- Oh.

Je me sentis moins joyeuse tout à coup. Il avait du écrire cette musique en pensant à la fille qu'il aimait. Ca m'apprendra à poser des questions. Il du voir mon changement d'humeur car il changea de sujet.

- On descend ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je commence à avoir faim.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre avec Edward. Une fois à la cuisine il me servit un bol de céréales comme la dernière fois. Nous étions les seules debout. Je regardais la pendule et vis qu'il était neuf heures et demi. Trop tôt pour les marmottes. Edward était toujours torse nu et je regardais ses muscles se contracter aux furs et à mesure de ses mouvements. Je me demandais bien qui était la petite veinarde qui allait pouvoir toucher tout ça. Je soupirais.

- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Edward.

- Hein ? Si, si. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il rit.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- A chaque fois que tu es dans tes pensées tu as les yeux fixés sur moi. Je dois être une bonne source d'inspiration.

Je rougis et baissais la tête. Il avait remarqué ça.

- C'est rien. Me dit-il. Ca ne me dérange pas. Tu peux me regarder tant que tu veux.

- J'y passerais la journée. Pensais-je.

Il rit.

- J'ai dit ça tout haut c'est ça ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

J'étais pathétique.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit mon bol et une cuillère. Je plongeais ma tête dedans, du moins, mon regard.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, me faisant relever la tête puis caressa ma lèvre avec son pouce. Mon souffle s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de mon cœur.

- J'aime te regarder moi aussi. Murmura-t-il.

Oh mon dieu, je vais m'évanouir s'il ne s'éloigne pas tout de suite de moi.

Son regard dériva de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Il se pencha vers moi, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma joue.

- Mais si, ils sont déjà levé je te dis, il n'y a personne dans la chambre !

Edward se recula rapidement de moi, reprenant ses esprits. Alice et Jasper entrèrent dans la cuisine bras dessus-dessous.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Nous salua Alice. T'as vu je t'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient là. Dit-elle à l'attention de Jasper.

- Tu avais raison, comme toujours. Répondit Jasper en l'embrassant. Salut vous deux.

- Bonjour. Dit Edward.

Je me contentais d'un signe de main.

- Alors, vous avez bien dormis ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, très bien. Répondis-je.

- Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ?

- Non, que veux tu qu'on te dise ?

Elle fis les gros yeux à Edward. Je les regardais tour à tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je devrais savoir quelque chose ? Leur demandais-je.

- Tu aurais dû oui. Rouspéta Alice.

- Alors quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Je me tournais vers Edward. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ok, j'abandonnais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Emmett faisaient leur entrée dans la cuisine.

- Alors les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Nous demanda Emmett avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Mais fichez-nous la paix ! S'exclama Edward en posant son bol dans l'évier et en quittant la pièce.

- Oh là, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Emmett.

- Il est de mauvais poil ce matin on dirait. Dit Rosalie.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a. Les informais-je en me levant.

J'allais dans le salon et trouvais Edward assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Je m'assis à ses cotés.

- Edward, ça va ?Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Il soupira.

- J'en ais marre de tout les sous-entendus de tout le monde. Ca me prend la tête, ils n'arrêtent pas une minute.

- Et ça te gêne ?

- Oui.

Ok, il ne voulait donc pas que des gens croient qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. J'étais fixé comme ça. Je baissais la tête. Pourtant tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, j'avais bien cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'avais mal interprété les choses, encore une fois.

Edward soupira de nouveau.

- Alice… Commençais-je. Alice m'a dit que tu avais des vues sur quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? Elle t'a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Rien, juste ça.

Il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de sous-entendus ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je sais pas comment dire ça. Ca me fait peur.

- Dire quoi ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard émeraude sur moi.

- Bella je…

- Allé tout le monde, on se prépare, on part dans une demi-heure ! S'écria Alice en sortant de la cuisine.

Je regardais Edward et l'encourageais à continuer.

- Laisse tomber. Me dit-il en se levant du canapé. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- D'accord.

Il monta les escaliers et je restais sur ma faim. Qu'allait-il me dire qui lui faisais si peur ? Et qui était la fille dont il était amoureux ? Je me levais à mon tour et montais me changer à l'étage après avoir pris une douche dans la deuxième salle de bain.

* * *

Alors? Dites moi tout, je veux tout savoir de vos pensées les plus intime, heu non, de votre avis^^

Pour la berceuse, je n'ais pas pris celle qu'on connais tous mais une musique que j'ai trouvé sur le net et qui avait pour titre Bella's lullaby. Je ne sais pas qui l'a écrite ni d'où elle viens mais je la trouve très belle donc j'ai mis celle là. Je vous l'ais mis sur mon profil pour ceux qui veulent écouter ce que ça donne, elle est pas très bien enregistré, c'est ça qui est un peu embêtant mais elle est très belle quand même^^

Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews...

A bientôt mes p'tits lecteurs chéris.

Bisous bisous.


	19. Chapter 19 Journée à la plage

Bonjour mes lecteurs favoris, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, en ce samedi matin où il ne fait pas beau? Moi ça va, je suis assez en forme malgrés le rhume qui me tiens les narines!^^

Voilà le chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, sinon plus, que le précédent. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

PS: Merci pour vos reviews, j'en veux encore, encore, encore!^^

* * *

Je me demandais ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui, Alice ne voulant pas nous le dire. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, nous montâmes tous en voiture, et comme d'habitude je me retrouvais seule avec Edward. Ca ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il en était de même pour lui. Dans la voiture Edward ne parla pas beaucoup, il n'était pas dans son assiette.

- Elle te manque ? Lui demandais-je.

- Qui ?

- La fille dont tu es amoureux.

Il rit d'un rire amer et secoua la tête.

- Je la vois très souvent en ce moment.

- Oh, c'est bien alors.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je pose toutes ces questions ? J'étais masochiste ou quoi ?

- Oui, c'est pas mal en effet. Dit-il en souriant. Dommage qu'elle ne sache rien.

- Elle ne sait pas ce que tu éprouves pour elle ? Demandais-je.

- Non. Je ne lui ais encore rien dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca me fait peur. Si elle ne veut pas de moi ?

- Il faudrait être folle. Murmurais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais… Il faudrait que tu essayes, tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Si, son amitié, et elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça, je tiens trop à elle, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me repousse.

- Je comprends.

C'était vrai. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais concernant Edward. Je ne voulais rien lui dire par peur de perdre son amitié. Et encore plus maintenant que je savais qu'il était déjà amoureux.

Alice nous fit stopper les voitures sur une plage. J'espère qu'elle ne comptait pas que je me baigne car il n'en était pas question. Il faisait peut être beau aujourd'hui mais pas suffisamment chaud pour que je mette mes fesses dans l'eau, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas de maillot de bain.

- Voilà, on est arrivé ! Nous dit Alice lorsque nous fûmes tous descendu des voitures.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Rosalie.

- On passe une journée à la plage. La renseigna Alice comme si c'était évident.

- Et on va faire quoi ? Y a pas grand chose dans le coin. Fit remarquer Rosalie.

- On va s'amuser avec les moyens du bord !

Elle se dirigea vers la jeep d'Emmett et en sortit un ballon de volley.

- Venez m'aider les garçons, je vais pas porter ça toute seule.

- Quoi ? Un ballon ? Demanda Emmett.

- Y a pas que ça !

Les trois hommes allèrent aider Alice. Ils sortirent un filet de volley, un grand sac en plastique et trois tentes du coffre de la voiture.

- Quant est-ce que tu as mis tout ça là dedans ? Demanda Edward.

- Ce matin. Jasper m'a aidé.

Nous nous installâmes assez loin de l'eau, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être mouiller par la marré haute.

- On dormira là cette nuit. Ca va être marrant. Nous dit Alice.

- On va dormir dans des tentes ? Demanda Emmett.

- Bah oui, tu voulais dormir où ?

- Je pensais qu'on allait rentrer ce soir.

- Et bien non, c'est plus drôle comme ça !

- Moi ça me va. Répondit mon cousin.

Les garçons plantèrent les tentes alors que Rosalie, Alice et moi mettions en place le filet.

- Je suis nulle au volley. Prévins-je Alice.

- Mais non, je suis sûr que tu exagères.

- Demandes à ton frère, il te le confirmera.

- Edward ! Cria Alice. Est-ce que Bella est nulle au volley?

- J'ai droit à un joker ? Lui demanda-t-il en criant aussi pour ce faire entendre.

- Non, tu dois répondre.

- Je ne dirais pas qu'elle nulle, seulement qu'elle a besoin d'un entraînement intensif !

- C'est une proposition ? Lui demandais-je, taquine.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ouh ! Ca devient chaud par ici, si ça continu on va pouvoir se baigner sans avoir froid ! S'exclama Rosalie.

Je vis Edward sourire en coin. Il était tellement beau comme ça.

Après avoir tout mis en place Alice fit les équipes. Elle, Jasper et Rosalie contre Edward, Emmett et moi. Autant dire qu'ils jouaient à trois contre deux. Ils nous laissèrent le premier service, et se fut à moi de lancer le ballon. Je m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval, me mis en place et Emmett rit.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes servir ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Vas-y, je t'en pris.

Je lui jetais un regard en biais et laçais le ballon dans les aires. Puis je le frappais avec mon poing mais il n'alla pas aussi loin que je le voulais. A vrai dire, il ne dépassa pas le filet et retomba juste devant Edward qui éclata de rire.

- On ne se moque pas, c'est pas très gentil !

- Bon Bella, t'as le droit à un deuxième essais ! Me dit Alice.

Je repris le ballon et me remis en position. Cette fois je réussi à l'envoyer de l'autre côté du filet, mais Jasper nous le renvoya. S'ensuivis une longue suite de passes plus au moins élégantes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward smash et marque le point. Je remarquais qu'il ne se retenait pas de bien jouer, comme au lycée, il y allait franchement et je dois dire que je le trouvais très sexy. J'étais encore une fois perdue dans ma contemplation et mes pensées lorsque le ballon failli me percuter. Edward se jeta sur lui pour m'éviter une commotion cérébrale. Il atterrit à mes pieds et leva sur moi son regard émeraude.

- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en me baissant.

- Oui, très bien et toi ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis précipité par terre.

- Il fallait bien que je te sauve du méchant ballon.

- Tu es mon sauveur alors.

- Oui, et je pense que je mérite une récompense.

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Je te le dirais plus tard.

Il se releva et reprit sa place. La partie se poursuivis sans incidents majeurs, je me contentais d'évité le plus possible le ballon bien que mes adversaires en avaient décidé autrement et renvoyaient la balle presque toujours sur moi. Malgré mes lacunes en sports et grâce au talent d'Emmett et d'Edward nous gagnâmes la partie.

Il était déjà treize heures lorsque nous commençâmes à manger. Alice avait prévu des sandwichs , des chips, des fruits et un gâteau. J'étais repue.

- Je vais me balader un peu pour digérer. Dis-je en me levant après avoir terminer de manger.

- Je viens avec toi. Me prévins Edward en se levant à son tour.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut venir ?

- Non, c'est bon, allez vous promener, nous on reste là. Dit Alice.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors.

Nous commençâmes à marcher cote à cote le long de la plage. J'aimais sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et je défis ma queue de cheval. Edward souffla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je ?

- Rien. Répondit-il précipitamment.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Demandais-je.

- Hein ?

- Tu t'es jeté au sol pour m'éviter un traumatisme crânien tout à l'heure, je te dois quelque chose.

- Oh, oui.

- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée.

- Et…

- Et je te le dirais ce soir.

- C'est pas quelque chose d'osé au moins ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Non, rien de sexuel rassure toi ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Qui te dit que j'ai peur ?

Il me lança un regard surpris et… avide ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'étais entrain de lui faire du rentre dedans ! Et ce n'était pas très discret.

Je baissais la tête, les joues rougies. Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence, durant près d'une heure. Ce silence ne me gênait pas, j'étais avec Edward et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Puis nous retournâmes près des tentes. Je m'allongeais à coté des filles qui bronzaient sur la plage tendis qu'Edward aillait rejoindre les garçons qui jouaient au ballon.

- Alors cette balade ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Très bien, la plage est magnifique sous le soleil.

- Et Edward ?

- Quoi Edward ?

- Lui aussi est magnifique sous le soleil ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Oh Bella, on a bien vu comme tu le regarde. Tu bug sur lui.

- Pas du tout. Niais-je en rougissant.

- J'aimerais bien que tu sois ma belle-sœur. Dit Alice.

- Arrêtez, vous vous faites des films.

- On verra.

Je fermais les yeux et laissais le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Je dut m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais celui-ci se couchais, illuminant le ciel de reflets orangés irisés de rose.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis que tout le monde était rassemblé vers les tentes et s'afférait de faire un feu de camp. J'allais me lever lorsqu'une main se tendit devant moi. Je levais les yeux et croisais ceux d'Edward, souriant.

- Alors la marmotte, tu es réveillé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'en ais bien l'impression. Lui répondis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait.

Il m'aida à me relever.

- Je venais te réveiller mais j'arrive trop tard. Les autres préparent les marshmallows pour le repas. Emmett en a déjà mangé le quart.

- Il faut se dépêcher alors si on veut en avoir.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au feu où le groupe nous attendait.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin, je commençais à avoir faim ! Nous dit Emmett.

- T'as mangé la moitié du paquet de guimauves ! Heureusement que j'en ais pris deux ! Répondit Alice.

Nous nous assîmes par terre et tout le monde commença à manger. J'enfilais trois marshmallows sur ma brochette et les fit fondre dans le feu. Ce week-end aura été le plus calorique que j'ai jamais connu.

A la fin du repas Emmett nous raconta des histoires de fantômes et de morts vivants, pour que l'on passe une bonne nuit selon lui. C'est sûr, j'allais faire des cauchemars, et c'est Edward qui en pâtira. Alice c'était blottie dans les bras de son chéri et avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Rosalie riait à ce qu'Emmett racontait, elle devait avoir l'habitude d'entendre ses histoires. Edward l'écoutait mais n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir peur. J'avais replié mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les avais encerclées de mes bras pour pouvoir enfouir ma tête entre ceux-ci lorsque ce que mon cousin racontait me faisais trop peur.

Une fois sa dernière histoire terminée nous allâmes tous nous coucher dans nos tentes respectives. Edward attendit que je me sois déshabillé pour entrer et s'allonger à mes côtés. Cet espace était vraiment exiguë et nous devions nous serrer l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir tenir à l'intérieur.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Me dit Edward.

- Si j'arrive à dormir!

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec tout ce qu'a raconté Emmett je suis pas prête de fermer l'œil.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je te protègerais.

- En parlant de protéger, tu as le droit à une faveur. Dis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

- C'est vrai.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je voudrais…non, laisse tomber.

- Aller, dis-moi ! Insistais-je.

- Non, c'est stupide, je trouverais autre chose.

J'allais insister encore lorsque des gémissements se firent entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Ceci est l'effet que produit ton cousin sur Rosalie.

- Oh mon dieu. Dit-je en me cachant dans mon sac de couchage. Ils ne peuvent pas être plus discrets ?

- C'est le volume sonore habituel. Me renseigna Edward.

- Ravie de l'apprendre.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? On reviendra quand ils auront fini.

- Ça ne va pas être aussi long que ça. Si ?

- Ton cousin est très endurant.

- Ok, je te suis. Dis-je en dézippant mon sac.

Il sortit de la tente et je le suivis. Rosalie avait l'aire d'apprécier ce que lui faisait Emmett au vu des cris qu'elle poussait. Edward sourit et me pris par la main.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je lui emboîtais le pas, la chaleur de sa main irradiant la mienne. Il m'emmena jusqu'à un monticule de pierre et tenta de me faire grimper.

- Je ne vais pas monter là dessus !

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que je tiens déjà difficilement en équilibre sur un sol parfaitement plat alors je n'imagine pas à quoi je vais ressembler si je me casse la figure de dessus ses rochers.

- Je suis là pour te protéger, je ne te lâcherais pas. Je passe derrière si tu veux.

- Pour que tu reluques mes fesses ? Oh non alors.

- Qui te dit que je vais reluquer tes fesses.

- Je le sais par ce que c'est ce que je vais faire si tu passes devant moi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh, madame est une coquine. J'ignorais ce vice caché.

- Ce n'est pas un vice, et tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur moi.

- Comme quoi ?

- A toi de le découvrir.

Il me sourit et se tourna pour grimper sur les pierres.

Il me tendit la main pour que je le suive, ce que je fit non sans mal. Une fois au sommet il se tourna vers moi.

- J'espère que mon postérieur t'as plus.

- Assez je dois dire.

Il sourit. Puis regarda l'horizon. Je tournais le regard dans la même direction et poussais un petit :

- Waw.

- C'est beau tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si, c'est magnifique, dis-je émerveillé.

Devant nous se tenait la pleine lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau sombre, l'éclairant de sa lumière qui se brouillait au fil des vagues.

Nous nous assîmes sur les rochers et contemplions ce spectacle en silence.

- Comment as-tu découvert ça ? Lui demandais-je au bout d'un petit moment.

- On vient souvent camper ici avec mes parents. Un soir que je n'arrivais pas à dormir je suis allé me balader et j'ais vus ça. Depuis je viens ici chaque fois que nous dormons sur la plage.

Je me tournais vers lui et souris. La lune illuminait ses cheveux, leur donnant des reflets bleutés. Il paraissait sortir d'une pub pour un parfum avec ses allures de dieu grec.

- Tu trouve que j'ai l'allure d'un dieu grec ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

- Arrête d'écouter mes pensées. Répondis-je en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu pense tout haut.

- Evites d'écouter la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être compromettant.

- Je vais être à l'affût alors.

Je lui donnais une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il rit.

- Oh allé, c'est pas grave, ça me plaît de t'entendre penser.

- C'est assez gênant pour moi. Souris-je.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Je ressemble à un dieu grec ?

- Une statue d'Hermès ou Apollon oui, surtout avec cette lumière. Répondis-je franchement en rougissant.

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes sur cette pierre à contempler la nuit lorsque Edward décréta qu'il était temps d'allé se coucher. Rosalie et Emmett avaient sûrement terminé leurs petites affaires. Nous redescendîmes des rochers pour nous rendre à notre tente. J'allais m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage lorsque Edward m'en empêcha en me retenant par le poignet.

- Attend. Me dit-il. Tu te souviens de ma faveur ?

- Oui et je me souviens que tu ne voulais pas me la dire.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je vais te dire ce que c'est.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux que tu dormes avec moi, dans mon sac de couchage.

* * *

Alors, des commentaires? Il est coquin cet Edward hein? Moi s'il me demandais de dormir avec lui dans le même sac de couchage je ne dirais surement pas non!^^ Mais que va dire Bella? Va-t-elle accepter ou refuser? Ah ah ah, vous ne le saurez que dans le prochain chapitre que je n'ais pas encore écrit^^

Des reviews pour mon plus grand plaisir?

Bisous à toutes (et tous? dites le moi s'il y a des garçons sur ce site.)


	20. Chapter 20 Tous dans le même sac?

**Bonjour tout le monde, je ne vous ais pas fait trop attendre cette fois-ci, vous avez vu?^^**

**Ca y est, 200 reviews pile! Merci merci merci, je me répète tout le temps mais ça me fait plaisir!**

**On m'a demander combien il y aurait de chapitres mais je n'en sais strictement rien^^ 25, peu être plus, peut être moins.**

**Vous avez presque toutes trouvé Edward rapide car il ne demande pas un baiser à Bella mais de dormir avec. Mais il n'y a rien de sexuel là dedans, je vous rassure (ou pas^^)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

Je n'avais pas dût comprendre correctement ce qu'il voulait.

- Pardon ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai dis que je voulais que tu dormes avec moi, dans mon sac de couchage. Me répondit-il.

J'avais bien entendu. Je restais un moment hébété, ne sachant que faire. Devais-je accepter ? Après tout, il me plaisait et il n'y avait rien de mal là dedans. De plus, il était déjà amoureux d'une autre. Mais moi je l'aimais lui, est-ce que ça n'allait pas me faire souffrir plus que nécessaire ? Vu que je ne répondais pas, Edward reprit la parole.

- Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je n'aurais pas dut te demander ça, c'était idiot.

Il rentra dans son sac et je m'allongeais sur le mien. Un sac était vraiment petit, on n'aurait pas de place pour bouger. On serait collé l'un contre l'autre, ça pouvait être gênant. Edward enleva son t-shirt et le posa à coté de lui.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Me dit-il d'un ton triste.

Je ne répondis pas, trop absorbé par mes pensées. La respiration d'Edward se fit plus régulière, il s'endormait. J'ouvris mon sac et allais me coucher quand je réalisais. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? L'homme le plus sexy que je connaissais voulait dormir avec moi et j'avais dit non ? A vrai dire je n'avais rien dit mais c'était tout comme. Pourquoi je n'étais pas entrain de me blottir dans les bras de mon apollon ?

Je me tournais vers Edward et ouvris lentement son sac. Il se réveilla presque tout de suite.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chut.

Je passais une jambe à l'intérieur de son sac, puis l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça si tu n'en as pas envie. Me dit Edward.

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Sache que je ne fais rien si je n'en ais pas envie.

Il se poussa un peu pour me laisser de la place et j'essayais de relever la fermeture.

- Attends. Me dit Edward. Je vais t'aider.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Je me plaquais contre son torse et il ferma le sac de sa main droite. J'étais bien ici, au chaud contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et un courant électrique me parcouru le corps. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, mes bras se faufilèrent autour de sa taille et mes mains se placèrent sur son dos. Je soupirais. J'étais tellement bien, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place dans ses bras.

- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Edward.

- Si. Je suis bien ici.

Je le sentit sourire. Je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui et m'endormis presque aussitôt. Je me plongeais dans un merveilleux rêve. J'étais ici, avec Edward, et il m'avouait qu'il m'aimait.

**PDV Edward**

Elle avait finalement accepté, j'avais eu peur d'être allé trop loin mais elle avait dit oui. Je la regardais dormir depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Elle était vraiment belle, et l'avoir si près, la sentir contre moi me remplissais de joie. Je humais pour la énième fois le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle bougea un peu et sourie dans son sommeil. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait rêver. Ma main caressa sa joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et son regard se vrilla au mien. M'avait-elle entendue ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle leva légèrement la tête et son regard me transperça. Elle se releva sur un coude et sa main vain se poser sur ma joue. Puis, son regard toujours vrillé au mien, elle fit passer sa jambe gauche de l'autre coté et se positionna à califourchon sur moi. J'écarquillais les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- Bella… Commençais-je.

- Chut. Me dit-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres comme elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt.

Puis elle encadra mon visage de ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Elle les posa délicatement sur ma bouche et me donna le plus tendre des baisers. Je ressentis des tonnes de sensations incroyables, elle m'avait déjà embrassé mais jamais de cette façon là. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue quémanda l'accès à la mienne. Je lui cédais sans attendre et nos langues dansèrent une danse des plus sensuelle. Puis de doux, notre baiser devint plus pressant. Je l'entendais haleter tendit que ses mains parcouraient mon torse. Je sentis mon entrejambe se durcir sous l'effet de ses caresses. Si elle n'arrêtait pas bientôt je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Elle plaqua d'avantage ses hanches sur moi et commença à frotter son intimité sur ma virilité déjà durcie ce qui eu pour effet de m'exciter encore plus. Je l'entendis gémir pendant que notre baiser devenait fiévreux. Je repris un peu de lucidité.

On ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Je me dégageais, non sans réticences, de son étreinte.

- Bella, attend. Lui demandais-je haletant.

Elle s'arrêta instantanément et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle semblait avoir sommeil.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Mum.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle dormait. Elle m'avait embrassé comme jamais et elle l'avait fait en dormant. Je la poussais doucement sur le coté. Elle retrouva sa position initiale et se blottie une fois de plus contre moi. Je soufflais. Si je n'avais pas eu ce moment de lucidité j'aurais probablement fait l'amour avec une Bella somnambule. Mon dieu. Et que se serait-il passé si elle s'était réveillé en pleine action. Je ris. Elle aurait eu une sacré surprise. Je posais mon regard sur elle, qui dormait paisiblement. Je sentais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me rembrunis. Demain elle ne se souviendrait de rien. Elle croira tout au plus avoir rêvé. Mais si elle m'avait embrassé comme ça c'est que peut être elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Ou alors elle avait rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai ça, elle était peut être déjà amoureuse. Alice avait fait plusieurs sous-entendus quand nous parlions mais je n'avais pas réalisé. Qui était-il ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler d'un garçon en particulier.

Je soupirais. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire part de mes sentiments si elle en aimait un autre, je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser. C'était sûrement un mec super beau. Il n'y a qu'eux qui attirent les regards. Mais Bella est tellement différente des autres filles que je ne savais que penser. Je soupirais encore. Il fallait que je dorme sinon j'allais être fatigué demain et dieu seul sait ce qu'Alice avait prévue. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter par le sommeil. Je rêvais de Bella, de notre baiser, mais cette fois elle était réveillée et je ne l'avais pas interrompus.

**PDV Bella**

Le bruit des vagues me réveilla, mais je restais au chaud. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'étais bien ici et j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. J'étais contre Edward et je sentais le rythme de sa respiration. Je sentis une main me caresser la joue et j'ouvris les yeux. Edward me regardait avec un sourire. Je lui souris en retour. Dieu qu'il pouvait être beau.

- Bonjour belle endormie. Me salua-t-il.

- Bonjour charmant monsieur.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, mais j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre.

Je le vis rougir.

- Quoi ? J'ai parlé pendant mon sommeil ? Lui demandais-je.

J'espérais qu'il dirait non car s'il savait de quoi j'avais rêvé c'était la honte pour moi.

- Non, tu n'as pas parlé.

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

- De rien, laisse tomber.

- Si, dit moi. Ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

- Edward dit le moi.

- Bella… Dit-il en se relevant.

Je le repoussais de la main et il retomba sur le dos.

- Edward.

Je commençais à m'impatienter.

- Bella, s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

Je commençais à avoir peur. Edward essaya de se relever.

- Ca dépend de quel côté on se place.

Je le repoussais une nouvelle fois.

- Dit le moi quand même.

- Bella.

Il voulu une fois de plus se lever. Je décidais d'employer les grand moyens et me plaçais rapidement à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te soutire des informations. Dit moi ce que j'ai fait cette nuit.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas.

- Dit le moi. Insistais-je.

Je le vis hésiter. Il allait céder.

- Tu… tu as été somnambule.

- C'est tout ?

- Non.

Il souffla et paraissait gêné.

- Tu es venue sur moi.

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

- J'ai pris toute la place dans le sac ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors quoi ?

- Bella, tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus cette nuit.

Je me figeais. Oh non. Il reprit.

- Tu t'es mise sur moi et tu m'as embrassé.

- Et tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

J'avais crié. J'étais en colère.

- Bella, c'est arrivé si vite, je n'ais pas compris ce que tu faisais. Et encore moins que tu dormais.

- Tu aurais dût me réveiller ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je te saute dessus en pleine nuit et tu trouve ça normal ?

- Calme-toi Bella.

Il était penaud et je voyais bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui mais contre moi-même. Mais il était là devant moi et c'est lui qui prenait tout. Je lui avais sauté dessus et je l'avais embrassé pendant mon sommeil. Autant dire que je lui avais presque dit que je l'aimais. Mais quelle imbécile !

Je pris conscience de notre position et roulais sur le coté.

- Bella, je suis désolé.

Sa voix était morne et son regard triste.

Je m'en voulais déjà de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Lui avouer mes sentiments était exclu si nous voulions rester amis.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

Il eut un rire amer.

- Ca te dégoûte autant que ça de m'embrasser ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis si horrible que ça ?

- Mais non.

- Arrête Bella. On dirait vraiment que je te dégoûte. Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même.

- Mais je n'ais jamais dit ça.

- Je le sens Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Mais c'est pas grave. Je resterais éloigné de toi le plus possible.

Il se leva et sortis de la tente. Je restais hébété. C'est l'image que je lui renvoyais ? Moi qui voulais garder son amitié je n'étais même pas fichu de faire ça. Je m'habillais et sortie de la tente. Alice était dehors avec Jasper. Mais il n'y avait Edward nul part. Je m'approchais d'eux.

- Salut.

- Salut. Me répondit Jasper.

- Bonjour Bella, comment ça va ? Me demanda Alice.

- Bof.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Edward est sorti comme une flèche et ne nous à même pas salué.

Je baissais la tête.

- C'est de ma faute. On a eu une petite dispute.

- Waw, la première querelle d'amoureux. S'extasia Alice.

- On est pas amoureux !

- Ouais c'est ça, à d'autre. Lança Rosalie en sortant de sa tente avec Emmett.

- Arrêtez un peu avec ça.

Je me tournais vers Alice et Jasper.

- Vous savez où il est allé ?

- Il est partit par là. Me répondit Jasper en me montrant le coté droit.

- Je vais voir où il est.

Je pris le croissant qu'Alice me tendait et en pris un autre pour Edward puis je me mis en route. Je regardais de tout les cotés en longeant la plage. Je ne le vis nul part. J'avais parcouru deux bons kilomètres quand un mouvement dans l'eau attira mon regard. A une trentaine de mètres du bord Edward nageais rapidement. Je l'appelais mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas m'entendre. L'eau devait être glacée, il était fou. Je faisais de grands signes avec mes bras mais il ne me vit pas. Je décidais de le rejoindre. Il fallais que je m'explique avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il me dégoûtait alors que c'était tout le contraire. J'enlevais ma veste et posais les croissants dessus puis je retirais mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon. Je me retrouvais en culotte et t-shirt. Je retirais ce dernier aussi pour le laisser sec et m'approchais de l'eau. Je trempais mon orteil dedans et le retirais aussitôt. Elle était froide mais pas tant que je le croyais. Je respirais un bon coup et marchais dans l'eau en frissonnant. Je voyais toujours Edward nager au loin et je m'empressais de le rejoindre.

Une fois à sa hauteur je criais son nom. Il stoppa ses mouvements et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Bella ?

Je souris et eu un frisson.

- Edward, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu me répugne, car c'est faut. Dis-je en claquant des dents.

- Bella…

- Attend. Le coupais-je. Si je me suis énervé ce n'est pas contre toi mais contre moi. C'est tellement gênant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir cacher ne serais-ce que mes rêves. Et le plus gênant c'est que c'est toi qui les entends. Tu ne me dégoûte pas Edward, au contraire, tu es très séduisant, tu es l'homme parfait et tu sais ce que je pense de ton physique puisque je l'ais pensé à voix haute et que tu m'as entendu. Alors ne me repousse pas comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, je tiens à notre amitié.

Il me regarda et son regard se détendit.

- Bella.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais retrouvé ma place. Je tremblais à cause du froid et Edward s'éloigna.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût venir dans l'eau, il fait froid. Tu vas être malade.

- Et toi alors ?

- Nager me détend. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à de relaxant dans le fait de se geler les miches dans l'eau.

Il rit.

- Je te le dirais un jour.

Nous regagnâmes la plage et j'avais la chaire de poule. Edward le remarqua.

- Viens. Me dit-il en m'attirant à lui.

Il me serra contre lui et souffla dans mon cou pour me réchauffer. Sentir ses lèvres sur moi me fit frissonner encore plus. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça, serré l'un contre l'autre puis je me détachais de lui à regrets.

- Les autres vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas revenir.

- Tu as raison. Habille-toi, tu es à moitié nue. C'est pas que ça me déplaise mais…

Je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue et vis en effet que j'étais en culotte et soutien-gorge. Je ramassais ma veste en vitesse et la mis sur mes épaules, mes joues devenues rouge pivoine. Edward riait, comme à chaque fois que j'étais embarrassée. Je lui tendis un croissant en mordant dans le mien. Il le prit et le dévora en moins de trente secondes.

- Tu avais faim dit donc. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, les bonbons c'est pas très nourrissant. En plus ça fait grossir.

- Tu dis ça pour moi ? Lui demandais-je en riant.

- Non, toi tu es parfaite. Et j'en ais vu assez pour l'affirmer.

Je rougie de plus belle.

Nous arrivâmes aux tentes alors qu'Alice était entrain de sortire tout un attirail du grand sac en plastique.

- Ah vous êtes là ! On va pouvoir commencer alors ! S'exclama-t-elle en nous voyant.

- Heu… commencer quoi ? Demanda Edward.

- La chasse au trésor. Répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Ils sont quand même pas bien fute-fute nous deux amis. Enfin, il faut leur laisser le temps!^^**

**Je reviens très bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre en attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**Bisous bisous.**


	21. Chapter 21 Chasse au trésor

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 21, désolé du retard, je vous ais bien fait attendre ce coup là! Mais plusieurs choses se sont passées en même temps et je n'ais pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les lire et ça me donne envie de continuer cette fic.**

**Trève de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Une chasse au trésor, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait nous inventer d'autre encore ?

- Et tu comptes faire ça sur la plage ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de cachettes qu'il peut y avoir sur une plage. Lui répondit Alice

Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de déclarer :

- En effet, je pense que je ne peux pas imaginer.

Il me jeta un regard et leva les sourcils. Je ris.

- Bon, tout le monde en place que je vous explique. Reprit Alice.

- Nous nous plaçâmes tous autour d'elle.

- Alors, voilà comment ça va se passer. Trois équipes de deux, on fait ça par couple, comme d'hab'. Il y a des indices disséminés un peu partout sur la plage et les environs. Ça veut dire qu'il peu y en avoir dans la forêt derrière, dans l'eau, sur les rochers et cætera. On commence tous avec un indice différent, puis cet indice nous conduit à un deuxième, puis à un troisième et ainsi de suite. Les premiers qui arrivent au trésor ont gagné.

- C'est quoi le trésor ? Demanda Emmett.

- C'est une surprise.

- Mais c'est de la triche si c'est toi qui as placé les indices, tu sais déjà où ils sont !

- Non, j'ai demandé l'aide d'Angela et Ben, ce sont eux qui ont placé des indices et le trésor.

- Ok.

- Bon, tirer un indice par équipe. Nous dit-elle en tendant une casquette avec trois bouts de papier à l'intérieur.

- A toi l'honneur. Me dit Edward.

Je tendis la main et pris le premier papier qui venait.

- Vous avez tous compris ce qu'on doit faire ? Nous demanda Alice.

- Oui, on est pas débile quand même, ce n'est qu'une chasse au trésor ! Répondit Emmett.

- Les premiers qui trouvent appels les autres pour leur dirent que le jeu est fini.

- Ok.

- Allé, c'est parti, dépliez vos indices.

J'ouvris le papier et le lu avec Edward.

« Trouvez le cheval de pierre et plongez droit devant.

Dix mètres dans la mer et vous butterez dedans. »

- Tu comprends ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, il va falloir se mouiller. Me répondit-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu sais où est ce cheval de pierre ?

- Je crois connaître l'endroit oui. Viens.

Il me prit par la main et nous longeâmes la plage durant un bon kilomètre pour nous retrouver devant les rochers que nous avions escaladés la veille.

- Là. Me dit Edward en me montrant une pierre du doigt.

Effectivement, je remarquais un caillou en forme de cheval. Je levais les yeux vers Edward qui regardait l'étendue d'eau devant nous.

- C'est écrit qu'il faut plonger droit devant c'est ça ?

Je regardais le papier.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Bon.

Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son tee-shirt.

- Et bien, j'aurais dut attendre avant d'aller nager ce matin.

Il se dirigeât vers la mer en partant de la forme de cheval et parcouru une ligne droite imaginaire. Je le suivis. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il avait les pieds dans l'eau.

- Dix mètres ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Il fit dix pas dans la mer puis se retourna.

- Y a rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bah, j'ai rien senti. C'est écrit quoi après ?

- Dix mètres dans la mer et vous butterez dedans.

Il avança encore un peu et poussa un juron.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ça y est, je l'est sentis l'indice ! Me répondit-il en grimaçant. Je me suis cogné dessus !

- Et comment on le récupère ?

- Je vais le chercher.

Il plongeât et resta quelques secondes sous l'eau puis il en ressortit avec une bouteille en verre. Il revint sur la plage en frissonnant. Je m'empressais de me presser contre lui pour le réchauffer. Enfin, c'était une excuse comme autre.

- Tu va être mouillée. Me dit Edward en tremblant.

- Je m'en fiche, tu as froid et tu es trempé. On est une équipe alors je te réchauffe.

- Il me serra à son tour dans ses bras et nous restâmes un petit moment enlacé.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas prendre du retard. Me fit-il remarquer.

- Oui. Mais habille-toi d'abord. C'est pas que ça me déplaise mais…

Il rit.

- Copieuse.

Je souris.

- Y a pas que toi qui as le droit aux meilleures répliques.

- Tu en as de très bonnes aussi.

Il s'habilla puis ouvrit la bouteille et en sortit un morceau de papier roulé. Il le déplia puis le lut.

« Pour le troisième indice il vous faudra trouver

Le cœur au cœur de la forêt. »

- Ca me semble clair. Lui dis-je.

- Oui, il faut aller dans la forêt.

- Et elle est grande ?

- Non, pas trop. C'est pas la plus étendue de Forks. Me sourit-il.

Nous allâmes alors en direction de la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la plage. Il ne faisait déjà pas très chaud mais dès que je pénétrais entre les arbres le froid devint plus mordant.

- Tu sais où est le centre ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Non, mais on va chercher.

Nous marchions depuis cinq minutes quand nous nous trouvâmes devant un espace où les arbres étaient plus clairsemés.

- Je crois qu'on y est. Me dit Edward.

- Tu en ais sûre ?

- Non, mais je ne vois pas où ça pourrait être ailleurs.

- Alors il faut chercher quoi ? Un cœur ? Ca pourrait être n'importe où. Sur un arbre, une pierre, au fond d'un trou.

- Ne sois pas défaitiste Bella, on va le trouver. Me sourit-il.

Je soupirais. Ah, que j'aimais le voir sourire.

- Bella ? Encore dans tes pensés ?

- Oui. Répondis-je sans gêne.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas rester seule dans la forêt. Dis-je me m'accrochant à son bras.

Il rit. Que j'aimais ce son. Enfaîte j'aimais tout chez lui.

Nous regardâmes de tout les cotés, sur les troncs des arbres, sous les feuilles mais nous ne trouvâmes rien. Je commençais à désespérer et m'assis sur le tronc d'un arbre couché.

- On le trouvera jamais.

- Ne dit pas ça. Me dit Edward en venant s'asseoir à mes cotés. Et puis si on ne le trouve pas ce n'est pas grave, on aura passé un bon moment ensemble.

Je lui souris en baissant les yeux. Oui, on était ensemble et j'appréciais ça.

- Je t'aime. Me dit Edward.

Je levais les yeux, hébété. M'avait-il vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait ? Je n'avais pas rêvé ? Je préférais m'en assurer.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je t'aime. C'est écrit là. Me dit-il en me montrant une inscription à coté de ma cuisse.

- Oh. Dis-je déçue.

Quelle imbécile ! J'avais vraiment cru qu'il m'avait déclaré sa flamme. Je n'aurais pas du me faire de faux espoirs.

- Lèves-toi Bella, je crois que tu es assise sur notre cœur.

Je me levais lentement, toujours dépitée. Je regardais à l'endroit où j'étais assise et vis effectivement un cœur gravé avec l'inscription « je t'aime » en dessous.

- Ca va Bella, tu n'as pas l'aire dans ton assiette.

- Si si, ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Mentis-je en essayant de sourire.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Bon alors, il est où cet indice ? Changeais-je de sujet.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de me lâcher du regard.

- Là, me dit-il en me montrant un trou dans le tronc. Il doit être à l'intérieur mais je ne passerais jamais la main là dedans.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Je me baissais pour passer ma main par le trou. Elle rentrait juste, heureusement que j'avais les mains fines. Je la ressortis avec un morceau de papier plié. Je le lut.

« J'ai quatre ailes mais je ne vole pas,

J'avance vite mais je ne cour pas,

Trouvez l'endroit où l'on place les petits,

Et pour avoir votre trésor soulevez le nid. »

- On dirait que c'est le dernier indice. Remarquais-je.

- Oui, en effet.

- Qu'est ce qui a quatre ailes mais qui ne vole pas ? Demandais-je songeuse.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce qui a des ailes vole, à peu de chose près.

- Il faut trouver un animal ?

- Y a pas bien le choix dans le coin.

- Il n'y a pas un zoo à Forks ? Demandais-je.

- Et pourquoi pas un parc d'attraction aussi ? Me répondit-il en riant.

- Oh ça va, je peux toujours demander, on sait jamais. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il s'esclaffa.

- J'adore quand tu boudes, t'as l'aire d'avoir cinq ans.

- Et toi t'as l'aire d'en avoir cinquante.

- Tant que ça ? Rit-il. Je suis plutôt en forme pour un quinquagénaire.

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis. Je suis sûre que tu prends des produits dopant pour tenir le coup.

- Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

- Il faudrait d'abord que tu me montre ce que tu sais faire.

- C'est quand tu veux, on peut faire ça maintenant si tu veux.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, surprise. Etait-il sérieux ? Je vis un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres mais quand je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, son regard était brûlant. Je me mordit la lèvre inférieure en m'imaginant tout ce qu'on pourrait faire si je disais oui. Un simple mot, trois lettres et mon fantasme prendrait corps. Une rafale de vent m'ébouriffa les cheveux et m'arracha un frisson ce qui me fit recouvrer mes esprits. Je baissais les yeux et soufflais. Il fallais que je reste calme. Mais s'il n'arrêtait pas de me faire ce genre de proposition je ne suis pas sur de dire non très longtemps. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

- Bon alors, on le trouve ce trésor ?

- Oh, heu… Oui. Oui, bien sur. Me répondit Edward.

Nous sortîmes de la forêt pour nous retrouver une fois de plus sur la plage.

**PDV Edward**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait de parler comme ça ? A chaque fois que je voulais la taquiner on en revenait toujours à des sous-entendus plus ou moins sexuel. Et presque à chaque fois ma virilité ne demandait rien de plus pour se réveiller et mon self contrôle était mis à rude épreuve. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mordille la lèvre comme ça à chaque fois ? Ce geste me rendait fou.

Une fois revenu sur la plage je retrouvais un peu de lucidité. Je respirais un grand coup et je me calmais tout à fait. Bella semblait gênée. Avait-elle remarqué mon désir ? L'avait-elle lu dans mes yeux ? J'espérais que non. Elle déplia le dernier indice et le relu. Il nous fallais trouver un truc avec quatre ailes mais qui ne volais pas. Bella marmonna.

- Quatre ailes… Avance vite mais ne cour pas… Quatre ailes… Dit moi Edward, on dit bien qu'une voiture a des ailes non ?

- Hein ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Oui on dit bien qu'on a fait réparer l'aile avant ou arrière de sa voiture. Donc, il y a deux ailes devant, à droite et à gauche et deux ailes derrière.

- Oui, je suppose.

- Et une voiture avance très vite mais elle ne cour pas, elle roule.

- Bien Bella ! Tu peux être très intelligente quand tu veux. Ris-je.

- Mais, je le suis toujours. Je ne le montre pas tout le temps car ça pourrait en effrayer plus d'un. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Moi ça ne m'effraie pas, au contraire, je trouve ça…

Je m'arrêtais. J'allais recommencer avec ses allusions. Bella allait me prendre pour un pervers.

- Tu trouves ça quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Si dit moi, je suis curieuse.

- Non, je t'assure, c'est rien d'important.

- Edward, je vais m'inquiéter si tu ne me le dit pas. C'est si mauvais que ça ?

- Non, j'allais dire que je trouvais ça très… sexy.

Je baissais les yeux et me sentis rougir. J'étais une vraie femmelette ou quoi ?

Bella rit. Je relevais la tête.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Me dit-elle. Je croyais que tu allais dire que tu trouvais ça pas attirant ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non, et tu serais toujours aussi attirante même si tu étais bête.

Mais quel imbécile ! T'as pas trouvé plus nul comme réplique ? Je la vis rougir. Elle devait me prendre pour un débile. Un silence s'installa qu'elle rompit rapidement.

- Tu crois que le trésor est caché dans une de nos voitures ?

- Oui, je crois, si ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Alors y a plus qu'à retourner aux tentes.

Nous longeâmes la plage en direction des voitures pour vérifier la théorie de Bella. Une fois arrivés, ma belle sortie le dernier indice de sa poche et relus les deux dernières phrases.

- Trouvez l'endroit où l'on place les petits, et pour avoir votre trésor soulevez le nid. Les petits c'est les enfants je suppose.

- Oui et l'endroit où on les place c'est la banquette arrière.

- Tu crois qu'il faut la soulever ?

- On verra bien. Laisse, je vais le faire, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal.

- Tu insinues que je n'ais pas de force ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Non, mais que tu es une catastrophe ambulante oui. Ris-je.

Elle me donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui me fit rire.

- Maintenant je peux affirmer que tu n'as pas de force.

- Je me retiens, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal. Ce serais dommage que tu te retrouve avec un bleu à cause d'une fille. Mais je peux recommencer avec toute ma force si tu veux ?

- Si tu croix me faire peur c'est raté.

Elle s'approcha de moi et planta son regard dans le mien en faisant les gros yeux. Je ris et m'approchais d'elle à mon tour. Elle leva la tête pour garder le contact visuel.

- Je fais deux têtes de plus que toi Bella. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

- Je n'ais peut être pas énormément de force mais que fais-tu contre…

Elle leva ses deux mains à hauteur de ma poitrine.

- … des chatouilles ?

Elle commença à me chatouiller les côtes et je me reculais. J'étais assez chatouilleux mais si elle voulait jouer à ça elle n'allait pas y échapper. Je pris ses poignets avec une main, les lui mis dans le dos et lui rendit son attaque avec l'autre. Elle se tortilla en riant mais ne parvins pas à se dégager.

- A… arrête ! Me demanda Bella en riant.

- Comment on dit ?

- S'il… s'il te… plait !

- Qui est le plus fort de nous deux ?

- T… toi !

J'arrêtais de la chatouiller et elle pus reprendre son souffle. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais notre proximité. Sa respiration caressa mon cou et me fit frissonner. Son corps était pressé contre le mien et sa chaleur m'irradiait. Je n'avais qu'à pencher la tête et mes lèvres pourraient se poser de nouveau sur les siennes. Fallait-il que je me laisse aller à mes sentiments au risque qu'elle me rejette ? Mais la nuit dernière c'est elle qui est venu sur moi et m'avait presque fait l'amour. Bon, elle dormait mais elle l'avait fait quand même. Bella me regardait et se mordilla une fois encore la lèvre. Si elle continuait, elle allait me rendre dingue. Je me penchais un peu plus dans sa direction, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres si tentantes. J'étais crispé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me repousse mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'en avais trop envie.

- Edward ! Me dit Bella avec une grimace.

Je me reculais et l'interrogeais du regard.

- Tu me fais mal.

- Quoi ?

- Mes poignets.

Je compris et desserrais ma main qui tenait toujours les siennes. J'avais oublié de la relâcher.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. M'excusais-je.

Je me sentais mal, je ne voulais pas la blesser.

- C'est pas grave. Me répondit-elle en se frottant les poignets.

- Si, je t'ais fait mal.

- Edward, je vais bien, tu m'as juste serré un peu trop fort.

Elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

- Bon, on le trouve ce trésor ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête. J'ouvris ma voiture et soulevais la banquette arrière. Si le trésor n'était pas là il serait dans la voiture d'Emmett. Je n'eus pas à chercher très loin, à peine eus-je soulevé les sièges que je vis une petite enveloppe posée en dessous. Je la pris, remis les sièges en place et la tendit à Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on appel les autres où on ouvre l'enveloppe d'abord ? Lui demandais-je.

- Il vaut mieux les appeler avant. Ta sœur serait capable de faire une crise si elle sait qu'on ne l'a pas attendu pour découvrir notre trésor.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait ce que s'est ?

- J'en doute, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue pour ce genre de chose, elle nous l'aurait forcément dit.

Je souris. Alice a la langue bien pendu mais elle sait garder un secret quand s'est important. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle et sur sa discrétion. Elle est la seule au courant de mes sentiments pour Bella et n'en a jamais rien dit à personne.

Bella pris son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Alice.

- Oui Alice c'est moi.

- …

- On a trouvé le trésor.

- …

- Si, mais on vous attend pour l'ouvrir alors dépêchez-vous. Vous êtes loin ?

- …

- On est à la voiture, à tout de suite.

- …

Elle raccrocha.

- Ils seront là dans cinq minutes.

- Ok, j'appel Rose et Emmett. La prévins-je

Je pris mon téléphone et fit le numéro de Rose. Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Allô ?

- Salut Rose c'est moi.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez revenir, on a trouvé le trésor avec Bella.

Je l'entendis souffler dans le téléphone puis parler à Emmett.

- On aura crapahuté pour rien alors. On arrive mais vous êtes où ?

- Aux voitures.

- Ok on sera là dans pas longtemps. C'était quoi alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Le trésor !

- Oh, on sait pas, on l'a pas encore ouvert. On vous attend.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Salut.

Je raccrochais.

- Ils arrivent. Dis-je à Bella.

- Ok.

Je vis qu'elle tournait et retournais l'enveloppe dans tout les sens, se demandant se qu'elle contenait.

- Curieuse ? Lui demandais-je.

- Assez oui. Me répondit-elle en m'offrant un sourire. Je m'attendais à un coffre en bois remplis d'or et de diamants mais on se retrouve avec une simple enveloppe.

Je ris franchement.

- Un coffre au trésor ? On est pas des pirates, il nous fallais quelque chose à notre porté. Déçue ?

- J'attends de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur avant de me prononcer.

Nous vîmes arriver Alice et Jasper, main dans la main suivis par Rosalie et Emmett. Ces derniers avaient de la boue jusqu'aux genoux et des feuilles dans les cheveux.

- Mais où vous êtes allé pour ressembler à ça ? Demanda Bella lorsque ceux-ci furent à côté de nous.

- Les indices nous ont mené dans un champ labouré où on devait trouver un épouvantail. Répondit Rosalie. Mais Emmett a mal lut l'indice et on s'est trompé de champ. On a dépecé un épouvantail qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Le proprio du champ va être content en découvrant le spectacle demain.

Elle rit suivis par Emmett.

- Aller, ouvre l'enveloppe ! Supplia Alice.

- C'est ça le trésor ? Demanda Emmett.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

Bella décacheta l'enveloppe et en sorti un papier plié en deux. Elle le lut.

* * *

**Sadique moi? Jamais!^^**

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Vous avez aimé cette chasse au trésor? Je n'ais mis que trois indices pas ce que j'avais pas d'autre idées (^^) et par ce que sinon se serait été trop long. Vous avez chercher les solutions avec nos deux tourteraux?**

**Un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec twilight, enfin si dans un sens, mais qui me tien à coeur. J'ai vu récement le film "orgueil et préjugés" sortis en 2005 avec Keira Knightley et Matthew Macfadyen. J'ai adoré, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça quand je l'ais regardé et j'ai été agréablement surprise. Ce qui m'a donné envie de lire le livre de Jane Austen que j'ai adoré également. Il y a pas mal de différence entre le film et le livre, comme le caractère de Darcy ou celui d'Elizabeth, mais dans l'ensemble c'est assez fidèle. Je recommande le livre et le film a ceux qui en on envie car ça a été une bonne découverte pour moi. Le livre et un peu dure d'accès pour les plus jeunes en rapport au language assez soutenue (bah oui, il date de 1813^^) mais sa ne pose pas de problèmes particulier pour la compréhention de l'histoire. **

**Bref, j'arrête là, si le coeur vous en dit, lisez le livre et regardez le film (ou juste le film pour les plus flèmards^^). Il y à aussi une mini série de BBC qui date de 1995 et qui est, elle, très fidèle au livre. En plusieurs épisodes elle est visible sur internet, notament dur dailymotion. Certains préférerons cette version au film de 2005, car elle est plus fidèle au livre et à l'esprit qu'a voulu en donner Jane Austen.**

**Voilà, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne journée, soirée, ou nuit^^ et a vous dire "à la prochaine!"**

**PS: N'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous, ça me fera plaisir. **

**PS2: Et faite moi part de vos avis concernant orgueil et préjugés, je suis toute ouïe.**


	22. Chapter 22 Chacun chez soi

**Alors mes petits (et mes grands!) lecteurs chéris, comment vous allez aujourd'hui? Moi bien bien bien, il fait beau et je ne travail pas donc c'est super!^^**

**Je vais prendre le temps de répondre a vos reviews car j'ai le temps alors je me lance**

**j'adore tes reviews, c'est toujours les mêmes mais tu prend le temps e l'écrire, c'est super.**

**Grazie merci, je prend tout le courage que tu me donnera^^**

**Lagasy moi aussi ils m'énerves à être coincé comme ça mais je suis sadique^^ Merci pour ton avis sur orgueil et préjugés.**

**Mariefandetwilight tu n'étais pas loin de trouvé ce qu'est le trésor mais il y a un peu plus qu'un dîner mais chut, j'en dit pas plus^^**

**Xo-Yume-oX Oui, un cadeau venant d'Alice, ça claque forcément^^ Je savais pas qu'il y avais un livre parodique d'O&P, tu m'en apprend un bonne^^ **

**Memette non, je ne suis pas sadique, j'adore juste vous faire attendre^^ et je suis heureuse que tu continue a lire ma fic.**

**Phika17 j'attend toujours tes reviews avec impatience, j'aime bien avoir ton avis car je trouve tes fics géniale et je les lis toutes!^^ (lèche bottes? non pas du tout^^)**

**Joannie28 bah, voilà la suite^^**

**Krine69 Oui, je crois qu'ils ne vont jamais y arrivé, et tu vas pas être contredite avec ce chapitre!^^**

**helimoen voilà la suite de ma fic, ton impatience et récompensé^^**

**ranianada je suis sûre que t'es pas si mauvaise en énigmes, et puis si tu avais fait équipe avec Edwad, c'est pas grave si tu avais pas gagner, t'aurais eu tout le loisir de le matter en toute discrétion^^**

**Timica Le trésor est à découvire dans ce chapitre. Pour O&P je doit dire que j'ai vu le film avant d'avoir lu le livre alors mon jugement est peut être faussé mais je l'ais adoré. Chacun ses goûts^^**

**emichlo clair, net, précis, j'adore^^**

**littlemissbelly merci de lire ma fic, et de laisser ue review, ça me fait très plaisir. Je plublie un peu comme je peu, c'est pas vraiment régulier, des fois j'en publie trois par semaine, d'autre fois rien pendant un mois^^ Ca dépend de mon inspiration et du temps que j'ai pour écrire.**

**Je remarque que je met des ^^ un peu partout, ça me fait peur^^**

**Bon, voilà le suite, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. On se vois en bas. **

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je dépliais le papier que contenait la mystérieuse enveloppe et le lu à haute voix.

- Félicitation, vous venez de gagner la chasse au trésor. Vous remportez un dîner, une nuit et un petit déjeuner au splendide hôtel « Le Pemberley » de Seattle. Le charme des chambres et la beauté des paysages serons pour vous un ravissement. Nous vous attendons le samedi 12 mai à 19h00 pour votre dîner dans notre restaurant. La clé de la chambre vous sera remise à votre arrivé et le petit déjeuner sera servis dans la suite à 9h00. Nous espérons que ce séjour vous comblera. »

- Waw ! S'écria Rosalie. Le Pemberley hôtel et bien dit donc, ça c'est du trésor !

- C'est quoi le Pemberley hôtel ? Demandais-je.

- C'est l'hôtel le plus cher et le plus luxueux des environs. Me répondit Rosalie, extasiée. Vous en avez de la chance !

- Ouais, vous allez manger à l'œil ! Lança Emmett.

Rosalie et Alice lui jetèrent un regard désespéré.

Je levais la tête pour voir ce qu'en pensait Edward. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et semblait des ses pensés. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

**PDV Edward**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Un dîner, je dis pas, c'est bien. Mais une nuit ! Avec Bella ! Seuls, tout les deux, dans une chambre ! Mais comment j'allais faire ? Bon, on avait déjà dormit ensemble, dans le même lit et dans le même sac de couchage mais là s'était différent. Ce serait dans un hôtel, luxueux qui plus est. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à lui cacher mes sentiments comme ça encore très longtemps. J'étais plongée dans mes pensés quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Je tournais la tête et vis que Bella me fixait. Je lui souris et elle rougit. J'adorais ça. Elle détourna le regard et je m'intéressais à la conversation qui se déroulait devant moi. Enfin, j'essayais. Je ne savais pas si j'étais impatiens ou terrifié à l'idée d'être au week-end prochain.

**PDV Bella**

Après qu'Alice et Rosalie eurent terminé de déblatérer sur le luxe qui nous attendait Edward et moi le samedi suivant et sur le fait qu'il faudrait aller faire du shopping pour me trouver une tenue convenable pour le dîner, nous avions plié les tentes et étions repartis chez les Cullen. Sur le trajet je me décidais à questionner Edward sur ce qu'il pensait du trésor ?

- Tu connais le Pemberley hôtel ? Lui demandais-je.

- De nom. Je n'y suis jamais allé.

- A voir la réaction de Rose, il a l'air très bien.

- Oui, et on m'a dit que c'était le plus romantique de la région. Des tas de couples y vont pour leur voyage de noce.

- On va être entouré de couples alors ?

- Y a des chances oui.

On allait se retrouver entouré d'amoureux entrain de se bécoter et je ne pourrais pas embrasser Edward. Ca allait être une torture. Je soupirais. Edward le remarqua.

- Tu n'es pas contente du trésor ? Me demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre ? Si je disais oui, je risquais de me dévoiler mais si je disais non il allait peut-être mal le prendre. Je me prenais trop la tête.

- Si, je suis contente. Lui répondis-je. C'est juste qu'être entouré de couples pendant un week-end c'est pas spécialement le nirvana si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, je comprend, mais on ne va pas gâcher une si bonne occasion de se détendre et d'en profiter. On aura qu'à fermer les yeux et on ne les verra pas ses couples.

- Et se boucher les oreilles, s'ils sont aussi bruyants que Rose et Emmett…

- Je pense que les chambres sont bien insonorisées.

Hum… Il faudra tester alors. Je vis Edward sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment tester le niveau d'isolation phonique de l'hôtel ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je rougis instantanément. Satanée habitude de penser à voix haute !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Me défendis-je.

- Oh mais je n'ais rien dit. Rit-il. Je veux bien t'aider dans ton inspection.

Je lui mis une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Te moque pas de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas. Me répondit-il.

Je rougis de plus belle et détournais le regard vers la fenêtre. Devais-je le prendre au sérieux ?

Après une demi-heure de route nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Il était déjà treize heures et Alice décida de faire la cuisine. Elle nous prépara un plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise que nous mangeâmes de bon cœur. A la fin du repas je décidais qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi.

- Je vais aller faire mon sac et rentrer à la maison, je n'ais pas vu mon père de tout le week-end. Dis-je en me levant.

-Attend, je vais t'aider. Me répondit Edward en se levant à son tour.

- Nous montâmes les escaliers côte à côte et je me sentis triste tout à coup. Edward le remarqua.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça va, c'est juste que… j'ai vraiment passé un super week-end, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Je sais qu'on va se voir au lycée et qu'on se refera ce genre de sortie mais… tu vas me trouver débile.

- Non, dit moi.

- Bah, tu vas me manquer. Enfin je veux dire, vous allez me manquer.

Il sourit.

- On se voit demain. Me rassura-t-il.

- Oui, je sais.

J'entrais dans sa chambre et pris mon sac pour ranger mes affaires.

- J'ai toujours été fille unique et je trouvais ça pas trop mal jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai eu tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mes parents m'aiment et veulent me rendre heureuse. Mais depuis que je vous connais, toi et ta sœur, je me rends compte que j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Emmett avait vécu avec toi un certain temps ?

- Si, quand sa mère et parti faire le tour du monde. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je l'aime énormément, il est comme un frère mais il n'était pas là tout le temps. Vous avez une telle complicité avec Alice que j'en suis jalouse. Sans parler de Rose et Jasper. Et on dirait qu'il y a toujours un rayon de soleil dans votre maison. Vous êtes toujours de bonne humeur, entrain de rire ou de faire les fous.

Je souris.

- Tu as une famille formidable.

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu mes parents. Me dit-il.

-Je suis impatiente. Lui souris-je.

Je mis mon pyjama dans le sac et le fermais.

- Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout.

- De toute façon si tu oublis quelque chose ce n'est pas perdu.

- Oui, tu me le ramèneras de tes propres mains.

- Je m'en ferais une joie.

Le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée suivi du bruit d'une conversation.

- Mes parents doivent être rentrés. M'indiqua Edward. Viens, je vais te les présenter.

Il pris mon sac dans une main et mon poignet dans l'autre. Je frissonnais à son contact. Sa poigne était ferme mais douce et ses doigts étaient chauds. Nous descendîmes au salon où tout le monde était rassemblé autour de deux personnes. Je distinguais un homme assez grand, à peu près de la taille d'Edward, aux cheveux blonds et au sourire rayonnant ainsi qu'une femme brune qui semblait ravi de retrouver sa famille.

Alice sautillait sur place.

- Oh, comme je suis contente de vous revoir Vous m'avez manqué. C'était bien vos petites vacances ? L'hôtel était sympa ? Vous avez visité quoi ? Vous avez bien mangé ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, nous en tout cas on a pas arrêté…

- Calme-toi Alice, une question à la fois. La tempéra son père.

Edward s'approcha et ses parents se figèrent. Son père sourit et sa mère le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh mon dieu Edward ! S'exclama cette dernière. Que tu es beau !

Edward leva les sourcils.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à couper tes cheveux et à te raser ?

- Non, c'est à Bella qu'on doit tout ça. Répondit Alice.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda sa mère en se tournant vers moi.

- On peu dire ça.

- Alors je te remercie… Bella ?

- Oui.

- Maman, intervint Edward, je te présente Bella, la fille de Charlie. Bella, voilà Esmée ma mère et Carlisle, mon père.

- Enchanté madame. Dis-je en tendant la main pour serrer celle d'Esmée.

- Allons, pas de chichis entre nous. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Et appelle-moi Esmée, madame ça me vieillis. Rit-elle.

- D'accord.

- Ravis de te rencontrer Bella. Me sourit Carlisle.

- De même.

Esmée regardait son fils avec des yeux admiratifs. Edward le remarqua et lui dit :

- Maman, c'est assez gênant d'être dévisagé comme ça.

- Oh mais tu es tellement beau.

Je me tournais pour regarder Edward et je dut admettre qu'elle avait terriblement raison. Je pris un instant pour le détailler et vis qu'il portait un tee-shirt noir sur un jean de la même couleur, sûrement acheté par Alice. Il était extrêmement sexy. Je relevais les yeux et croisais deux émeraudes qui me fixaient. Je rougis mais ne baissais pas le regard. Je fus comme déconnecté de la réalité et c'est un raclement de gorge qui me fit redescendre sur terre. Je remarquais les regards amusés de toutes les personnes présentes et baissais la tête, gêné.

- Bon, je vais ramener Bella chez elle. S'exclama Edward qui avait remarqué mon embarras.

- J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt. Me dit Esmée en souriant.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et je m'approchais d'Edward.

- J'ai ma voiture, tu n'as pas à me raccompagner.

- Oui mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour te sortir de là. Me répondit-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire.

J'abdiquais.

Edward porta mon sac jusqu'à la voiture et je pris place côté passager. Il démarra et je vis Alice me faire de grands signes alors que l'on s'éloignait de la maison.

- Tes parents on l'aire sympa. Dis-je à Edward.

- Ils le sont.

Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autre durant le trajet et lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi je ne voulais pas le quitter. Il se gara devant la porte et coupa le moteur.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Lui demandais-je. Mon père ne doit pas encore être là, je ne vois pas sa voiture. Il doit être chez Sue.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Je descendis de voiture et allais ouvrir la porte. Edward me suivit. J'entrais dans le salon et découvrit un vrai champ de bataille. Mon père n'était pas un pro du ménage mais à ce point là ! Des boîtes de pizza traînaient par terre à côté de bouteilles de bière vides et je remarquais deux verres de vins, laissés à l'abandon sur la table basse. On dirait que mon père et sa chérie avaient passé un bon week-end.

- Waw ! M'exclamais-je. Ca c'est du bazar !

- Ton père a du bien s'amuser ! Rit Edward.

- Ouai, et c'est moi qui vais ranger. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Non, t'es pas obligé.

- J'insiste. Me répondit Edward.

Je lui souris et nous nous mîmes à ranger un peu le salon. Les cartons et les bouteilles finirent à la poubelle et je fit le peux de vaisselle qu'il y avait. Edward m'aida si bien qu'en un quart d'heure tout fut fini.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

- Que me proposes-tu ?

- Hum… de l'eau, du jus de fruit, du thé, un café, une bière, un whisky…

Il rit.

- Un verre d'eau ira très bien. Je ne suis pas très porté sur l'alcool.

- Moi non plus.

Je sortis deux verres du placard et en remplis un avec de l'eau et l'autre avec du jus d'orange. Je lui tendit le premier et bus le second. Je me calais contre l'évier et l'observais entrain de boire. Je me mordillais la lèvre quand une goutte d'eau glissa sur son menton jusqu'à son cou. Il s'approcha et vrilla son regard au mien. Il vint plus près et se serra contre moi pour poser son verre dans l'évier. Son souffle me chatouilla la joue et mon cœur s'accéléra. Il allait me faire devenir folle. Sans m'en rendre compte je tendis une main et caressa ses lèvres si tentantes.

- Bella… Souffla-t-il.

Des papillons volèrent dans mon ventre en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom de cette façon.

Une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma hanche et il me caressa la joue de l'autre. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour savourer ce contact. Quand je les rouvris, ils tombèrent sur le regard brûlant d'Edward. Sa main quitta ma joue pour se plaquer délicatement dans mon dos, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher mon visage du sien. Lentement, il se penchât vers moi. Une portière claqua au loin. Les lèvres d'Edward n'étaient qu'à un centimètre des miennes mais il ne franchit pas la distance qui les séparaient. Il se recula sans empressement, retira ses mains de moi et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Je le regardais, surprise. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas embrassé ? Je croyais qu'il en avait envie, je savais qu'il en avait envie. Je ne lui faisais pas d'effet ? Il ne voulait pas de moi ? J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'en sortis. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, quelle question lui poser. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une voix se fit entendre. Je reprit mes esprits.

- Bella ? C'est toi ? Tu es rentré ?

- Je suis à la cuisine papa ! Répondis-je.

Je vis mon père entré et m'observer un moment.

- Ca va Bella ? T'es toute rouge. Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui… oui ça va. Bégayais-je. On a nettoyé ton bazar avec Edward.

- Edward ?

Mon père se tourna vers celui-ci et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es bien Edward Cullen ? Lui demanda Charlie.

- Oui monsieur.

- Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois.

- Exacte.

- Tu es mieux comme ça.

- Merci.

Mon père se tourna vers moi.

- Merci d'avoir nettoyé, je n'ais pas eu le courage.

- Ou le temps. Tu étais trop occupé avec Sue j'imagine.

Il rougit.

- Oui… bon… Je vais regarder la télé. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je souris. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward et le vit qui essayait de retenir son rire.

- On ne rit pas. Lui dis-je.

- Je n'ais rien fait. Répondit-il en se levant. Bon, je vais y aller.

- D'accord.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna vers moi.

- On se voit demain. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- Oui, vu que ma voiture est chez toi.

Il sourit en coin.

- Ok. Alors à demain.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa chastement sur la joue. J'aurais voulu plus mais je me retins de le dire. Hélas une sale habitude me trahie.

- J'aimerais te donner plus. Me dit tristement Edward.

Je rougis et baissais la tête. Pourquoi était-il triste en disant ça ? Il se ressaisit bien vite et me sourit à nouveau.

- Ne soit pas en retard demain.

- Je suis toujours à l'heure. Lui répondis-je.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Je refermais derrière lui et soupirais.

- Il est pas mal maintenant.

Je sursautais. Mon père se trouvait à côté de moi et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? Il était pas terrible avant mais il s'est pas mal amélioré.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Avouais-je.

Je vis mon père hésiter.

- Tu… as toujours le sachet que je t'ais donné ?

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait.

- Quel sach…

Je m'arrêtais en voyant où il voulait en venir. Il parlait du sachet qui contenait les différents modes de contraception.

- Papa ! Dis-je en m'éloignant

- Quoi ? Tu n'en a plus ? Tu veux que j'aille t'en racheter ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Non ! Si j'en ais besoin j'irais en prendre moi-même. Et ils sont encore tous dans le sachet !

Je montais précipitamment les escaliers, ne tenant pas à avoir une autre conversation sur le sexe avec mon père. Avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre je l'entendis murmurer.

- Bon, bien. Très bien. J'espère que ça durera.

* * *

**Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il fallais bien que le week-end se termine et qu'ils rentre tous chez eux^^**

**Merci de laisser une petite review, j'aime bien vous lire^^**

**A bientôt pour un autre chaitre.**

**Bisous a toutes.**


	23. Chapter 23 Révélation

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez aujourd'hui? Moi bien, un peu fatigué par-ce-que je travail ce week-end mais il fait soleil et je suis de repos lundi et mardi alors ça va. Comme vous avez été très sages et que vous m'avez donné pleins de reviews, je vous poste un chapitre tout de suite.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire, ça me donne la pêche et l'envie d'écrire, et merci aux nouvelles reviewteuses, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira jusqu'au bout.**

**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura en tout mais je pense entre 24 et 800^^ Non, je déconne, une trentaine je pense.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Je finissais de ranger la table de mon petit déjeuner quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je mis mon bol dans l'évier avant d'aller ouvrir. Edward se tenait devant moi, les cheveux mouillés, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé légèrement délavé et d'un pull à col roulé blanc cassé. Il était à tomber. Il me sourit en me voyant le détailler.

- Toujours aussi discrète dans tes contemplations on dirait. Me taquina-t-il.

- Je trouve que cette tenue te va très bien.

- La tienne est parfaite aussi et j'adore tes chaussures.

Je baissais la tête pour voir mon jean noir et mon pull rouge et je me figeais en voyant que je portais encore mes pantoufles lapin. Il reprit.

- J'aime bien les lapins, et ceux-ci sont encore mieux, c'est rare d'en voir des roses comme ça.

- Vas-y moque-toi, mais je ne te louperais pas la prochaine fois. Le menaçais-je.

- Quelle prochaine fois ?

- Quand tu porteras ou ferras quelque chose de débile.

- Ca ne m'arrivera jamais. Dit-il en prenant un air supérieur.

- A bon ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, je suis parfait, ne l'oublis pas. Rit-il.

Je lui flanquais une tape sur l'épaule mais je devais avouer qu'il avait raison. Je fermais la porte à clé puis nous partîmes pour le lycée. Quand il se gara sur le parking, je vis que les autres étaient déjà là et nous attendais devant la voiture de Rosalie. Nous allâmes les rejoindre et nous discutions depuis quelques minutes quand une voix que je connaissais et que je n'appréciais pas s'adressa à nous.

- Alors les nazes, on dirait que vous avez bronzés ce week-end, mais ça ne vous améliore pas pour autant. Rit Tanya.

Nous nous retournâmes pour la regarder. Elle était avec Jessica, Lauren et Eric.

- T'en as pas marre d'être conne ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Jasper.

- Je vois que tu es brun maintenant, t'as piqué la coloration de ta mère ? Ah non, j'oubliais, elle est alcoolo, elle s'occupe déjà pas de toi alors de ses cheveux…

Les trois abrutis derrière elle ricanèrent tandis qu'Alice retenait Jasper par le bras et qu'Emmett enlaçait Rosalie. Tanya s'apprêtait à nous offrir une autre de ses méchancetés quand elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle plissa les yeux en fixant un point juste derrière moi. Elle s'approcha lentement puis son visage s'adoucis et elle pris un air angélique. Elle me poussa et se planta devant Edward.

- Salut. Dit-elle d'une voix suave. Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse.

Edward paru abasourdit.

- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je me souviendrais d'un beau gosse comme toi. Répondit-elle en se plaquant contre lui et en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse d'Edward. Tu es nouveau ? Ca te dirais que je te fasse visiter le lycée ?

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé, il n'y avait pas de doutes que s'il disait oui il visiterait l'anatomie de Tanya plus que le lycée. Edward se contracta.

- Tanya, je ne suis pas nouveau et quand bien même je le serais, tu serais la dernière personne avec laquelle je voudrais visiter les lieux.

Elle se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?

- Je suis le geek du lycée. Lui répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Edward ?

- En personne.

Elle paru ne pas comprendre.

- Mais… d'habitude… je comprends pas…

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien Tanya, c'est pas d'aujourd'hui.

La sonnerie retentie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours respectifs, laissant Tanya et ses compères sur place. J'étais en cours avec Angela et dès que je fus assise, celle-ci me questionna.

- Alors, ça va ?

- Très bien est toi ?

- Super. Alors dit moi, c'est qui qui a trouvé le trésor ?

- C'est Edward et moi.

Elle paru contente de ma réponse.

- Vous allez passer un bon week-end alors.

- Sûrement. Je ne suis jamais allé dans cet hôtel.

- Il est vraiment super.

- Tu y ais déjà allé ?

- Non, mais mes parents ont fait leur nuit de noce là-bas.

- Super. Murmurais-je.

- On c'est bien amusé avec Ben à faire les indices et les cacher. T'as eu les quels ?

- Le cheval de pierre, le cœur dans la forêt et la voiture. Lui répondis-je.

- Ah, c'était mes préférés. Sourit-elle.

Le prof entra dans la salle et nous nous tûmes.

Edward était venue m'attendre à la sortie de mon dernier cours de la matinée, il n'avait pas l'aire très rassuré et jetait des regards pressants autour de lui.

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, c'est de la folie.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Des filles. Elles sont complètement folles !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Elles n'arrêtent pas de venir me demander des trucs, elles me regardent comme si j'étais un morceau de viande et elles gloussent dès que j'ouvre la bouche.

Je ris.

- C'est ça d'être beau.

- Non mais j'en peux plus !

Il paraissait vraiment accablé.

Nous nous dirigions vers la cantine quand j'entendis une voix stridente appeler Edward du bout du couloir. Il se tourna vers moi totalement paniqué.

- Je t'en supplie Bella, aide-moi. Me demanda-t-il implorant.

Je le regardais un instant puis me tournais pour voir d'où venais la voix. Je vis une fille marcher rapidement dans notre direction. Elle avait l'aire assez hystérique. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward affronté ça tout seul. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais là où le couloir tournait pour nous cacher de la vue de la furie puis je le fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Il ferma la porte puis écouta. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre suivis d'une voix nasillarde.

- Edward ? Où es-tu ? Viens avec moi ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Edward ?

La voix s'éloigna et Edward se laissa tomber contre la porte en soupirant. Je m'accroupie en face de lui.

- Il va falloir sortir un jour ou l'autre tu sais. Lui dis-je.

- Je peux pas rester là toute ma vie ?

- Non, désolé.

- Dommage.

- Allé viens, allons manger, elle doit être loin maintenant.

Il se leva et nous sortîmes non sans regarder si la voie était libre. Quand nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria tout les regards se portèrent sur Edward et je le vis baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise. Nous nous installâmes rapidement à notre table habituelle avec le reste du groupe. La conversation allait bon train bien que les regards insistants de filles pas très discrètes freinaient un peu l'entrain.

- Alors Eddie, tu ne vas plus être puceau très longtemps on dirait ! S'esclaffa mon cousin.

- Emmett ! S'écria Rosalie alors qu'Edward s'étouffait en buvant un verre d'eau.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, toutes les filles sont folles de lui maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire remarquer de cette façon. Lui dit Jasper.

- Quoi ? T'es jaloux ?

- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison. Répondit Jasper en lançant un regard tendre à Alice qui vain se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je me passerais bien de toutes ces excitées. Dit Edward.

- Tu devrais plutôt en profiter. Lui conseilla Emmett. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça !

J'aurais voulu étrangler mon cousin à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'Edward aurait autant de succès. Je le trouvais magnifique, c'est vrai, et j'étais folle de lui mais toutes ces filles qui ne le connaissaient pas, qui ne le calculaient même pas deux jours plus tôt et qui se jetaient sur lui comme ça, ça me dégoûtais. Et surtout ça me faisait peur. Et s'il préférait une de ses filles ? S'il tombait sous le charme de l'une d'elles ? Il y avait tellement de filles plus belles que moi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il devait sortir avec une autre ? Pourrais-je rester à ses côtés sans rien éprouver ? J'en doutais. Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par la cloche mettant fin à la pause déjeuner. Je retournais en classe d'un pas traînant, troublé par toutes les questions que je me posais.

A la fin des cours Edward m'attendait aux portes du lycée pour me raccompagner chez moi.

- Alors, tu as pus t'en sortir tout seul cet après-midi ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ais eu du mal mais ça va, je pense que je commence à m'y faire mais j'ai quand même hâte de rentrer chez moi. Dit-il en me souriant.

Nous marchions vers sa voiture quand nous vîmes approcher Mike suivis de Tyler. Ils marchaient droit sur nous. Mike parla le premier.

- Salut Edward, content de te revoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait dit ça gentiment, c'était louche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Newton ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Ecoutes, je voudrais m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Irina.

- Ne n'ais aucune envie de t'écouter, c'était très claire quand je vous ais vu vous embrasser.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Vous faisiez quoi alors ? Tu lui offrais une analyse dentaire gratuite ?

- Edward, laisse moi t'expliquer.

- C'est pas la peine je te dis.

- Je veux juste qu'on redevienne ami.

- Tu crois que tu peux m'insulter pendant trois ans, m'humilier et revenir comme ça pour qu'on soit amis ? Tu pense vraiment que je vais accepter ?

Quel culot, je n'en revenais pas !

- Si tu voulais bien écouter ce que j'ai à te dire avant de me juger…

- Mais je n'ais pas envie de t'écouter.

- Mais…

- Non.

- Edward je…

- J'ai dit non !

Mike lança un regard en direction de Tyler qui hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en tête ses deux là ? A ce moment là, tout se passa comme au ralenti. Mike s'approcha de Tyler, lui pris le visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement. J'en restais bouche bée. Je levais les yeux vers Edward pour le voir tout aussi surpris que moi.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… Bégaya Edward.

- Edward, je suis gay ! Avoua Mike.

- Mais… Depuis quand ?

- Je l'ais sus il y a cinq ans.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- On était de très bons amis à l'époque, les meilleurs même, je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié. J'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu t'éloigne, que tu ne veuille plus me parler.

- Mais tu étais mon ami, je ne t'aurais pas jugé.

- J'avais peur de moi-même alors imagine.

- Mais, tu es sortis avec des tas de filles.

- Il fallais bien que je fasse illusion.

- Et pour Irina ?

- Elle m'avait fait des avances plusieurs fois mais je les ais toujours refusés. Elle ne comprenait pas. Un jour elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle devait me parler en privé, de toi. Je ne me suis pas méfié et je l'ais suivis. Elle m'a entraîné dans la cour et m'a embrassé. Tu es arrivé à ce moment là. Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'expliqué. Alors j'ai abandonné.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Tu es redevenu toi-même. Répondit Mike avec un petit sourire.

Edward était toujours sur la défensive, Mike le remarqua.

- Tu as été odieux avec moi.

- Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ais dit et fait toutes ces années. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Il paraissait gêné et se tortillait les doigts la tête baissée.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Irina je me suis retrouvé tout seul, tu ne me parlais plus, tu m'évitais. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et je n'avais que toi. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Rester seul dans mon coin, sans ami ? Je ne pouvais Edward. Irina était là, avec ses amis, et je suis resté avec eux. Si j'ai été exécrable ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, Je voulais te retrouver tel que je t'avais connus, et pas que tu reste replié sur toi-même. Je voulais que tu réagisses, que tu te rebelle, que tu m'insulte ou me mette un coup de poing mais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien fait, tu t'es contenté de baisser la tête, sans rien dire. T'étais pas comme ça avant. Et puis aujourd'hui je te vois, beau et souriant comme avant. J'ai l'espoir que tu sois redevenu celui qui était mon ami. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance comme avant, je sais que ça prendra du temps mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on essaye.

Edward pris un moment pour réfléchir. Mike semblait sincère et maintenant que je connaissais mieux cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais ce n'était que ce que je ressentais et ça ne comptais pas. Après un long moment, Edward répondit.

- J'ai été têtu, bête et un parfait idiot. J'aurais dut te faire confiance et t'écouter. Je comprend ce que tu as ressenti. Mais… si tu continu à faire ce genre de déclaration, Tyler va mal le prendre, il risque d'être jaloux. Dit Edward avec un sourire.

Mike soupira de soulagement et rit. Tyler sourit, moi aussi.

- T'inquiète, je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

- Ah bon, je suis pas assez beau ? Demanda Edward faussement vexé.

- Tu es très beau mais je préfère les mecs plus typés.

Ils rirent.

- Les filles avec qui tu es sortis vont se poser pas mal de question. Repris Edward.

- Oui, je suis désolé pour elles.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Désolé de t'avoir dragué à ton arrivé mais il fallais que je sauve les apparences. Si Mike Newton ne draguait pas la petite nouvelle les gens se seraient posé des questions.

- C'est pas grave, je n'ais pas été très sensible à tes arguments. Ris-je.

- Tu l'as dragué ? Demanda Edward.

- Très mal, j'espère. Répondit Mike.

- Oh oui ! Mais j'en connais une qui va être déçu d'apprendre que tu préfère les garçons. Et si tu voulais sauver les apparences, pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti avec Jessica, elle est folle de toi.

- Justement, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrire et je ne voulais pas souffrire non plus. Les filles c'est pas mon truc. Je suis sortie avec assez de spécimen de la gente féminine pour l'affirmer. En plus Tyler est jaloux.

Ce dernier rit. Ils se prirent ensuite par la main et s'embrassèrent chastement.

- Il est temps de faire notre coming out. Dit Tyler.

- Allons-y. Approuva Mike. Je pense qu'on aura pas beaucoup de travail à faire, pas mal de personne nous ont déjà vu. A bientôt Edward. Bella.

Nous les saluèrent et ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Je regardais Edward qui avait l'aire de se demander si cette conversation avait vraiment eu lieu ou s'il avait rêvé.

* * *

**Alors? Ca pour une surprise c'est une surprise hein?^^ J'ai fait devenir Mike gay par-ce-que j'avais pas envie qu'il soit un vrai méchant. Il faisait juste semblant. ^^ **

**Quand pensez vous? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Alors dite le moi, même si c'est non, j'accepte tout^^**

**Je vous embrasse toutes et vous souhaitant une bonne journée.**

**Je reviendrais avec un nouveau chapitre, sur ce, à bientôt.**

**Biz à tout le monde.**


	24. Chapter 24 Nouvelle venue

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé de cette longue attendte, je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire ces derniers temps alors au lieu de vous pondre un truc nul j'ai préféré attendre.^^ Je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre hier soir mais internet a bugé et j'ai même pas pu voir la fin du dernier épisode d'esprit criminel, je suis déçue ;-(^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, sa me motive à continuer, j'adore vous lire, continuez^^

Bon, je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous aimerez autant si ce n'est plus que le dernier chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Edward monta dans sa voiture et je pris place à côté de lui. Il avait le regard fixé sur le pare-brise et semblait en pleine réflexion.

- Alors ? Lui demandais-je. Tu vas lui pardonner ?

- Tu trouves que j'ai tord ?

- Non, il a expliqué la situation et en un sens je le comprends.

- C'était mon meilleur ami, et ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il n'a pas eu confiance en moi pour m'avouer son homosexualité. Je ne l'aurais pas jugé, il me connaissait assez pour le savoir.

Il paraissait vraiment perturbé.

- Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça. Continua-t-il.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas de ce qu'il t'a fait subir durant tout ce temps ?

- D'un côté si, je lui en ais voulu et je lui en veux encore un peut. D'un autre côté, si la situation avait été inversée, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, j'aurais peut être fait la même chose.

Je baissais la tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward aurait pu se montrer aussi désobligeant envers quelqu'un, même si c'était pour le faire réagir. Il était trop gentil pour ça.

Edward soupira puis mis le moteur en marche et s'engagea sur la route qui me ramènerait chez moi. Malgré ma veste j'avais froid et un frisson me parcouru le corps.

- Je peux monter le chauffage ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Bien sur, je ne vais pas te laisser te geler. Me répondit-il.

Je tournais le bouton à fond et l'aire se fit immédiatement plus chaud. Je soupirais. La ventilation m'envoya une grande bouffé d'aire chaud agrémenté du parfum d'Edward que je respirais à plein poumon. Entêtant. Je repensais au week-end que nous avions gagné. Si je n'en profitais pas pendant le temps qu'on resterait là bas, je n'en profiterais jamais. Le trajet jusque chez moi fut court, comme d'habitude quand je le faisais avec Edward. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Tu veux rentrer un moment ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, je vais rentrer, je dois aider ma mère à ranger quelques affaires.

Je baissais la tête, déçue. Il le remarqua car il ajouta.

- Mais, je viens te chercher demain matin.

- Je peux prendre ma voiture. Répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de le faire.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ? Me demanda Edward, contrarié.

- Si. Dis-je précipitamment. Si bien sur.

- Si tu n'as plus envie de faire les trajets avec moi je ne te forcerais pas tu sais. Tu as juste à me le dire.

Je levais le regard et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Il attendait ma réponse.

- J'ai envie que tu viennes me chercher demain.

Il sourit et je le trouvais irrésistible. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure assez fort pour me faire mal et oublier les pensées impures qui me venaient à l'esprit.

- Alors à demain. Me répondit Edward en se penchant vers moi.

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à dix malheureux petits centimètres des miennes et j'avais une impérieuse envie qu'elles se soudent entre elles. Je me penchais à mon tour ne savant pas si je devais lui offrir ma joue ou mes lèvres. Mes tergiversations s'arrêtèrent au moment où la voiture de mon père s'arrêta dans l'allé. Ce sera la joue pour cette fois encore. Je remerciais Edward de m'avoir raccompagné et sorti de l'habitacle. Il démarra après avoir adressé un signe de la main à mon père qui le lui rendit avec un sourire. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi.

- Alors, il vient encore te chercher demain ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, pour savoir. Ça a l'aire de rouler entre vous deux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien papa.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Tu es trop curieux.

- J'ai le droit de savoir des choses sur ma fille non ?

- Oui mais ça c'est… personnel.

Il me suivit à l'intérieur et je posais mon sac dans l'entré tandis qu'il déposait sa veste et son arme de service. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Ce soir, ce sera lasagnes.

Ce matin j'avais décidé d'attendre Edward devant la maison, il n'aurait pas à venir frapper à la porte, ça changera. J'étais dehors depuis cinq minutes quand je vis sa voiture approcher et se garer dans l'allée. Je descendis les marches du perron pour aller à sa rencontre. Il ne descendit pas de voiture et je montais à côté de lui.

- Bonjour belle demoiselle. Me salua-t-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin ravageur.

- Bonjour charmant damoiseau. Dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

- C'est pas très joli comme formulation. Ça me fait penser aux jeunes hommes efféminés qu'on voit dans les films d'époque.

- Vu comme ça c'est vrai que c'est pas très flatteur. Mais je te rassure, tu ne fais pas du tout efféminé.

- Tant mieux, je fais robuste alors. Me demanda-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Non plus. Répondis-je en plissant le nez.

- Comment ça ? Je fais ni féminin ni masculin ? Je fais quoi alors ?

- J'ai pas dis que tu ne faisais pas masculin, j'ai dis que tu ne faisais pas robuste. C'est pas la même chose.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Tu es très masculin. Robuste serait un qualificatif pour Emmett.

- Mouais, ça se tien. Dit-il en enclenchant la marche arrière.

Je soufflais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda l'apollon qui conduisait.

- Si mais les conversations philosophiques dès le matin ça crains.

Il rit et je me joignis à lui.

Il se gara sur le parking du lycée et nous vîmes Mike et Tyler approcher à grandes enjambés. Mike parla le premier.

- Salut vous deux.

- Salut Mike. Tyler. Lui répondit Edward.

- Je dois te prévenir qu'une personne a fait son apparition ce matin.

- Qui ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Irina.

Je restais un moment interdite, une boule se formant dans ma gorge.

-Elle n'était pas en France ? Demanda Edward.

- Si. Mais son père a dut revenir pour son boulot, elle va finir l'année ici.

- Oh.

-Ça va bien se passer Edward. Le rassura Mike.

Il hocha simplement la tête sans ouvrir la bouche.

La sonnerie retentie et nous allâmes en cours. Je n'écoutais que distraitement ce que racontaient les profs, trop perturbé par la nouvelle que nous avait annoncé Mike. Irina était revenu. Elle était là, au lycée. C'est elle qui avait rendu Edward renfermé, replié sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas du la revoir depuis trois ans. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et elle ? Essayerait-elle de le reconquérir ? Allait-elle tenter de le séduire à nouveau ? J'en avais mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. J'étais d'autant plus mal que nous n'avions pas eu biologie aujourd'hui, le prof étant malade le cours avait été annulé.

A midi je me dirigeais vers la cantine et je n'entendais parler que de la nouvelle qui venait d'arriver. Je pris un plateau et allais m'asseoir à notre table habituelle, tout le monde était déjà là. Edward m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui, je m'y assis. Il se pencha vers moi ce qui eu pour effet de faire remonter les effluves de son parfum jusqu'à mes narines. Je fermais les yeux en sentant son odeur. Délicieuse.

- Tu as une petite mine, tu vas bien ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui… Oui très bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mentis-je.

Non, ça n'allait pas, je me posais beaucoup trop de question, et ça ne s'améliora pas quand une blonde sculpturale fit son entré à la cantine. Tout les regards convergèrent vers cette beauté blonde. Elle était grande et mince, habillé d'une jupe noire arrivant à mi-cuisses avec des leggins blanc et un pull de la même couleur. Ses yeux bleu océan sondèrent le self pour se poser sur notre table. Je n'avais pas besoin de demander qui c'était, je le savais déjà. Irina. Elle se déplaça avec une grâce incomparable jusqu'à nous puis nous fit à tous un sourire des plus étincelant.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Nous salua-t-elle gentiment.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Ecoutez, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ais fait. Je regrette vraiment. Je sais que j'ai été une vraie garce avec vous tous mais j'ai changé. J'étais jeune et complètement conne. Aujourd'hui j'ai mûri et je me rends compte que je vous ais fait horriblement souffrir. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout ce que Tanya vous a fait endurer jusqu'ici. Elle n'a pas évolué elle. Je ne lui permettrais plus de vous chercher des problèmes.

Elle nous sourit encore une fois puis tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir avec sa cousine et ses disciples.

Je me tournais vers Edward pour getter sa réaction. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait réfléchir.

- Et bah ça alors, si je m'attendais ! S'exclama Alice.

- Tu crois qu'elle dit la vérité ? Lui demanda Edward qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Qu'elle a vraiment changé ?

- Je ne sais pas, seul le temps nous le dira. Lui répondit sa sœur.

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard dériva jusqu'à Irina qui riait avec ses amis. Elle se tourna et croisa son regard puis lui sourit avant de se détourner. Ma gorge se serra. Edward ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Eprouvait-il encore des sentiments pour elle ?

L'après-midi je n'étais pas plus concentrer sur les cours que le matin. Je me dirigeais en sport contente de retrouver mon Edward. Je me changeais dans les vestiaires quand la porte s'ouvrit et Irina apparu dans l'encadrement. Elle chercha une place et vint se changer à côté de moi.

- Salut, on s'est vu tout à l'heure non ? Tu étais avec Edward et Alice ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui. Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

- Super, je vais connaître quelqu'un, je suis un peu perdu, depuis le temps que je ne suis pas revenu ici. Je ne connais plus personne.

- Edward est dans le même cours que nous. L'informais-je.

- Oh, super, deux amis en même temps, c'est génial !

Elle se déshabilla et mit sa tenue de sport. Elle était vraiment magnifique, pas un bout de gras en trop, des jambes de mannequin, une taille de guêpe. Je me sentais magistralement ridicule à côté d'elle. Elle attacha sa longue chevelure blonde et j'avais devant moi un mannequin pour les pages sport d'un catalogue. Nous sortîmes des vestiaires et nous rendîmes sur le terrain de volley. Edward était déjà là, dans un jogging noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Irina se dirigea droit vers lui et je me traînais derrière elle, ne voulant pas les laisser seuls tout les deux. Le prof arriva et fit des équipes de trois après nous avoir fait faire dix tours de terrain au pas de course. J'étais déjà à bout de souffle mais Irina était en pleine forme. Elle s'approcha de moi et mis une main sur mon épaule.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, il faut juste que je reprenne mon souffle.

- Respire lentement en inspirant par le nez et en soufflant par la bouche.

Je m'exécutais et ça marcha, je repris rapidement mon souffle.

- Merci. Lui dis-je.

- De rien, j'ai l'habitude de courir alors avec le temps on connaît deux trois trucs.

Nous formâmes les équipes que le prof avait établit. Je me retrouvais avec Edward et bien sur avec Irina. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle était désagréable, loin de là mais la boule dans mon ventre ne passait pas.

- Prête pour deux heures de torture ? Me demanda Edward.

- Je ne crois pas avoir trop le choix. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Je t'aiderais t'en fait pas.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Il rit puis alla se placer sur le terrain où nous allions disputer le match avec l'équipe adverse.

Il se plaça au filet tendis que je restais en arrière, Irina au milieu.

Je ne fut pas très bonne, comme à mon habitude. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Irina. Elle jouait superbement, tout comme Edward. Ils jouaient majoritairement entre eux, me laissant derrière. Lorsqu'ils marquaient un point ils se frappaient dans la main et se motivaient à continuer. Je les observais et trouvais qu'ils allaient véritablement bien ensemble. Ils étaient assortis. Et ce constat me fit mal au cœur. Je n'avais aucune chance face à une fille comme elle. Elle était belle, gentille, doué en sport et encore une fois belle. Une fois le cours terminé nous regagnâmes les vestiaires où j'allais prendre une douche en compagnie d'Irina. Décidément, impossible de s'en défaire.

- Ah, on a bien joué ! Me fit-elle remarquer.

- Vous deux oui. Répondis-je pendant que je me savonnais le corps.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup touché le ballon.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça, crois-moi, je suis une catastrophe ambulante.

- Oh, quand même !

- Si, je te jure. Si j'avais touché une balle jamais on aurait gagné, enfin, vous plus que moi.

- T'es bête. Dit-elle en riant. On est une équipe, tu as gagné autant que nous.

Je sourie et fini de me laver.

Une fois habillé je dis au revoir à Irina et me dirigeais sur le parking où Edward m'attendait déjà pour me raccompagner. Il était dans sa voiture et écoutait un CD de musique classique les yeux fermés, la tête basculé contre l'appui tête. J'ouvris la porte et il sursauta.

- Désolé. M'excusais-je.

- C'est rien. Me répondit-il en souriant.

Je fermais la portière et il démarra. Au bout de cinq minutes j'osais lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Irina est vraiment belle, et intelligente on dirait.

- Oui.

- Elle te plaît ?

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder un instant puis reporta son attention sur la route.

- Elle m'a plu il y quelques temps.

Ça voulait dire quoi ? Elle lui plaisait oui ou non ?

- Et maintenant ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ecoute Bella, je n'ais pas très envie d'en parler.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'elle te plaît. Constatais-je.

- Je n'ais pas dit ça.

- Non mais tu ne l'as pas réfuté.

- Et tu sautes tout de suite à la conclusion qu'elle me plais. Dit-il légèrement énervé.

Nous étions arrivé et il stoppa sa voiture.

- Je ne saute pas tout de suite aux conclusions mais j'aurais aimé avoir une réponse claire.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots : je n'ais pas envie d'en parler ?

Il avait presque crié les derniers mots. J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise et me reculais jusqu'à buter contre la portière. Jamais je ne l'avais vu en colère et ça me fit peur.

J'ouvris la porte, murmurais un vague désolé et sortis de la voiture les larmes aux yeux. Mon père n'était pas rentré et je me pressais de déverrouiller la porte d'entré de la maison. J'entendis la portière d'Edward claquer.

- Bella ! M'appela-t-il abruptement.

Sans me retourner j'ouvris la porte et pénétrais dans l'entré, je voulu refermer le battant derrière moi mais Edward le retint. Je me précipitais dans les escaliers et entrais dans ma chambre. Il me suivit et m'attrapa par le poignet. Je ne me retournais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Bella, attend.

Sa voix était redevenue douce et je me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Sa main enserrait toujours mon poignet.

- Bella. Répéta-t-il. Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Bella, parle-moi.

Je restais muette. Mes larmes me brûlant les yeux.

Je l'entendis soupirer de dépit. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Il relâchât la pression sur mon bras mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je ne voulais pas.

- …

- Bella. Sa voix se faisait suppliante.

Je respirais un grand coup et me tournais vers lui. Son regard me bouleversa, il s'en voulait vraiment.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Me dit-il en essuyant une larme sur ma joue avec son pouce. Je m'en veux, je suis désolé.

- Tu te répète.

Ses yeux exprimaient un remord immense.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu crois que cette fille me plaît car c'est faux.

- Pourtant tu semblais beaucoup l'apprécier en sport.

- Oui, comme un coéquipier.

Je baissais les yeux.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'énerver comme tu l'as fait.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'après avoir sus tout ce qu'elle nous a fait tu puisses penser que je sois attiré par cette fille.

- J'ai peur !

- Peur de quoi ?

Oups, j'en avais trop dis. Bon, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose.

- J'ai peur… que tu la préfère à moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a l'aire d'avoir changé et… elle est magnifique. Vous aviez l'aire de bien vous entendre en cours, vous jouiez en parfaite harmonie. Et je me suis retrouvé comme une cruche derrière, à vous observer.

Ma gorge se serra.

- Tu… tu es… jalouse ? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui. Non. Enfin, c'est pas ça…

Je ne sus pas quoi ajouter. Je levais les yeux pour voir la réaction d'Edward. Il me fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Puis il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ma joue jusqu'à ma nuque et de l'autre, enserra ma taille.

- Oh, Bella…

Il se pencha vers moi et son souffle chatouilla mes lèvres. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre et je retins ma respiration. Lentement il s'avança et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Les siennes étaient chaudes et douces. Je posais mes mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre moi. Il s'inclina à nouveau et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'y avais pas goûté. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour quémander l'accès à la sienne. Il ne résista pas et nos langues dansèrent un ballet de plus en plus sensuel. Notre baiser devint fiévreux et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui eu pour effet de me faire gémir. Je passais une de mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre partait à la découverte de son torse. Il me plaqua un peu plus contre lui si c'était possible et je senti nettement sa virilité se durcir. Un autre gémissement franchit mes lèvres à ce contacte. Je commençais à défaire les boutons de sa chemise d'une main et en écartais les pans pour accéder à la douceur de sa peau. Il grogna de nouveau contre ma bouche. Je passais mes mains sur ses pectoraux puis descendis sur ses abdos. Il était vraiment parfait. Une de ses mains frôla mes seins par inadvertance ce qui m'enflamma. Sans rompre notre baiser je l'attirais jusqu'au lit où je m'allongeais et il se positionna au-dessus. Je lui retirais sa chemise en la faisant glisser dans son dos et il me libéra de mon gilet. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'en voulais plus, je le voulais lui. Je défis sa ceinture, enlevais le bouton et descendis sa braguette.

- Bella. Souffla Edward contre mes lèvres.

Sa voix était rauque et terriblement sensuelle.

- Arrête Bella. S'il te plaît.

Son ton était suppliant.

J'arrêtais la progression de mes mains et fixais mon regard au sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, tout comme les miens je suppose. Je reprenais mes esprits pendant qu'il faisait de même. Il m'embrassa chastement et colla son front au mien. Nous étions à bout de souffle et le silence qui régnait dans la chambre n'était troublé que par le bruit de nos halètements. C'est Edward qui parla en premier.

- On ne peut pas faire ça comme ça.

- Je sais. Répondis-je.

- Ton père ne va tarder à arriver.

Il n'eu pas fini de dire ses mots que la voix de Charlie retentie au rez-de-chaussée.

- Bella ? Bella tu es là ?

- Oui papa ! Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Nous nous levâmes précipitamment et je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Edward enfila sa chemise et m'aida à mettre mon gilet. Il me regarda dans les yeux et rit.

- Vu la couleur de tes joues je doute que ton père te crois si tu lui dis qu'on jouait aux dames.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes mais il ne broncha pas. Il prit une feuille sur mon bureau et gribouilla quelque chose dessus puis l'emporta en sortant de la chambre. Je le suivis dans les escaliers et il salua Charlie.

- Bonjour Edward. Alors, que faisiez vous là haut ? Demanda innocemment mon père.

- J'aidais Bella pour un devoir de math.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- D'ailleurs tien. Me dit-il en me tendant la feuille qu'il avait prise dans ma chambre. Je t'ais noté les formules les plus importantes à savoir.

- Je pris le papier et le remerciais tout en essayant de contenir mon rire.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, salut mon père et sortit de la maison.

- Il est vraiment gentil ce garçon. Me dit mon père.

- Oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour poser le papier sur mon bureau. J'allais redescendre quand une phrase attira mon attention. Je repris la feuille et la regarda attentivement. Sous les formules écrites à la hâte, des mots se détachaient. Je les lus : « J'adore le goût de tes lèvres. A demain. » Je rougis et pensais que moi aussi, j'adorais le goût des siennes.

* * *

Alors, heureuses?^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus, je ne suis pas très doué pour retranscrire les rapports intimes^^

Petit sondage: Est-ce que ça vous interesserais d'avoir un lemon, un vrai (pour plus tard dans l'histoire) ou pas du tout? Par ce que si ça vous interresse pas ça sert à rien que j'en fasse un^^

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt, j'essayerais de ne pes tarder à vous écrire le chapitre suivant.

Biz à toutes


	25. Chapter 25 malentendu

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, cet bien le chapitre 25 qui est arrivé^^

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, je me répète tout le temps mais je tiens à le dire.

Pour le sondage, je vois qu'un lemon en intéresse plus d'unes, petites coquines va!^^ pour celles qui on répondu, vous avez toutes dit oui^^ ah, on vois où elles sont les perverses^^ Bon, je dis rien, je suis comme vous!

Pour ce chapitre, je sens que ça ne va pas trop vous plaire mais je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrire la suite tout seul.

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Je faisais face au miroir de ma chambre, les bras ballants. J'avais mis un soin particulier à choisir mes affaires et à me maquiller ce matin mais je ne trouvais pas le résultat très concluant. J'étais comme d'habitude. Tant pis, si je continuais j'allais être en retard. Je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. J'eu juste le temps de mettre ma veste qu'Edward se garait déjà dans l'allée. Mon cœur cogna plus fort dans ma poitrine quand j'ouvris la porte. Comment ça allait se passer entre nous maintenant ? Que devais-je faire pour lui dire bonjour ? Une bise ? L'embrasser ? Je descendis les marches du perron et me dirigeais vers la volvo. Une fois installé sur le siège passager je fit face à mon apollon. Il me regardait fixement et je rougis. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi après ce qu'on avait faillis faire hier dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire bonjour mais il me devança. Il se pencha vers moi et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme s'il attendait mon accord. Je ne me fit pas prier et collais ma bouche à la sienne. C'était tellement bon de le sentir comme ça. Il m'avait abominablement manqué cette nuit et le retrouver ce matin me réchauffais le cœur et le corps. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour permettre à sa langue de jouer avec la mienne. Il posa une main sur ma joue et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il rompit notre baisé et je pus voir que son regard était noir de désir.

- Bonjour. Me dit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je en reprenant ma respiration.

- Prête pour le lycée ?

- Il faut bien.

Il démarra la voiture et nous arrivâmes en cours trop rapidement à mon goût. Je sortis de l'habitacle et il me prit par la main. Il m'emmena jusqu'à ma salle de cours et m'embrassa tendrement avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Je vis Irina au bout du couloir qui nous observait, elle me sourit et je lui rendit. Edward s'éloigna de moi.

- Il faut que j'aille en cous, on se voit tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesçais, ne savant que dire. La seule chose que je voulais c'était l'embrasser encore. Il passa une main sur ma joue, déposa chastement un baiser sur mes lèvres puis s'éloigna. Je rentrais en classe rapidement pour ne pas me faire gronder par le prof qui était déjà arrivé.

**PDV Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon cours d'espagnol, mes pensés étaient toutes tournées vers Bella. Il faudra que l'on parle, je devais être sûr d'où nous en étions tout les deux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ce matin, se contentant de rougir dès que je posais mes yeux sur elle. Je considérais qu'on était en couple, et au vu de ses réactions ce matin je pense qu'elle aussi mais je voulais en être certain. Je ne la vis pas à la pause de la matinée, mais elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle devait aller voir Angela. Mon dernier cours de la matinée, et de la journée, se termina plus tôt que prévu, je décidais donc d'attendre Bella devant les portes du lycée. J'étais perdu dans mes pensés quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais et vis Irina.

- Non, désolé, ce n'est que moi. Répondit-elle.

- Oh. Salut.

- Tu attends ta chérie ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'est emmené ce matin, il faut que je la ramène, je ne vais pas la laisser là.

- Tu as l'aire… amoureux. Me fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, j'en suis dingue.

Elle soupira. Je la regardais et fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait le regard triste.

- Ecoute Edward… Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais… Oh, je sais pas comment te le dire.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et me le tendit.

- Tiens, regarde par toi-même, j'ai enregistré ça ce matin, à la pause.

Je me saisis de l'appareil et regarda l'écran. Une vidéo se mis en route, je vis apparaître Angela et Bella, elles parlaient au coin d'un couloir.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses maintenant qu'il est relooké ? Demanda Angela.

- Il est pas mal. Répondit Bella.

- Pas mal ? C'est tout ?

- Oui, je suis désolé mais c'est pas trop mon style.

- Bah je sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! Tu vas quand même sortir avec ? T'auras moins honte maintenant.

- Oui, une ou deux fois je pense. Pour frimer.

Elles rirent. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pas plus que ça ?

- Non, je crois pas.

- Il ne te plais vraiment pas alors ?

- C'est pas tant l'extérieure qui me rebute, c'est plus l'intérieure.

- Il a quoi ?

- Il est trop… étriqué.

- Etriqué ?

- Oui, et il est trop collant.

- Moi je le trouve bien.

- Je te le passerais si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison.

Elles rigolèrent de nouveau. Je n'en revenais pas.

- Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, s'il ne te plais pas c'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu sortes avec un de ses jours, on ne sait jamais, si tu changes d'avis.

- Ouais, bah comptes pas trop là dessus. Rit Bella. Si je sors avec ça sera juste pour te faire plaisir. »

La caméra s'éloigna puis la vidéo s'arrêta. Je fixais le téléphone sans le voir, ne voulant pas comprendre ce que je venais de voir. Irina était toujours à côté de moi, elle passa un bras sur mes épaules.

- Je suis désolé Edward, je les ais surprises ce matin, j'ai cru que tu aurais aimé être au courant.

- J'en reviens pas.

- Tu croyais qu'elle t'aimait ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Elle ne s'intéressait à toi que pour ton physique, si tu étais resté… comme avant, avec ta barbe, elle ne t'aurait jamais regardé. Elle te manipule Edward. Elle veut juste t'accrocher à son tableau de chasse. Me murmura Irina à l'oreille.

Je serrais la mâchoire et tendis le téléphone à Irina. Bella n'en avait rien à faire de moi, elle se fichait pas mal de ce que je ressentais.

La sonnerie retentit et je me levais. J'allais partir quand une voix m'appela.

- Edward !

Bella venait vers moi, je n'avais aucune envie de la voir.

- Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ? Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je la repoussais, une boule dans la gorge.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle était vraiment bonne comédienne.

- T'as pas une petite idée ? Lui demandais-je.

- Heu… non. Mais dis-moi.

- C'est pas la peine Bella, je n'ais plus rien à te dire.

- Mais enfin Edward…

- J'y vais. Irina, je te ramène ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé.

- Oui bien sur, j'arrive.

- Attend Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Répond moi.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est claire ? Alors fiche-moi la paix !

Sur ce, je la plantais là, je ne voulais plus la voir. Mon cœur se serra horriblement alors que je l'abandonnais mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais tombé amoureux, je m'étais ouvert à elle, j'avais changé, repris mon apparence d'avant, j'étais redevenu vulnérable et elle en avait profité. Ça ne m'avais rien apporté de bon, je souffrais et je voulais qu'elle souffre aussi.

Je déposais Irina devant chez elle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet et je l'en remerciais.

- Je suis désolé Edward, j'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas comme ça. Me dit-elle avant de descendre.

- Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. On se voit demain.

Elle referma la porte et je roulais aussi vite que je le pouvais jusque chez moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ruminer ma peine.

J'ouvris la porte d'entré et la refermais d'un coup sec. Alice était dans le salon, un téléphone à la main.

- Ok, il vient d'arriver, je te rappel. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

J'avais le pied sur la première marche quand elle m'arrêta.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella m'a appelé, elle ne comprend pas.

- Ah elle ne comprend pas ? M'énervais-je. Moi j'ai tout compris par contre.

- Explique-toi.

- J'ai vu une vidéo.

-Et alors ? Me demanda ma sœur, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

- On voyait Bella et Angela discuter.

- …

Mon téléphone sonna. Un nouveau message, il était d'Irina. Je l'ouvris.

« Je t'envois la vidéo, au cas où tu voudrais la revoir. Bise. »

Je tendis mon portable à Alice.

- Tiens, regarde par toi-même.

Elle lança la vidéo et je vis son visage blêmir à vu d'œil. Une fois terminé, elle releva la tête.

- Il y a sûrement une explication.

- Non Alice.

- Si, c'est certain, Bella n'est pas comme ça, je ne peux pas le croire.

Elle était vraiment perturbée.

- Alice, cette vidéo parle d'elle-même. Bella se fiche pas mal de moi. Elle n'est pas comme elle me l'a fait croire. Elle se moquait de moi.

Alice avait les larmes aux yeux, elle aimait énormément Bella, et elle se sentait trahie, tout comme moi.

-J'irais lui parler demain, je veux savoir se qu'elle a à dire.

- Non Alice. Ecoutes, elle s'est bien fichu de moi mais pas de toi. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner mais si tu veux lui parler, ce n'est pas un problème, du moment que je ne la vois pas.

- Je ne peux pas Edward, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle t'ais mené en bateau. Peut être qu'elle m'a mentie à moi aussi.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras pour la réconforter puis montais dans ma chambre.

**PDV Bella**

Le premier cours de la matinée était terminé et je me dirigeais là où m'attendais Angela. J'aurais préféré voir Edward mais j'avais promis à mon amie qu'on allait parler. Elle m'avait appelé hier soir pour me demander de la rejoindre dans le couloir de la bibliothèque pour avoir une discussion entre filles. Je la trouvais au coin d'un couloir.

- Salut Angie.

- Ah Bella, je t'attendais.

- Alors, de quoi veux tu parler ? Lui demandais-je.

- Et bien, c'est assez délicat.

- Vas-y, je t'écoutes.

- Je crois qu'avec Ben… je crois qu'on va passer à l'étape suivante.

Elle était rouge pivoine en disant ces mots, je pensais savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu as peur c'est ça ?

- Je suis morte de trouille Bella !

Je ris.

- Ca va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas.

- T'es sûr ?

- Bah, c'est ce que tout le monde dit.

- Merci, mais tu m'aides pas vraiment là.

- Ecoutes Angela, je n'ais jamais rien fait, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider sur ce plan là mais il n'y aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Tout le monde le fait et recommence, c'est que ça doit être agréable.

- Et si je ne fais comme il faut ?

- Ben ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Il l'as déjà fait ?

- Non.

- Alors vous serez au même niveau, il n'y aura pas de soucis, j'en suis sur.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien.

- Oh faite tiens.

Elle me tendit un sac en plastique.

- C'est le pantalon que tu m'avais donné pour que je le customise.

- Oh super.

Je sortis un pantalon en cuire noir que m'avait offert Alice. Angela avait cousu du fil blanc sur les poches pour les faire ressortirent et raccourcit un peu les jambes qui étaient trop longues. Juste au-dessous de la ceinture, sur l'arrière, elle avait cousu un motif blanc avec trois fleurs, rendant le pantalon un peu moins vulgaire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses maintenant qu'il est relooké ? Me demanda Angela.

- Il est pas mal. Répondis-je

- Pas mal ? C'est tout ?

-Oui, je suis désolé mais c'est pas trop mon style.

- Bah je sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! Tu vas quand même sortir avec ? T'auras moins honte maintenant.

- Oui, une ou deux fois je pense. Pour frimer.

Je ris et elle se joignit à moi.

- Pas plus que ça ?

- Non, je crois pas.

-Il ne te plais vraiment pas alors ?

- C'est pas tant l'extérieure qui me rebute, c'est plus l'intérieure.

- Il a quoi ?

- Il est trop… étriqué.

- Etriqué ?

- Oui, et il est trop collant.

- Moi je le trouve bien.

- Je te le passerais si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison.

Nous rigolâmes à nouveau.

- Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, s'il ne te plais pas c'est pas grave. Me dit Angela. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu sortes avec un de ses jours, on ne sait jamais, si tu change d'avis.

- Ouais, bah comptes pas trop là dessus. Ris-je. Si je sors avec ça sera juste pour te faire plaisir.

- Ce sera déjà ça, je ne voudrais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

- Je suis désolé, je te donne du boulot pour rien.

- Non, je me suis bien amusé à faire ça.

- Promis je le mettrais.

La sonnerie retentie et nous allâmes en cours.

Je regardais ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que la matinée se finisse. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, voir Edward. La cloche sonna enfin et je fus la première à sortir. Je vis qu'Edward m'attendait dehors, bien sur, Irina était là. Je sortis alors qu'il se levait. Je l'appelais.

- Edward !

Je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ? Lui demandais-je en le serrant contre moi. Son parfum m'avait manqué. Soudain il me repoussa assez brusquement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait l'aire en colère, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- T'as pas une petite idée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Heu… non. Mais dis-moi.

- C'est pas la peine Bella, je n'ais plus rien à te dire.

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Mais enfin Edward…

- J'y vais. Irina, je te ramène ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui bien sûr, j'arrive.

- Attend Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Répond moi.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est claire ? Alors fiche-moi la paix !

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambés. Irina passa à côté de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu ne croyais sérieusement pas qu'il s'intéressait à toi ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Si ? Tu le croyais vraiment ? Ma pauvre chérie, que tu es naïve. Contre une fille comme moi tu n'as aucune chance. Tu as été un bon amusement pour lui mais maintenant que je suis revenu il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi.

Elle se redressa et partie rejoindre Edward. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour me faire un sourire jubilatoire et monta dans la Volvo.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Edward n'était pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je décidais d'appeler Alice, elle pourrait peut être m'aider. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Allô ?

- Alice, c'est moi.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, je viens de voir ton frère et…

Ma voix se brisa.

- Bella ? Bella explique moi tout.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il ne veut plus de moi.

- Calme-toi Bella, il doit y avoir une explication, un malentendu.

- Il n'est pas encore rentré ?

- Non, mais je lui en parlerais dès qu'il sera là.

- Je te remercie vraiment Alice, je t'adore.

- Je sais.

- Tu m'appels quand tu lui auras parlé.

- Ok, il vient d'arriver, je te rappel.

Je raccrochais et rangeais mon téléphone. Je me retrouvais sur le parking, seule, tout les élèves étaient déjà partis. Et je n'avais personne pour me ramener. Je commençais à marcher pour rentrer quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, être chez moi, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer tout ce que je pouvais. Je marchais depuis dix minutes sous la pluie, mes cheveux et mes vêtements étaient trempés, quand une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur. La vitre sa baissa et je pus apercevoir le conducteur.

* * *

Non, pas tapper! Posez ces haches et ces couteaux s'il vous plait.^^

Ca ne pouvais pas être aussi facile, vous me connaissez depuis le temps non?^^ Et non, Irina n'a pas chagé, elle est toujours la même sa**pe!^^

Si ça continu comme ça, le week-end à l'hôtel va tomber à l'eau, à moins que... Mais je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture, enfin, ça dépend qu'elle torture aussi. Je vous le dirais peut être si vous m'emmenez Robert Pattinson à la maison pour que j'en fasse ce que je veux (mouahaha!) mais je me doute bien que si vous mettez la main dessus vous vous le garderez pour vous toutes seules^^ Vilaines filles!^^

Et qui est le conducteur de la voiture? Une petite idée? Je pense que ça va en réjouir plus d'unes!^^

Bon aller, j'arrête mes délires!

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous êtes frustré, si vous voulez me tuer, laissez moi plutôt un review!^^

A bientôt et bisous à toutes.


	26. Chapter 26 De pire en pire

Et oui, encore un chapitre, j'ai de l'inspiration et le temps en ce moment alors vous êtes gâté^^

Bon, je pense qu'il va pas trop vous plaire ce chapitre mais bon, je suis sadique alors...^^

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, on en est presque à 300 reviews, j'espère les dépasser avec ce chapitre mais pour ça faut que vous m'aidiez =)

Bonne lecture à toutes, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Je regardais la voiture qui c'était arrêté à côté de moi. Le conducteur se pencha pour me parler par la vitre ouverte.

- Salut. Je peu te déposer quelque part ? Me demanda un garçon brun d'environ mon âge.

- Non, je vais marcher, c'est bon. Répondis-je.

Je n'allais pas monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu quand même.

- Mais il pleut, et tu vas être malade si tu te mouille trop.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant si je devais monter avec lui ou continuer mon chemin à pied.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promis.

- D'accord. Cédais-je.

J'ouvris la portière passager et montais dans l'habitacle. Il n'avait pas l'aire méchant et de toute façon je ne voulais pas marcher sous la pluie encore vingt minutes pour arriver chez moi.

- Je vais mouiller tes sièges. M'excusais-je.

- C'est rien, t'en fait pas, ça sèchera. Me répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis Jacob Black. Se présenta-t-il.

- Bella Swan.

- Enchanté !

Je réfléchis. Black…Black, où est-ce que j'avais entendu ce nom ? Black… Oh oui !

- Tu es de la famille de Sue Black? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est ma tante. Tu la connais ?

- Oui, mon père et elle sont très proches.

- Alors ton père est le shérif de Forks ?

- Oui.

- Le monde est petit !

- Non, c'est la ville qui est petite.

Il rit.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis pas venu ici !

- Tu n'es pas de la réserve ?

- Si mais je suis allé suivre des cours de mécanique en Allemagne pendant un an. Toi tu dois être au lycée.

- Oui. J'ai emménagé il y a un mois environ.

- Tu dois connaître ma petite amie alors.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Irina Denali.

Je le regardais, incrédule. Il avait bien dit Irina. Sa petite amie. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je la connais.

Je décidais d'être franche avec lui.

- Mais je doute qu'elle te soit très fidèle.

- Je sais.

Sa réponse me surpris.

- Je m'en doute enfaîte. Ça fait trois semaines que j'essaye de la joindre mais elle ne répond pas à son téléphone.

- Elle était en France.

- Je sais, on est parti en même temps, elle pour la France et moi pour l'Allemagne. On s'appelait tout les soirs au début. Puis elle a espacé nos conversations. Ensuite elle me téléphonait quand elle en avait envie. J'ai espéré que je comptais encore pour elle mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir.

- Vous vous êtes connu ici ?

- Oui, deux mois avant de partir. Je viens d'allé voir chez elle mais il n'y a personne.

- Elle doit être avec Edward. Dis-je sombrement.

- Edward ?

- Edward Cullen.

- Le fils du docteur ?

- Oui.

- Ils sortent ensemble ?

- Je sais pas. Ils doivent pas en être loin maintenant.

- On dirait que ça te fait de la peine.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire non.

- T'es amoureuse de lui ?

- Complètement. Soufflais-je.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'es pas triste toi ?

- Pas vraiment. On a passé de bons moments ensemble mais elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Elle est trop…

Il chercha le mot exact.

- Garce ? Tentais-je.

- Oui. Me sourit-il.

Je ris. Je parlais de ma vie privée avec un inconnu et lui se confiait à moi, ça s'était inattendu.

- Et toi ? Me demanda Jacob. Il est comment ton Edward ?

Je baissais la tête et fixais mes mains.

- Il est magnifique, drôle, intelligent, gentil, enfin… était.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué.

- J'ai le temps.

Le levais mon regard vers lui et vis un sourire encourageant.

- Quand je l'ais connu il ressemblait à un homme des cavernes. Ris-je. Il était assez renfermé et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Et c'était à cause de ton Irina si je puis me permettre. Dis-je en souriant. Mais je suis tombé sous son charme, ça s'est fait très vite.

- T'es tombé sous le charme d'un moche ? Me dit-il incrédule.

Je ris.

- Ca ne se commande pas ses choses là. Et je ne l'ais jamais trouvé moche, pas terrible peut être mais jamais moche. A chaque fois que je le vois mon cœur bat plus vite, je rougis presque à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, et j'ai envie qu'il me parle simplement pour écouter le son de sa voix.

Jacob me regarda comme s'il venait de voir un chat à trois têtes.

- Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Au fur et à mesure il s'est amélioré physiquement, plus de lunette, les cheveux plus court, adieu la barbe… Et il est magnifique. On s'est embrassé hier et ce matin tout allait bien.

- Et ?

- Et Irina est arrivé.

- Oh.

- Il a complètement changé à midi. Il m'a envoyé balader et est parti avec Irina. J'aurais du me douter que je ne pouvais pas plaire à un garçon comme lui, il était si parfait.

- Pas si parfait que ça on dirait.

- Je suis désolé, je t'embête avec mes histoires.

- Non, je t'ais bien embêté avec les miennes.

Je jetais un regard par la fenêtre est vis qu'on était déjà arrivé. Mon père n'était pas là.

- Tu veux entrer un moment ? Demandais-je à mon chauffeur.

- Je ne veux pas déranger mais si tu insistes je ne dirais pas non.

Je ris.

- Allé viens. Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison je lui servis un verre de jus de fruit et en pris un également.

- Tu sais, ton Edward, il va revenir. Me dit Jacob.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que t'es une fille bien. Et il s'apercevra qu'Irina n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être.

- Mais il le sait déjà. Il est sorti avec elle il y trois ans.

- Alors il est complètement con.

Je lui fit un pauvre sourire. Je voulais changer de sujet.

- Alors ? Lui demandais-je. Tu vas aller au lycée demain ?

- Oui. Je vais finir mes études ici.

- Décidément, il y a une déferlante de nouveaux élèves en ce moment !

Il rit. Il posa son verre dans l'évier et se planta face à moi.

- Bon, je dois y aller mais, si tu veux je peu venir te chercher demain matin, tu me montreras un peu le lycée.

- Oui, si tu veux.

- T'as pas peur de la moto au moins ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour en être sûr. Alors à demain.

Il sortit avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit.

Je montais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs mais en entrant dans celle-ci je ne pus que m'allonger sur mon lit et pleurer.

**PDV Edward.**

J'avais passé la nuit à me tourner dans tout les sens dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. J'aurais tellement voulu croire en Bella et moi. Malgré ce que j'avais appris la veille je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle, à la douceur de sa peau, à ses lèvres chaudes et à sa langue caressant la mienne. J'étais complètement con. Je l'aimais encore, s'était évident mais je devais l'oublier si je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je me levais à six heures et allais jouer un peu de piano pour me détendre puis j'allais prendre une douche avant de descendre déjeuner. Je partis de la maison à sept heures et demis et arrivais sur le parking du lycée quinze minutes trop tôt, c'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je guettais l'arriver de la vieille Chevrolet de Bella. Irina arriva avant celle-ci et s'avança vers moi.

- Bonjour Edward. Tu vas mieux ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te rendes malheureux.

Je soufflais. Si elle n'avait rien de mieux à me dire elle pouvait se taire. Je vis Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett arriver dans la jeep et se diriger vers nous. J'avais demandé à Alice de ne pas parler de la situation aux autres, je ne voulais qu'ils me donnent chacun une raison valable de pardonner à Bella car je ne le voulais pas pour le moment, je souffrirais à coup sûr. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et nous allions faire de même avec Irina quand une moto sport noire fit son entré sur le parking. Elle s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de nous et une des deux personnes présentent sur celle-ci en descendit. Le conducteur lui parla puis elle enleva son casque et je pus découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Bella. L'autre personne enleva son casque également et je vis un garçon bronzé aux cheveux brun coupés court. Irina eu un sursaut de surprise à mes côtés puis se pencha vers moi.

- Elle n'a pas mis longtemps pour te remplacer tu vois.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à fixer Bella. Elle riait avec ce mec et ça me rendais fou. Je la vis également rougir et je serrais la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire rougir ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait ? Elle rit de nouveau et je m'ordonnais de rester calme. J'avais une énorme envie d'allé lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à ce gus. Moi qui n'avais jamais été violent, c'était une première. La sonnerie retentie et Bella leva son regard vers moi. Son sourire se fana. Elle reporta son attention sur le gars brun et lui sourie encore. Il se pencha vers elle, lui tint la nuque et l'embrassa sur la joue un peu trop longtemps à mon goût avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'accueil du lycée. Bella allait passer devant moi. Je la regardais, espérant qu'elle lèverait le regard sur moi. Elle marchait, tête baissée, mais au moment où elle passa près de moi elle leva ses yeux et croisa les miens. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête et entra dans l'établissement. Son parfum à la fraise arriva jusqu'à mes narines et mon cœur se serra. Comment une fille comme elle, avec un visage d'ange, pouvait être en réalité aussi manipulatrice. Tien, ça me rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je tombe amoureux des filles qui ne fallait pas ? J'allais en cours suivis de près par Irina. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énervé celle-là.

A la pause de midi je pris un plateau et allais m'asseoir à notre table. Il y avait déjà Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie mais aucun signe de Bella. Je mangeais ma pizza quand Alice me parla tout bas.

- J'ai vu Bella ce matin.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je n'ais pas trop eu le temps de lui parler mais elle n'avait pas l'aire bien. Elle me demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Comme si elle le savait pas.

- Peut être qu'on se trompe Edward.

- T'as bien vu la vidéo non ? Tu voudrais qu'il y ais quoi comme explication ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à manger son yaourt.

**PDV Bella**

Jacob était venu me chercher en moto ce matin. C'était la première fois que je montais sur un engin pareil et je dois dire que j'aimais bien ça, la sensation de vitesse était totalement différente de celle que l'on ressent en voiture. Et bien que je n'ais qu'un casque pour me protéger j'avais la sensation d'être invincible. Jacob se gara sur le parking du lycée et je vis qu'Edward était là, en compagnie d'Irina. A ce constat mon cœur se brisa un peu plus. Je me penchais vers mon conducteur.

- Il est là. Lui dis-je.

- C'est lequel ?

- Celui qui est avec Irina.

Il jeta un regard dans leur direction puis revint à moi.

- Ouais, pas mal comme gars, je comprends pourquoi Irina s'intéresse à lui.

J'enlevais mon casque et secouais mes cheveux pour les remettre en place. Jacob fit de même.

- Pourquoi ça fait toujours classe quand uns fille enlève un casque et se secoue les cheveux alors qu'un homme beaucoup moins ? Me demanda Jacob.

Je ris.

- Par ce que vous n'avez pas assez de cheveux et une femme est par nature plus sexy qu'un homme.

Ce n'était pas vrai en se qui concernait Edward, il était à tomber et sexy comme un diable mais je me gardais bien de le dire à Jacob.

- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt sexy Bella.

Je rougis. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de sexy chez moi mais un compliment faisait toujours plaisir.

- Merci. Lui dis-je.

- T'aurais pus dire que moi aussi j'étais sexy ! Fit-il en faisant la mou.

- On m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir. Répondis-je en riant.

- T'es méchante. Rit-il avec moi.

- Je plaisante.

La sonnerie retentie et je levais machinalement la tête vers la porte d'entré du bâtiment, ce que je n'aurais pas dut faire. Je vis Edward qui me fixait avec une expression de… dégoût et de colère. Je baissais la tête, dépitée.

- Tu veux qu'on le rende jaloux ton Edward ? Me demanda Jacob.

- C'est pas mon Edward !

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Je n'eu pas le temps de deviner ce qu'il allait faire, il mit une main sur ma nuque et embrassa ma joue durant un lapse de temps trop long pour n'être qu'une simple bise amicale. Puis il s'éloigna de moi et parti chercher son emploi du temps à l'accueil. Je relevais la tête et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours mais pour cela je devais passer devant Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je ne devais pas le regarder, je ne devais pas lever mon regard. Mais arrivé à sa hauteur je sentis son parfum m'enivré et levais les yeux. Il me regardait de ses magnifiques émeraudes mais son regard était dur. Mon cœur chavira et je baissais la tête en courant presque pour m'éloigner de lui et ravaler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

J'avais cours d'histoire avec Alice ce matin et je vis qu'elle était déjà installée. J'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Salut.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Je n'ais pas eu ton coup de téléphone hier, je t'ais loupé ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, je ne t'ais pas appelé.

- Oh.

Elle était bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Tu as parlé à ton frère ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ?

- Bella. Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Il n'a rien à faire avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute Bella je…

- Bon ça suffit ! Miss Cullen, devant ! Tout de suite! Cria le professeur en lui désignant le bureau juste devant le sien.

Elle se leva, pris ses affaires et alla s'asseoir tout devant. Je ne comprenais pas, elle qui était si bavarde d'habitude il avait fallu que je lui tire les vers du nez. Et s'était quoi cette phrase « il n'a rien à faire avec toi » ? Le pensait-elle elle aussi.

- Mademoiselle Swan, si vous écoutiez au lieu de rêvasser vous seriez déjà entrain d'écrire ce que je vous dicte.

Je pris mon stylo et commençais à prendre des notes, essayant de me concentrer sur le cours.

A midi je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Hey, Bella!

- Hey Jacob!

- Vas-y moque-toi.

- Mais je ne me moque pas.

- Mouais, on va dire que je te crois.

Je ris, ça me faisais du bien.

- Alors cette première journée, ça se passe bien ?

- Pas trop mal, j'en ais déjà marre mais bon.

- Et ce n'est que le début !

Nous prîmes un plateau et partîmes à la recherche d'une table. Je jetais un oeil à ma place habituel. Tout le monde était là. Mon ventre se serra.

- Tu veux allé manger avec eux ? Me demanda Jacob.

Je croisais le regard d'Edward qui une fois encore était plus que glacial.

- Non, je préfère qu'on aille manger un peu plus loin.

- Comme tu veux.

Je repérais une table libre et nous nous y installâmes. Jacob était très drôle et un très bon antidépresseur. Il me fit rougir à plusieurs reprise en me complimentant et je me doutais qu'il le faisait exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Si un regard pouvait tuer, y a belle lurette que je serais mort. Me dit Jacob.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que ton Edward n'arrête pas de me fusiller du regard.

- Non, tu dois te tromper.

- Il est jaloux j'te dis.

- Il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

- Alors pourquoi il nous fixe depuis qu'on est arrivé ?

J'osais un regard vers Edward et vis en effet qu'il nous regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Même en colère il était sexy, sa lui donnait un petit coté animal. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je ne peu pas penser à autre chose non ? Je détournais le regard et le posais sur Jacob.

- Je suis sûr que si je fais ça…

Il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- … il ne va pas rester indifférant.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je tournais le regard dans cette direction et vis Edward debout, sa chaise renversée par terre. Son regard était encore plus noir que tout à l'heure. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Alice posa une main sur son avant bras et il paru se ressaisir. Il avança à grand pas en direction de la table d'Irina, la pris par le bras et la traîna à l'extérieur de la cantine.

- Wou ! S'exclama Jacob. Il est encore plus jaloux que ce que je croyais.

- Arrête ! Il vient de partir avec Irina !

- Il ne va rien lui faire, ce n'est pas d'elle dont il est amoureux.

- Ouais mais comme l'a dit mon cousin si distingué : un trou est un trou, la bite n'a pas d'œil.

Il explosa de rire.

- Quelle subtilité Bella !

Je ris mais le cœur n'y était pas.

**PDV Edward**

Je finissais de manger mon yaourt quand je vis Bella entré dans la salle. Elle était incroyablement belle. Mes yeux se posèrent derrière elle et je vis qu'elle était flanquée de ce mec à la moto. Ma mâchoire se serra. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, elle avait mis le grappin sur le nouveau. Plus ça allait et plus j'étais persuadé qu'elle était une vraie garce. Ils partirent s'asseoir à une table vide.

- Bah, Bella ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda Emmett.

- On dirait que non. Répondit Rosalie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jasper.

- Rien, y a rien, occupez-vous de vos fesses. Répondis-je énervé.

- Ca va, calme-toi, on t'a rien fait ! Dit Emmett. Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous.

- Bah c'est plus le cas. Répondis-je.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Non !

- Il vaut mieux les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls. Ajouta Alice

La discussion s'arrêta là.

J'étais toujours fixé sur Bella et son nouveau gars. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux d'eux, ça me faisais mal et pourtant je voulais les voir. Elle riait à ce qu'il lui disait, rougissant plusieurs fois. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, me lever et allé botter le cul de ce basané. Alice me parla plusieurs fois mais je ne l'écoutais pas, elle n'insista pas.

Bella tourna le regard vers moi et ses yeux me transpercèrent, elle tourna la tête bien vite pour revenir sur son voisin de table. Soudain je le vis lever la main, caresser une mèche des cheveux de Bella et la remettre derrière son oreille. Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et celle-ci se renversa par terre. C'en était trop, je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Si elle avait pu tourner la page aussi vite il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je n'en fasse pas autant. Je sentis une pression sur mon bras mais n'en tenais pas rigueur, je m'avançais vers la table d'Irina et la pris par le bras, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de me suivre. Je l'entraînais à l'extérieur, la plaquais contre le mur et voulu l'embrasser mais je m'arrêtais. Je n'avais pas envie de ce baiser, pas avec elle. Elle ne fut pas de cet avis car elle se colla à moi et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais ce baiser était plat, je ne ressentis rien. Ses lèvres étaient collantes à cause de son gloss et son parfum sentait trop fort. Je m'éloignais d'elle. Elle n'était pas Bella et ne pourrait pas la remplacer. Même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

-Oh, Edward ! me susurra Irina. Ca faisais si longtemps que j'attendais ça.

Elle se colla à moi et fit courir ses doigts sur mon torse. Je ne pus empêcher un frisson de dégoût de me parcourir l'échine. Je tournais la tête et vis que Bella était sortie de la salle avec son prétendant. Elle nous regardait. Je crus apercevoir de la tristesse passer dans son regard avant de la voir s'enfuire dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Non, pitié, ne me tapez pas, je vous en supplis!^^

Alors? Des avis? Bien, nul, bof, génial, dépressif...^^ Dites moi tout.

Je pense que la suite arrivera bientôt mais je me tâte, le mérité vous? Pour que je le sache laissez une review!^^

Bisous à toutes.


	27. Chapter 27 Y aller ou pas?

Voilà le chapitre 27, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop attendu, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir vous le poster a cause d'une panne générale d'internet donc je n'avais ni internet, ni télé, ni téléphone pendant deux jours, autant dire que c'était long, très long!^^ mais ça y ais, c'est réparé! haut les coeurs!^^

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire, ça motive mes petites mimines a écrire. ^^

Allé, trève de blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Il l'avait embrassé. Je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant je l'avais vu. Il l'avait embrassé. Je n'avais pu supporter cette vision et m'étais enfui en courant, Jacob derrière moi. Ce dernier me rattrapa avant que je ne puisse entrer dans les toilettes pour pleurer tout ce que je pouvais. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit me retourner face à lui.

- Hey, Bella. Ne pleure pas pour ce mec, il n'en vaux pas la peine s'il ne comprend pas que tu es la fille qu'il lui faut.

Je reniflais mais ne parvins pas à sortir le moindre mot.

- Chut, arrête de pleurer, calme-toi. Me consola Jacob en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos et me laissais aller contre son torse, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front dans un baiser amical. Je me calmais peu à peu et levais les yeux vers lui, tentant un pauvre sourire.

- Je préfère nettement te voir avec la banane. Me dit Jacob, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle.

- Bon, on va en cours ? Lui demandais-je alors que la cloche retentissait.

- On est obligé ?

- J'en ais peur oui.

- Alors allons-y.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'emmena à notre cours commun.

**PDV Edward**

Je l'avais suivi dès qu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment. Je n'aimais pas la voir triste, et j'espérais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. J'entrais dans le lycée et cherchais Bella des yeux, je la trouvais avec le nouveau, il la tenait par le bras. J'allais m'avancer quand il la plaqua contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

Quel idiot, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Je croyais qu'elle était triste mais je m'étais sûrement trompé. Elle avait l'air bien avec le nouveau. A ce constat mon cœur se serra.

- Alors Eddichou, t'étais où ? Me demanda Irina en arrivant à mes côtés.

Je déteste qu'on me donne des surnoms débiles mais là c'est le summum du ridicule.

Je vis le nouveau passer un bras autour des épaules de ma Bella et ils disparurent tout les deux au coin d'un couloir. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle ne m'aime pas et elle ne sera jamais MA Bella.

**PDV Bella.**

Quelle journée pourris ! Je n'étais pas mécontente qu'elle se termine. Jacob devait me raccompagner chez moi, je l'attendais devant sa moto. Je fixais la porte de lycée pour tenter de le voir arriver mais ce n'est pas lui que je vis sortir en premier. Je vis Irina, riant aux éclats, accroché au bras d'Edward qui n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi. Il tourna son regard dans ma direction et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Je me noyais dans ses prunelles, comme à chaque fois que je le regardais dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura mais je repris mes esprits lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournais et vis Jacob.

-Alors, ça va, c'est pas trop dur ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Ca ne te fait rien qu'il soit avec Irina ?

- Ca me chagrine un peu mais… je suis passé à autre chose. Mentis-je.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

- Tu pleurais pour lui à midi et là comme par magie tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ? Permet moi d'en douter.

- Ca va je te dis.

Il valait mieux que j'ignore Edward, que je fasse comme si je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui puisque lui m'avait déjà remplacé.

- Alors tu ne l'aime plus ? Repris Jacob.

- Non. Je pourrais retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un très rapidement je pense.

J'en faisais un peu trop là non ?

- T'en ais sûr ? Me demanda Jacob avec un air bizarre.

- Heu… oui.

Je jetais un regard à Edward. Il me regardait toujours. Je détournais les yeux et vis Jacob s'approcher de moi. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces mais moins que celles d'Edward. Ce baiser n'était pas désagréable mais pas plaisant pour autant, il était… gênant. Je ne ressentais rien, pas de papillons qui s'envolent dans mon estomac, pas de chaleur dans le bas du ventre, rien. Jacob arrêta son baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment. Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

- C'est normal. Moi non plus.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu es encore amoureuse d'Edward, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Et tu peux affirmer ça avec un baiser ?

- Oui. Tu n'as pas ressenti les mêmes sensations que lorsque c'est lui qui t'embrasse pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Tu ne ressentiras ça qu'avec lui par ce que c'est lui que tu veux, c'est lui qui est fait pour toi. Et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour lui.

- Mais t'es qui pour parler comme ça ? Cupidon ? Ris-je.

- Non. Mais je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai eu un très bon professeur.

- Qui ?

- Mon père. Un vrai pro de l'amour.

Il rit.

- Et il ne s'est jamais trompé.

Je souris et montais sur la moto. Jacob démarra et me ramena chez moi. Je le remerciais et il partis en faisant ronfler le moteur.

- Frimeur ! Lui lançais-je en riant.

Il me fit un petit signe de la main et parti.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison et trouvais mon père dans le salon devant un match de base-ball, avec Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait sa voiture devant la maison.

- Quoi ? J'habite là.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu ici, tu vas pas chez Rosalie ?

- Non, pas ce soir. Dit-il en se levant. Il faut qu'on parle.

Je le regardais pour voir s'il plaisantait mais non, il était très sérieux, ce qui était bizarre venant de lui. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'étage et monta les escaliers. Je le suivis et il s'installa dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte et allais le rejoindre sur mon lit.

- Tout d'abord, je tien à m'excuser. Me dit-il.

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je, surprise.

- Je ne suis pas souvent à la maison, je dors tout le temps chez les Cullen, et je n'ais pas vu que ça n'allait pas.

- C'est normal, tu veux passer du temps avec Rosalie, je te comprends.

- Non, c'est pas normal, je suis sensé être là quand tu as un coup dure et je ne l'étais pas.

- De quoi tu parles Emmett ?

- D'Edward. Et de toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire là dessus.

- A non ? Vous sembliez en parfaite harmonie ses derniers temps et d'un coup pouf ! Plus rien. Explique-moi.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Bella.

- Il préfère Irina à moi, c'est tout.

- Et toi tu préfère le bronzé à lui?

- Non ! On est ami, c'est tout.

- Des amis qui s'embrasse ? Me demanda-t-il septique

- Tu as vu ça ? Demandais-je honteuse.

- Ouais.

- Il me démontrait simplement que j'aimais toujours Edward.

- Et…

- Et quoi ?

- Il avait raison ?

Je baissais la tête et regardais mes mains.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le voir ?

- Je ne peux pas, il ne veut pas de moi !

- Mais bien sur que si.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, c'est clair non ?

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Oui.

- Je vais aller lui casser la gueule ! S'exclama Emmett en se levant.

- Non !

Je me levais à mon tour.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le force à quoi que se soit. S'il ne m'aime pas… tant pis.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas abandonner aussi facilement ?

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'arriverais jamais à la cheville d'Irina.

- Cette greluche blonde qui rit comme une poule ? Arrête Bella, tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

- Emmett. Soupirais-je. Regarde-moi, je suis tellement banal que ça en devient effrayant.

- Tu n'as rien de banal. Tu es belle, gentille, pleine de charme. N'importe qui le remarque.

- Sauf Edward. Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour Emmett.

- Bella. Bâts-toi si tu l'aime vraiment.

- Avec quelles armes ? Lui demandais-je.

- Hum… avec tes atouts féminins. Me dit-il en levant les sourcils.

Je ris.

- Tu changeras jamais, y a que ça qui t'intéresse !

- Hey, je suis un homme, et Edward aussi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Oui, Edward était un homme. Mais Irina était une femme, une très belle femme.

Emmett dormi à la maison cette nuit, et dans mon lit, comme quand on était petit. On a rit, parlé et ça me fit du bien.

Emmett m'emmena au lycée dans sa jeep, il conduisit moins vite qu'à son habitude car il savait que je n'aimais pas la vitesse.

- Avec tes bêtises on va arriver en retard. Me dit-il.

- Mais non, on a encore dix minutes avant le début des cours et on est bientôt arrivé. Ouais mais j'aurais pas le temps de voir ma Rosie.

Je ris. C'était donc ça qui le chagrinait.

- Gros nounours a besoin d'un câlin de sa chérie? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Ouais, mais un gros câlin, et dans plusieurs positions aussi.

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! M'exclamais-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking et je sortis de sa voiture. Jacob était déjà là et m'attendait.

Emmett se tourna vers moi.

- Tu manges avec nous à midi ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction du petit groupe. Edward était là et parlait avec Jasper.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais déjeuner avec Jacob.

- Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis tu peux venir. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

Il s'élança vers Rosalie et l'enlaça tendrement tandis que je m'avançais vers Jacob.

- Bonjour toi. Me salua-t-il. T'as bien dormis ?

- Pas assez et toi ?

- Plutôt bien oui.

Il fixa un point derrière moi puis me demanda.

- C'est qui cette fille blonde avec Irina ?

Je me retournais pour voir de qui il parlait.

- C'est Tanya, sa cousine.

- Non, pas le clone de Irina, la fille avec le pull rouge.

- Oh, c'est Jessica. Pourquoi?

- Elle est plutôt pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Dit-il d'un œil appréciateur.

- Ouais, peut être mais c'est pas la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse.

- Tout le monde peu changer.

Il était sérieux ? Il croyait vraiment pouvoir changer Jessica ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, amuses toi bien.

- Merci.

Nous allâmes en cours et la journée passa rapidement.

Emmett me ramena chez moi et il partit rejoindre Rosalie. J'avais du l'obliger à y aller, il ne voulait pas m'abandonner mais je ne voulais pas le priver d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Charlie était dans la cuisine, il préparait le dîner et, à l'odeur, je devinais qu'il avait fait brûler quelque chose. Je m'approchais et regardais par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Du poulet et des frites.

- Des frites ?

- Oui.

- A la poêle ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?

- Si, on peu mais c'est plus rapide avec une friteuse. Et moins dangereux pour les frites.

- Regarde, j'y suis arrivé. Me dit-il en me montrant une frite.

- Oui, je vois. T'en as fait combien ?

- Bah enfaîte, c'est la seule que j'ai pu sauver. Les autres sont toutes mortes carbonisées.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Mais le poulet est parfait !

En effet, le poulet était doré à point. Je me plaçais aux côtés de mon père et entrepris de peler et découper des pommes de terre. Je sortis ensuite la friteuse et les fit frirent. Nous passâmes à table rapidement et nous nous régalâmes. Je montais me coucher tôt et m'endormis comme un loir.

Je fut réveillé par la sonnette de la porte d'entré. Mon père étant chez Sue je du aller ouvrir. Je me levais péniblement de mon lit est descendis les escaliers tandis que la personne à la porte s'acharnait sur la sonnette.

- Oui oui, j'arrive, deux secondes ! Y a pas le feu ! Criais-je pour me faire entendre.

Je passais rapidement la main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les coiffer un minimum et ouvris la porte. Je me figeais. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais ouvrir.

Je me poussais pour laissé entrer Jessica et Lauren.

Je refermais la porte et me tournais pour leur faire face.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Leur demandais-je.

- On est là pour t'aider à te préparer. Me répondit Jessica.

- M'aider ?

- Oui, pour ce soir.

- De quoi ce soir ?

- Ton dîner avec Edward. Me dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Je ne compte pas y aller. Et puis d'abord comment tu es au courant de ça ?

- J'ai mes sources. Et si, tu vas y aller.

- Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

- Par ce que je veux que tu me rendes un petit service.

- Ca m'aurais étonné, je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Ecoutes moi d'abord avant de refuser.

- Dis toujours.

- Voilà… me dit-elle en se tortillant les mains. Je sais que tu es très amie avec le nouveau qui est arrivé au lycée et… je me demandais si… si tu pouvais me le présenter.

- Tu parles de Jacob ?

J'en revenais pas, Jacob lui plaisait et elle lui plaisait à lui, ça allait s'avérer facile de les réunir.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ais pas envie d'aller dîner avec Edward et je doute qu'il vienne aussi. Et pour Jacob tu n'as qu'à demander à Irina, elle le connaît très bien.

- Je sais qu'elle le connaît mais quand je lui ais demandé qui c'était elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à le savoir, que de toute façon si quelqu'un devait l'avoir se serait Tanya. Et Tanya a dit qu'elle le voulait alors je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Mais j'en ais marre de faire ses quatre volontés, elle n'en a rien à faire de lui, elle veut juste sortir avec lui par ce qu'il est nouveau et qu'il est beau, après elle le jettera comme tout les autres.

- Et toi non ?

- Non ! Dès que je l'ais vu mon cœur s'est mis à battre très vite et très fort et ma respiration s'est accéléré. Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose non ?

- Sûrement. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne veuille pas voir Edward. Il ne veut pas de moi et je n'ais pas envie de souffrir encore plus en allant à un dîner qui ne mènera nul part.

- Mais il va vous mener quelque part ce dîner. Je ne sais pas comment s'y est pris Irina mais elle a monté la tête à Edward, c'est sûr. Tanya l'a félicité pour son efficacité et elle a ajouté qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait elle-même. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais je suis sur qu'Edward t'aime.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, et je compte bien avoir le numéro de Jacob.

Je me tournais vers Lauren qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je

- Oh moi, j'adore le shopping alors…

- Shopping ? Personne n'a parlé de shopping. M'exclamais-je.

- Maintenant si ! Répondit Jessica. Allé, file t'habiller, on t'attend ici, tu as dix minutes.

Je les regardais tour à tour pour voir si elles plaisantaient mais non, elles étaient sérieuses. Je montais les escaliers et allais prendre une douche vite fait puis je me rendis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Elles étaient toutes les deux là, le nez dans mon placard.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Leur demandais-je.

- Oh, on prépare ton sac pour ce soir. Répondit Lauren.

- Quel sac ?

Elles me regardèrent, désespérés.

- Vous allez passer la nuit ensemble et le lendemain matin aussi, il faut que tu ais des vêtements convenables à te mettre. Tiens , ça c'est parfait ! Dit Jessica en mettant le pantalon en cuire dans le sac.

- Je comptais rentrer après le dîner. Leur dis-je.

- Pas question. Allé, met ça et on y va.

Elle me tendit un jean blanc et un pull noir. Une fois habillé elles m'emmenèrent dans la voiture de Jessica, une Mercedes noir dont je ne connaissais pas le modèle, direction Port Angeles.

Elles me traînèrent de boutique en boutique, me faisant essayer des dizaines de robes. Chaque fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Trop longue, trop courte, trop décolleté, pas assez, trop guindé… J'étais dans une cabine d'essayage à passer la trentième robe de la journée. J'avais chaud, j'avais faim mais mes bourreaux s'en contrefichaient.

- Allé Bella, sort.

- Je suis pas sûr que cette robe m'aille.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas vraiment mon style.

- Sort de là.

Je soufflais et ouvris le rideau.

- Waw, Bella, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Lauren.

- C'est celle là, c'est sûr ! S'extasia Jessica.

- Vous êtes certaines ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais leur faire confiance, elles avaient l'air sincère. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

- Regarde-toi Bella !

Je jetais un regard au miroir sur ma droite et devais bien avouer que cette robe était très belle.

- Ok, je la prends.

Je vis Lauren et Jessica taper dans leurs mains et sautiller sur place. Elles devraient bien s'entendre avec Alice, elles avaient les mêmes réactions. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles n'avaient pas fait connaissance. Ah si, je me rappelais maintenant. Elles croyaient Alice folle. Je leur prouverais le contraire.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais tranquillement allongé dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- T'es occupé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, très, ça se voit non ? Répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Bien, très bien, alors lève ton derrière et va te préparer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le dîner avec Bella !

- Je ne vais pas y aller.

- Oh que si tu vas y aller. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à son comportement et le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est d'avoir une explication avec elle et c'est à toi de lui parler.

- Alice, tu veux pas aller à cet hôtel avec Jasper, je vous offre nos places. Tentais-je.

- C'est très tentant mais ça ne marche pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui parle pas toi-même si tu y tiens tant que ça ?

- Je ne trouverais pas les mots qu'il faut.

- Par ce que tu crois que moi si ?

- Ecoutes, tu vas y aller et lui parler. Fait le pour moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle me fit ses yeux de cocker auquel je ne peux rien refuser.

- Bon d'accord mais c'est seulement par ce que je t'aime ok ?

- Oh Edward, je t'adore ! Bon alors, comment allons nous t'habiller?

- Rectification : comment JE vais m'habiller.

- Oh allé, il faut bien que je t'aide, tu dois être beau ce soir.

- Pourquoi, je suis moche d'habitude ?

- Mais non mais là tu dois être magnifique.

- Je vois pas pourquoi.

- Moi je sais pourquoi !

Elle se dirigeât vers mon dressing et fouillât à l'intérieur.

- Tiens, tu mettras ça et ça, avec ça.

Elle me tendit un jean bleu foncé, une chemise noire et un boxer noir.

- Je suis encore capable de choisir mes sous-vêtements tout seul !

- Va te doucher pendant que je fais ton sac.

- Mon sac ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu vas bien te changer demain non ?

- Oui mais je serais là.

- Non, tu dors là bas.

- Alice non…

- Va te laver. Exécution.

Je capitulais et me rendis à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Je m'habillais avec ce qu'Alice avait préparé et pris le sac qu'elle avait remplis pour moi.

- Allé, vas-y, c'est l'heure, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard. Me dit Alice quand je descendais les escaliers.

- Si ça se trouve elle viendra même pas !

- Mais si. Allé p'tit frère fonce.

- Je suis pas ton p'tit frère.

- Pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet, file !

Elle me poussa à l'extérieur de la maison.

- Et bonne chance. Me dit-elle en me donnant un bisous sur la joue.

- Ouais, on verra si j'ai de la chance ou pas.

- A demain.

Elle referma la porte et je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Je mis mon sac dans le coffre et partis pour Seattle.

* * *

Alors, verdict?

Bon, Jacob amoureux de Jessica, ça vous choque pas trop? On m'a fait remarquer qu'Emmett n'était plus très présent aux côter de Bella et je l'avais remarqué moi même en postant le chapitre précédant, donc voilà, j'ai fait un petit rapprochement entre cousin.^^

Ca y est, le week-end à l'hotel est amorcé, comment cela va-t-il se passer? Surprise!

En attendant la suite n'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews!

Bisous


	28. Chapter 28 Restaurant chic

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va a part qu'il y a un oiseau coincé dans ma cheminée! Ne me demandez pas comment il est arrivé là, j'en sais rien mais il va falloire qu'il sorte!^^**

**Voilà le chapitre 28. J'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire le dîner, je bloquais dessus je sais pas pourquoi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices et aux nouvelles reviewteuses, j'aime savoir que ma fic plait, sa motive.**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire en paix, on se vois en bas.**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'étais installé à la table du restaurant de l'hôtel qui soit dit en passant était luxueux. La pièce était immense, les tables rondes étaient couvertes par des nappes blanches, les chaises étaient blanches également. Les assiettes étaient en porcelaine et les couverts en argent, comme de bien entendu. Un tel luxe me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Nous n'avions jamais été dans le besoin avec ma famille, nous faisions partis de la classe aisée de la population et certainement la famille la plus riche de Forks mais nous n'avions pas un train de vie qui faisait étalage de notre richesse. Nous vivions correctement, nous achetant ce dont nous avions besoin et envie mais nous préférions largement aller camper dans les bois et passer un bon moment que passer un week-end dans un hôtel de luxe à jouer au golf et manger du caviar. Mais je dois dire que cet endroit était assez impressionnant et très beau.

Je regardais ma montre. 19h15. Elle ne viendrait sûrement pas. Je me demandais ce que je faisais là. Je n'aurais pas du venir. Mais je voulais la voir, même si elle ne m'aimait pas. Ca allait peut être me faire plus de mal que de bien mais au fond de moi je savais que je voulais passer cette nuit avec elle. Et puis, j'avais dit à Alice que je lui parlerais alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Le serveur vint me voir pour me proposer un apéritif que je déclinais. Je n'allais pas commencer à boire maintenant, si elle ne venait pas je rentrerais chez moi. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, je le sorti et vu que j'avais un message. Je l'ouvris.

« Appel moi dès que tu apprends quelque chose de neuf. Je compte sur toi pour être un gentleman. Bonne soirée. Alice ».

Je soufflais. J'étais toujours un gentleman, je n'avais pas à me forcer c'était dans ma nature. Et si Bella ne venait pas je ne risquais pas d'apprendre grand chose. Je rédigeais une réponse rapidement pour la rassurer et rangeais mon téléphone. Je relevais la tête et mon regard se porta sur l'entré du restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel parlait avec une jeune femme. En y regardant de plus près je reconnu Bella. Elle était époustouflante. Le maître d'hôtel fit un signe dans ma direction et il s'avança vers moi, Bella derrière lui. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui la moulait jusqu'aux genoux et qui s'évasait ensuite jusqu'à ses pieds. Un ruban de strass encadrait sa poitrine, remontait sur ses épaules en bretelles brillantes et filait dans son dos. Elle portait une fine chaîne en argent autour du cou et ses cheveux étaient relevé en un chignon sophistiqué d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient de manière savamment étudiée. Je pris une grande inspiration quand je remarquais que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Si elle voulait me rendre fou elle allait y arriver. Le maître d'hôtel tira la chaise en face de moi et elle s'installa, les joues légèrement rosies. Elle était magnifique.

- Tu es sublime. Soufflais-je.

- Merci. Me répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu es très beau également.

Je souris. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la fille que j'avais en face de moi puisse être aussi manipulatrice que ce que la vidéo d'Irina montrait. Et si je m'étais trompé ?

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. Avouais-je.

- Je ne pensais pas venir.

Ok, ça c'était dit, en même temps je l'avais cherché.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- La curiosité.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je voulais voir si tu vendrais.

- C'est Alice qui ma poussé à venir.

- Tu ne voulais pas venir ?

- Pas vraiment. Répondis-je gêné.

Je la vis déglutir et baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Un silence pesant s'installa. L'avais-je vexé ? Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Heureusement un serveur arriva pour prendre notre commande. Il tendit un menu à Bella, non sans lui jeter un regard appréciateur, puis à moi et sortis un stylo avec un calepin.

- Désirez-vous un apéritif pour commencer mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je vais prendre un diabolo kiwi s'il vous plaît. Répondit la demoiselle en question.

- Très bien. Et pour vous monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Un coca bien frais.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers Bella, plongea son regard dans son décolleté puis repartit en direction des cuisines. Ma mâchoire se serra et je fronçais les sourcils. Bella le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- J'aime pas trop la façon dont ce serveur te reluque.

- Arrête, il me reluque pas.

- Il a maté tes… tes… tes seins. Dis-je gêné et énervé.

- Oh.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe et la remonta légèrement pour amoindrir son décolleté.

Le serveur pervers revint avec son plateau et nos boissons. Ils déposa nos verres et voulu prendre nos commandes. Il se tourna vers Bella et la regarda avec des yeux avides. Je serrais les poings sous la table. Bella me lança un regard embarrassé.

- Avez-vous fait votre choix mademoiselle ? Lui demanda le vicieux sans cesser de la regarder.

- Heu… je sais pas…

Elle regardait son menu, l'air concentré et contrarié. Je compris.

- Nous prendrons en entré les rochers parmesan et miel ensuite votre artichaut mis en crème, bouillon, huile d'olive et sorbet aux truffes avec du St Pierre poché-rôti, citronnelle et champignons de Paris et pour terminer les ravioles passion, émulsion citron et glace caramel. Enumérais-je au serveur.

Il nota le tout et reprit les menu. Je levais les yeux et croisais ceux surpris de Bella.

- Je n'aurais pas dû commander à ta place. M'excusais-je. Je suis désolé…

- Non, non, c'est pas ça. M'arrêta-t-elle. Sais-tu réellement ce que tu viens de commander ? Me demanda-t-elle dubitative.

- Oui. Alice aime nous préparer des plats compliqués avec des noms tordus. Elle dit que c'est un entraînement pour « quand on ira dans un très grand restaurant ». Un peu comme aujourd'hui. Je me suis souvent moqué d'elle pour ça mais je dois dire que ça rend bien service.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

- Pour avoir commandé pour moi. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce menu.

- Alors j'espère que ce que je t'ais commandé te plaira.

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Oh bon sang, tout mais pas ça ! Ce geste la rendait tellement sexy. Le silence se réinstalla. Il fallait que je parle maintenant sinon on allait jamais y arriver. Et il fallait que j'ai des explications. J'allais parler mais elle me devança.

- Merci… merci d'être venu quand même. Me dit-elle.

Je la regardais surpris. Elle continua.

- Tu avais sûrement autre chose de prévu ce soir.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Tu aurais pu être avec une personne que tu apprécies et tu as préféré venir ici.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix enfaîte.

- Oui, Alice t'as forcé. On peu arrêter ce dîner si tu le souhaite, tu pourras retourner à tes occupations. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de m'apprécier.

- Ce n'est pas par ce que je ne t'apprécie pas que je ne voulais pas venir. J'avais juste… peur que tu ne viennes pas. Avouais-je.

- Pareil pour moi.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toute.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas Bella ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarda surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je ne t'aime pas ?

J'allais répondre quand le serveur arriva avec nos entrés. Il servit Bella en premier et replongeât ses yeux dans son décolleté. Je tapais le poing sur la table et me levais. Le serveur paru surpris et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Je m'approchais du serveur et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Quand vous aurez fini de déshabiller ma copine du regard on pourra peut être manger tranquillement.

Il déglutit et je vis du coin de l'œil que le patron de l'hôtel s'approchait de nous.

- Y a-t-il un problème monsieur ? Me demanda-t-il.

Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Lui dire que son employé n'était qu'un pervers et le faire virer à coup sûre ou ne rien dire et lui donner une autre chance ? Ah, je n'étais qu'un faible, je ne pouvais pas faire virer quelqu'un même s'il le méritait grandement.

- Non, aucun problème. Répondis-je en me tournant vers le patron. Je disais à votre employé que nous aimerions bien avoir une coupe de votre meilleur champagne avec notre repas.

- Certainement monsieur. Me répondit-il en se tournant vers le serveur. Vous avez entendu, allez chercher une bouteille et servez ses jeunes gens.

Puis il se tourna vers nous.

- J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée. Bon appétit.

- Merci. Répondis-je.

Il parti et je me rassis en face de Bella. Elle me regardait avec un sourire.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. Mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui reluquent ouvertement les femmes des autres. M'excusais-je.

- Merci. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme ça.

Je lui souris. Si elle savait le nombre de fois où je l'avais regardé comme ça, elle me prendrait pour un plus gros pervers que ce serveur.

Elle commença à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et elle avait l'air d'aimer. Je l'imitais. Le serveur nous apporta le champagne, le regard bien haut cette fois. Je ne buvais pas souvent, juste un verre de champagne pour les anniversaires et les fêtes de fin d'année. Je n'aimais pas trop ça et je ne voyais pas à quoi cela servait de se forcer. Bella pris sa coupe et la leva. Je limitais.

- A ce dîner. Dit-elle timidement.

- A ce dîner. Souris-je.

Elle bu une gorgé et reposa son verre.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Me dit-elle.

- Quelle question ?

- Pourquoi tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?

Je posais ma coupe et respirais un grand coup. L'heure des explications avait sonné. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Je le savais déjà mais l'entendre me le dire directement me ferais sans aucun doute énormément de mal.

- Je t'ais entendu le dire.

Elle paru surprise.

- Comment ça ? Je n'ais jamais rien dit de tel.

- J'ai vu une vidéo où tu parlais avec Angéla.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre. Je continuais.

- Tu lui disais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. Que je n'étais pas ton style et que j'étais trop collant.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ais jamais dit ça de toi. S'emporta-t-elle.

Je sorti mon téléphone et cherchais la vidéo puis lui tendis. Elle s'empara de l'appareil et regarda l'écran. Le son était faible pour ne pas déranger les voisins mais assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Une fois la vidéo terminé elle me tendit mon téléphone mais ne dit rien. Qu'avait-elle à dire ? Allait-elle avouer ? Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je guettais sa réaction, qui fut étonnante. Elle rit.

**PDV Bella**

Oh mon dieu ! Je venais de voir une vidéo montrant la conversation que j'avais eu avec Angela concernant le pantalon en cuir qu'elle avait relooké pour moi. Et Edward croyait qu'on parlait de lui. Ca ne m'étonnais plus qu'il m'en veuille maintenant. La seule chose que je pu faire en lui rendant son téléphone fut de rire. Un rire franc, libéré. Il n'avait pas changé, il n'était pas narcissique ni imbu de lui-même, il était seulement naïf. Et surtout il ne me détestait pas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, j'étais tellement soulagé.

Je serveur apporta la suite du repas alors qu'Edward me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réaction de ma part. Je recouvrais mon sérieux et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Je sais que ça peu prêter à confusion mais… Oh Edward tu es un imbécile.

- Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il abasourdit.

- Qui t'as donné cette vidéo ? Lui demandais-je.

- Irina pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

- Edward, on ne parlait pas de toi sur la vidéo.

- Tu parlais de qui alors ?

- Pas de qui mais de quoi.

- Je comprends pas. Me dit-il perdu.

- Ta sœur m'a acheté un pantalon en cuir.

Il me regarda encore plus perdu.

- Je l'ais donné à Angéla pour qu'elle le relooke un peu, histoire qu'il me corresponde plus.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

- Je le trouve un peu étriqué et collant mais elle dit qu'il m'irait bien.

Il comprit.

- Oh Bella. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con. Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel connard avec toi.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il me croyait vraiment capable de faire ça ? De faire semblant de l'aimer pour sortir avec lui une ou deux fois et le laisser tomber ?

- Bella, parle-moi.

- Tu as aussi peu confiance en moi ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est pas ça Bella. Je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau, que quelqu'un me brise le cœur comme Irina l'a fait. J'ai eu confiance en toi, je me suis ouvert à toi. Et quand j'ai vu cette vidéo tout s'est effondré. Je croyais revivre la même chose que trois ans auparavant, j'avais trop mal. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dût te parler, te demander des explications directement au lieu d'essayer de t'en vouloir.

- …

- Tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward. Mentis-je.

Je comprenais les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi mais je ne voulais pas lui faciliter les choses, je voulais le faire mariner par ce qu'il m'avait tout de même fait mal.

- J'espère au moins qu'Irina embrasse toujours aussi bien. Lui dis-je.

- Arrête Bella, je n'ais pas voulu l'embrasser, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Et je te signal que t'avais l'air de t'amuser avec le nouveau.

- Même excuse que la tienne.

- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. Marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella, tu es magnifique.

Je rougis. S'il n'arrêtait pas je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Je décidais de ne rien répondre et de me concentrer sur mon assiette. Je dégustais mon plat qui était délicieux. Edward avait bien choisit. Il ne dit plus rien d'autre avant le dessert. Le serveur nous les apporta et je remarquais qu'il n'osait plus me regarder. Cela me fit sourire.

- Bella, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonne ? Me demanda Edward.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ais pas encore réfléchis.

Je le vis baisser le regard dans son assiette. Il paraissait vraiment malheureux. Je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir mais il le méritait bien un peu. Une fois le repas terminé nous nous levâmes et Edward me dirigeât vers la sortie du restaurant. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'immense hall de l'hôtel, deux gigantesques escaliers de marbre blanc nous faisaient face. Au centre un ascenseur attendait les plus paresseux. Edward me conduisit vers celui-ci mais au moment de monter à l'intérieur il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu veux quand même dormir ici ou tu préfère rentrer ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'il pouvait être mignon comme ça.

- Je compte bien profiter de ce luxe encore un peu. Répondis-je.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Il était tout aussi somptueux que le reste. Les parois étaient entièrement recouvertes de bois vernis sauf celles en face des portes où un miroir nous renvoyait notre reflet. Les doubles portes se fermèrent et je me retrouvais enfermé dans cet espace réduit avec un apollon à mes côtés qui sentait divinement bon. Je fermais les yeux et respirais lentement, m'enivrant de son odeur.

- Ca va Bella ? Me demanda le ténor d'Edward.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule dénudée et ce contact m'électrisa.

- Oui ça va. Répondis-je un peu confuse.

Comment se faisait-il qu'un simple touché anodin comme celui là puisse me faire autant d'effet ? Est-ce que Jacob avait raison ? Je ne ressentais ça qu'avec Edward. Etions-nous vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ? J'y croyais de plus en plus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Edward passa devant pour chercher la chambre. Il sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche et la regarda puis il se dirigea sur la droite. Il s'arrêta devant la porte 312, passa la carte dans le boîtier et ouvrit le battant. Il alluma la lumière et se poussa pour me laisser entrer en premier. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une chambre d'hôtel puisse être aussi grande. Le premier étage de ma maison tenait largement dans cette seule pièce. Un lit immense était disposé contre le plus grand des murs, en face de la porte, un écran plat lui faisait face, accroché au mur. Je tournais la tête sur la gauche et pu voir tout Seattle uniquement éclairé par les lumières de la ville grâce à une baie vitrée démesurément grande. Il y avait également deux canapés et trois fauteuils entourant une table basse, un mini bar qui n'avait de mini que le nom, une commode où était disposé un bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et un bureau avec téléphone, ordinateur, fax et tout le nécessaire utile pour un mania du pétrole. Il y avait également une porte sur ma droite. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait tenir lieu de salle de bain. Sûrement une piscine olympique ou les chutes du niagara. Je remarquais que mon sac était posé aux pieds du lit, à côté de celui d'Edward. Ce dernier referma la porte et posa la carte sur le bureau. Il contempla la pièce et arrêta son regard sur un des canapés.

- Je dormirais sur un divan cette nuit, je te laisse le lit. Me dit-il.

Sûrement pas, je ne comptais pas dormir toute seule mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et restais un moment interdite sur le seuil. Je n'étais pas très loin de la vérité en supposant que les chutes serviraient de salle de bain. Sur un des murs une véritable cascade d'eau ruisselait du plafond jusqu'au sol, remplissant un bac d'environ deux mètres carrés et de cinq centimètres de profondeur. Cela me fit penser à la fontaine miniature que ma mère m'avait acheté il y avait plusieurs années. C'était à peu près la même chose mais en plus gros, beaucoup plus gros. Je vis également une immense vasque contre un autre des murs surplombé par un miroir tout aussi impressionnant. Une baignoire d'angle, ou la piscine olympique c'est vous qui choisissez le terme, était dans un coin de la pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'une mosaïque de petits galets plats, semblable à ceux qui recouvraient le mur derrière la cascade. Les autres murs étaient fait de carrelage beige avec une frise fine et unie plus foncé au milieu. Je m'avançais dans cet espace et fermais la porte. Je posais mon sac sur les, est-il nécessaire de le préciser, immenses rebords de la vasque. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait pu y mettre Jessica et Lauren. Je sorti une nuisette bordeaux qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter. Elle était assez courte mais moins que celle que j'avais dû porter pour la soirée pyjama. Celle-ci arrivait juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Je voulu défaire ma robe mais n'arrivais pas à dégrafer l'attache dans mon dos. Après plusieurs tentatives qui s'avérèrent toutes vaines je décidais de demander de l'aide. Je sortis de la chambre et trouvait Edward assit sur le lit, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait déboutonné les trois premier boutons de sa chemise et était incroyablement attirant. Je décidais d'en faire abstraction.

- Edward. L'appelais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi surpris.

- Tu es encore habillé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'arrive pas à enlever l'agrafe, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr. Me répondit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha de moi et je lui tournais le dos, sentant la chaleur de son corps réchauffer le mien. Je sentis son souffle sur mon cou et ses doigts frôler mon dos. Je frissonnais. Il défit l'attache. Je sentis les pans du tissu s'écarter et ses doigts s'attarder un peu sur ma peau. Puis il s'éloigna et retourna à sa position initiale. Je murmurais un merci et rentrais dans la salle de bain. Je finis d'enlever ma robe et enfilais la nuisette. Je détachais mes cheveux et enlevais le peu de maquillage que j'avais puis me lavais les dents avant de regagner la chambre. Edward était debout, appuyé sur la baie vitrée le front contre la vitre et les mains dans les poches. Il m'entendit arriver car il tourna le regard vers moi et resta un moment à me regarder. Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise.

- Tu peu prendre la salle de bain, j'ai terminé. Lui dis-je comme il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Il paru retrouver ses esprits, pris son sac et s'enferma dans la pièce à côté. Je respirais un grand coup. Avait-il envie de dormir avec moi ou préférait-il passer la nuit seul ? Comment allais-je lui demander de dormir avec moi ? Je retournais la question dans ma tête des dizaines de fois mais ne trouvais pas la réponse. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, le dos calé contre la tête de lit, les jambes légèrement repliés. J'étais encore à tergiverser quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Il était en boxer et portait encore sa chemise mais entièrement ouverte, me permettant d'admirer sa musculature. Je levais les yeux vers son visage et vis qu'il portait les lunettes qu'il avait acheté en même temps que les lentilles de contact. Il était à tomber, ça lui donnait un petit air intello super sexy. Il me regarda et je fondit, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de lui en vouloir. Je me levais et m'approchais de lui. Il ne bougeât pas et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque, l'approchant de moi, puis posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact les papillons dans mon ventre se réveillèrent ainsi que la chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Il gémit et je ne tardais pas à faire de même. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je glissais ma langue entre celles-ci pour aller chercher la sienne. Elles se caressèrent d'abord timidement puis notre baiser devint de plus en plus sensuel. Toutes ses sensations m'avaient manqué, je ne voulais plus passer une journée sans les ressentir. Il passa une des ses mains dans mes cheveux et de l'autre me plaqua contre lui. Je pu sentir son désir contre mon ventre et je réalisais soudain. J'avais moi aussi envie de lui.

* * *

Alors, heureuses? Depuis le temps que vous attendez ça!^^

J'ai mis une photo de la robe de Bella sur mon profil pour celles que ça intéresse, vous pouvez aller voir.

Les plats qu'ils mangent au resto existe et avec les mêmes nom compliqué. Un ami travail au restaurant "Les terrasses d'Uriage" à Uriage en Isère. Un resto très chic et très cher^^ J'ai pris le nom des plats sur leurs menus. Ya trois menu différent avec au moins vingt plats chacun (en petites quantité) alors j'ai fait un mix^^

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Ca vous a plu? Laisser moi une review pour me le dire.

On se retrouve bientôt pour a suite.

Biz à toutes.


	29. Chapter 29 Toute première fois

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 29! J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire je sais, je suis désolé mais ça n'a pas été très facile pour moi de le rédiger car il y... un lemon (enfin, quand je dit un...) C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic et donc la premère fois que j'écris un lemon, je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour ça mais ça viendra sans doute avec le temps^^ J'espère donc que ça vous plaira quand même.

Les personnes qui n'aime pas lire les lemons n'aurons pas grand chose à lire dans ce chapitre, désolé pour elles.^^

Une petite question en parlant de lemon, pourquoi on appel ça un lemon? Un citron n'a rien de très sexuel^^ Si vous avez la réponse dite le moi, je suis curieuse!

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, j'ai décidé de faire un petit listing^^

Merci à **SoMalicia, Phika17, Grazie, fifer, emichlo, virginie-de-TN, CarinaLopes17, liloupovitch, Aurianne, birginie, Emilia265, helimoen, littlemissbelly, frimousse30, cassie, Mariefandetwilight, trix2101, memette, fan-de-jacob-black et Minnie.**

On se retrouve en bas après votre lecture.

* * *

J'enroulais mes bras autour d'Edward, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Etre séparé de lui durant quatre jours m'avais paru une éternité. Notre baiser s'intensifia encore et je commençais à haleter. J'en voulais plus, je le voulais lui et sentir son désir contre mon ventre ne m'aidais pas à me calmer. Mais peut-être ne voulais-je pas me calmer. Peut-être avais-je envie d'aller plus loin dans mes désirs, de les assouvir. Edward posa une main contre ma joue et je senti l'autre remonter de ma taille à ma nuque et se perdre dans mes cheveux. Ses gestes étaient doux mais pressants. Avait-il envie d'aller plus loin lui aussi ? Tout en l'embrassant je l'attirais vers le lit en le tirant par le bord de sa chemise. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et il vint se placer à côté de moi, relevé sur un coude. Nos bouches ne se dessoudaient pas. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, dessinant chaque muscle avec les doigts. Je voulais le connaître par cœur. Arrivé à ses épaules je tirais sur sa chemise pour qu'il l'enlève, ce qu'il fit. Il la laissa tomber au sol et une de ses mains vint se placer sur ma cuisse. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et surtout j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui. Il caressa ma peau et mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ses doigts progressèrent jusqu'à ma hanche et passèrent sur la dentelle de mon shorty, puis ils redescendirent sur ma cuisse pour recommencer leur manège. A chacun de leurs passages ma peau s'embrasait. Mes mains caressaient son dos, s'arrêtant à l'élastique de son boxer.

Je glissais une jambe entre les siennes pour me rapprocher d'avantage de lui et je l'entendis grogner.

- Bella. Souffla-t-il. Il faut qu'on arrête. Me dit-il sans arrêter notre baiser.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je haletante.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si on continu.

- Alors ne t'arrête pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certaine.

Je me surpris à ne pas hésiter. Oui, je voulais qu'il continu, oui je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, qu'il soit le premier. Et je n'avais pas peur.

- Je n'ai rien pris pour nous protéger. Me prévient-il.

- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut.

Il me regarda surpris.

- Mon père a absolument voulu me parler des rapports hommes-femmes avec échantillons à l'appui. Ris-je.

Il sourit.

- Il a bien fait alors.

Je me levais à contre cœur et allais à la salle de bain chercher un préservatif dans mon sac. Jessica avait absolument voulu que j'en apporte. Elle avait eu raison. J'en pris plusieurs, on ne savait jamais et puis comme ça je les aurais sous la main. Je sortis et vis qu'Edward m'attendait assis sur le lit. Il semblait tendu.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je en le rejoignant.

- Oui, mais… je n'ai jamais fait ça et… j'ai peur de mal faire. M'avoua-t-il.

- Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois et je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Le rassurais-je. Et puis… si ce n'est pas parfait, on pourra toujours recommencer. Dis-je en me positionnant à califourchon sur lui.

- Mademoiselle est coquine à ce que je vois.

- J'ai surtout très envie de toi. Avouais-je sans honte.

Il me regarda avec des yeux noirs de désir et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le fis s'allonger en plaquant mes mains sur son torse et en le poussant légèrement. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, descendirent sur mes cuisses et remontèrent se poser sur mes hanches. Nos langues se mêlèrent et je gémis. Je me mis à onduler sur lui, lui arrachant un grognement. J'adorais l'entendre grogner. Je senti sa virilité se durcir un peu plus sous ma féminité. Je passais une main entre nos deux corps, la plaçais sur la bosse de son caleçon et commençais à le caresser doucement.

- Oh Bella. Gémit-il.

Ses mains dérivèrent sur mes fesses et il les caressa délicatement. Je continuais à faire de petits allé retour avec ma main, le faisant grogner d'avantage. Ses mains délaissèrent mes fesses pour aller prendre mes seins en coupe. Il fit passer son pouce sur mes extrémités durcies et je poussais un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Il recommença, plus lentement cette fois. La chaleur dans mon ventre s'intensifia, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il me souleva légèrement et me fit m'allonger sur le dos pendant qu'il se positionnait au-dessus. Il releva ma nuisette et je décidais de l'enlever. Elle partit rejoindre la chemise d'Edward. Ce dernier avait son regard fixé sur moi mais je ne ressentais aucune gêne.

- Tu es magnifique Bella. Souffla-t-il.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre. Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement, puis ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou et se posèrent sur mes seins. J'agrippais ses cheveux tandis que sa langue caressait mes pointes durcies. Je gémis à plusieurs reprises sous l'effet de ses divines caresses. Il délaissa mes seins pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne et jouer avec ma langue. Je sentais son sexe entre mes jambes et je le voulais maintenant.

- Edward, j'ai envie de toi. Lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

Je passais mes doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer et je le senti frémir. Il se recula de moi et entreprit de m'enlever mon shorty. Je l'aidais en décollant les fesses du matelas. Sa respiration s'accéléra ainsi que le mienne. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais nue devant quelqu'un. Mais je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pensait de moi car ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il me regardait avec amour, tendresse et… admiration. Je passais mes mains sur le tissu trop présent de son caleçon et tirais légèrement dessus pour qu'il l'enlève, ce qu'il fit. Je lui tendis un préservatif et il déchira l'emballage avant de l'enfiler habilement. J'écartais les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre, il se positionna à mon entré et leva ses yeux émeraude vers moi. Je lui souris et il s'enfonça en moi lentement. La sensation était bizarre, je n'avais pas mal mais c'était gênant. Il poussa plus loin et je sentis que quelque chose se déchirais en moi sans pour autant être vraiment douloureux. J'avais toujours eu peur de la douleur à ce moment-là en ayant entendu divers témoignages de filles ayant souffert le martyre la première fois. Mais je ne ressentais pas cette souffrance. Edward me regardait toujours, jaugeant ma réaction.

- Je te fais mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, va y. Continu.

Il se retira lentement avant de s'avancer de nouveau. Cette fois la sensation était différente, les papillons qui s'envolaient parfois dans mon ventre étaient descendu plus bas et c'était comme si il y en avait des millions. Cette fois je gémis, appréciant cette sensation. Je vis Edward sourire et il recommença, allant de plus en plus vite. Il gémit lui aussi et nos respirations étaient désordonnés, saccadés, rythmés par ses vas et viens. Je relevais légèrement les jambes pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus loin en moi et agrippais son dos, le griffant presque. Dieu que c'était bon. Edward faisait divinement bien l'amour. Si c'était là la première fois pour lui les suivantes allaient être très prometteuses. Il accéléra la cadence et je me cabrais sous lui. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans mon cou, me donnant une multitude de baisés tandis qu'une de ses mains se ferma sur mon sein droit et son pouce vint torturer ma pointe durcie. Je sentis une vague de plaisir m'envahir et mon vagin se contracta alors que l'orgasme me submergeait. Edward vint peu après moi, dans un dernier coup de rein. Il m'embrassa et se retira avant d'ôter le préservatif et de le jeter à la poubelle. Je restais allongé, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Edward me rejoignis et me calla dans ses bras face à lui. Il releva mon menton du bout de ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire avant de faire l'amour mais je ne suis qu'un adolescent remplis d'hormones. Me dit-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je ne savant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Je t'aime Bella. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu je suis fou de toi.

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres malgré moi.

- Je t'aime Edward, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Répondis-je.

Il resserra son étreinte et j'humais son parfum. Je posais mes lèvres sur son épaule et embrassais sa peau. J'étais bien ici, dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à m'endormir. Je sentis Edward s'éloigner, tirer les draps et me couvrir avant de revenir près de moi et de me calé de nouveau contre lui.

**PDV Edward**

Je regardais ma Bella endormit contre moi. J'étais réveillé depuis dix minutes et je l'écoutais parler dans son sommeil. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça, après tout c'était ses rêves, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'écouter. Elle avait murmuré mon prénom à plusieurs reprises et l'avait même gémis deux ou trois fois. Et l'entendre gémir réveillais mes instincts primaires. Hier soir avait été merveilleux. J'avais eu peur de mal faire, de ne pas m'y prendre comme il faut mais Bella m'avait mis en confiance et tout c'était bien passé. Je repensais à son corps sous le mien, ses seins tendu vers moi, sa féminité si humide et serré. Je sentis que mon sexe commençait à se durcir, il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Bella se tourna dans son sommeil, plaquant son dos contre mon torse et ses fesses contre ma virilité. Bon sang, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un obsédé bien qu'en ce moment je me demandais si je n'en étais pas un. Bella gémis de nouveau mais ne se réveilla pas. Je posais mes lèvres sur son épaule dénudée et humais ses cheveux. Ils sentaient la fraise, comme d'habitude, ce parfum lui allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma main de caresser ses cheveux bien que je ne veuille pas la réveiller. Je posais une fois encore ma bouche sur sa peau, la parsemant d'une multitude de petits baisés. Je l'entendis rire faiblement et continuais de l'embrasser. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire étincelant.

- Ça c'est un réveil en douceur. Me dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Si tu n'aimes pas je pourrais être plus brusque la prochaine fois. Lui dis-je taquin.

- Non, j'adore ça mais je pourrais très vite m'habituer. Tu seras obligé de passer toutes tes nuits avec moi pour me réveiller comme ça tout les matins.

- Quel supplice se serait, dormir avec toi toutes les nuits !

- Oui, ce serait horrible non ?

- Affreux. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre moi en répondant à mon baisé. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à la mienne et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer. Elle passa une jambe sur les miennes et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux. Ma virilité n'en demandait pas plus pour se réveiller complètement ce qui ne sembla pas arrêter Bella. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, toujours en m'embrassant, calant mon sexe durci sous sa féminité humide. Mes mains allèrent chercher ses seins et je caressais ses pointes déjà tendues vers moi. Elle ondula au-dessus de moi, me faisant grogner contre ses lèvres. Elle quitta ma bouche pour embrasser mon cou, descendit sur mon torse jusqu'à mon nombril et revint capturer mes lèvres lentement. Elle s'arrêta soudain, se releva, descendit du lit et se dirigea entièrement nue vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Me dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Je restais allongé, complètement abasourdis. Elle allait me laisser comme ça ? M'abandonner alors que j'avais une énorme envie de lui faire l'amour ? Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Je regardais la porte de la salle de bain et entendis l'eau couler. Est-ce qu'elle le prendrait mal si j'allais la rejoindre ? Après tout elle l'avait cherché. Je me levais et ouvrais lentement la porte. Si elle ne voulait pas que je vienne elle me le dirait sûrement. Je regardais dans la pièce et la trouvais adossé contre la cascade d'eau de la douche, un carré d'aluminium à la main.

- Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Me dit-elle dans un sourire provocant en agitant le préservatif devant elle.

Je m'approchais lentement, après avoir refermé le battant de la porte. Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur mon entrejambe qui était déjà prête. Je la vit se mordre la lèvre alors que je la rejoignais. Une fois près d'elle je pris son visage en coupe et posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lâcha le préservatif qui atterrit à nos pieds et plaqua ses mains dans mon dos. L'eau qui coulait du pommeau accroché au mur ruisselait sur nos corps à présent collé l'un contre l'autre. Je fis glisser une main entre nous et la laisser divaguer jusqu'à sa féminité. Je la caressais doucement de haut en bas, insistant un peu plus sur son clitoris. Elle gémit m'incitant à continuer. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux et nos respirations devinrent erratiques. Je grognais alors qu'elle caressait ma verge tendue. Mes doigts évoluèrent vers son entré humide et s'immiscèrent à l'intérieur lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Je leur intimais un rythme lent de va et viens la faisant se cabrer et onduler à la même cadence. Elle haletait sous mes caresses et arrêta les siennes puis elle se recula légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Viens. Me dit-elle suppliante.

Je retirais ma main et elle me tourna le dos, appuyant ses mains sur le mur de la douche, les fesses en arrière et les jambes écartées. Elle était audacieuse et j'adorais ça. Je me baissais et ramassais le préservatif tombé au sol, déchirais l'emballage et le déroulais sur mon membre. Je me positionnais ensuite à son entré et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Je la sentais plus serrer dans cette position et chaque mouvement m'arrachait des grognements puissants. Elle commença à bouger au rythme de mes vas et viens, venant à la rencontre de ma virilité tendu pour elle. Je la pénétrais de plus en plus fort et vite. Elle haletait à chacun de mes coups de reins, m'excitant encore plus. Je sentis les parois de son vagin se resserrer d'avantage, signe qu'elle allait jouir et je lui donnais un dernier coup de rein avant de la sentir se tendre pendant l'orgasme qui m'emporta à mon tour quelques secondes après. Ses jambes fléchirent et je la rattrapais par la taille, la soutenant contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Nous reprîmes nos respirations et je l'embrassais dans le cou. Je jetais le préservatif à la poubelle, pris ensuite le gel douche que j'avais apporté et entrepris de lui savonner le dos, descendant sur ses fesses, passant sur son ventre et remontant sur ses seins encore durcis. Elle se tourna vers moi et pris également du savon pour le laver le corps. Ses mains partir de mon cou vers mes abdos puis dans mon dos et sur mes fesses avant de passer délicatement sur mon pénis qui se réveilla aussitôt. Elle me regarda surprise et je lui lançais un regard gêné. Elle n'enleva pas sa main mais, au contraire, la fit bouger en de lents vas et viens. C'était tellement bon de la sentir autour de moi. Elle me rinça avec l'eau qui coulait sur nous et s'agenouilla devant moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, savant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Je voulu la relever, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente obligé de le faire mais elle me lança un regard rassurant et je la laissais faire. Elle me poussa contre le mur de la douche puis pris mon sexe dans ses mains le caressant lentement. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant ces caresses. Elle remplaça bientôt ses doigts par sa bouche. Sa langue vint timidement se poser sur mon gland, le léchant doucement. Cette sensation nouvelle était renversante. Sa langue se fit plus pressante et bientôt elle prit mon sexe dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres caressèrent ma peau tandis que sa langue formait de petits mouvements dessus. Je grognais et passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle faisait ça exceptionnellement bien. Je l'arrêtais avant de jouir et elle se releva. Je l'embrassais et la poussais à son tour contre la paroi où j'étais quelques secondes plus tôt. Je lui fis écarter les jambes et m'agenouillais devant elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je m'avançais vers son intimité. Je commençais par la caresser lentement pour la préparer puis ma langue prit le relais de mes doigts. Elle sursauta à ce contact, surprise, puis se détendit. Je léchais sa féminité, insistant sur son clitoris. Elle gémit et se cramponna à mes épaules. Je fis glisser ma langue sur sa fente humide, la goutant doucement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et je la vis fermer les yeux. Je fis pénétrer un doigt dans son vagin, sans arrêté les caresses de ma langue. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir mais elle me repoussa gentiment. J'allais me lever mais elle appuya la paume de ses mains sur mes épaules me forçant à rester à genoux. Elle s'accroupie également et me fit m'allonger sur le sol puis elle se releva, alla dans sa sac et revint avec un préservatif neuf. Elle se positionna sur moi et ouvrit l'emballage puis déroula le latex sur mon membre dur m'arrachant un grognement dont elle devait avoir pris l'habitude maintenant. Elle remonta ensuite et m'embrassa langoureusement puis se plaça sur mon sexe. Elle descendit lentement sur celui-ci, me faisant la pénétrer avec douceur. Puis elle remonta et fit de lent vas et viens réguliers. Je la laissais faire, caressant sa poitrine. Elle accéléra la cadence, les mains plaquées sur mon torse. Je mis une main sur sa nuque et appuyais légèrement dessus pour qu'elle rapproche son visage du mien, ce qu'elle fit. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et ma langue parti à la recherche de la sienne. Elle ralentit ses mouvements de bassin jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soit excessivement lents. Je sentais la chaleur et l'humidité de sa féminité sur mon membre dur et appréciais chacune des sensations qu'elle me faisait éprouver. Bientôt elle reprit un rythme plus soutenu et je la sentie se resserrer autour de moi dans un gémissement de plaisir. Elle continua ses vas et viens encore un instant avant que je la rejoigne dans le plaisir. Je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le front, le souffle erratique. Elle leva la tête et m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se relever. Je fis de même et nous entreprîmes de nous laver, chacun de notre côté. Une fois que ce fut fait nous nous séchâmes avec les immenses serviettes mises à notre disposition.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre, je décidais d'allé ouvrir. J'enroulais ma serviette autour de mes hanches et sorti de la salle de bain pour aller déverrouiller la porte. Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'entré, habillée en noir avec un tablier blanc, elle poussait un chariot avec le petit déjeuner. Je la laissais entrer dans la chambre et elle déposa le tout à côté du bureau.

- Voulez-vous que je vous apporte une table monsieur ? Me demanda-t-elle en me détaillant avec des yeux gourmands.

Je regardais la pièce et aperçu la table basse.

- Non, ça va aller, je vous remercie. Répondis-je, gêné par son regard.

J'aurais dû m'habiller avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Très bien monsieur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à appeler la réception.

- Je le ferais.

- Bonne journée monsieur.

- Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Elle sortit et je fermais la porte. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain où je trouvais Bella habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir brodé de fil bleu et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle était superbe.

- Tu es très belle. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Après ce qu'on venait de faire elle rougissait à un simple compliment. Cela me fit sourire.

- C'est l'objet du délit ? Lui demandais-je en montrant le pantalon.

- Oui, c'est à cause de lui si on ne s'est plus parlé pendant trois jours.

- Il te va très bien je trouve.

- Merci. Mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dedans.

- Tu n'es pas forcé de le mettre.

- Je n'ai rien apporté d'autre.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à rester nue. Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, et je sortirais nue aussi ?

- Oui mais je te protègerais.

- Je suis sûre que le serveur d'hier en serait ravi.

- En même temps tu risquerais d'attraper froid, il vaudrait quand mieux que tu t'habilles.

- Oui, je crois aussi. Dit-elle en riant.

J'ouvris mon sac et en sorti de quoi me vêtir. Un jean bleu foncé, un tee-shirt blanc et un caleçon blanc. Bella me regarda avec des yeux gourmant pendant que je m'habillais puis nous sortîmes de la salle de bain. Elle lorgna sur le plateau du petit déjeuner et son ventre se mis à gargouiller.

- Et bien ! Ris-je. On dirait que quelqu'un a faim.

- On dirait oui. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'en prie, va t'assoir sur un des canapés je t'apporte tout ça.

- Merci.

Elle partit s'assoir et je ramenais le plateau vers la table basse. Je posais tout le petit déjeuner dessus et me posa à côté de Bella.

Elle se servit un grand bol de chocolat chaud et je pris un café noir. Nous mangeâmes les délicieuses viennoiseries qui se trouvaient devant nous mais nous arrêtions avant d'attraper une indigestion.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé, repu. Bella m'imita en poussant un soupir d'aise.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

- Que me proposes-tu ?

- Ballade dans le parc de l'hôtel, promenade à Seattle, journée pépère chez moi…

- Je pencherais plus pour une journée pépère chez toi.

- Je te préviens qu'il y aura sûrement Alice.

- Et alors ?

- Elle voudra tout savoir de notre dîner. Et de notre nuit. Et de la matinée.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Ballade dans le parc alors ?

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Très bon choix ma chérie.

Elle se releva et me fixa étrangement.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire. Me dit-elle.

- Tu as fait un très bon choix.

- Non pas ça, ce que tu as dit après.

- Ma chérie ?

Son visage s'illumina et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Je suis ta chérie alors ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Alors on sort ensemble pour de vrai ?

- Oui. Répondis-je en riant. Je pensais que s'était clair quand on a fait l'amour hier soir. Et ce matin. Deux fois.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime Bella. Répondis-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçue? Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu du mal avec les lemons, il y en a partout!^^ De vrai obscédés ces deux là^^ Oh moins ça c'est fait!^^

Dites moi ca que vous en avez penser avec une petite review, s'il vous plait :-)

A bientôt pour la suite!

Bisous


	30. Chapter 30 Retour au bercail

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 30! et oui déjà 30 chapitres! Je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là! Et c'est grace a vous qui me motiver avec vos gentilles reviews donc un immense merci a vous toutes mes lectrices, qui laissez des reviews ou pas. **

**J'avais posé une question dans le chapitre dernier et j'ai eu pas mal de réponse dont une super complète donc pour celles que ça intéresse, je vous la met ici:**

**Merci a Be pour son explication: Lemon est un terme utilisé dans les fanfictions afin d'avertir le lecteur d'une histoire à contenu sexuel explicite (Hentai, Yaoi (Slash), Yuri...).**

Certains utilisent divers fruits (souvent des fruits acides tels que les agrumes) afin d'avoir une échelle d'indication (Tel qu'on l'indiquerait par des Ratings). Par exemple on pourra souvent trouver les termes de Lime (citron vert, indique une histoire peu explicite), Pineapple (Ananas), etc.

Le mot lemon est en réalité dérivé d'un anime (série japonaise) appelé Cream Lemon qui est une série Hentai au contenu sexuel plus qu'explicite. Toutefois, le fait que la cyprine secrétée par les femmes lors du passage à l'acte ai un goût plutôt acide pourrait aussi être un facteur de l'utilisation de noms de fruits acides pour parler de fanfictions au contenu sexuel explicite.

**On se sent moins bête d'un coup hein?^^**

**Merci aussi a PomLilOow qui a commenté tout les chapitres d'un coup, tu m'a bien fait rire^^**

**Bon allé, je vous laisse lire la suite, même si il ne se passe pas grand chose, le chapitre suivant devrais plus vous plaire je pense.**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Nous marchions main dans la main dans le parc de l'hôtel. Je ne cessais de regarder nos doigts entrelacés, un sentiment de satisfaction dans le cœur. Je me sentais légère, j'avais retrouvé Edward et quelles retrouvailles ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être aussi audacieuse avec un garçon mais avec Edward tout c'était fait naturellement. Je rougis en repensant aux choses que nous avions faites dans la salle de bain. Edward le remarqua.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? Me demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Euh… non, pas spécialement. Mentis-je.

- Ah bon, vu la couleur de tes joues je croyais que tu repensais à ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Rit-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le taquinais-je

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment. Alors dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux et en souriant toujours.

- Je pourrais faire plus que te le dire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je pourrais te le montrer.

Il s'arrêta et m'attira à lui, entourant ma taille de ses bras.

- C'est une proposition ? Demandais-je.

- Ça dépend, si tu dis oui ou non.

Il posa ses lèvres à la base de mon cou, déposant un baiser léger sur celui-ci. Un frisson me parcouru le corps.

- Aurais-tu froid ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Dommage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me serais proposé pour te réchauffer. Me répondit-il en s'écartant de moi.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid, je ne sais pas si je vais survivre très longtemps si tu es loin de moi.

Il sourit et me serra plus étroitement que précédemment. Je mis mes mains sur sa nuque et exerçais une légère pression pour qu'il s'approche de moi. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit à mon baiser sans se faire prier. Sa langue partie à la recherche de la mienne, caressant mes lèvres au passage pour me demander la permission. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble un long moment, savourant le goût de l'autre, sa douceur. Le désir se refit sentir au creux de mon ventre et je me plaquais plus encore contre Edward, le faisant grogner. Mes hormones étaient en ébullitions, je ne savais pas si je devais mettre ça sur le compte de l'adolescence ou sur celui d'Edward. Je penchais quand même pour la deuxième solution. Nous nous séparâmes haletants et reprîmes notre marche. Le parc était magnifique. Des arbres majestueux s'élevaient un peu partout autour de nous et des fleurs aux multiples couleurs bordaient les chemins de petits cailloux. Edward me conduisit vers un Saul pleureur. Il écarta les branches tombantes et me laissa passer puis me suivit. Je m'assis sur un petit banc en bois blanc caller contre le tronc. Edward vint se placer à mes côtés et m'enlaça. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, inspirant au passage son parfum si envoutant. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans parler, regardant les couples fraîchement mariés déambuler dans les allées du parc au travers du rideau que formais les feuilles tout autour de nous. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, se jetant des regards transit d'amour, leur bouches se soudant toutes les dix secondes. Je me demandais qu'elle image nous revoyons avec Edward. Paraissions-nous être des jeunes mariés nous aussi ? Je sourie. Marié avec Edward Cullen. Madame Isabella Marie Cullen. Ça sonnait bien. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis peu, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je pense au mariage maintenant. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais pensé à me marier, je n'y croyais plus trop, à cause de mes parents. Mais être entouré de couples me faisais réfléchir à cette idée. Edward embrassa mon front, me faisant relever la tête vers lui. Il me sourit avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je lui retournais.

- Il va falloir qu'on rentre. Me dit-il.

- Déjà ? Demandais-je en faisant la moue.

Il sourit.

- Il faut bien qu'on mange. Il est déjà plus d'onze heures et demie et je commence à avoir faim.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais je suis si bien ici.

- On reviendra si tu veux.

- Je ne parlais pas du parc mais de tes bras.

- Tu les auras autant que tu veux.

Il se pencha et posa un doux baisé sur mes lèvres. Puis il se détacha de moi, se leva et me tendit une main. Je la pris et me relevais. Nous sortîmes de notre petite bulle de feuilles et parcourûmes le parc en sens inverse. Nous récupérâmes nos sacs dans le hall de l'hôtel, Edward les chargea dans le coffre de sa voiture pendant que je m'installais sur le siège passager. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra.

- Tu es venu comment hier ? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est Jessica qui m'a emmené.

- Jessica ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui, incroyable hein ! Elle est venu chez moi hier matin avec Lauren. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle était au courant de notre dîner et de tout le reste. C'est elle qui m'a incité à venir sinon je ne serais pas venu.

- Qu'elle mouche l'a piqué ?

- La mouche de l'amour.

- Hein ?

- Elle est amoureuse de Jacob. Elle m'a demandé de lui présenter lundi. Tu savais qu'il était sorti avec Irina ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

Je lui racontais rapidement ce que m'avais raconté Jacob et lui parlais ensuite du fait qu'Irina avait réservé Jacob pour sa cousine, ce que Jessica n'avait pas apprécié. Une fois que jus fini il rit.

- Eh bien, c'est la rébellion en ce moment dans le groupe d'Irina. Si ça continu il ne restera plus que les deux cousines.

Je ris avec lui. Il avait raison, tout le monde se détachait d'elles. D'abord Angela et Ben, puis Mike et Tyler, et maintenant Jessica et Lauren. Il ne restait plus qu'Eric.

- Je me demande quand même comment Irina a pu arriver à vous filmer juste au moment où vous parliez de ce pantalon. Elle n'a pas pu le deviner.

- Je me demande aussi. Peut-être qu'elle enregistre toutes mes conversations.

Il rit.

- Oui. Dit-il. Je vois bien Irina entrain de te suivre partout, de se planquer avec son téléphone et de te filmer à chaque fois que tu parles à quelqu'un.

- Arrête, c'est flippant quand même.

- Quand Alice va savoir ça elle va péter un plomb.

- Oh oh.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demande ce que ça donne une Alice en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Tu vois Alice comme elle est devant un nouveau magasin de fringue ?

- Oui.

- Et bien se sera dix fois pire.

- Oh ! ça promet alors.

Nous rîmes.

Durant le reste du trajet nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant que le lecteur cd jouait les mélodies d'Edward au piano.

Edward se gara dans l'allé de sa maison, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier. Il m'ouvrit la portière en vrillant son regard au mien. Je plongeais dans ses yeux émeraude, me sentant rougir, perdant le fil de mes pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me fasse ça à chaque fois. Je le vis sourire en coin d'un air moqueur.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Rien. J'aime simplement te voir rougir de cette façon. Répondit-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

Il s'éloigna et alla chercher nos affaires dans le coffre et je descendis de la voiture. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au perron puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- C'est moi ! Lança Edward en posant les sacs dans le vestibule.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Répondit Alice depuis le salon. Je m'inquiétais, tu ne m'a pas appelé hier alors que tu as dit que tu le ferais…

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au salon.

- … j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que tu étais parti je ne sais où, que tu avais fait une mauvais rencontre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner sinon je te jure que…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle regarda nos mains entrelacées et releva le visage sur son frère.

- J'ai été assez occupé hier soir. Désolé Alice.

Son visage s'illumina en un instant et elle se précipita sur nous.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis si contente ! Vous vous êtes réconcilié ? Vous avez parlé ? Vous vous êtes expliqué ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ? C'était un malentendu ? J'en étais sûr ! Je savais que Bella n'était pas comme ça ! Oh je suis si heureuse ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ? C'était bon ? Je suis sûr que le resto était très classe ! Vous avez bien dormi ? J'espère que oui. Le lit doit être moelleux ! Ils vous ont servi le petit déjeuner au lit ? Vous avez fait quoi jusqu'à maintenant ? Vous avez visité Seattle ? Non, vous n'avez pas eu le temps. Oh comme je suis contente !

Alice sautait de partout comme une puce en tapant dans ses mains. Je lançais un regard a Edward qui avais l'aire d'attendre qu'elle ait fini son monologue. Il senti mon regard car il tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrir un sourire étincelant. Puis, comme sa sœur n'avait toujours pas fini de décharger son énergie il me serra contre lui, prit mon visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis tout de suite à son baiser et très vite il prit une tournure plus sensuelle. J'entendis Alice pousser un cri strident et nous rompîmes notre joute buccale mais Edward passa un bras derrière mon dos et enserra ma taille.

- Oh comme je suis contente pour vous ! Nous informa Alice en sautillant encore plus haut si c'était possible.

- Oui, on a remarqué Alice. Répondit Edward.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et nous vîmes apparaitre Jasper suivis par Rosalie et Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a entendu des cris ! Demanda Jasper affolé. Tu vas bien Alice ?

Il se précipita vers elle et la regarda attentivement pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

- Je vais plus que bien ! S'exclama Alice.

- Alors pourquoi t'as crié comme une dingue ? demanda Emmett.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce fut au tour de Rosalie de pousser un cri. Elles faisaient un concours toutes les deux pour savoir laquelle nous casserais les oreilles le plus vite ?

- Quoi encore ? demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais tu ne vois pas ? Demanda Rosalie

- Je ne vois pas quoi ?

- Edward et Bella sont de nouveau ensemble !

- Quoi ?

Mon cousin se tourna vers nous, jaugea le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille et un sourire fendit son visage.

- Ah bah enfin ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis content pour vous deux mais…

Il s'approcha d'Edward et son air redevint sérieux.

- … Bella m'en a empêché l'autre fois mais si tu la refais souffrir comme tu l'as fait je te jure que je te pète la gueule.

- Je ne compte plus la faire souffrir, je l'aime et je ne veux plus la perdre comme je l'ai déjà fait. Répondit mon chéri.

Emmett le regarda encore cinq secondes puis se détendit.

- Bon, alors, ça se fête non ? S'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

- Oh oui ! Répondit Alice en tapant dans ses mains et en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Elle en revint une minute plus tard, une bouteille dans une main, des coupes dans l'autre.

- Alice, je ne pense pas que les parents seront très contents quand ils découvriront qu'il manque une bouteille de champagne. La prévint Edward.

- T'inquiète, c'est du Champomy. Répondit Alice.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille, remplit les coupes et nous en tendit une chacun.

- A Bella et Edward. Lança-t-elle en levant son verre.

- A Bella et Edward ! Répondirent les autres en cœur.

Edward se tourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien puis leva légèrement sa coupe.

- A nous. Sourit-il sans me lâcher du regard.

- A nous. Répondis-je en rougissant.

Nous trinquâmes l'un avec l'autre puis Edward déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser léger.

- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! S'extasia Rosalie.

- Alors, vous vous êtes expliqué durant le diner ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Répondit Edward en se détachant légèrement de moi.

- Alors c'était quoi cette vidéo ? Demanda Jasper.

- Comment tu sais pour la vidéo ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Alice nous a tout raconté, elle était tellement stressé pour vous deux qu'elle a craqué.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Alice à mon chéri. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne dirais rien mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave Alice, tu as bien fait, ça évite d'avoir à tout expliquer aujourd'hui. Lui répondit-il. Enfaite, sur la vidéo Bella ne parlait pas de moi mais de son pantalon.

- Hein ? Je comprends pas. Avoua Emmett.

- Alice avait acheté un pantalon en cuir à Bella et Bella l'a donné à Angela pour qu'elle le relooke un peu. C'est celui qu'elle porte aujourd'hui.

- Ah, je me disais bien que je ne connaissais pas ce pantalon. S'exclama Alice. Il est bien maintenant, Angela a fait du bon boulot.

- Il est trop moulant si vous voulez mon avis. Bougonna Emmett.

- Justement, on ne te demande pas ton avis ! répondit Rosalie.

- Ça change pas de d'habitude. Bouda mon cousin.

- Oh aller mon roudoudou, fait pas la tête. Dit Rosalie en l'enlaçant.

Ils s'embrassèrent goulument et Jasper se racla la gorge.

- Vous ferez ça quand vous serez seuls si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma sœur copuler avec son petit ami.

- Petite nature. Lui répondit Rosalie.

- Bon, revenons-en à la vidéo. Décida Alice. C'est Irina qui l'a filmé c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui me la montré. Répondit Edward.

- Donc elle a tout manigancé. Je le savais, elle n'était pas nette celle-là, elle était trop gentille pour être sincère. Je me demande bien comment elle a pu enregistrer ça. Elle devait te suivre partout où tu allais Bella, ce n'est pas possible sinon.

- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit avec Edward.

- Si je la tenais sous la main, je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Elle vous a fait souffrir tous les deux ! Vous avez perdu trois jours de votre vie à vous faire la tête alors que vous auriez pu être ensemble ! Je vais la tuer, l'étriper et bruler les morceaux !

- Il va falloir la remettre à sa place. Décréta Emmett.

- Ouais une vengeance. S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Enchérit Alice. Mais d'abord, comment ça s'est passé cette soirée ? C'était bien ?

Elle avait vraiment le don pour passer du coq à l'âne.

- Très bien. Répondis-je. Tout ce qu'on a mangé était succulent, le service impeccable et l'hôtel était grandiose.

Edward eu un rire bref et je me tournais vers lui.

- Tu trouves que le service a été impeccable ? Me demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je rougis.

- Oui, c'est vrai que le serveur était assez… dérangeant.

- Dérangeant ? C'était un vrai pervers oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Emmett, tout à coup très attentif.

- Le serveur n'arrêtait pas de reluquer Bella. Il plongeait littéralement ses yeux dans son décolleté.

- Ça va, il ne faut pas en faire une affaire d'état, tu l'as bien remis à sa place après. Dis-je.

- Eddie a remis le serveur pervers en place ! S'exclama Emmett en riant.

- Tu l'aurais vu, il était mort de peur, encore un peu plus et il aurait fait pipi dans son pantalon. Heureusement que le patron est arrivé avant. Racontais-je.

- Je te félicite Ed. Lui dit Emmett en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui fit avancer Edward d'un pas.

Il faudra que je dise à Emmett de contrôler sa force, je ne voudrais pas qu'il abime mon petit ami.

- Edward a cru que tu ne viendrais pas hier soir, je lui ai bien dit que tu serais là ! Se félicita Alice.

- Je ne serais pas venu si Jessica et Lauren ne m'avaient pas forcé.

Alice stoppa tous ses mouvements.

- Jessica et Lauren ?

- Oui, elles sont venu chez moi hier matin pour me forcer à aller au dîner et acheter une robe. Ce sont elles qui m'ont dit qu'Irina avait tout manigancé avec Tanya.

- Jessica et Lauren ? Répéta Alice.

- Oui, ça m'a surprise aussi. Jessica est tombée sous le charme de Jacob mais avec les deux cousines ce n'est pas facile. Elle veut que je fasse les présentations.

- T'es sûre qu'il n'y a rien de louche là-dessous ?

- Je l'ai cru au début mais non, elles semblaient sincères. Et elles sont plutôt sympas quand elles ne sont pas avec Tanya. Je crois que vous vous entendrez bien, vous avez pleins de points commun.

Alice sembla septique.

- C'est quoi comme robe qu'elle t'on fait acheter ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est dons mon sac.

Je la vis se diriger vers l'entrée et revenir avec mes affaires. Elle fouilla dedans et en sorti la robe de soirée.

- Waw, je dois dire qu'elle est magnifique. S'extasia Alice.

- Alors, tu leur fait confiance ?

- Pour le moment ça va mais j'attends de voir comment ça va se passer lundi.

- Et la chambre, elle était bien ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, elle était immense, presque autant que ma maison. Ris-je.

- Il parait que les douches son super belles, c'est vrai ?

Je me senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en repensant à la douche. Oh oui, elle était grande et belle, un endroit parfait pour faire l'amour.

- Oui, elle était très belle. Répondit Edward à ma place.

- Oh là. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la douche ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

Edward baissa le regard et je rougis encore plus si c'était possible.

- Ah, je le crois pas ! Mon petit frère n'est plus puceau !

- Alice ! La gronda Edward.

- Quoi ? S'affola Emmett. Si Eddie n'est plus puceau ça veut dire que Bella…

- Et oui Emmett, ta cousine est une vrai femme à présent. Répondit Rosalie.

- Oh Bella dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Me supplia Emmett.

Je me contentais de baisser le regard sur mes pieds.

- Oh non !

- Bon, si on arrêtait de parler de notre vie privé et du nombre de fois où on a fait l'amour ? Demanda Edward.

- Vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois ? Demanda Alice, toute excité par cette perspective.

- Comment ça plusieurs fois ? Demanda Emmett nettement moins enchanté.

- Mais c'est qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu ces deux-là ! Rit Rosalie.

- Aller, laissez-les un peu tranquille. Les tempéra Jasper. Ils ont droit à une vie privée comme nous tous ici.

- Oh Jasper, t'es pas drôle. Bouda Alice.

- Je vais me faire pardonner ma chérie, je te le promets. Lui répondit Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hum, oui Jasper, j'adore quand tu fais ça. Soupira Alice.

- Oh, ça va là oui ? Vous êtes tous en pleine crise hormonale ou quoi ? Grogna Emmett.

- T'étais pas le dernier tout à l'heure. Répliqua Jasper.

- Bon, si on allait manger. Lança Edward. On a faim nous.

- Oui, t'as raison, on va manger. J'ai préparé une salade composé et des pommes de terre sautées. Nous dit Alice.

Nous nous rendîmes tous à la cuisine et passâmes rapidement à table.

- Où sont papa et maman ? Demanda Edward.

- Ils ont été invités chez un collègue de papa, tu sais le docteur Mornais.

- Ah oui, c'est lui qui t'avais opéré pour ton appendicite.

- Oui. Sa femme est rentré de son voyage à l'étranger alors ils en profitent pour revoir tout le monde.

- Ta salade est très bonne Alice. La félicitais-je.

- Merci.

- Je suis sûre que c'est maman qui l'a préparé. Se moqua Edward.

- Je l'ai aidé ! C'est moi qui ais lavé la salade !

Edward rit et les autres ne tardèrent pas à faire pareil.

Après le repas, tout le monde débarrassa son assiette et le lave-vaisselle fut rempli.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Rosalie.

- On trouve un plan. Répondit Alice.

- Un plan de quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Un plan pour pourrir la vie d'Irina et de Tanya.

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents et tout le monde se mis à réfléchir.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Bientôt la vengence, je ne sais encore pas trop en quoi elle va consister bien que j'ai une petite idée donc je ne peu même pas vous donner d'indices^^**

**Il y en a beaucoup qui on du mal a imaginer Jasper en brun donc je vais mettre une photo sur mon profil. C'est simple, Jasper brun c'est Jackson Rathbone, tout simplement^^**

**Voilà, laisser moi des reviews si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et si vous l'avez détesté aussi^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Biz a toutes**


	31. Chapter 31 Spot

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien le chapitre 31. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis a l'écrire mais j'ai eu une vraie grande panne d'inspiration et un manque de motivation immense. Mais je m'y suis remis cet après-midi et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ais pas eu le courage de me relire alors j'ai fait confiance a mon correcteur orthographique donc il doit rester pas mal de fautes^^ L'histoire touche a sa fin, il restera un chapitre ou deux mais je pense plus un quand même. J'ai commençé a l'écrire je ne devrais pas mettre autant de temps a le poster que celui là mais bon, je préfère me taire plutôt que de vous faire une fausse joie^^**

**Alors comme vous avez étés gentille je vais répondre a vos reviews^^**

**Phika17: Merci, moi aussi je préfère Jackson a Jasper, il est quand même plus beau en brun, ya pas a dire!**

**Birginie: Bah, voilà la suite et la revanche.^^**

**Bellardtwilight: Merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**Tracky: Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et d'avoir laissé une review.**

**Grazie: Merci, je prend bien volontier tout le courage qu'on me donne^^**

**PomLilOow: Que te dire a toi, pauvre petite fillette de 22 ans? J'adore tes reviews, elles me font bien marré^^ Non, je ne suis partie en Alaska faire des glissades avec les pingoins et je n'ais pas fait le tour du monde en vélib avec un ouistiti qui jongle avec des boules de feu... J'étais juste plus trop motivé^^ Mais tes reviews mon fait un bien fou! Merci. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour une autre fic mais je ne sais pas si je vais l'écrire tout de suite après celle là ou attendre un peu. Ce sera selon l'envie^^ Pour le trailer de BD oui je l'ais vu et moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être. Vivement novembre pour s'en mettre plein les mirettes^^**

**Littlemissbelly: Merci, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons nos deux amoureux^^ voila enfin la vengance.**

**Minnie: Je vois que tu apprécie vraiment ma fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci pour tes reviews.**

**Memett: Toi aussi tu es une fan des claques derrière la tête d'Emmett?^^ Merci pour ta review, voila la vengance.**

**Clemeria: Merci de lire ma fic, je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lecteurs chéri^^ Voila enfin la suite.**

**Mariefandetwilight: Voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira et que la vengance te conviendra.**

**Syrine: Merci pour ta review, voila la suite avec la vengance.**

**Fo7: Merci pour ta review, désolé si je t'ais fait des frayeurs mais c'était fait exprès^^ voila la vengance.**

**Maewen14: Merci, voilà la suite. Oui il est beau en brun notre jasperounet hien?^^**

**Emilia265: Merci pour ta review, c'est le fait que ma fic plaise qui est merveilleux. Voila la vengance.**

**Bon, voilà, je crois que je n'ais oublié personne. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Nous avions passé le reste du dimanche après-midi à chercher un plan pour se venger de Tanya et d'Irina. C'est Alice qui avait trouvé la première. Bon, son idée était totalement farfelue, et je pense que même dans un film ça paraitrait un peu gros mais Alice est Alice et elle tenait à son idée. Nous nous mîmes donc tous d'accord pour mettre son plan à exécution dès le lendemain. Après avoir convenu de la marche à suivre Edward m'avait raccompagné chez moi. Il était entré un moment et on avait parlé de tout de rien jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre de sa partie de pêche. Puis Edward était reparti. Je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture et au moment d'ouvrir la portière il s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait embrassé. Mes lèvres n'avaient pas touché les siennes depuis le début d'après-midi et ce contact m'avais terriblement manqué. Et quand il s'était éloigné de moi, à bout de souffle, j'avais ressenti comme un grand vide au fond de moi. Un vide encore plus grand alors qu'il s'éloignait au volant de sa Volvo, disparaissant de ma vue.

Nous étions lundi matin et il était exactement 7h26. Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je me recoiffais rapidement devant le miroir de ma chambre et lissais ma robe. Oui, moi j'avais mis une robe. Avec des collants noir opaque et des bottines plates. Je voulais me faire belle, être belle pour Edward, qu'il soit fière d'être avec moi. C'était bien la première fois que je me souciais de ça. Je descendis à la cuisine et y trouvais mon père, devant un bol de café.

- Waw Bella, tu es très jolie ce matin. Me complimenta-t-il.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, Edward va adorer.

Je le regardais, surprise.

- Bah quoi ? Me demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour lui que t'as mis une robe ?

- Pas spécialement. Mentis-je.

Je me tournais vers le placard et sorti une barre de céréales que je mangeais debout, adossé à l'évier.

Mon père me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs puis il se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier.

- Ah, ces jeunes. Murmura-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Je souris en finissant mon déjeuner.

- Ton prince charmant est arrivé. Me lança mon père alors qu'il enfilait sa veste de shérif.

Je me précipitais dans l'entrer pour mettre mon gilet et je sortie en même temps que mon père alors qu'Edward sortait de sa voiture. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il me vit et je me sentis rougir. Mon père le salua puis partis pour le poste. Je m'avançais vers mon prince charmant, comme l'avait appelé Charlie, et me blotti directement dans ses bras. Il m'avait manqué depuis hier. J'avais passé une seule nuit avec lui et j'étais devenu dépendante.

- Moi aussi je suis dépendant de toi. Me dit Edward en m'embrassant.

- Ca y est, ça recommence. Je me remets à penser à voix haute. Dis-je dépiter.

- J'adore ça.

- Mouais, moi pas.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres s'écarta de moi pour m'ouvrir la portière passager.

- Il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

- Je resterais bien ici avec toi. Murmurais-je alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture.

Il me retint par le bras avant que je ne m'installe, me tourna vers lui et se plaqua contre moi. Une de ses mains vint se placer dans mon dos pendant que l'autre se posa sur ma joue. Son regard était noir et fixait ma bouche. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je répondis rapidement à son baiser, laissant le passage à sa langue qui vint danser avec la mienne. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et je me plaquais encore d'avantage contre Edward, voulant le sentir sur chaque partie de mon corps. Je sentis sa virilité se réveillé et devenir de plus en plus proéminente à mesure que notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur et cette constatation m'excita d'avantage. Il fut plus raisonnable que moi et rompis notre baiser le premier. S'éloignant légèrement de moi il colla son front au mien et souffla en souriant.

- Tu me rends dingue Bella. Littéralement.

Je me mordillais la lèvre en pensant que lui aussi me rendais dingue.

- Je t'aime Bella. Me dit-il en décollant son front et en me regardant dans les yeux. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

- Oh Edward, je t'aime tellement moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa furtivement puis sourit.

- On verse dans la guimauve là tu ne trouves pas ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Avouais-je.

- Mais j'aime être une guimauve avec toi.

Je rougis. C'est vrai que quand j'étais près de lui mon cœur se gonflais et je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras. J'avais toujours cru que ce sentiment était impossible à éprouver réellement, qu'il n'appartenais qu'a des films à l'eau de rose où les héros se prenais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire niais sur le visage, à se dire des mots d'amour à longueur de temps. Mais ce sourire niais je devais l'avoir en ce moment même et ses mots d'amour je voulais les dire à Edward, qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui et qu'il ne doute plus jamais de moi comme il l'avait fait la semaine passée.

Il relâcha finalement son étreinte et me fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Puis il prit place au volant et démarra. Une fois sur la quatre voies il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et traça de petit cercle avec son pouce. Il n'enleva pas sa main de tout le trajet, sauf pour changer de vitesse. Nous arrivions sur le parking du lycée au moment où la sonnerie retentie nous descendîmes rapidement de voiture et j'allais partir en direction de ma salle de classe quand Edward m'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le poignet. Je me tournais et il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa chastement et se pencha à mon oreille et son souffle chatouilla ma joue.

- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui Bella. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis il m'entraîna a l'intérieur du bâtiment et ne me lâcha qu'au moment où nos chemin devais se s'éparer, lui prenais le couloir de droite alors je devais aller dans celui de gauche.

- A tout à l'heure mon amour. Me dit-il en m'embrassant encore puis il s'éloigna et c'est un courant presque que je rejoignis mon premier cours.

Je m'assis à côté de Jessica que je vis se tortiller sur sa chaise, l'air impatient. Elle me jeta plusieurs regards en biais, soupira trois fois avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Ça a été entre vous ? Tu as eu des explications ? Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé ? Il était là au moins ? Il ne s'est pas dégonflé quand même ? La robe lui a plu ? Dit moi que oui ! Tu ne regrettes pas d'y être allé au moins ? J'espère que…

- Stop ! L'arrêtais-je.

- Désolé. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Je devais vraiment la présenter à Alice, elles avaient le même débit de parole.

- Je te rassure, tout c'est bien passé, et c'est bien Irina qui a monté la tête a Edward avec une vidéo.

- Une vidéo ?

- Oui, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Répondis-je alors que le prof entrait dans la salle.

Il commença son cours que j'écoutais a moitié, pensant beaucoup trop a Edward. Jessica me donna un bout de papier plié en deux et je l'ouvris. « Je peux pas attendre, j'ai besoin de satisfaire ma curiosité ». Je la regardais et ris, puis j'écrivis une réponse, qui fut longue, très longue car je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end, en omettant toutefois de mentionner les choses trop intimes. Je vis son visage passer par différentes teintes alors qu'elle lisait ma réponse. Je lui avais également parlé du plan d'Alice et je la vis rire en lisant ce dit plan. Elle releva la tête et me fit un grand sourire. Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas contre.

A la pause de midi je rejoignis tout notre groupe à la cafétéria. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était aussi grand maintenant. Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmett, Angela échangeais sa salive avec Ben, Mike et Tyler faisais de même. J'aperçu Jessica et Lauren, hésitantes, ne savant pas si elles devaient se joindre au groupe ou non. Je me dirigeais vers elles et les entraînaient a la table. Alors que je m'installais je fis signe a Jessica et Lauren de s'assoir et apostrophais Alice.

- Alice, je t'ai trouvé de nouvelles pipelettes avec qui parler, je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses en commun.

- Alice me regarda dubitative puis lança un regard a Jessica en fonçant les sourcils puis regarda Lauren. Je vis que mes deux nouvelles… amies ? Étaient assez mal à l'aise.

- On est désolé. Se lança Jessica. On n'aurait jamais dû suivre Tanya dans ses magouilles et ses plans foireux. On t'a fait du mal à toi et à ton frère et on s'excuse pour ça.

- Ok. Merci d'avoir aidé Bella et Edward à se retrouver.

- C'est rien, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Et la robe que vous avez choisie était splendide.

- Oui, c'était celle qui allait le mieux à Bella, on la trouver dans une petite boutique de Port Angeles.

- Laquelle ?

- Chez Louisa. Tu connais ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr que je connais, on fait de magnifique trouvaille là-bas, il y en a pour tout les gouts, j'adore cette boutique ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

- Oui, nous aussi on adore, on va souvent là-bas pour trouver des tenue. Il y a un choix pas croyable et tout est unique. Enchéris Lauren.

Je les laissais parler, maintenant qu'elles étaient lancées je pense que sa allais bien se passer. Je plongeais dans mon assiette en pensant à Edward qui n'était toujours pas là. Je me demandais bien où il pouvait être, il me manquait terriblement. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit deux lèvres aussi douces que les pétales d'une rose se posèrent sur mon cou. Je gémis faiblement en me laissant emporter par le parfum d'Edward.

- Salut ma chérie. Souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Il se releva pour venir s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Alors, je t'ais manqué ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui, énormément ! Avouais-je.

- Tant mieux. Par ce que toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Alors, ta matinée c'est bien passé ? Lu demandais-je.

- Plutôt pas mal mais un truc ma horriblement gêné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'étais pas avec moi. Me sourit-il.

Je répondis à son sourire et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Guimauve quand tu nous tiens… Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, si ces mots ne sont réservés qu'à moi.

- Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont que pour toi. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

OoOoOoOoO

- Ça ne marchera jamais. Dis-je anxieuse.

- Mais si, fait-moi confiance. Me répondit Alice.

- Elles ne vont jamais avaler ça, elles ne sont pas aussi bêtes.

- Si tu savais ce que les gens sont prêt à gober.

Nous étions toutes les deux dans les couloirs du lycée avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi à la recherche de Tanya et d'Irina. Nous les trouvâmes au détour d'un couloir, en pleine contemplation de leurs reflets dans leur miroir de poche rose bonbon. Tanya s'étalait une épaisse couche de mascara noir sur les cils tandis d'Irina préférais s'enduire la bouche de colle en tube, aussi appelé gloss. Alice se stoppa à quelques pas d'elles.

- Tu es prête ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je suis une piètre comédienne Alice, je ne sais pas mentir, elles verront tout de suite qu'on raconte des salades.

- Tu ne peux plus reculer, on y est maintenant alors tu fais ce qui est prévu.

Je soufflais en roulant des yeux. Advienne que pourra.

Alice repris la parole en haussant la voix pour que les deux Barbies Malibu nous entende.

- Je t'assure que c'est un bon plan Bella. Ca peu nous ouvrir les portes de la célébrité.

Je vis que les poupées avaient stoppé leurs mouvements et nous écoutaient. Très bien.

- Mais tu crois qu'on peut participer ? Demandais-je à Alice.

- Bien sûr, du moment qu'on a seize ans révolu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

- Lire un texte je suppose ou un truc du genre.

- Je sais pas trop Alice…

- Oh allé Bella, il faut se présenté par deux, je ne peux pas y allé si tu ne viens pas avec moi.

- De quoi vous parler ? Nous interrompit Irina qui s'était approché de nous avec sa cousine.

- Oh, rien d'intéressant. Eluda Alice.

- Si, on vous a entendu, ou ne peu tu pas allé toute seule Alice? Aux toilettes ?

Les deux blondes s'esclaffèrent alors que je jetais un regard consterné a Alice qui leva les yeux au plafond.

- En faite, il y a un réalisateur de pub qui cherche de nouveaux talents et il fait passer des auditions à Seattle mercredi après-midi. C'est une occasion en or, il y a pleins d'acteur qui ont débuté leur carrière en faisant des pubs et ce réalisateur est très connu pour déniché des futures stars. On m'a dit qu'il était assez spécial, et excentrique dans sa façon de travailler mais qu'il faisait un boulot formidable.

- Laissez tomber les nulles, c'est nous qu'il va prendre pour sa pub. Lâcha Irina.

- On est beaucoup mieux que vous, vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous. Renchéri Tanya.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protesta Alice.

- Bien sûr que si, tout le monde peut participer du moment qu'on a seize ans ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ?

- Si. Vous avez raison, on a aucune chance, ça sert à rien qu'on y aille. Capitula Alice en baissant la tête, faussement déçue.

- Très bonne décision. Bon, c'est quoi l'adresse pour le casting ? S'enquit Irina.

Alice lui tendit un morceau de papier avec l'adresse et elles partirent en riant et en se demandant ce qu'elles allaient porter pour l'occasion.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué. Me fit remarquer Alice.

- Ouais, elles sont vraiment cruches toutes les deux.

- Phase une du plan enclenchée. La suite ne nous appartient plus.

La semaine sa passa sans aucune nouvelles des deux barbies, elles avaient fait savoir par les professeurs qu'elles ne viendraient plus au lycée, leur carrière d'actrices étant enclenché. Elles vinrent cependant le jeudi de la semaine suivante mais ce n'était pas pour assouvir leur soif de connaissance.

J'étais en cours d'histoire avec Alice alors que la voix du proviseur retenti dans le haut-parleur de la salle, ainsi que dans toutes les classes et les couloirs.

- A tout les élèves et tout les professeurs, vous êtes priez de rejoindre le gymnase sans plus tarder et dans le plus grand calme possible. Deux de nos élèves désire vous présenter un projet commun.

Je tournais mon regard vers Alice qui était toute aussi surprise que moi.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je pense ? Me demanda-t-elle un brin d'excitation dans la voie.

- Oh, j'espère bien ! Dis-je tout aussi excité en rangeant mes affaires.

- Elles ne sont pas si bêtes pour avoir fait ça. Ça dépasse toutes mes espérances.

Ca y est, Alice sautillais sur place maintenant.

Nous sortîmes de cours et tout les élèves, toutes classe confondu, se dirigeais tel un même homme vers le gymnase. J'y retrouvais Edward et me précipitais vers lui alors qu'il m'ouvrait ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que notre plan a fonctionné.

- Intéressant.

Il me prit par le poignet et nous dirigea vers un banc ou il me fit asseoir. Tout le monde était là et regardais le proviseur qui se tenais au milieu de la salle, un écran blanc à côté de lui. Je remarquais alors Irina et Tanya assise devant nous, droite, le regard haut. Je souris en me penchant vers elles.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Leur demandais-je.

- Oui, vous aller assister à la première diffusion de notre pub. Me renseigna Irina.

- Vous avez étés prises alors ? Le demandais-je en jetant un regard à Alice qui nous écoutait en pouffant.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Me répondit Tanya sèchement.

- Et c'est une pub pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, mais on s'en fiche.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Non, le réalisateur était très spécial, comme l'a dit Alice, on a juste eu à faire une bataille de polochon en pyjama et il a dit qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Me dit Irina.

- On va devenir célèbre ! S'excita Tanya.

Je retins un rire en me pinçant les lèvres et me redressais pour voir qu'Alice était hilare. Le proviseur se racla la gorge et le calme se fit parmi les élèves.

- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais un peu de calme. Bien, vous vous demander certainement ce que vous faite ici et je vais vous le dire. Nous avons parmi nous deux étudiantes qui aimerais vous faire partager leur… réussite.

Tanya et Irina se levèrent et saluèrent les élèves telles de vraies stars. Puis se rassirent. Le proviseur continua.

- Vous allez maintenant assister à la diffusion d'un spot télévisé dont vos camarades font partie.

Il regarda sa montre puis alluma une petite télévision relié à un vidéoprojecteur qui projeta l'image de la télé sur l'écran blanc. Il mit ensuite une chaine bien précise et des pubs défilèrent devant nous. Il y en avait une pour un shampooing, deux pour des voitures, une autre pour de l'eau minérale puis le spot tant attendu arriva enfin.

* * *

**Oui, je suis sadique, je sais mais j'aime ça!^^**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse je pense écrire une autre fic quand celle-ci sera terminé. Comme je l'ais dit a PomLilOow dans mon introduction du début ce n'ais pas sur que je l'écrive tout de suite après celle là, je verrais selon le temps, l'envie et l'inspiration. Je peu déjà vous dire le titre par ce que je pense qu'il ne changera pas d'ici là, elle s'appelera "Une fille au masculin" En espérant vous voir nombreuse a la lire.**

**Et bien voila, je vous laisse écrire votre review^^ dite moi tout, je veux tout savoir de ce que vous penser de ce chapitre et d'autre chose aussi si vous avez envie.**

**Bisous a toutes.**


	32. Chapter 32 Humiliation, rencontre et fin

**Bon, puisque vous avez été gentilles, j'ai décidé de vous mettre le dernier chapitre de Faux semblants. Et oui, c'est la fin cette fois. C'est un chapitre moins long que les autres. **

**Je vous remerci toutes de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est motivant. J'aurais bien aimer en avoir un peu plus, surtout avec 150 mise en alerte mais bon, je suis contente quand même. **

**Je vous laisse lire tout ça.**

**Encore merci a toutes.**

* * *

Nous vîmes apparaitre les visages familiers de Tanya et Irina, tout sourire, sur l'écran. La caméra s'éloigna dévoilant les filles en micro-pyjama, à genoux sur un lit à la couverture rose pastel. Elles tenaient un polochon chacune et commencèrent une bataille en gloussant comme des poules. Les images défilèrent plus lentement pour laisser place à un ralenti. La caméra glissa sur les jambes d'Irina avant de zoomer sur les fesses de Tanya puis de remonter sur sa poitrine pour enfin se stabiliser sur les deux filles en petite tenue. Pendant ce temps les enceintes crachaient une musique douteuse qu'une voix d'homme tout aussi douteuse masquait à demi.

« De belles filles, bondes, sulfureuses, coquines et très joueuses. Elles n'attendent que vous, rejoigniez les vites en appelant le 555-038-669. Demandez Tanya et Irina et ses beautés venues de l'est vous inviterons à leurs petits jeux coquins. Prenez votre téléphone et composer le 555-038-669. Appelez vite. » Le spot se termina sur les deux filles, faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra. L'image fut aussitôt remplacée par une autre pub.

Le proviseur fixait l'écran, l'aire abasourdit. Je me retournais, n'entendant pas le moindre bruit dans le gymnase. Je vis tout les élèves dans le même état que le proviseur. Puis Mike rit, suivi par Tyler. Alice ne tarda à faire de même et c'est bientôt tout le lycée qui lançait des « Wooo » moqueur à l'adresse des deux Barbies. Elles se levèrent, rouge de honte.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a tourné ! Tenta de se défendre Irina.

- On n'a pas fait une pub pour ça ! renchéri Tanya confuse.

- Waw ! Lança un élève derrière moi. Je ne savais pas que vous donniez dans le téléphone rose.

- C'est quoi le numéro déjà ? Demanda un autre.

- Vous voulez venir jouer avec moi ? Rit encore un autre garçon.

Les filles étaient totalement perdues. Je ris en voyant leur tête.

Le proviseur semblait reprendre ses esprits, j'en eu la confirmation quand je l'entendis hurler.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Vous allez m'expliquer ça dans mon bureau, jeunes filles. TOUT DE SUITE !

Les jeunes filles en questions étaient totalement paniquées. Elles bafouillaient des excuses incompréhensibles lorsque leurs téléphones respectifs sonnèrent. Elles décrochèrent et leurs visages se décomposèrent encore plus.

- Allo ? Papa ? Non attend… je te jure que je ne savais pas… attend… Implora Irina.

- Maman ? Papa ? On ne savait pas… non… on a pas voulu tourner ça… Je vous jure que… Expliqua Tanya.

Alice se tourna vers moi, levant les deux pouces en l'air. Je lui souris, d'un sourire dévoilant toute mes dents. Notre plan avait fonctionné, et c'était mieux que ce qu'on avait pu imaginer.

- Je doute qu'elles deviennent des stars d'Hollywood un jour. Rit Edward.

- Peut-être qu'elles deviendront des stars du porno ! S'amusa Emmett.

- Elles deviendront riches et célèbres dans le milieu. S'esclaffa Jasper.

- Et se sera grâce à vous. Nous félicita Rosalie.

- Mais, nous n'avons rien fait. Rit Alice. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

- Absolument rien. Répondis-je.

Je vis du coin de l'œil le proviseur s'éloigner avec les deux filles sur ses talons. Les professeurs nous firent regagner nos salles de cours en nous exhortant au silence. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas très bien. Et tout le reste de la journée, les conversations n'avaient que Tanya et Irina comme principal sujet.

La cloche retentie à la fin du dernier cours de la journée, enfin ! Quand je sortis de la salle je vis Edward adossé au mur d'en face, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Je rougis en pensant que c'était moi qu'il attendait. Je me demandais encore comment un garçon comme lui pouvait vouloir d'une pauvre fille comme moi. Maintenant qu'il ressemblait à un apollon il pouvait bien avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Mais il me voulait moi. Un sourire niais apparu sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Je me dirigeais vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé. Je me plantais devant lui, me levais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. J'allais me reculer mais il ne fut pas de cet avis, il plaqua une main dans le creux de mes reins et m'attira à lui pour un baiser des plus passionné. Je me sentis perdre pied, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas très bientôt je ne pourrais pas me retenir de le déshabillé devant tout le monde pour lui faire l'amour. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'il y avait trop de monde et que surtout je ne voulais que personne, à par moi, ne puisse voir la perfection du corps d'Edward. A bout de souffle, ce dernier s'écarta légèrement de moi pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu me rends dingue. Me souffla-t-il.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors les tourtereaux, encore entrains de vous bécoter ? Nous demanda Jacob en s'arrêtant à notre hauteur.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Jessica qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée. Je m'éloignais un peu d'Edward pour ne pas le rendre sourd et l'appelais assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende. Elle se retourna, cherchant des yeux qui avait prononcé son nom puis son regard se posa sur moi. Elle me sourit et me rejoignis.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut Jess. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter. Lui dis-je en la poussant vers Jacob.

Je la vis rougir en apercevant ce dernier. Jacob n'en menais pas large non plus mais il prit sur lui et lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appel Jacob.

- Jessica. Lui répondit-elle en serrant la main tendue vers elle.

Une seconde plus tard leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dès ce moment je sus qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Complètement dans leur bulle, aucun ne parlait mais leurs regards en disaient long. Je décidais que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici et entrainais Edward sur le parking, les laissant tout à leur contemplassion.

- Mais dis-moi, j'ignorais que tu avais des dons d'entremetteuse. Me taquina Edward.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Mais je n'ai fait que les présenter, ils feront le reste eux même. Et puis, ils étaient déjà attiré l'un pas l'autre avant de se connaitre, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire.

- Oui, tu n'as rien fait enfaite, je n'ai pas à te féliciter. Moi qui pensais te récompenser des efforts fournis pour réunir un couple… Me dit-il taquin.

- Et c'était quoi cette récompense ? demandais-je sur le même ton.

- Hum, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire.

- Oh allé, pourquoi ?

- Je pense que je vais plutôt te le montrer.

Il me prit ensuite par la taille, l'entourant d'un de ses bras pendant que sa main libre se posa sur ma joue. Il m'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement. Je sentis le désir s'insinuer en moi, mais également en lui, au vu de la bosse qui se formait contre mon ventre. Il se recula et colla son front au mien.

- Waw. Soufflais-je. C'était ça ma récompense ?

- Non, ça se n'était qu'un échantillon. Sourit-il.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite alors. Avouais-je.

Il me sourit puis me pris la main.

- Plus tard ma chérie, chaque choses en son temps.

Je fis une grimace, ce qui le fit rire. Il me raccompagna chez moi et le soir, seule dans mon lit, j'étais frustré comme jamais. J'espérais qu'il était dans le même état que moi, ça lui apprendrait.

Le samedi suivant je me réveillais dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais passé la nuit chez lui et je dois avouer que nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormis.

- Bonjour ma belle. Me salua Edward en m'embrassant le front.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Bien dormis ?

- Oui, très bien. Répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou et respirer son parfum à grandes goulées. Et toi ?

- Plutôt bien oui. Mais je dois dire que j'ai préféré se qu'il s'est passé avant.

Je rougi. Oui, moi aussi j'avais adoré. Je senti sa main se poser dans le creux de mes reins et me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ma respiration s'accéléra à ce contact. J'étais totalement dingue de lui. Il posa ses lèvres contres mon cou puis remonta le long de ma mâchoire. Il chercha ma bouche et commença l'exploration de celle-ci, caressant ma langue de la sienne. Mes mains se cramponnèrent à ses cheveux tandis que mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui le faisant se placer au-dessus de moi. Je sentis son sexe se durcir contre ma féminité. Il posa une main sur ma joue tandis que l'autre se referma sur un de mes seins, son pouce venant titiller mes pointes durcies. Je poussais un gémissement qu'il étouffa en plaquant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je commençais à en vouloir plus lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Edward arrêta ses caresses et releva la tête.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- C'est Alice, je peux entrer ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-là.

- Vous êtes en pleine action ?

- Presque. Avoua Edward agacé.

- Bon alors je peux entrer puisque vous n'y êtes pas encore.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice entra, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, nous regardant en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Edward leva les yeux au plafond puis roula sur le côté et s'assit contre la tête de lit en prenant soin de garder les couvertures remonter jusqu'à sa taille. Il n'avait pas besoin de montrer à sa sœur la bosse qui siégeait sous son caleçon.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à Alice.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Alors c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ? S'impatienta Edward.

- Oh, oui. Tanya et Irina ont été virées du lycée. Le proviseur n'a pas vraiment aimé leur petit spot télé.

- Et tu nous dérange pour nous dire ça ?

- Non, Irina est retourné en France avec ses parents et Tanya va passer le reste de sa scolarité dans une école pour filles. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ravie.

- C'est plutôt des bonnes nouvelles en effet.

- N'est-ce pas ! Maintenant levez-vous, le petit déjeuner est près, vous ferez craque-craque plus tard. Vous ne devez pas avoir autant envie que ça, vous n'avez pas arrêté cette nuit.

Je me sentis rougir des pieds à la tête. Oh mon dieu ! Elle avait tout entendu.

- D'ailleurs préparez-vous par ce qu'Emmett est très en forme niveau blague ce matin. Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.

Edward se tourna vers moi, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit de faire moins de bruit.

J'attrapais mon oreiller et lui envoyais en pleine figure. Ce qui le fit rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, ils ont tout entendu !

- Et alors ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Emmett et Rosalie.

- C'est trop la honte. Dis-je en me cachant sous les couvertures.

- Allé, il va bien falloir descendre.

- Non, je sortirais plus d'ici.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais si on reste plus longtemps dans la chambre ils vont croire qu'on est entrains de…

- Ok, je me lève. Capitulais-je, ne voulant pas donné à mes bourreaux matière à jaser d'avantage.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine où tout le monde se trouvait déjà, y compris les parents d'Edward. Je regardais mes pieds alors que le visage d'Emmett était fendu d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je pris place sur une chaise après avoir salué tout le monde d'un signe de main.

Edward nous sorti deux bols ainsi que des céréales et du lait puis vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Alors les amoureux, bien dormis ? Attaqua Emmett.

- Très bien merci. Répondit Edward.

- Moi je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil avant trois heures du matin.

- Tu m'en vois désolé.

- Oui, il y avait trop de bruit pour que je m'endorme.

- Emmett ! Le repris Esmée en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment. Vous n'avez rien entendu vous ?

- Oh que si ! Pouffa Alice.

- Alice ! Gronda Esmée. Laissez-les donc tranquille.

- Laisse-les maman. Intervint Edward. Si ça les amuses de faire des sous-entendus il ne faut pas leur enlever ce plaisir.

- Ah ça c'est cool Eddie ! Le remercia mon cousin. Tu dois être un bon coup pour faire crier Bella comme ça !

- Emmett ! M'insurgeais-je. Je te signale que tu parles de moi et de ma vie privé !

- On a que peu de vie privé ici. Me dit Edward. Crois-moi. Je peux te dire par exemple qu'Emmett adore faire des cunis a Rosalie et qu'elle aime lui faire une petite branlette espagnole de temps en temps.

Emmett et Rosalie prirent simultanément la même teinte rosé, Alice et Jasper ne parvinrent pas à fermer leur bouches, Carlisle s'étouffa avec sa crêpe, Esmée ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que je le café qu'elle versait dans la tasse de son mari se répandait sur le plan de travail. Edward quant à lui mangeait tranquillement ses céréales comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Je le regardais ébahie. Depuis que je le connaissais il devenait de moins en moins timide et osais dire ce qu'il pensait. Je le voyais s'affirmer de jour en jour, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Esmée repris ses esprits la première et posa la cafetière sur la table.

- Bon, j'en ai assez entendu, je vous laisse discuter entre vous. Dit-elle en essuyant ses mains avec un torchon avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Carlisle la suivi de près, se retournant sur le seuil de la pièce pour nous jeter un dernier regard abasourdit.

Edward releva le nez de son bol vide et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Emmett.

- Tu as d'autres remarques à nous faire part ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Mon cousin se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons remonter dans ma chambre avec Bella et finir ce qu'on a commencé ce matin car j'ai très envie d'elle.

Il me prit ensuite par la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Si tu en a envie bien sûr ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me mordillais la lèvre avant d'acquiescer et de rougir par la même occasion. Il me sourit et je le suivis alors que les autres nous regardaient ahuris.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans sa chambre il ferma la porte derrière nous et tourna le verrou.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison, je suis fou de toi.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de leur dire ? Et tes parents ! Les pauvres !

- Ils s'en remettront ne t'en fait pas. Pour l'instant tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien et leva un sourcil.

- Pleins de choses.

- Des bonnes choses au moins ? demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

- De très bonnes choses.

Ses lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime. Me murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Je t'aimerais toute ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Et j'espère être éternellement à tes côtés.

- Serais-ce une déclaration ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je su que je voulais moi aussi être près de lui éternellement, aussi proche qu'il serait humainement possible de l'être.

* * *

**Non, ne pleurez pas, je vous en pris^^ Voilà, c'est bel et bien fini maintenant. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. **

**Ce n'est pas par ce que c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il ne faut pas laisser de reviews hein!^^**

**Bon, comme je ne peu pas m'en empêhcer je vais mettre le prologue de ma prochaine fic en ligne. Et oui, je ne peu pas me passer de vous alors j'espère que vous serez au rendez vous sur " Une fille au masculin". Je vous attend.**

**MERCI A VOUS TOUTES encore une fois. Je vous embrasse très fort.**

**BIZ A TOUTES**


End file.
